125 days to fall in love
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Tout est parti d'un malentendu et d'une envie de le connaitre. L'histoire de comment deux hommes tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre en 125 jours. Histoire au jour le jour.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous** **vous souhaitons une** **bonne nouvelle année. Travail, santé, amour, inspiration et tout plein de bonne choses. On vous offre pour cette année une nouvelle fiction. On** **espère** **qu'elle vous plaira. Nous on a pris** **énormément** **de Plaisir à l'écrire. Alors comme vous le verrez elle est écrite au jour le jour, mais nous n'avons pas écrit les 125 bien sûr. Par contre nous la publierons ainsi. Donc on vous dit au 4 janvier pour le jour 4. Sinon il y aura aussi toujours au moins deux points de vues, le plus souvent ce des personnages principaux. Mais il y en aura aussi des extérieurs. Biz bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **125 days to fall in love.**

 **Jour un.**

La cohabitation qu'est-ce que c'est !? Trainer avec des personnes qu'on ne connait pas forcément. Qu'on ne rencontrerait pas forcément. A qui on n'adresserait pas un regard parfois. Et c'est aussi, devoir être à proximité de ses ennemis sans qu'on n'ait rien demandé –quand ennemis nous avons-.

Alors c'est surement ça qui faisait froncer les sourcils à Ikki, chevalier du Phoenix. Il était là, dans cet immense sanctuaire et écouter et voir tous ces autres chevaliers ne l'enchantait guère. …C'était même plutôt chiant en réalité.

Dans un coin reculé, il ne se mélangeait à personne, se contentait de les observer et les bras croisés contre son torse alors que son corps restait en appuis sur un mur, il venait de remarquer la seule et unique personne pour laquelle il serait prêt à donner sa vie. Son petit frère Shun. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de cohabiter avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas de veiller sur lui et encore moins de devoir lui parler. C'est surement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas évité la confrontation, les salutations de son jeune frère qui marchait déjà jusqu'à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Je pensais que tu serais arrivé dans les derniers. Est-ce que tu as fait bon voyage !? Tu es déjà installé !?** Avait demandé Shun d'un air enjoué –d'un sourire sur son visage-

 **\- Je le croyais aussi mais tout n'est pas comme on le voudrait.** Soupira d'un air faussement las, le grand ténébreux qui était heureux de revoir son frère même si cela ne se voyait pas.

\- … **Tsk.** _ **« Oui Shun, je vais bien merci. Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre comme tu peux le voir et non, je n'ai pas encore été visiter mes appartements. Et sinon toi, comment tu vas petit-frère !? »**_ **C'est ça, que tu dois me dire. Sinon si tu veux savoir, je vais bien et je suis plus qu'heureux de voir cette guerre terminée et derrière nous !**

 **\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais.**

 **\- Oui, mais je sais que ça te vas comme ça.** Avait dit le vert en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. **Et puis comme je suis plutôt généreux aujourd'hui, je veux bien t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.**

 **\- Plutôt pour fouiller.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner le noiraud qui, pendant une seconde avait détourné son regard pour épier plus loin. **…Allons-y.**

Cette chose avait fait plaisir au cadet tandis qu'Ikki –lui- avait simplement voulu éloigner ce vert d'un regard qui ne lui avait que légèrement plu. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce chevalier-là et il avait surement de l'animosité envers Shun. Mais décidant de ne pas se bagarrer maintenant, il avait donc simplement décidé de partir et par conséquent, de faire plaisir à son frère.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que l'installation, une sorte de grande récréation en somme alors pas question de mettre des éclaboussures de sang sur les bancs du sanctuaire. Et puis, il avait voulu prendre ça comme une coïncidence. …Après tout, la cour n'était pas infinie et forcément tous vont se dévisager à un moment donné.

* * *

Sortant de ses appartements, Aphrodite –chevalier des Poissons- parcourait le sanctuaire. Cohabiter avec les autres ne le rebutait pas, cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il était assez neutre là-dessus et puis, il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres de sa Déesse. Balayant ses cheveux vers l'arrière à l'aide de sa main, il déambulait avec grâce –sans que cela ne soit forcément voulu- et recherchant une porte qui l'amènerait vers l'extérieur, il l'avait trouvé après un petit détour. De là, il avait croisé Deathmask –le gardien de la quatrième maison- et d'un sourire adressé à l'autre, ils avaient foulé les grands jardins et s'étaient trouvé un coin pas trop fréquenté pour échanger un mot ou deux. Ils étaient amis, ils n'étaient pas très similaires sur le plan mental mais, une bonne entente régnait entre eux et c'était le principal.

 **\- Tu as déjà trouvé des occupations à faire ici, Aphro' !?** Avait demandé l'homme aux cheveux bleus foncés qui marchait au côté du bel homme aux cheveux bleus clairs.

 **\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi et non, je me suis simplement installé. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en faire autant, tu ne crois pas !?**

 **\- J'ai le temps ! …Tu crois qu'une ou deux personnes vont mourir durant notre séjour dans le sanctuaire !?**

 **\- Tu n'en n'as pas marre de ne penser qu'à ça.** Soupira Aphrodite qui s'était trouvé un coin d'ombre.

 **\- Non, pourquoi !? Qui ne pense pas à la mort de nos jours !? Tu ne sais pas ce qui est important pis les cadavres sont d'une telle beauté.** Avait grogné Deathmask sur un ton très sérieux. Ce à quoi, Aphrodite avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Continuant de parler de tout mais surtout de rien, les deux amis s'étaient fait rejoindre par celui qui terminait généralement leur trio, Shura du Capricorne. La discussion avait donc naturellement dérivée sur un sujet plus en accord avec eux-mêmes, mais et aussi, sur l'actualité décidée. Cette cohabitation forcée et poussée par Athéna. Ils passaient en revue chacun des chevaliers qu'ils étaient susceptibles de croiser et les conflits auxquels ils auraient peut-être droit. Eh bien que cette perceptive plaisait au Cancer, Aphrodite n'avait pas de réel jugement là-dessus. Il était là pour sa Déesse, il n'avait pas d'avis prédéfini.

Puis en levant le regard, il était tombé sur une scène qu'il n'avait vu que très peu de fois tout au long de sa vie. Deux frères qui se retrouvaient ce n'était pas commun pour lui et ces deux frères-là encore moins.

Il les connaissait bien. L'un l'avait tué –Shun-, l'autre avait tenté de le tuer !? Hum, c'était à peu près ça. …Souriant pour lui-même, il continuait de fixer cette scène, ce petit énervé qui –on aurait pu le croire, tournait autour du grand stoïque. Grand stoïque qui avait certainement toujours intrigué le turquoise, pourquoi !? La réponse était simple, parce que ce Phoenix repoussait tout le monde sauf ce vert. En réalité, il ne l'avait jamais vu adresser plus de deux mots à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son cadet. Alors Aphrodite se posait la question suivante : Est-ce un asocial ou simplement un solitaire cassé par le temps !?

… .


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Voici le second chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Encore le point de vue de nos deux chevaliers et l'avancement de leur relation. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre.**

Les grandes assemblées c'était décidément pas son truc !

Trop de bruit, trop de rires, trop de regards, trop de messes-basses, trop de jugements et trop de tensions. Ikki –lui- aurait bien aimé rester dans cette pièce qui lui était réservée avec pour seule compagnie son armure et son entrainement mais, tout avait été décidé autrement.  
Le diner avait été servi et, bien que succulent, on pouvait sans problème apercevoir les tensions et l'amertume de certains des chevaliers. Ça ne le concernait pas, personnellement il s'en foutait des autres, mais ça concernait son cadet. Encore une fois, ce noiraud avait pu apercevoir une ou trois fois le regard insistant de ce poisson sur Shun, et c'était déplaisant.  
Ce Turquoise ressentait surement de la rancœur vis-à-vis du vert, surement même de la haine, mais et pour protéger son frère Ikki était prêt à tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole à ce Poisson, parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas et parce qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop superficiel pour cela. Après tout, il était connu pour être narcissique, non !?

Faisant craquer sa nuque, il voguait entre les tables et les poteaux sculptés semblant de rien, puis trouvant un angle qui cachait parfaitement son cadet, il s'y installa. Bloquer la vue de ce Poisson était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire présentement. Crier au scandale tout de suite n'était pas quelque chose à faire et puis, il était sûr de pouvoir régler ce problème de lui-même. Comment !? Il n'en n'avait encore aucune idée mais il trouverait, il en était sûr. Appuyé négligemment sur l'une des colonnes de cette grande salle, il faisait obstacle entre son frère et le bleu clair. Personne ne viendrait l'interroger, personne ne lui demanderait ce qu'il faisait là, alors, il pouvait bien rester là autant qu'il le voulait à épier les autres.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait puisqu'un abruti s'était posté devant lui et avait débuté une discussion des plus ennuyeuses. Abruti qu'il connaissait bien malgré-lui.

 **\- Ça serait l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre à connaître les autres.** Avait soupiré calmement le gardien de la sixième maison.

Ikki avait gardé le silence, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ce genre de chose, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à une chose futile. Alors faisant comme si Shaka n'existait pas, il avait poussé un grognement des plus sinistres et avait de nouveau rivé ses yeux sur son frère. Petit-frère qui discutait joyeusement avec Hyoga et d'autres de ses amis. Il avait été harcelé pendant près d'un quart d'heure alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, espionner en toute tranquillité, son potentiel ennemi. D'ailleurs, ce Poisson –et bien qu'il regardait encore dans sa direction- avait l'air d'être moins assidu, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose.

Les minutes, les heures passaient lentement et étaient fatigantes malgré elles. Ne rien faire pouvait être plus éprouvant que cela en avait l'air et Ikki en ressentait les effets. Lui qui était du genre actif, là, il ne pouvait que voir le temps passer. Quoiqu'il en soit et dans les environs de vingt-trois heures, il avait aperçu Aphrodite quitter les lieux avec un dernier regard en arrière et comme une opportunité à ne pas manquer, Ikki l'avait saisie. Tranquillement, il se remettait en fonction et quittant la grande salle à son tour, il cherchait des traces de ce Poisson auquel il devait dire quelques mots. Une fois trouvé, il l'avait suivi –regarder ces autres personnes discuter avec ce turquoise qui se pavanait d'après le noiraud- et l'avait rapidement agrippé pour l'éloigner et le coincer dans un recoin de ce couloir. Il devait simplement mettre une petite chose au clair. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'étouffer un problème dans l'œuf.

 **\- Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, chevalier du Poisson. Ne t'approche pas de Shun et n'essaie pas de lui faire la moindre chose.**

Ça avait eu le don d'être clair et honnête. Après cette seule et unique phrase –sifflée avec hargne-, Ikki s'était volatilisé. Il ne voulait pas de réponse, n'en n'attendait pas et n'aurait même pas voulu l'écouter. Il avait simplement planté ce turquoise au milieu de ces deux colonnes et avait regagné ses appartements. Maintenant, il ne devrait plus y avoir aucuns problèmes.

* * *

 **\- Tu attires encore une fois les foules, Aphrodite.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le Capricorne en apercevant les « groupies » de son ami.

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'un de mes dons préférés si tu veux tout savoir.** Soupirait presque désespérément le Poisson aux prises avec ces hommes et ces femmes depuis le début de la journée.

 **\- Pourtant tu t'en sers toujours énormément en mission.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

 **\- Et pour tes longues nuits d'hivers !? Ne me dit pas que c'est inutile.** Souriait à présent Shura en attrapant les épaules de son ami.

Aphrodite était proche du Capricorne car ils avaient souvent la même manière de penser et d'agir. Puis parfois, comme ce soir, ce turquoise avait la chance d'apercevoir d'autres facettes de son ami et si elles n'étaient pas toutes plaisantes, il comprenait aussi que ce vert foncé avait un côté perverti qui somme toute, lui correspondait assez bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait simplement repoussé son ami, recoiffé ses cheveux en désordre et avait marmonné un semblant de réponse.

\- … **Je ne te savais pas aussi intéressé par ces choses-là. Tu m'excuses, je vais aller chercher de quoi me désaltérer.**

Rejoignant l'une des grandes tables où trainait encore nourriture et boisson, Aphro' s'était pris un verre d'alcool plus ou moins fort et était tombé nez à nez avec l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Ils avaient eu une brève aventure, une histoire uniquement basée sur le sexe d'après lui. Milo du Scorpion était un bel homme, fort et sérieux avec aucune part de mignonnerie mais, il était un bon amant. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient restés en bons termes –outre le fait qu'ils étaient amis avant cela-.

 **\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Aphrodite !?** Avait demandé Milo qui avait lui-même resservi le bleu clair.

 **\- Comme tout le monde je présume. J'ai entendu dire que tu entretenais une relation particulière avec Kanon des Gémeaux ces derniers temps. Est-ce que la rumeur serait vraie !?**

Il ne voulait plus parler de lui, alors donner un sujet sensible lui permettait d'être tranquille et puis, son regard venait de recroiser la route de ses deux frères. Aphrodite n'avait d'ailleurs pas su faire autrement que de se donner un meilleur angle de vue pour les épier en toute tranquillité et de continuer sa conversation avec ce Scorpion.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de ça !?** S'était renfrogné Milo non-content de ce qu'il avait entendu.

 **\- Aucune idée… mais, je sais des tas de choses sur de nombreux chevaliers. …Crois-tu que cette paix va durer !? Que c'est une bonne idée que de regrouper tous les chevaliers en un seul et même lieu !?** Avait alors demandé Aphrodite en recevant un regard glacial d'Ikki –mérité ou non, il n'en savait rien-.

 **\- J'en sais rien, mais Athéna le pense alors je veux y croire moi aussi. …Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerais te dire mais moi aussi j'me demande ce que ça va donner. On a tous un passé plus ou moins bon les uns avec les autres et certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparées,** expliquait Milo en se remémorant des tas d'anecdotes.

 **\- C'est ce que tu penses !? Que tout ne peut pas être excusé !?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Ce mot résonna à l'oreille du bleu clair qui aperçut le Phoenix cacher son petit-frère –le pensant très certainement en danger- et c'est en soupirant qu'Aphrodite mit fin à la conversation. Milo avait peut-être raison, ce turquoise n'en n'avait aucune idée. Continuant d'épier ce solitaire, des questions continuaient de marteler son pauvre cerveau et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre congé de cette soirée.

Inconsciemment et durant cette soirée, Aphro' avait appris certaines des mimiques du sinistre reclus qu'était l'oiseau immortel, puis souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée à Deathmask et Shura de nouveau sur sa route, il avait quitté la grande salle. Evidemment, il avait été suivi par trois ou quatre personnes –nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir cela- et s'ils étaient insistants, il les avait congédiés dans un sourire. Aphrodite des Poissons n'était pas du genre à coucher avec tout le monde et même si sa réputation contredisait cela, il ne pouvait être qu'avec un homme ou une femme qui l'attirait légèrement.

Massant son épaule qui était devenue douloureuse de fatigue, le bleu clair replaçait tranquillement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux quand il s'était fait embarquer dans un recoin sombre. Il avait rapidement pensé à se débattre et à se libérer mais, une chose l'en avait empêché. La reconnaissance de ce cosmos ô combien ténébreux et puissant. Se retrouvant plaqué à ce mur froid –maintenu par les mains puissantes de l'autre sur son chandail-, le turquoise s'étonnait de cette soudaine attaque mais encore plus des paroles prononcées. L'autre avait peut-être ses raisons –il ne savait pas- mais, il n'avait absolument rien contre Shun ! Pour lui, c'était du passé. Un passé révolu et oublié.

 **\- Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, chevalier des Poissons. Ne t'approche pas de Shun et n'essaie pas de lui faire la moindre chose.**

Ikki –car c'était bien lui- était reparti aussi vite et sans un regard de plus. Aphrodite n'avait eu le temps de rien répliquer si ce n'était dans sa tête –et dans sa tête uniquement-. Pis pour lui cette menace n'était pas justifiée. Il voulait résoudre ce quiproquo au plus vite mais comment !? Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à ce Phoenix qu'il se posait simplement des questions sur lui et sur sa vie de reclus !? Cela serait inapproprié et surement mal vu.  
Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était attiré par ce que cet oiseau dégageait. Seul les Dieux auraient pu savoir la réaction d'Ikki. Alors Aphrodite se trouvait dans une impasse et puis même s'il allait parler à ce noiraud, faire ami-ami avec lui ne serait pas simple. Comment approcher une personne qui ne nous prend pas pour son ami !? Peut-être en la manipulant un peu. En lui affirmant qu'elle est dans le vrai pour l'obliger à nous côtoyer et à nous « surveiller ».

… .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

Merci de nous suivre. Je vous présente le troisième chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre on va publier au jour le jour. Donc « jour six » pour ce sixième jours de l'année.

C'est un petit chapitre sur la vie de tous les jours pour nos deux personnages principaux.

 **Bonne lectures et à bientôt, c'est-à-dire le 11 janvier. Biz Craft.**

 **Edit Sam : **Bien le bonjour et BONNE ANNEE, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction fait par nos soins va vous plaire! Nous on prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas et je dois avouer que c'est grâce à Craft que je me suis mise à aimer ce couple! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et j'espère que ce couple vous parlera! Des bisous à vous toutes et tous!

* * *

 **Jour six.**

Il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait rejoint les couloirs un peu plus tôt aussi et de ce fait, son tour avait été un peu plus long. Le Phoenix regardait les endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore visités et était tombé sur un interminable couloir qui menait tout droit à la douzième maison.  
C'était peut-être un signe ou juste une coïncidence, quoiqu'il en soit il avait été tenté et il marchait à présent sur les dédalles de celui-ci. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal jusque-là. C'était tout aussi neutre que le reste des maisons enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte entrouverte n'attire son œil. Ce n'était qu'un mince filet de lumière qui dépassait de l'entrebâillement mais il était assez grand pour être remarqué. Et comme tout le monde, Ikki avait été attiré par cette chose brillante. Jusqu'à tomber sur un lit occupé par…, s'il comptait bien trois personnes.

Regardant la porte, la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, un haussement de sourcil s'était fait. Est-ce que cette chose l'étonnait !? Non, ça n'aurait pas dû mais bon…, il n'y était pas préparé alors peut-être un peu finalement.

Il avait sans problème reconnu le Poisson et l'autre nu était surement Deathmask. Quant à celui qui se trouvait au milieu, ça ne pouvait être que Shura, les trois inséparables en sommes, et donc ils se livraient à ce genre d'activités… . Serrant les poings, l'oiseau n'avait pas supporté ce spectacle bien longtemps qu'il était reparti avec des mots bien précis en tête tels que pervers, vicieux, malhonnêtes, corrompus et bien d'autres mots qui appartenaient tous –plus ou moins- à la même famille.

Quittant la douzième maison, il avait préféré rejoindre son frère qui –à peine réveillé- était déjà sur Hyoga à le chambouler pour qu'il le suive et se réveille de bonne humeur.

 **\- Ah Aniki, tu es déjà là. On arrive d'accord, suffit qu'il se lève. …Quelque chose ne va pas !?** Avait demandé dans le même temps Shun qui voyait bien la mauvaise humeur de son ainé.

 **\- Rien d'inquiétant, j'ai seulement appris un truc que je savais déjà. …Tu as besoin d'aide pour la marmotte là !?** Changeait de conversation le Phoenix pour trouver des pensées plus agréables.

 **\- S'il te plait,** marmonnait le Vert. **Dès qu'il te verra, il sera levé en moins de deux.**

Et effectivement, le blondin qui grognait encore et encore des « cinq minutes s'il te plait » n'avait pas fait un pli en apercevant la tête du noiraud au-dessus de lui. Le réveil avait été instantané et maintenant assis, Hyoga s'étirait comme un beau diable et laissait ses bras se tendre vers Shun pour l'agripper comme à son habitude. Le « câlin » fait, le doré avait fini par se vêtir et partit sagement suivre les deux frères sans autre problème apparent.

Dans la grande salle, les tables se montraient toutes à peu près vides et choisissant celle la plus en retrait, ils s'étaient assis et avaient commencé leur déjeuner matinal. Pendant un instant, Ikki avait presque oublié ce qu'il avait vu puis, ses souvenirs lui étaient remontés en apercevant Aphrodite déambulant nonchalamment comme à son habitude. Ikki se promettait de ne jamais laisser son frère seul avec ce Poisson pervers. Il allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre de lui.

* * *

Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étrange pour eux mais peut-être que cela pouvait le sembler d'un point de vue extérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le lit d'Aphrodite, on pouvait l'apercevoir mais également le Capricorne et le Cancer –ses deux plus proches amis qu'il considérait aussi comme ses frères-. Le turquoise était là, en cuillère contre le torse de Shura. Ses longs cheveux noués en une natte pour la nuit, glissait lentement sur son épaule et les quelques mèches échappées lui donnait un air presque angélique.  
De son côté Deathmask était torse nu parce qu'il avait la sale habitude de se déshabiller la nuit et parce qu'il préférait être ainsi tout simplement. A côté des deux, il prenait de la place et l'une de ses mains s'était encrée sur la tête de Shura comme pour s'assurer –inconsciemment- que tout allait bien. Cette scène aurait pu paraitre étrange mais ce n'était pas leur problème. Ils avaient toujours agit ainsi et ce n'était pas pour quelques remarques déplacées ou autre qu'ils allaient arrêter. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre des ouï-dire. Ce n'était pas leur problème.

 **\- Debout…** Avait grogné Death' en chiffonnant les mèches qu'il avait sous la main, son sommeil l'ayant quitté.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement s'était montré et Shura avait fait un demi-tour pour se poster contre –ou presque- le torse du Cancer. Aphrodite avait suivi, s'était collé au dos du Capricorne et les deux dormeurs demandaient encore un peu de répit. Voyant cela, le bleu foncé les avait repoussé et grognant de nouveau un mot ou deux, Shura s'était simplement étiré alors que Death' s'asseyait déjà.

 **\- Réveille l'autre à côté de toi, il me soule à trainer comme ça…,** soupira le Cancer en se levant pour se rendre à la salle d'eau.

 **\- Je lui fais passer le message. …Tu as encore perdu ton pantalon durant la nuit, à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Ouais, faudrait que t'arrêtes de m'déshabiller !** Avait soupiré le bleu sombre avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Shura avait soupiré puis s'était occupé de son ami encore endormi. Le déshabiller était complètement stupide, l'autre pouvait être bien puéril parfois. Enfin bon, secouant légèrement l'épaule d'Aphrodite, il l'avait réveillé en douceur et une fois « le prince charmant » debout –ancien surnom qui revenait de temps à autre-, c'était ainsi que les trois amis commençaient leur journée. En douceur ou presque mais la plupart du temps ensemble. Avec toujours une sorte de bonne humeur apparente. Ils avaient cette petite routine qu'ils n'avaient jamais changée et cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver puisqu'aucun des trois n'en ressentait l'envie.

… .


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Dedans on y retrouve un personnage que j'adore, je l'ai un peu malmené, mais je l'adore. Sinon toujours les aventures d'Ikki et Aphrodite. On espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture on vous donne rendez-vous le 14 janvier biz Craft.**

 **Edit Sam : **Coucou mina, comme quoi pour l'instant j'arrive à m'en tenir à ce que j'ai dis. Je suis contente du fait que vous aimiez, pis vous m'avez appris quelque chose par rapport à Deathmask, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un autre nom que celui là. Ah j'vous ai peut-être pas dit mais je suis une novice sur le fandom Saint Seiya ^-^ autrement merci pour vos encouragements! Bisous, Sam.

* * *

 **Jour onze.**

Tout le sanctuaire était sans dessus-dessous. Le jour d'avant une chaleur infernale s'était affichée au thermomètre alors qu'en se levant ce matin le sol avait revêtu un manteau blanc.

C'est certainement pour ça qu'Ikki avait râlé en mettant un pied en dehors de la maisonnée qu'il partageait avec ses frères d'armes et aussi parce que son cadet le trainait à l'extérieur –dans ce froid polaire-.

 **\- Arrête de râler ! Hyoga va avoir besoin de nous,** murmurait le chevalier d'Andromède tout en suivant le blond qui avançait dans la neige d'un pas décidé.

 **\- Il pourrait nous attendre,** grogna Ikki toujours de mauvaise humeur, **bien à lui d'avoir été élevé en Sibérie mais moi j'aime que très moyennement gambader à moitié nu dans la neige ! Pis c'est quoi le problème à l'autre là-haut** **pour nous faire une tempête de neige.**

 **\- Hn… j'en sais rien c'est pour ça qu'on y va,** avait répondu Shun qui malgré son bon cœur comprenait un peu son frère, lui aussi gelait sur place.

Le silence était revenu dans le trio qui se dirigeait vers le onzième temple. Mais si le calme persistait entre les trois hommes, il en était tout autre autour d'eux.

Ikki avait alors observé les apprentis, ceux-ci riaient et criaient de joie en faisant des batailles de boules de neige. Etait-ce donc si rare de voir de la neige !? Bien obligé d'admettre cette vérité à l'intérieur de ce sanctuaire, il n'avait pu retenir l'un de ses soupirs. Voir tous ces jeunes et même les plus vieux s'amuser avec autant d'insouciance le dépitait ! Lui, il avait l'habitude de vivre dans des endroits extrêmement chauds, comme le volcan de l'île de la Reine Morte ou encore en Grèce ou au Japon –son pays de naissance- alors voir le sanctuaire sous la neige ne le ravissait pas du tout.

Lui, ce qu'il aimait c'était la chaleur. Les rayons du soleil ou juste un vent doux.

Donc pourquoi était-il là au lieu de se terrer au fond de son lit ? La réponse était toute simple, elle tenait dans un prénom. Aphrodite.

 _Effectivement, au réveil comme tous les matins, il s'était empressé d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour faire entrer le soleil et s'étirer sous sa chaleur. Mais quand il eut ouvert, seul un froid glacial avait encerclé son corps pour le pénétrer jusqu'aux os. Il pesta dans son coin. Puis d'un coup il était sorti de sa chambre en courant et en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage jusqu'à trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait. Un certain blond. Un blond qui était encore au lit occupé à dormir._

 _ **\- C'est quoi ton problème ?**_ _vociféra alors l'oiseau de feu contre l'oiseau de glace, le faisant ainsi sursauter._

 _ **\- Ikki …?**_ _Marmonna Hyoga endormi et frottant ses yeux fatigués._

 _ **\- Fenêtre !**_ _Ordonna le bleu en la pointant du doigt._

 _Le chevalier du Cygne s'était levé en grognant de ce réveil brutal et avait regardé abasourdi les autres chevaliers de bronzes à moitié endormis eux aussi. Ils firent signe au blond qu'eux aussi étaient dans le flou total et d'aller faire ce qu'on lui demandait._

 _Quand il ouvrit la fenêtre, il retint sa respiration quelques secondes analysant le paysage blanc sous ses yeux. Puis il se retourna dépité et ensuite effrayé et balbutia :_

 _ **\- Ikki… Ce n'est pas moi… maitre Camus !**_

 _Sans plus réfléchir, Hyoga s'était jeté sur ses vêtements pour les enfiler le plus rapidement possible et sortir de la chambre en courant._

 _Cela n'avait pas plus touché que ça le Phoenix, que le chevalier du Verseau ai un problème. En règle générale, il serait reparti se blottir au chaud sous ses couvertures s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Shun._

 _ **\- Attend je viens avec toi !**_

 _A cette proposition lancée à la va-vite le cerveau d'Ikki n'avait fait qu'un tour._

 _Si Shun montait au onzième temple il tomberait surement sur l'autre abruti. Il avait bien vu que les deux gardiens et en plus voisins s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Alors si Camus avait un problème, il descendrait le voir._

 _C'est là qu'un voyant rouge s'était allumé dans son esprit, un visage était apparu : Aphrodite des Poissons. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Shun seul –ou pas tout à fait- avec cet homme. Alors lui aussi était parti s'habiller en vitesse et avait suivi le duo que formait les cadets._

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte du maitre des glaces. Hyoga tambourinait comme un fou mais personne ne répondait, c'est à ce même instant qu'une voix avait résonné derrière eux –voix qui donna un frisson d'effroi à Ikki et qui le conforta dans son idée d'être venu-. Aphrodite était là.

 **\- Entrez, la porte est surement ouverte !** se répercuta la voix du Poisson à travers les colonnes de marbre.

Hyoga ne se fit pas prier et déboula dans la demeure de son maitre, ne le voyant pas dans le salon il courut dans sa chambre. Ikki avait été le denier à entrer chez le Verseau et la scène à laquelle il assista le fit rire intérieurement.

Le bleu marine était assis sur le bas de son lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et son visage enfoui entre ses mains. Il avait l'air de sangloter. Le blond s'était agenouillé devant son ancien maitre -maintenant ami- et essayait de parlementer avec son aîné. Le Poisson, lui, s'était assis à côté de l'autre Or et lui caressait le dos afin de l'inciter à se confier. Quant à Shun, il était debout derrière le blond.

Ikki voulait vraiment rire de cette scène mais il attendait patiemment la suite, les yeux rivés sur les deux ors. L'un parce qu'il était le centre d'intérêt de la pièce, l'autre car il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Verseau releva enfin la tête et balbutia des mots inintelligibles.

On avait pu entendre une respiration se faire et juste après ça, Camus s'était décidé à raconter son histoire.

Les mots s'était fait entendre pendant près de cinq minutes et à la fin de ceux-ci, Ikki avait eu du mal à se contrôler. C'est surement pour ça qu'il était sorti et qu'il s'était trouvé un renfoncement pour rire à gorge déployée. Sincèrement, il paierait pour voir la tête du jeune homme qui avait osé parler ainsi au maitre de la Glace.

Ne pouvant pas cacher ce sourire que ses lèvres portaient avant très longtemps, il avait attendu de se calmer pour revenir dans cette chambre chercher les deux bronzes qui étaient occupés de remonter le moral du doré.

Puis s'étant aperçu que le Poisson était rentré chez lui, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien les abandonner tous les trois dans cette chambre.

L'oiseau de feu comptait repartir sous ses draps, en attendant que la neige fonde.

* * *

Aphrodite avait été surpris quand il vu l'heure affichée à son réveil. D'habitude il était un lève tôt et si ce n'était pas le cas, la chaleur extérieure qui imprégnait rapidement sa chambre le réveillait et le sortait rapidement du lit.

Mais ce matin, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ! Bien au contraire, il était encore bien au chaud dans ses draps et pour une raison inconnue son corps et son instinct lui disait de rester là et de ne pas bouger. Alors il prit le temps de s'étirer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il aimait les matins quand son temple était plongé dans le noir et que le silence régnait, c'est pour cela qu'il n'ouvrait aucun des volets avant d'être prêt à quitter son temple ou juste pour aller déjeuner dans sa roseraie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'était levé sur ces pensées agréables et était parti à la rencontre de la douche. Il avait certes ressenti une légère fraicheur sur ses membres mais rien de bien affolant pour s'en soucier outre-mesure.

Après s'être apprêté, il était allé se faire un bon petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, il préparait sa collation à l'abri d'une lumière qui l'aidait dans sa tâche et une fois terminé, il s'était décidé à enfin, mettre le nez dehors voulant discuter un peu avec ses vieilles amies les roses.

Une tasse à la main, il avait ouvert son volet et s'était arrêté tout aussi rapidement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait même laissé tomber sa boisson sous la surprise.

Ses magnifiques roses étaient entourées d'un cristal de glace les emprisonnant, puis un froid glacial l'enveloppa et lui demanda de l'aide. Il comprit de suite et courut chez son ami Camus. En arrivant sur le pas de la porte il avait découvert Hyoga qui tambourinait à la porte afin qu'on vienne lui ouvrit, accompagné des frères Shun et Ikki. Il en fut surprit puis se reprenant il les apostropha :

 **\- Entrez la porte est surement ouverte !**

Hyoga l'avait pris au mot et était entré en trombe. Ce Poisson l'avait suivi dans la foulée et avait retrouvé son ami assis sur son lit en train de se morfondre.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et d'une main douce il lui caressa le dos. Il n'avait jamais vu Camus dans cet état. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible à voir le résultat. Il savait que son compagnon n'était pas aussi froid qu'il pouvait le montrer. Bien au contraire, quand on le connaissait un peu, on comprenait vite qu'il était même plutôt sensible mais qu'il avait une bonne maitrise de soi. Mais là et à en juger par les jardins gelées dehors, la neige au sol la glace qui recouvrait les murs et surement le sanctuaire en entier, une chose horrible avait dû se produire ! Camus ne pouvait pas délibérément geler tout l'édifice.

Pour que son cosmos soit à ce point relâché et tourmenté, l'homme avait dû vivre quelque chose d'affreux. Mais qu'avait-on pu lui faire en une nuit et dans le sanctuaire ? Aphrodite était plongé dans ses pensées quand il avait vu Ikki entrer et s'adosser au chambranle de la porte. L'homme à son habitude l'avait foudroyé d'un regard noir auquel il ne s'était pas formalisé et un regard neutre, voire un peu amusé sur l'homme éploré devant lui. Ce qui n'avait que très moyennement plu au Poisson.

Il ne comprenait pas cette façon de dénigrer tout le monde, pas qu'il était empathique non plus mais un peu de compassion envers un frère d'arme ce n'était pas trop demandé. Il reporta alors son attention sur le Verseau quand celui-ci balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Puis ayant pris son courage il raconta :

 _« Tout avait commencé le soir d'avant. Depuis quelque temps Athéna le pressait de prendre un nouvel apprenti. Lui disant « qu'effectivement on était en paix et qu'effectivement Hyoga pourrait prendre sa charge s'il venait à disparaitre ». Mais la déesse voulait une autre option pour son armure. Elle lui avait même conseillé d'aller observer quelques apprentis. C'est alors en chevalier fidèle et obéissant qu'il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Après avoir pris le temps de jauger chaque apprenti il en avait trouvé un d'une douzaine d'années qui paraissait très prometteur. Alors hier soir il était allé le voir afin de lui proposer de devenir son maitre. »_

Camus s'arrêta un moment tout en pleurant silencieusement à ce souvenir. Aphrodite avait pris peur mais ne dit rien, comme les autres, attendant de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Alors le Verseau reprit :

 _« Il s'était présenté au garçon et lui avait demandé de le suivre et c'est là que tout avait dérapé._

 _ **\- Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?**_ _demanda le garçon interpellé par le gardien du onzième temple._

 _ **\- Je dois te parler en privé,**_ _tonna la voix du maitre des glaces ne comprenant pas la question. Tout apprenti serait ravi qu'un chevalier d'or s'intéresse à lui._

 _ **\- Vous pouvez parler ici, personne ne nous entendra, ils sont assez loin.**_ _Le jeune homme regardait ses compagnons discutant de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraiment._

 _ **\- Je préférerais qu'on soit seul…**_

 _ **\- Et bien moi non !**_ _le coupa le pré-adolescent._

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je peux parler sincèrement ?**_ _questionna le plus jeune._

 _ **\- Bien sûr ?**_ _répondit Camus de plus en plus troublé par les dires de l'apprenti._

 _ **\- Ok. Vous faites partie des hommes avec qui je ne veux jamais me retrouver seul.**_ _Voyant le regard d'incompréhension du Verseau il continua._ _ **Sans rire, quel enfant assez intelligent voudrait vous suivre. Vous êtes louche. En fait, quand on apprend à vous connaitre de loin par le bouche à oreille et qu'on analyse tout, vous faite flipper. Pour moi vous êtes surement un pédophile.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ _hurla Camus._

 _ **\- Par où commencer ? Ah oui dites-moi, comment un jeune homme de vingt ans peut-il faire pour vivre pendant des années au fin fond de la Sibérie à des dizaines de kilomètres de tout sans jamais assouvir ses désirs sexuels ? En fait j'ai plusieurs théories. La première, vous vous éclipsiez pendant des jours pour aller dans la ville la plus proche. Donc vous abandonniez des enfants dans un univers hostile, livrés à eux-mêmes, vous êtes donc un adulte irresponsable. Ma deuxième théorie consiste dans le fait que vous le faisiez à l'isba avec vos visiteurs. Là vous êtes avant-gardiste dans le fait d'être un homosexuel qui élève deux enfants avec votre ou vos amants. Ils devaient bien s'en douter. Mais ça reste pas vraiment très bien dans le fait que vous aviez plusieurs partenaires, ce n'est donc pas très sains pour les enfants. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que peu vous visitez. Et ma troisième et dernière théorie, vous le faisiez avec vos deux apprentis. C'est assez facile non ? A qui allaient-ils se plaindre. Vous étiez leur seule référence adulte et humaine. Vous avez gardé Hyoga pendant des années ainsi qu'Isaak. Alors, soit vous vous assouvissiez avec eux, soit vous ne les avez pas touchés car quelques années avant vous aviez trouvé des femmes et ils sont vos gosses. Car je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu les supporter aussi longtemps sans les tuer. Isaak est insolent de ce que j'en ai vu à sa dernière visite au sanctuaire. Et Hyoga passe son temps à pleurnicher. Seul un père ou leur violeur pourrait les supporter.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Bon vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je ne veux pas être seul avec vous. Ah je dois y aller bonne soirée. Ça été un plaisir de parler avec vous. »**_

 **\- Et il est reparti comme si de rien n'était. Mon dieu c'est horrible comment peut-il penser cela de moi. Hyoga je ne suis pas votre père et surtout je suis pur je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec personne.**

Tous le regardèrent. Aphrodite vit Ikki sortir et avait compris sans grand mal ce qu'il allait faire : Rire –sans nul doute-.

Lui-même en avait plus qu'envie, ce jeune homme avait dit tout haut au principal concerné ce que beaucoup au sanctuaire pensaient tout bas. Et la réponse était simple, il n'avait jamais assouvis quoi que ce soit et c'était surement là que résidait le plus gros problème du Verseau.

Il avait consacré sa vie à élever deux enfants qui n'était pas les siens. Il en avait fait des soldats pour une cause juste qu'il défendait lui-même. Il s'était sacrifié pour l'un d'eux. Il avait été un père comme peu pouvait s'en vanter mais les gens le prenait pour un monstre.

Il avait tout donné et rien demandé en retour même pas vivre sa vie. Athéna avait été mal avisée ce jour-là en lui remettant le nom de cet enfant dans les mains. Ou alors avait-elle voulu le faire exprès ?

Malgré toute la compassion dont pouvait faire preuve Aphrodite envers son ami il avait quand même envie de rire aussi. C'est surement pour ça qu'il s'était levé et avait prétexté chercher un petit remontant pour l'aider. Pour ça aussi qu'on pouvait le voir s'échapper de la chambre pour laisser Shun et les deux maitres de glaces seuls et la mine triste.

Et une fois enfermé chez lui, Aphrodite n'avait pu retenir son rire de retentir au travers des murs, en imaginant la scène qu'avait pu vivre son ami et la tête que celui-ci avait pu faire ! Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour voir son expression, car à coup sûr cela valait son pesant d'or ! Alors, il se promit de rencontrer le jeune garçon à l'aplomb monstre, cela ne lui déplairait pas.

Puis après s'être calmé, il avait attrapé du thé puis était retourné au onzième temple. Il y vit Ikki qui en repartait pour de bon. Cela le fit sourire, au fond peut-être que cette journée allait lui être bénéfique, il allait pouvoir se rapprocher du cadet des frères et enfin comprendre l'aîné.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Voici la suite des aventures d'Ikki et Aphrodite. Nous revoyons encore Camus, j'espère que ce qui l'aime ne m'en veulent pas trop pour le dernier chapitre** **. J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez la suite et je vous dis rendez-vous au 17 janvier. Biz bon week-end Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatorze.**

La neige fondue, c'était beaucoup plus plaisant.

Du moins cet oiseau de feu le pensait grandement et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était beaucoup plus à l'aise devant les rayons du soleil qu'auprès de cette chose gelée. Ayant quitté ses appartements tôt le matin, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le lever du soleil à l'abri des parasites du temple et dans une partie des jardins inconnues pour la plupart des occupants –lui-même étant tombé par hasard dessus-. Ikki avait d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de sa matinée assis à même le sol à fixer cet horizon qui lui avait donné un gout amer à la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la vie en communauté et en seulement quelques jours des problèmes s'étaient déjà montrés. Certes, ils étaient anodins –presque risibles- mais désagréables pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa vie si agitée, si bruyante… . Il avait l'habitude de son petit-frère et de sa voix résonnante, mais il s'en accommodait toujours très vite puisqu'il s'agissait de Shun. Là, c'était simplement chiant. Les autres n'étaient pas Shun, ils étaient simplement un frein à sa tranquillité.

Une gêne arrogante et impossible à faire disparaitre. Ca bredouillait à son oreille en permanence. Dans un certain sens, ça faisait mal à son tympan et l'irritait –lui qui l'était déjà de nature-.

Mais là, dans ce petit coin de paradis, Ikki avait trouvé un espace rien qu'à lui. Un espace ouvert, paisible et assez chaud pour y rester des heures.

Ce bleu avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien, rien de plus. Pas de mots ou de personnes inutiles, c'était surement pour ça que ce jour-là, il y était resté un temps indéfini.

Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il avait pu observer ces jours-ci mais, aujourd'hui n'était pas pareil puisque Shun allait être occupé avec Hyoga. Ce doré l'avait interrogé dans la soirée d'hier et les informations reçues lui avaient donné une pause.

Sur ce petit monticule de terre qui l'avait accueilli toute la journée durant, cela lui avait permis de se détendre un minimum et d'effacer momentanément l'irritation de son visage. Chose qui était extrêmement rare chez lui.

C'est dans la soirée qu'il était réapparu, comme ça…, sans se faire voir. Presque comme un fantôme venu se nourrir par nécessité et non par besoin. Evidemment, Shun était venu le taquiner –d'après ce noiraud- mais et même s'il avait murmuré ses réponses, il avait rapidement réussi à retrouver un peu de solitude. La foule c'était pas son truc, pis si tous parlaient du même sujet –la neige disparue-, lui il était déjà passé à autre chose.  
Pis très honnêtement, cette histoire était idiote. Rendre son cosmos aussi instable pour des mots dits était bête. Se rendre malade pour des rumeurs était stupide et franchement incompréhensible.  
Ce noiraud avait déjà entendu des tas de rumeurs sur lui-même et il avait répondu à sa manière, pas avec ses poings mais presque. En prononçant des mots odieux, orgueilleux et autoritaires…, ce qui lui vallait à présent cette belle réputation de chevalier connard –pour être totalement clair sur les mots-.

Posant un œil sur Camus, sa langue avait claqué à son palet, désagréablement et s'était trouvé une table inoccupée ou presque.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, j'te pensais mort ou malade,** avait souri Shaka en examinant son ami de longue date.

\- … **J'aime pas me mêler à ça.** Soupira le ténébreux qu'on aurait pu comparer à un vieil homme aigri à cet instant.

 **\- Toujours aussi social à ce que je vois. …J'me suis juste étonné de ne pas te voir derrière Shun. C'est ta nouvelle occupation, non !?**

 **\- J'l'éloigne seulement de certaines personnes malsaines. Maintenant, il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ou j'peux diner en paix !?** Avait demandé Ikki en lançant un regard des plus équivoques à son ami. Ami qui –heureusement pour lui- avait l'habitude de son caractère assez spécial.

 **\- Je t'en prie mange, je ne dis plus un mot.**

Levant les mains en guise de paix, le blond avait néanmoins souri à ce ténébreux et s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, Ikki avait débuté son diner sans autre problème.

De là où il était, il avait aperçu son petit-frère pointer le bout de son nez avec ce blond, l'avait vu se servir une généreuse assiette et dans les parages, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de ce Poisson pervers.

Il devait bien trainer quelque part, se faufiler entre les tables ou draguer, mais Ikki s'en foutait tant que cela ne touchait pas à son frère.

Pis même quand il avait eu la malchance de croiser ce bleu ciel dans les escaliers –en voulant rejoindre sa chambre-, il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Il ne lui avait donné que de l'ignorance et de la suffisance.

Ikki pouvait aussi être ce genre de personne, c'est surement pour ça qu'il était difficile à approcher. Il s'était formé une telle carapace qu'à part la colère ou la vanité, rien d'autre ne pouvait transparaitre sur son visage. …Avec le temps, seul son frère avait le droit à un traitement de faveur.

* * *

Aphrodite avait été heureux d'être de nouveau réveillé par les rayons du soleil.  
Il en avait profité à l'excès ce matin-là mais c'était tellement bon de revoir ses roses épanouies et sentir son visage se réchauffer sous ces rayons bienfaiteurs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Il était descendu tard, avait rejoint Death' et Shura pour un déjeuner paisible et sans même y penser, il avait remarqué l'absence du Phoenix.

Ce bleu avait pu croiser au loin Shun –tout sourire comme toujours- avec son bon ami Hyoga mais, le grand-frère n'était pas dans les parages ce qui l'avait étonné.

Il avait eu beau chercher dans les alentours durant de longues minutes, Ikki avait été aux abonnés absents. …Absence qui pouvait donner lieu à des questions.

Evidemment, personne n'avait parlé de cette chose. Personne ne s'intéressait à ces deux frères comme lui et si c'était une assez bonne chose, c'était aussi assez contraignant puisqu'il ne pouvait demander aucuns renseignements.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la journée était passée rapidement et durant ce laps de temps, Aphrodite n'avait reçu aucun signe de vie de ce ténébreux.

Ça ne le chagrinait pas, ça l'intriguait seulement. On ne pouvait pas se volatiliser ainsi et il connaissait assez bien le domaine pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucuns endroits déserts depuis la venue de tous les chevaliers au sanctuaire alors, pendant un instant, il avait pensé que peut-être… ce chevalier Phoenix avait réussi à maitriser la capacité de se rendre invisible aux yeux de tous. Idée stupide mais, elle lui avait traversé l'esprit le temps d'une seconde ou deux.

Puis et comme un souhait accordé, ce fantôme était réapparu au diner du soir avec un corps moins tendu, moins crispé –d'après ce turquoise-.

Il était parti se poser sur une table en retrait, ce à quoi Aphro' pensait réellement qu'Ikki était une sorte d'ermite asocial sauf, exception, avec Shun ou bien ce blond prénommé aussi Shaka.

 **\- Quelque chose te contrarie Aphrodite !?** Avait demandé une voix à côté de ce bleu qui sursauta légèrement de ce flagrant délit d'espionnage.

 **\- Camus…, tu m'as fait peur. Non, non rien… . Sinon tu as réussi à reprendre la main sur ton cosmos, c'est mieux ainsi.**

 **\- Ah effectivement, j'me suis dit qu'il était mieux pour moi de me reprendre avant que cela ne m'affecte réellement. Un conseil tu veux, ne prend jamais à cœur ce qu'on peut dire sur toi, crois seulement en toi et en tes convictions. …Je compte bien rétablir la vérité… .**

Souriant à son ami, Aphrodite avait tapoté l'épaule de celui-ci puis répliqué encore et encore.  
Lui, connaissait bien les effets que les rumeurs pouvaient produire sur les cœurs et avec le temps, il avait appris à les oublier même si une part de lui se retrouvait toujours blessé.

…Finalement, la blessure se refermait toujours tôt ou tard et ce bleu ciel était sûr de ressortir plus fort même s'il devait s'amputer d'une partie de lui-même.

Continuant de converser avec le maitre des glaces, Aphro' avait eu l'idée de laisser tranquille les deux frères pour ce soir sans pour autant se priver d'un ou deux coups d'œil par-ci par-là pour l'un des deux.

Peut-être qu'il voulait donner un peu d'air avant d'entrer réellement en action. Peut-être qu'il voulait voir leur réaction s'il ne faisait pas attention à eux et il reçu plutôt rapidement cette réponse muette.

Shun lui avait adressé un sourire gentillet durant le diner, tandis qu'Ikki l'avait simplement snobé, ignoré pour être exact dans ce grand escalier.

Et cette dernière interaction lui avait laissé un gout amer en bouche. Un gout qu'il avait besoin de changer au plus vite !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Encore merci de nous suivre. Voici un nouveau chapitre dans les aventures amoureuses de nos deux chevaliers. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine le mardi 24. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour dix-sept.**

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'Athéna leur avait demandé une faveur le soir d'avant. Expliquant qu'ils étaient les seuls disponibles –les autres ayant déjà des obligations-. Elle aurait bien prit Aphrodite et Camus mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas quitter le sanctuaire le jugeant encore trop instable émotionnellement pour quitter le domaine de sa déesse.  
Mais en ce moment pour Ikki, sa préoccupation principale était ce Poisson qui tournait trop autour de son cadet.

Etait-il obligé d'être si proche de lui pour lui expliquer une chose aussi simple que le fonctionnement des couverts lors d'un repas chez les bourges ? Ce noiraud enrageait. Il n'avait que faire des bonnes manières et encore moins de cette soirée au Japon avec des millionnaires mais bon, cela tenait à cœur à sa divinité.

Avec le temps il avait appris à l'apprécier et à tolérer la compagnie des autres bronzes.

Il lui avait juré fidélité mais pas l'esclavagisme. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa liberté et sa solitude pour ça mais, quand il avait voulu refuser, son frère lui avait fait des yeux de chiot larmoyant –ce contre quoi il pestait à présent-.

Ce bleu aurait aimé parfois se montrer impitoyable face à lui mais à chaque fois que cette bonne résolution apparaissait, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour repousser l'échéance.  
…Après tout, il n'avait qu'un seul vrai petit-frère –les autres de bronze n'étant que demi.

Soupirant silencieusement, il avait reporté ses yeux sur son assiette. C'était contraignant d'apprendre tous ces trucs de bienséance et de savoir vivre en société pis quoi encore, la danse aussi !? Complètement niaiseux.

Toutes ces choses l'irritait de plus en plus et le fatiguait, même cette voix chantante de ce pervers d'Aphrodite à son oreille.

 **\- Ikki, tout va bien ?** De quel droit ce crétin lui demandait ça !? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée mais plus vite il répondrait, plus vite il s'éloignerait.

 **\- Ouais, c'est pas compliqué si on fait l'effort de tout retenir,** avait maugréé le bleu foncé. **Mon problème est de savoir si je le désire ou non.**

 **\- Aniki !** s'était alors insurgé Shun.

Laissant dériver ses yeux orages vers son cadet, Ikki avait fait un geste de la main montrant qu'il ferait l'effort. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Puis ce qu'il avait redouté le plus était arrivé. Comme une malchance répétitive… .

Il voyait bien Aphrodite regarder en direction de son jeune frère et il était hors de question que ce vicieux soit si proche de lui. Plutôt crever que de laisser ce vieux pervers toucher à un seul des cheveux de son innocent cadet. Y'avait des limites à la connerie…, c'est surement pour ça qu'il avait avancé d'un pas.

 **\- Je vais te servir de cobaye,** avait grogné l'oiseau de feu. **Si tu arrives à me faire danser tu pourras le faire avec tous.**

Ikki s'était alors plié bon-gré mal-gré aux demandes du Poisson et était arrivé à enchainer quelques pas. Ensuite il était allé les répéter avec son cadet, l'éloignant ainsi le plus possible du Poisson qui avait plus d'un regard furtif vers eux.

La fin d'après-midi s'était terminée et un par un, ils avaient regagnés la sortie, Ikki trainant pour pouvoir rappeler une certaine chose à ce bleu clair au cerveau certainement dérangé.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, voit ça comme un dernier avertissement donc. …Ne t'approche pas de Shun et n'essaie pas de lui faire la moindre chose.**

Puis il était reparti sans laisser l'autre répondre. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de sa réponse, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le message passe bien. Que ce turquoise saisisse le danger qu'il courrait s'il ne s'éloignait pas. S'il s'entêtait à vouloir prendre quelque chose qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Claquant la porte derrière lui –sans vraiment le vouloir non plus-, le ténébreux avait fini par s'échapper et par retrouver un calme salvateur.

* * *

Aphrodite s'était levé avec un sourire aux lèvres au vu de l'amusement qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ces derniers temps, il s'était plutôt ennuyé mais aujourd'hui, il devait passer sa journée avec les bronzes divins et leur apprendre les règles de vie dans la bonne société.

Camus était plus calé que lui pour cela mais en ce moment, l'homme se remettait de ses émotions. C'est pour cela qu'Athéna avait fait appel à lui.

Au début il n'était pas très chaud, puis Athéna avait précisé que les cinq chevaliers seraient là et il avait vu là une opportunité pour croiser l'oiseau de feu et tester sa théorie.

S'intéresser à Shun pour gagner l'intérêt d'Ikki et donc se rapprocher de lui et apprendre à le connaitre.

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans une pièce du treizième temple vers dix heures du matin. Le Poisson avait expliqué des choses essentielles sur la façon de recevoir des invités de prestiges, les protocoles qui s'imposaient en fonction de leurs titres ou statuts sociaux mais aussi, les petites habitudes comme le baise main, les révérences ou encore le vouvoiement.

Puis midi était arrivé et mêlant l'utile à l'agréable, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé à table.

Aphrodite passait à côté de chacun de ses compagnons pour leur expliquer les différents couverts puis sans pouvoir se contrôler, il avait observé ce Phoenix plongé dans ses pensées. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était penché vers Shun pour lui réexpliquer certaines choses.

Cela lui avait valu un regard noir plein de hargne et de promesses funestes.

Malgré-lui, le bleu ciel sourit intérieurement. Entre l'indifférence et la haine, il avait toujours préféré la haine qu'être ignoré par les gens qui l'intéressaient.

Et il ne pouvait pas nier que plus les jours passaient, plus le Phoenix l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais il désirait le connaitre, savoir quel homme pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce visage toujours renfrogné.

Et il désirait voir plus de ses sourires qu'il n'offrait qu'a son frère et qu'il avait aperçu à la va vite en les observant de loin. Des sourires, il en était sûr, remplis de tendresse pour ce dernier.

Mais plus le temps de rêvasser, il s'était de nouveau retourné vers l'oiseau de feu qui contemplait cette assiette inintéressante. Le taquiner !? Il était sûr de pouvoir prendre goût à cela.

 **\- Ikki tout va bien ?**

 **\- Ouais, c'est pas compliqué si on fait l'effort de tout retenir,** maugréa le bleu foncé. **Mon problème est de savoir si je le désire ou non.**

 **\- Aniki !** s'était alors insurgé Shun.

Il avait vu l'aîné faire un geste puis reprendre ses couverts. Il aimait de plus en plus sa nonchalance mais surtout, sa façon de tout passer à son petit frère, alors il allait s'en servir.

Tout avait été prévu pour –du moins ce bleu clair le pensait à l'instant- puisqu'après le repas, il avait décidé de les initier à la danse.

Et quoi de mieux que quelques pas pour rapprocher les gens, même les plus timides !? Rien.

Lorgnant inexorablement vers Shun pour le prendre comme partenaire de démonstration, il avait immédiatement remarqué le regard haineux d'Ikki.

Intérieurement, il jubilait mais quand il avait fait un pas, il n'avait que trop bien remarqué ce bleu foncé se diriger vers lui et ça…, ça c'était jouissif !

Pendant une seconde ou deux l'idée d'être frappé lui était passé par la tête mais même avec ça, il aurait soutenu son action. C'est surement pour ça qu'il était un peu surpris d'entendre cette voix grincheuse s'adresser à lui.

 **\- Je vais te servir de cobaye. Si tu arrives à me faire danser tu pourras le faire avec tous.**

Le Poisson avait souri à cette remarque, mais avait aussi pris ce défi au pied de la lettre.

Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant cet homme se faire docile et se plier à la moindre de ses demandes !

C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait profité de ce moment pour étudier ce Phoenix. Son corps, ses gestes, ses attitudes… Il apprenait à le connaitre sans parler. Parfois le langage gestuel en disait plus que quelques paroles et cette chose se vérifiait aujourd'hui aussi.

Une fois les pas retenus, son partenaire de danse s'était dégagé pour se rendre près de son cadet et lui dispenser ce qu'il avait appris.

Aphrodite avait trouvé cela mignon, les regardant le plus souvent possible. Ils étaient amusants, surtout Ikki qui faisait tout son possible pour l'éloigner lui et Shun, qui mettait tous ses efforts dans le seul but de le séparer de son petit-frère.

Puis quand tout avait été fait, le moment de se séparer était venu, cependant et non mécontent de lui-même, ce turquoise regardait venir ce noiraud vers lui.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, …voit ça comme un dernier avertissement donc. Ne t'approche pas de Shun et n'essaie pas de lui faire la moindre chose.**

Encore une fois, Aphrodite avait dû se contenter de son esprit pour répondre aux mots prononcés et c'était assez frustrant.

C'est surement pour ça qu'à partir de cet instant il s'était décidé. Décidé de continuer ce petit manège ô combien amusant. Si Ikki mordait à l'hameçon du « Je veux ton frère », il allait le persuader de cette réalité. Ainsi, ce noiraud n'aurait d'autres choix que de l'observer encore et encore. De le surveiller de plus en plus près et d'entrer dans ce jeu où il était la seule victime.

Aphrodite le bourreau, il aimait assez ce mot pour continuer de s'attirer les foudres du Phoenix, ainsi s'en rapprocher et connaître ses secrets, n'en seraient que plus facile !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Merci de continuer à venir nous lire. J'espère que les péripéties de nos deux amis vous plairont toujours autant. Petit chapitre qui raconte une nouvelle journée.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à demain. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour vingt-quatre.**

Ils venaient de rentrer de leur semaine au Japon que déjà, Ikki avait perdu son frère de vue.  
Ils étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit et pour récupérer leur sommeil perdu, les chevaliers s'étaient couché une fois le sanctuaire en vue.

Tous sauf ce noiraud qui contrairement aux autres avait pris de son temps pour se reposer dans l'avion avec comme fond sonore la voix de son frère.

Frère qui avait trop parlé pour faire taire son ennui ou plutôt son anxiété grandissante au fur et à mesure des kilomètres parcourus par l'appareil. Les autres, avaient certainement cru bon d'écouter ce petit imbécile et très honnêtement, Ikki s'était moqué d'eux.

Quoiqu'il en soit et juste avant de s'endormir, cet ébène se rappela avoir demandé à son cadet la cause d'un tel déballage de mots et le pourquoi de sa main broyée dans la sienne.

 _ **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**_ …Avait simplement marmonné Shun.

Le ténébreux s'était gentiment amusé de lui et avait laissé cette main lui broyer le bras. C'est là, qu'il s'était laissé aller au sommeil et les autres à leur peine. A son réveil –et à l'atterrissage de l'appareil aussi-, il avait aperçu les visages pâles et cernés de ses compagnons de route. Ils avaient gardés leurs visages de zombies jusqu'à être arrivés au sanctuaire et plus précisément, jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Ikki –lui- avait pris son temps pour une douche avant de rejoindre sa couche et avait même pris le luxe d'observer la nuit et de rester à sa fenêtre une minute ou deux.

Mais revenons à aujourd'hui et à ce matin, le Phoenix venait de se lever, de terminer sa douche et en allant déjeuner, il avait aperçu la chambre de son cadet ouverte et vide.  
Il avait donc naturellement pensé le retrouver dans le salon ou la cuisine mais il n'en fut rien. Instinctivement, le noiraud s'était mis à chercher dans toute la maisonnée sans réveiller personne, les autres récupérant encore et toujours de leur sommeil oublié.  
Mais terminant sa ronde, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment et s'était donc dirigé vers les jardins où tout ce qui pouvaient y avoir à l'extérieur. Là, à défaut de Shun, c'était lui qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et ç'avait été justifié quand il avait découvert son cadet entre les mains du Poisson –littéralement parlant-. Là, à la vue de tous et ça faisait royalement chier ! Sentant la colère grimper et l'affolement, il avait amorcé un pas lourd et chargé d'ondes négatives. …Pas qui avait malheureusement été stoppés !

 **\- Tu ne vas pas déranger leur cours, pour une fois qu'on s'amuse.** Avait presque chantonné Shaka de la Vierge, la mine réjouie.

Ikki était contrarié par deux choses à l'instant, la joie de son ami et les mots de celui-ci. Soupirant fortement, il avait examiné la scène horripilante et avait serré un peu plus les poings. Aphrodite était en train de positionner Shun dans une posture assez incongrue et non loin de ces deux-là, se trouvaient Shura et Deathmask. …Rien, absolument rien dans cette scène n'était fait pour le rassurer alors quoi ! Il devait regarder et se taire !?

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !?** Avait-il questionné d'une voix plutôt sourde et crispé.

 **\- Du Qi Gong,** disait Shaka amusé de la grimace de son ami. **C'est un dérivé du Tai-chi, …en plus doux. On pourrait dire qu'il est méditatif et plus en lien avec les énergies et les émotions. Aphrodite a décidé de calmer les deux brutes qui l'entourent dirons-nous.**

 **\- Bon courage avec Death',** avait dit Ikki non sans laisser un rictus broder ses lèvres même si le fait de malaxer les énergies ou un truc du genre ne l'enchantaient guère –surtout pour son cadet qui avait un pervers derrière lui-. A coup sûr, ce Poisson parlait d'autres « énergies ».

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas,** souriait le blond en se moquant légèrement **. Je les observe depuis tout à l'heure et ils sont tous les deux pour le plus maladroit. Deathmask pourrait devenir une légende dans son genre s'il continue comme ça !**

 **\- Et Shun dans tout ça !? Pourquoi il se retrouve avec ces- …avec eux !?** Interrogeait le bleu foncé alors qu'il regardait méchamment ce Poisson remettre ses sales pattes sur son frère.

 **\- Il avait l'air intéressé alors Aphrodite lui a proposé d'essayer.** Expliquait le doré.

Ikki avait grogné de cette découverte et serrait les poings un peu plus fortement.  
Il allait devoir sérieusement parler avec son petit-frère et lui faire comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas gentil et que certains ne changeraient pas. Une nuisance restait une nuisance et une mauvaise personne ne devenait pas « bonne » du jour au lendemain. …Très peu arrivaient à changer.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas interrompre ce soi-disant cours. Il y avait trop de témoins et ça aurait fait encore du bruit pour rien. Posté sur ses deux jambes, l'oiseau de feu détaillait tous les faits et gestes du turquoise envers son frère et si une chose se faisait déplacée, il lui en ferait payer le prix à coup sûr. Puis, une fois les « exercices » terminés, il s'était avancé et avait agrippé Shun pour le trainer à sa suite non sans grogner une excuse sans sens. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éloigner le plus possible son cadet de son maitre de Qi Gong !

* * *

Ce matin Aphrodite s'était levé de bonne humeur. Il y a déjà quelques jours de cela, il avait décidé d'apprendre le Qi Gong à ses deux meilleurs amis pour pouvoir laver leurs corps des mauvaises énergies –surtout Death' qui s'ennuyait au possible et désirait tuer toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait-. C'était donc d'un pas tranquille qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'un des parcs du sanctuaire afin de retrouver les deux autres dont ils ne pourraient pas se passer.  
Depuis la cohabitation décidée et leur retour à la vie, Athéna avait décidé de reverdir son domaine sableux et donner une nouvelle jeunesse à celui-ci.

Des paysagistes étaient venus exploiter les terres et avaient plantés herbes, fleurs et arbres par dizaines –voire centaines pour les parterres de fleurs- ce qui en soit avait rendu le sanctuaire plus resplendissant. Et si le Poisson avait été de connivence avec eux, il avait également réquisitionné le Cancer et le Capricorne pour leurs muscles. Ils avaient fait le sale travail –c'est-à-dire retourner la terre sous un soleil de plomb, déterrer, porter les plants d'arbres- et Aphrodite avait adoré les exploiter et leur donner des ordres tandis que lui-même discutait avec ses fleurs. C'était devenu magnifique en très peu de temps, c'est surement pour cela qu'il avait choisi cet endroit aujourd'hui et qu'il avait également fait un pas de recul en les apercevant déjà sur les lieux du rendez-vous !

 **\- C'est ton idée non, t'aurais pu être là en premier tu crois pas,** avait grogné le Cancer qui agressait directement le Turquoise.

 **\- Désolé mais j'pensais pas l'être,** sourit le Poisson arrivant à hauteur de ses amis.

 **\- On déteste être en retard,** avait tonné la voix du Capricorne pour couper court à la future remarque désobligeante de Deathmask.

Tapant les épaules de ses deux compères, Aphrodite avait donné quelques ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard on pouvait les retrouver nu-pieds au milieu de la pelouse et à la vue de tous. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le spectacle qu'ils donnaient avait attiré de nombreux curieux et tous s'étaient assis non loin d'eux pour les observer. Beaucoup rigolaient de la maladresse du maitre de la quatrième maison alors qu'Aphrodite commençait à perdre de son calme et à hausser la voix. Soit son ami le faisait exprès, soit il était naturellement incompétent !

 **\- T'es complètement idiot ou simplement crétin ! Si j'te dis « prend appuie avec le pied droit », j'vois pas pourquoi tu le fais avec le gauche !**

 **\- Excuse-moi d'avoir un problème de droite et d'gauche !** Avait soupiré Deathmask qui n'était pas très sûr d'aimer les remarques.

 **\- Dans ce cas, fait le contraire de ce que tu entends ou comprends j'en sais rien, mais fait quelque chose !** Grognait le Poisson légèrement contrarié, puis il rajouta sans pouvoir faire autrement… . **Ah pour tuer des gens y'a du monde mais dès qu'il s'agit de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, c'est la mort du p'tit cheval !**

 **\- JE fais des efforts,** avait susurré Death' entre ses dents, **je suis là non !** **Remercie-moi !**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore… . Enfin j'peux faire ça si tu me montres immédiatement ton pied gauche.** Se moquait le bleu ciel d'un sourire qui en disait long.

 **\- Tu-**

 **\- Du calme Death',** **Aphrodite ne voulait surement pas t'offenser.** Souriait à son tour Shura. **Dis-moi plutôt comment tu fais en mission si tu ne sais pas une chose aussi élémentaire !? T'as du en tuer des innocents,** se lamentait le vert foncé non sans un rictus provocateur.

 **\- D'un, nul n'est innocent en ce monde et de deux, toi je vais te-**

 **\- Bonjour, je vous dérange peut-être !** S'était exclamé une nouvelle voix qui stoppait le trio en pleine bagarre.

Dans la foulée des mots, Deathmask s'était jeté sur le Capricorne pour l'étrangler tandis que le Poisson –lui- essayait désespérément de les séparer en faisant barrière de son corps. C'est ce timbre joyeux qui les avait arrêtés dans leur bagarre puérile et qui, à présent terminée, observaient ce jeune homme devant eux –nullement gêné- et au sourire chaleureux.

 **\- Tu te trompes Death'… certains le sont,** avait alors murmuré Aphrodite en continuant de fixer droit devant lui celui qui se tenait là. Le Cancer et le Capricorne quant à eux, n'avaient pu que confirmer la pensée de leur ami « _certains êtres l'étaient assurément_ ».

 **\- Vous faites bien du Qi Gong !?** Avait de nouveau questionné le garçon.

 **\- Tu veux en faire avec nous !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de s'étonner le Poisson au regard de l'autre.

 **\- Avec plaisir, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai plus fait.**

Aphrodite l'avait donc invité à les rejoindre dans un grand sourire. Les quatre hommes avaient repris le cours et le bleu clair avait énormément pris sur lui pour ne pas tuer cet abruti aux cheveux bleu foncé qui n'arrivait à rien sauf faire rire l'assistance. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le Poisson montre une nouvelle position au plus jeune qui n'était autre que Shun et qu'un cosmos haineux ne le prenne pour cible. Durant une demi-seconde il s'était senti enveloppé de cette haine et n'avait pu faire autrement que de lever la tête pour croiser le regard électrique d'Ikki. L'Oiseau de feu retenu par Shaka qui palabrait tranquillement avec lui.

Ce noiraud devait encore une fois se faire des idées sur sa relation avec son cadet et ça pouvait se justifier puisqu'à cet instant, Shun se pliait à toutes les directives du Poisson.  
Aphrodite avait souri malicieusement, trouvant le moment parfait pour inciter le Phoenix à réellement se poser des questions et donc le « surveiller ». Il allait enfin pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, d'une manière sournoise certes, mais sans aucun soupçon de manipulation. C'est surement pour ça que durant le reste de sa matinée et jusqu'à la fin de la séance, il s'était servi de Shun comme cobaye, entrainant ainsi le regard du grand-frère sur lui. Puis, une fois terminé, il avait aperçu Ikki se diriger vers eux et bafouiller quelques mots.

 **\- Je vous le reprends…, dés' on est attendu.**

 **\- Je vois que tu sais aussi t'attirer les foudres, Aphrodite.** Avait murmuré Shura à son oreille.

 **\- Ouais mais celles-ci ne me déplaisent pas,** souriait le Poisson.

Le Capricorne lui avait rendu le sourire comprenant un peu son ami. Ils s'étaient quittés par la suite –pour prendre une douche et se changer- et rentrant chez lui, le douzième gardien était heureux d'avoir pu appâter sa proie qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mordre à l'hameçon. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment remonter la ligne sans que celle-ci ne casse et mettre le Phoenix dans ses filets !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Ce soir Ikki se pose des questions et Aphrodite à quelques réponses. Bonne lecture et à demain Biz Craft'.**

* * *

 **Jour vingt-cinq.**

Ce soir comme les autres soirs, un grand repas avait été célébré avec tous les chevaliers.  
Ikki n'en finissait plus de grogner et de réprimer ses instincts colériques. D'abord, il avait dû écouter le long et interminable discours de sa Déesse –certes il l'appréciait de plus en plus mais là, elle avait abusé-, ensuite, le grand Pope Shion s'était montré pour faire exactement pareil et enfin, il avait été placé à deux pas d'Aphrodite –et supporter son narcissisme et son air odieux était fatiguant-. Autant dire que cette dernière chose était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase ou pas…, parce que Monsieur nombriliste avait monopolisé l'attention de son petit-frère Shun. Que pouvait bien dire ce beau-parleur pour que son cadet soit pendu à ses lèvres !? Le Phoenix n'entendait rien et ça l'irritait à son maximum. Leurs voix à tous les deux étaient couvertes par le bruit ambiant et ses pensées n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Qu'est-ce que ce Poisson voulait réellement à Shun !? Du bien !? Du Mal !? Pourquoi autant lui parler !? Est-ce qu'il essayait de l'embobiner !? Y arrivait-il !? Aucune chance de savoir.

Et puis, c'était bien le chevalier d'Andromède qui l'avait terrassé dans son propre temple, non !? Quelle personne sensée irait faire ami-ami avec son meurtrier !? Personne. Absolument personne donc, ce turquoise voulait certainement endormir la vigilance du plus petit afin de pouvoir le poignarder dans le dos. Ce Poisson sournois n'arrêtait pas de faire boire Shun, de le faire goûter à tous les mets et de se l'accaparer. …Voulait-il connaitre ses plats préférés pour l'empoisonner plus tard !? Des tas de scénario se jouaient dans l'esprit d'Ikki et au fur et à mesure de la soirée, ses poings n'avaient pu se desserrer. Puis en reportant son attention ailleurs, il s'était ennuyé. Il s'en foutait de ces autres chevaliers avec lesquels il avait à peine parlé. A bien y réfléchir, il était certain de n'avoir retenu aucun de leurs noms alors qu'il les côtoyait depuis des mois. C'était navrant et en même temps… tellement lui.

Puis quand il en avait eu trop marre et une fois Aphrodite parti, du bruit avait attiré son attention alors qu'il prenait la direction du grand escalier pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Il pouvait voir trois ou quatre ombres se déplacer de là où il était, il était assez difficile de discerner qui était qui mais et quand il allait déguerpir, une voix avait été reconnue. Une voix à peine audible et pourtant il en était sûr, c'était celle du Poisson. Légèrement intrigué, le Phoenix les avait suivis sans bruit et il avait vu les compagnons de ce turquoise l'amener dans un endroit plus isolé. Vu la facilité avec laquelle le chevalier d'or les suivait, Ikki était persuadé que cette chose était voulue. Les hommes se collaient à lui et il ne les repoussait pas, c'est surement pour ça que le noiraud avait pris un air dégouté d'autant de facilité à la luxure. Comment un chevalier d'Athéna pouvait se comporter ainsi dans son sanctuaire !? Il s'en foutait –lui- que certains prennent du bon temps, il pouvait comprendre, mais pratiquer le coït à plusieurs et dans un espace public, ça lui retournait l'estomac. C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait détourné les yeux de la scène et qu'il était rentré chez lui sans plus y penser ! Y'en avait certain qui méritait vraiment leur réputation !

* * *

Aphrodite ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé. Sa soirée avait bien commencé il avait eu la chance d'être placé près des deux frères qui rythmaient sa vie pour ainsi dire, Ikki l'avait tué du regard toute la soirée pendant que lui était en grande discussion avec son cadet. Il en avait jubilé tout le repas.

Surtout que cela avait l'air de faire cogiter l'aîné, pendant que le cadet –lui- répondait innocemment à toutes ses questions sur leurs fratries. Il avait ainsi appris bien des choses sur le Phoenix et comprenait aussi pourquoi celui-ci était des plus désabusé.

Au fond, lui-même ne l'aurait-il pas non plus été si à moins de dix ans il était devenu « le tuteur » de son cadet qui n'en avait pas cinq ? Et que l'orphelinat –dirigeait par leurs soit disant père, qui ne les avaient pas reconnus - l'avait envoyé sur l'île de la reine Morte afin de devenir le Phoenix ?

Shun lui avait dit combien son entrainement avait été dur. La perte de son amie –tuée sous ses yeux par le père de celle-ci-. Lui qui avait tué ce dernier qui avait été pour lui un maitre.

Et tout cela pour devenir d'une certaine façon immortel. Normal qu'il se soit rebellé à un moment ou à un autre. Lui aussi pensa le Poisson, il aurait aimé avoir la force de se rebeller quand son maitre lui avait empoisonné le sang.

Mais contrairement à Ikki lui avait eu le choix. Alors malgré la douleur, cela avait été son propre choix et celui de personne d'autre. Toute la soirée il avait découvert l'oiseau de feu au travers du regard de son frère et maintenant il désirait le connaitre par lui-même.

Alors pourquoi ce mal de tête ? Pourquoi suivait-il ces hommes, à qui d'habitude il disait non ? Qu'il repoussait d'un geste ou d'un regard. Ils semblaient vouloir l'isoler. Il avait voulu parler mais ses mots ne ressemblaient à rien. Sa pensée était incohérente. Les mots des autres ne l'atteignaient pas. Il était comme perdu entre deux mondes et ça lui faisait peur.

Seul les mots de Shun sur son ainé résonnaient encore un peu dans son esprit de façon logique et cohérente mais pour combien de temps.

Il se sentait tomber –inévitablement- et après avoir touché le sol un homme était venu le chevaucher. A cet acte ressenti, son esprit s'était mis en alerte et il avait voulu le repousser, ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire. Il allait réessayer, plus fort quand il réalisa qu'il pourrait le tuer, ne contrôlant plus rien. C'est surement pour ça qu'il s'était abstenu et qu'il avait essayé de marmonner quelques mots. …Au même instant, il pouvait sentir des mains sous son pull et des lèvres dans son cou… .

 **\- Non… empoisonné… sang… morsure… empoisonné.**

Les autres l'avaient regardé et s'étaient mis à rire et l'homme continuait sa douce besogne entreprise peu de temps avant.

Aphrodite avait peur et s'il essayait de repousser son agresseur d'une main ferme, cela fut vain. Et sans un autre geste, les mains sur lui et ses lèvres répugnantes qui le goûtaient, tout ça, tout ça s'arrêta. Le poids du corps venait de disparaitre, le bruit d'une bagarre s'était mis en marche et dans un autre de ses moments de lucidité, Aphrodite avait reconnu les cosmos de ses sauveurs.

 **\- Pas tuer… paix.**

Les deux autres avaient compris leur ami et avaient assommés les malotrus.

Ensuite Deathmask avait aidé Aphrodite à se relever pendant que Shura s'occupait de trainer hors de l'édifice où étaient les assaillants du Poisson. Dehors ils avaient donné de l'eau au bleu clair et quand celui-ci recommença à reprendre pied avec la réalité, le Cancer s'était mis à vociférer à son encontre :

 **\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour les arrêter ? Pis les suivre, merde ! Tu les connais non, ces chiens !**

 **\- Je…- ils ont réussi à m'faire boire quelque chose et j'ai eu peur. Peur de les tuer si j'y avais mis plus de force sans la contrôler.**

 **\- Et alors ?** S'insurgea son ami. **Ils l'auraient bien mérité, ils allaient te violer, Aphrodite. T'es abruti ou quoi !?**

 **\- Je te rappelle qu'on est en paix et Athéna n'aurait pas aimé ça.** Soupira le bleuté en justification. **Et puis, j'ai deux anges gardiens, merci à tous les deux.**

 **\- Aph'…**

 **\- Stop !** Avait crié Shura, coupant court à la nouvelle réplique de Deathmask. **Il a raison, Athéna préfère la justice. Et de rien, les amis c'est fait pour ça.**

Sur cette réplique le Capricorne avait trainé les hommes dans une prison, ensuite il était allé voir Shion avec Aphrodite et Deathmask qui grognait de la perte de temps.

Pour le bleu foncé, dans sa tête c'était plus simple. Se débarrasser de la vermine rapidement aurait été mieux que de parler et d'être faussement entendu.

Le rapport fait et fini, ils étaient remontés dans les appartements d'Aphrodite pour se coucher ensemble. Ce soir-là, les deux amis du Poisson n'avaient pas voulu le laisser seul et s'étaient tout bonnement écroulés sur ce lit au milieu de la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie encore de nous suivre. Ce soir un tout petit chapitre qui conclu celui de hier soir. Maintenant on se retrouve le 30 janvier. Bonne fin de semaine et bon week end à tous à lundi. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour vingt-six.**

Le lendemain matin Ikki s'était levé pour faire un footing –évacuer tout son ressenti- et pour chasser sa fatigue. Il avait eu du mal à dormir tant la colère de la veille était rude contre ce Poisson qui s'était accaparé son cadet et avait folâtré avec d'autres.

Il devait à tout prix éloigner son frère de cet homme avant qu'il ne le pousse à faire des choses répréhensibles envers la morale. Pas que lui-même soit un modèle de vertu et de droiture, mais son frère était l'innocence même alors que l'autre n'était qu'un débauché.

Plongé dans ses pensées il était rapidement arrivé au treizième temple et là il avait été surpris de voir des gardes encadrer un groupe d'hommes dont trois chevaliers d'or, et trois d'argent –tous revêtus de leurs armures-.

Il avait reconnu les argents comme étant ceux qu'il avait aperçu avec le Poisson et vu la tête de chacun, ils avaient dû être pris en flagrant délit et Athéna allait les remettre sur le droit chemin.

Ils ne méritaient qu'une chose, être viré du sanctuaire, surtout le Poisson. Ce qui au fond l'aurait arrangé. Il n'aurait plus à craindre qu'il s'en prenne à son cadet. Alors il repartit le cœur un peu plus léger vers sa demeure. Justice serait rendue.

* * *

Effectivement justice allait être rendue. Là, devant sa Déesse et à côté de ses amis, Aphrodite attendait. Il n'était pas « heureux » de ce qui allait se passer contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire et soupirant de cette mascarade, il fixait Athéna assise sur son trône tout en détaillant ses chevaliers d'un air courroucé.

 **\- J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé hier. Pas la peine de nier !** tonna la voix froide de la déesse outrée par l'acte qui avait failli être perpétré dans son sanctuaire. **On a fait une prise de sang au chevalier des Poissons et nous avons trouvé des restes de la drogue que vous lui avait fait boire. De plus nous en avons retrouvé dans l'une de vos chambres. Alors je ne dirai qu'une chose : vous êtes bannis. Je vous retire vos armures.**

A ce jugement les armures s'étaient retirées de leurs porteurs et placées devant leur Déesse.

Le Cancer avait baissé la tête, cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait combattu Shiryu –son armure l'avait renié et s'était détachée de lui- comme pour lui montrer qu'il faisait fausse route, que sa soif de mort l'avait détourné de sa déesse et de son amour. Il ne lui était plus fidèle alors que son adversaire pourrait mourir pour elle sans peur malgré son jeune âge. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Le courage de ces cinq… . Ensuite son esprit avait dérivé sur l'hypothèse que les armures avaient une âme propre. C'était surement pour cela qu'elles restaient fidèles à Athéna quel que soit leur porteur –d'ailleurs, il avait toujours pensé qu'il devait poser cette question à Aphrodite-.

Quoiqu'il en soit pour le moment, il se ferait un plaisir de raccompagner « vivant » -comme on lui avait ordonnée- les bannis hors du sanctuaire.

Aphrodite –lui- avait été soulagé que tout se finisse aussi bien et que rien n'avait été ébruité.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir** **à tous,**

 **Encore merci de nous lire. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas fait trop long à attendre** **. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. C'est un petit chapitre qui clos les derniers et entraîne un changement de pensée pour nos héros. Biz à bientôt (samedi 4 février) Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour trente.**

C'était un soir comme les autres et une fois de plus Ikki avait accepté pour son frère de se rendre dans une soirée. Cette fois-ci c'était chez Aldébaran, le taureau qui avait acheté une quantité phénoménale d'alcool, le Phoenix en avait profité et il n'était pas le seul.

Les discussions allaient bon train, quand l'une d'elles avait interpellé l'oreille de l'oiseau de feu. Un chevalier d'or parlait des passes droits de certains autres chevaliers sur tout et rien. Cette chose avait éveillé les sens d'Ikki qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool et hargneux contre le Poisson il en avait profité pour donner son avis :

 **\- Tu peux parler,** s'était-t-il écrié envers le chevalier. **Ta caste, les ors, sont les premiers à en bénéficier.**

 **\- Tu trouves ? Tu as une preuve ?** S'insurgea à son tour le chevalier interpellé.

 **\- Ouais le prince des Poissons.** S'était presque moqué le ténébreux en prononçant ce nom.

 **\- Aphrodite ?** Avait maintenant interrogé Deathmask qui écoutait, pas loin.

 **\- Ouais et tu sais de quoi je parle.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** questionna alors le Cancer intrigué.

 **\- Ouais tu étais là quand les argents on était bannis et pas Aphrodite alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, non ?**

 **\- Tu te trompes !**

 **\- Vraiment ! Je les ai vus partir ensemble,** avait insisté l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- Et si tu les avais suivis tu saurais que tu te trompes.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Grognait Ikki qui maintenant voulait savoir la vérité.

 **\- Tu me gaves, j'sais pas ce que tu crois mais sache que ces connards ont drogué Aphrodite et ont voulu le violer. C'est pour ça qu'Athéna les a bannis.**

Le silence descendit sur l'assemblée devant la révélation.

L'ambiance qui était encore au beau fixe il y a quelques secondes, était tombé et le coup de massue porté par Deathmask était retentissant.

Quant au Phoenix –lui-, il avait froncé les sourcils sans pouvoir vraiment y croire. Lui et Aphrodite étaient amis mais, il ne pourrait pas mentir sur ce genre de chose n'est-ce pas !? Pendant un instant, il était resté à dévisager le Cancer et il en était venu à regretter légèrement ses paroles et peut-être ses actes.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute s'il avait abandonné l'un de ses frères d'armes, après tout, Aphrodite était connu pour coucher avec tous ceux qui lui demandait, non ! C'était de notoriété publique qu'il était ainsi mais bon…, il aurait peut-être dû rester un peu plus longtemps et regarder un peu plus objectivement.

 **\- Saches qu'Aphrodite n'est pas un homme facile, contrairement à ce que disent les rumeurs et je le vois mal dans un plan à trois.** Avait repris Death' pour éclaircir la situation dans son ensemble. **Pis aussi, j'sais qu'il y en a pas mal qui pensent qu'on couche ensemble avec Shura mais j'suis désolé pour vous, c'est faux. J'fais ça avec aucun d'entre eux, on dort parfois ensemble mais, vu qu'on se considère comme des frères, j'vois pas où s'trouve le problème.** Dans un geste incontrôlé, Ikki avait hoché la tête. **Et tu n'as pas à avoir de regret, oiseau de malheur,** soupirait le Cancer qui avait rendu muet le Phoenix depuis l'annonce de la vérité. **Nous non plus on n'avait pas fait attention, mais on a entendu un groupe dire qu'ils l'avaient vu partir avec plusieurs hommes et qu'il ne tenait pas debout. Du coup, on s'est inquiété. …Quand il va mal il vient toujours vers nous et personne d'autre. On est les seuls à connaitre ses faiblesses, on se soutient tous les trois comme des sortes de piliers.**

\- … **Ouais…, j'peux t'poser encore une question ?** Avait demandé Ikki qui apercevait l'autre lui répondre un « oui » muet. **Comment a-t-il pu être drogué ?**

 **\- Haha ! Je me suis fait la même réflexion pendant qu'on jugeait ses agresseurs et il m'a répondu « nul n'est infaillible ».**

Souriant de cette réponse, Ikki n'avait pu penser qu'une seule chose, un truc du genre « même ce Poisson narcissique avait des faiblesses », intéressant.

Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait les apprendre par cœur. Pourquoi quelle raison exactement !? Il n'était pas bien sûr lui-même. Peut-être lui faire du tort, pour protéger son petit-frère ou pour apprendre à le connaitre lui, si vraiment les rumeurs étaient fausses.

Mais et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ressenti de la colère envers lui-même, pas pour avoir jugé ce Poisson trop hâtivement mais parce qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il voulait se confronter aux agresseurs de cet abruti beau-parleur et leur faire regretter.

Enfin pour l'heure, il avait préféré boire encore un peu et se vider la tête de tout ce qui aurait pu lui poser problème !

* * *

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Aphrodite avait été réveillé par le bruit d'un tambourinement sur sa porte d'entrée.

La mine fatiguée et le regard tout aussi lent, il était tombé nez à nez avec Deathmask un peu éméché et se tenant au bois de la porte.

Par habitude le Poisson n'avait rien dit et l'avait entrainé à sa suite dans la chambre. Là, il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller, l'avait posé sur le lit et même donné un verre d'eau pour qu'il ne s'ouvre pas trop au matin.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être arrêté chez Shura c'est plus près, et Camus aurait pu te geler.** S'était lamenté le Poisson en allongeant son ami.

 **\- Je dois te parler.**

Le ton sérieux du Cancer lui avait fait peur mais il l'incita à continuer, ce que l'autre aurait fait avec ou sans l'accord du bleu ciel. …A voix basse et en lui demandant « pardon ».

Il lui raconta la soirée et surtout sa discussion publique avec Ikki et son secret révélé à tous. Aphrodite l'avait rassuré par des mots et des gestes, en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il avait bien fait. Après tout, il n'avait fait que prendre sa défense et énoncé des vérités.

Allongé à coté l'un de l'autre et plongés dans leurs pensées, la parole s'était tût après cela et les deux étaient partis en quête de sommeil.

Aphrodite avait été déçu de la réaction de l'oiseau de feu qui l'avait si mal jugé, le prenant pour un homme facile, mais en même temps, à aucun moment il n'avait essayé de lui démontrer que les rumeurs étaient fausses.

Il avait tellement voulu avoir son regard même méprisant sur lui, qu'il avait toujours été extravagant et superficiel en sa présence de façon à attirer son attention. C'était peut-être un peu sa faute. Un peu de la faute de ces rumeurs dont il se servait parfois. Un peu la faute de tout le monde. ...Pensant cela, il avait resserré la main de son frère d'arme et meilleur ami depuis des années.

 **\- Tu sais son visage montrait qu'il regrettait d'être parti. Il t'aurait aidé sinon, tu es son frère d'arme après tout.** Avait murmuré Deathmask dans un demi sommeil et qui avait compris le ressenti et le désarroi profond du Poisson.

A ces mots, Aphrodite avait quelque peu relâché sa prise sur les doigts de l'autre, soulagé.

C'était inespéré de voir Ikki changer d'avis sur lui et de savoir qu'il le considérait comme un chevalier d'Athéna.

C'est surement ce soir-là qu'Aphrodite avait décidé de changer de stratégie et de paraitre moins superficiel aux yeux de cet oiseau. A présent, il montrerait un peu plus de lui au Phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. L'attente n'a pas été trop longue j'espère ? Un chapitre un peu plus long qui nous permet de voir nos deux amis faire un peu mieux connaissance et peut être que l'un va changer un peu d'avis sur l'autre…. on se retrouve le 7 février. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour trente-cinq.**

C'était étrange. Il y avait quelqu'un à son gout à côté de lui et ce Poisson ne faisait rien.

Il y avait bien des gestes mais aucuns déplacés ou offensants et Ikki trouvait ça étrange. Carrément bizarre en réalité.

Pas qu'il l'espionnait mais de là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur les jardins extérieurs et ce pervers de Turquoise n'avait pas l'air de draguer sa proie.

Continuant d'attendre son petit-frère, le Phoenix méditait sur les agissements d'Aphrodite. Il regardait peut-être un usurpateur ou alors était-il de nouveau drogué.

Cette histoire était de toute évidence très étrange et elle intriguait malgré tout ce noiraud. C'était peut-être aussi une diversion. Ce Poisson de malheur savait peut-être qu'il l'épiait et donc, ne tentait rien sur ce malheureux à la tignasse kaki.

 **\- Aniki, tu regardes quoi !?** Avait fait saisir la voix de Shun derrière le dos de l'ébène.

\- … **Rien, allons-y. Tsk, où est Hyoga !?**

 **\- On doit l'attendre à l'entrée, et aussi, Shaka vient avec nous. Ça ne dérange pas, n'est-ce pas !?** Demanda innocemment le vert de ses grands yeux de chien battu.

 **\- Personne d'autre.**

 **\- Promis.**

Où allaient-ils donc !? A l'extérieur du sanctuaire, en ville très précisément pour une sortie sous le signe de la détente.

Qui avait eu cette idée !? Shun, évidemment. Il voulait sociabiliser son frère de façon progressive et il avait eu l'idée de le confronter au monde. …Ouais, c'est sûr dit comme ça, rien n'est progressif du tout !

Quoiqu'il en soit, après maintes et maintes excuses, le cadet avait réussi à entrainer son ainé là-dedans avec un seul prétexte en vue « les ramener à bon port s'ils se perdaient ».

Shun avait murmuré l'excuse qu'il n'était pas très calé orientation, tout comme les deux blonds, ce qui avait de toute évidence fonctionné sur Ikki.

Arrivé aux portes, tous portaient un sourire sauf le noiraud qui pestait contre le reste du monde. Pour prouver cela, ses sourcils froncés à son maximum et ses épaules tendues.

 **\- Oh, où allez-vous !?** Et quand Ikki pensait au pire, il n'avait pas un instant imaginé cela. Pourquoi ce Poisson devait se montrer maintenant !? Une malédiction !? Probablement.

 **\- En ville, on a eu l'accord d'Athéna et de Shion. Tu veux nous accompagner !?**

Serrant les poings à la proposition que son frère venait de faire à ce pervers, Ikki n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévisager ce bleu clair et de le foudroyer du regard. S'il acceptait, il le tuait.

Attendant « sagement » la décision d'Aphrodite, le ténébreux pestait silencieusement et voyant cela, Shaka n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir et de dérider un peu son ami.

L'attrapant par les épaules, il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille et cet abruti l'emmerdait drôlement ! Ils se chamaillaient à présent et après avoir réussi à maitriser son ennemi du moment, le Phoenix avait soupiré de détresse.

 **\- Puisque ça ne dérange pas, pourquoi pas. Je serais ravi de vous accompagner.**

Ikki était devenu aussi blanc que le marbre à cette phrase entendue. Ce satané Poisson avait l'intention de lui empoisonner la vie ou bien !?

Repoussant le blond à qui il tenait toujours les mains, l'oiseau n'avait pu se taire plus longtemps et s'était approché de ce turquoise. L'accrochant par le haut de cette chemise blanche.

 **\- T'as vraiment l'intention de venir !?** Grognait la voix d'Ikki plus pour intimider son « adversaire » qu'autre chose.

 **\- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à causer de problème. Si tu ne veux pas alors je resterais ici à m'ennuyer.** Avait murmuré à son tour Aphrodite non sans légèrement baisser le regard comme pour faire culpabiliser.

Examinant la face de ce Poisson, le bleu foncé se retenait de beaucoup de choses. Il réfléchissait rapidement à la situation, entendait son frère qui prenait la défense de l'autre et se rappelait d'une conversation pas très lointaine.

Bien, alors si vraiment Aphrodite n'était pas celui que tout le monde décrivait, il en voulait une preuve et cette preuve il l'aurait aujourd'hui même ou rien !

Monsieur ne couchait pas avec tout le monde !? Monsieur n'était pas un pervers !? Monsieur ne draguait pas tous ceux qu'il apercevait !? Monsieur était du genre gentil !?

Très bien…, il allait vérifier ça lui-même. Ikki se promettait d'observer cet abruti de Poisson et d'épier la moindre de ses actions. On allait voir qui avait raison !

 **\- Très bien, viens.** Avait soufflé le Phoenix dans un sourire étrangement mauvais ou manipulateur, à voir. Personne n'aurait su dire. **Allons-y Shun.**

Le petit groupe avait alors quitté les lieux pour une heure plus tard se retrouver au cœur de la ville.

Il y avait tant de choses à faire, à visiter, à gouter qu'aucuns des membres qui composaient ce groupe ne savaient pas où commencer. …Mis à part peut-être Shun et Hyoga qui lorgnaient déjà sur une vitrine d'un petit café-restaurant.

Les grands yeux verts avaient déjà fait céder le Phoenix, tandis que ceux bleus du Cygne accompagnaient pour plus d'impact. Shaka et Aphrodite n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient alors dans un grognement presque sinistre le noiraud avait accepté cette demande ô combien stupide d'après lui. …Cette journée allait être longue pensait-il. …Très longue.

L'intérieur était surement joli, l'oiseau s'en moquait et tous prirent places autour d'une table libre et commandèrent ce qui leurs faisaient envie.

Différentes conversations avaient vues le jour tandis qu'Ikki épiait muettement. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ce Poisson s'était retrouvé à côté de lui et celui-là même parlait joyeusement avec les autres. Ça avait un gout étrange pour le noiraud. Est-ce que ce bleu clair jouait la comédie !? Pour quelle raison !? Où était-il ainsi naturellement !?

 **\- Aniki, tu ne prends rien !? Tiens, j'te laisse gouter.**

Une cuillère s'était tendu devant le visage du bleu foncé et soupirant de bonne grâce, il avait goûté cette soi-disant chose délicieuse.

Certains regards s'étaient tournés vers eux mais il n'en n'avait que faire puis, et alors qu'il allait donner son verdict, une autre cuillère s'était tendue –celle de Hyoga- incité par le vert.

 **\- C'est sucré vos trucs ! Arrêtez avec ça, j'vais prendre un café ça sera bien.** Avait ronchonné de nouveau l'oiseau alors qu'il les quittait pour un moment.

 **\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de meilleur,** n'avait pu s'empêcher de se défendre Shun. **Aphrodite, Shaka, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas !?**

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de ton frère, lui et les pâtisseries ça fait trois.** S'était moqué Shaka le premier. **Un truc ne va pas Aphrodite !?**

 **\- Non c'est juste que je suis étonné. Il n'a l'air de s'entendre avec personne et vous réussissez à lui donner différentes expressions.** Articulait le Turquoise tandis qu'Ikki était revenu juste à temps pour entendre la fin de cette phrase.

 **\- Ne parlez pas des absents.**

 **\- T'étais à deux pas de nous ! Bon alors ensuite, où va-t-on !?** S'était empressé de changer de conversation le Vert.

 **\- Je sais, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.** Soufflait gaiement le jeune blondin.

L'après-midi continuait de défiler sous les « cris » des plus jeunes et sous les grognements d'Ikki.

C'était ensoleillé, il faisait bon et le tour de la ville continuait de se faire. Dans le dos des plus jeunes, les trois autres suivaient même si la conversation n'était pas toujours, généralement le Phoenix était aux abonnés absents –sauf pour quelques répliques sèches-.

Non en réalité, il s'étonnait de ce Poisson d'ordinaire si « m'as-tu-vu » se comporter normalement et ne rechercher aucune attention.

Il était là, posté à sa gauche en suivant le rythme et il ne regardait pas aux alentours comme une bête en chaleur. C'était même le contraire. De temps à autre, le noiraud pouvait apercevoir des regards d'inconnus se tourner vers le Turquoise ou des sourires.

Pourtant à première vue ce Poisson n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, d'après les pensées d'Ikki.

Ok il était plutôt beau dans le genre mais il préférait subir milles et une tortures que de l'avouer.

Pis peut-être bien qu'il avait des gestes et une manière d'être qui attirait mais ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux !

Non en vrai le plus étrange c'était qu'il ne s'approchait pas plus que ça de Shun, c'était angoissant et stressant pour l'oiseau de Feu. Parce qu'il y avait deux possibilités la première : Il écoutait enfin les conseils prodigués et la seconde : Il essayait de duper son monde pour mieux récupérer son butin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son regard ombrageux quittait rarement Aphrodite et ce même si personne ne s'en rendait compte –ou presque-.

Toute le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi et pendant que certains s'amusaient, d'autres apprenaient silencieusement à démêler le vrai du faux.

 **\- Ikki, Aphrodite t'a fait quelque chose de mal !?** Avait demandé Shaka alors qu'il rentrait au sanctuaire.

 **\- Non pourquoi !?**

 **\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou non mais, tu n'as pas arrêté de le dévisager.**

 **\- J'regardais qu'il n'mettait pas ces sales pattes sur mon frère.** Avait maugrée le noiraud comme une sorte d'auto-défense.

 **\- Il ne sautera jamais sur Shun en ta présence. Il est civilisé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.** S'était moqué le blond en tapotant l'épaule de son ami **. …Allez quoi, c'est pour rire. Donne-moi un joli sourire.**

 **\- Ferme-là… et lâche-moi Shaka !**

Repoussant son ami, la petite querelle entre amis ne passa pas inaperçue et s'éloignant par la suite, le doré répandit un peu plus sa bonne humeur auprès de ses autres amis.

Se massant les tempes, Ikki avait rapidement besoin de solitude maintenant. Pourquoi !? Surement parce qu'il avait passé trop de temps avec des enquiquineurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit et une fois au pied du sanctuaire, le petit groupe se dispersa doucement. On pouvait voir Hyoga entrainer Shun à sa suite et une peluche trainante dans la main du blond –gagnée à une machine à pinces-, la Vierge se faire héler par Mu du Bélier pour qu'à la fin, dans ce grand Hall, ne reste plus qu'Ikki et Aphrodite.

 **\- C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas !?** Avait soupiré le bleuté non sans donner un léger regard à son cadet.

 **\- Si on peut appeler ça une bonne journée… .** S'était mis à grogner le Phoenix rempli de mauvaise foi.

Fronçant les sourcils après s'être éparpillés les cheveux sur le haut de la tête, un long soupir avait été entendu. L'oiseau de feu ne voulait en rien continuer cette discussion et préférait ne pas trop trainer avec ce bleu clair mais, vraiment ça l'emmerdait !

Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il était obligé de rajouter quelque chose. D'étaler ses projets pour que l'autre comprenne bien.

 **\- Je t'ai regardé aujourd'hui le Poisson et si vraiment tu es différent de tout ce que j'ai entendu alors j'te laisserais une chance. …Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir me convaincre que tu n'es pas un pervers, narcissique, obsessionnel qui cherche à se venger !** Avait craché d'une traite ce noiraud en pointant du doigt son interlocuteur légèrement –énormément surpris-.

\- … **Une chance de quoi !?** Avait vu dire ce fana des roses.

 **\- De devenir l'ami de mon frère.**

Ikki avait alors aperçu un sourire se dessiner petit à petit sur la face d'Aphrodite et il ne comprenait pas ce que celui-ci pouvait bien représenter.

Examinant cette tête de son regard tournant à l'orage –comme toujours en présence de ce Poisson-, il ne présageait rien de bon et était prêt à se défendre ou défendre son cadet si l'autre préparait une saloperie.

 **\- Mieux que ton frère, Ikki, c'est toi que j'aimerais apprendre à connaitre. Sur ce, …il est temps que j'y aille.**

Estomaqué, le Phoenix était resté pantois devant ces grandes portes.

Quelque chose venait de se passer mais il ne savait pas quoi et puis, c'était quoi ce sourire enfantin que l'autre avait fait ! Une chose pour l'amadouer !? Il en fallait bien plus et puis, lui, ne voulait pas devenir son ami. …ça ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit alors pourquoi diable, ça le tracassait à ce point !?

Soupirant de misère, Ikki s'était mis à son tour en route pour rejoindre ses appartements et se promettait de ne plus parler à personne avant des années ! Est-ce que ce Poisson essayait d'avoir ses faveurs !? Impensable et puis…, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'intéresserait ! Non, c'était définitivement étrange.

* * *

Il était là dans ce jardin avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre et il avait été accosté par un jeune chevalier d'une vingtaine d'années.

Il lui avait un peu parlé, plus par politesse qu'autre chose mais, il se sentait coincé, comme pris au piège et sans moyen de pouvoir s'échapper. Puis comme une échappatoire, ce bleu ciel avait été appelé par Shion.

Ils avaient un peu parlementé, Aphrodite s'était renseigné au niveau des armures d'argents retirées mais, il n'avait eu qu'une vague réponse inutile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce petit contretemps, le Poisson avait aperçu un petit attroupement autour des grandes portes et comme certaines personnes l'intéressaient, il avait trouvé bon de s'approcher et d'écouter discrètement

 **\- Oh, où allez-vous !?** Avait demandé ce bleuet qui venait d'être dévisagé par des tas de paires d'yeux différents.

 **\- En ville, on a eu l'accord d'Athéna et de Shion. Tu veux nous accompagner !?**

Observant le petit Shun, Aphrodite souriait de la réponse et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. En réalité, les accompagner le tentait beaucoup peu importe les réactions qu'il suscitait.

Puis il voyait bien Ikki le tuer du regard, ressentait bien son aura ténébreuse et quelque part il en était assez fier, même si quelques secondes plus tard il l'apercevait s'éloigner avec le blond qui lui marmonnait des messes-basses.

Revenant donc à ce vert toujours aussi souriant, Aphro' reprit un peu de son flegme et essaya de savoir si oui ou non, il ne serait pas de trop.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas-**

 **\- Non je t'assure, on serait heureux que tu choisisses de nous accompagner. On va bien s'amuser et tu vas pouvoir te détendre.** Avaient gaiement invités Shun et Hyoga.

 **\- Puisque ça ne dérange pas, pourquoi pas. Je serais ravi de vous accompagner.**

La phrase terminée, le bleu ciel avait eu le temps de faire un quart de tour qu'il avait senti quelque chose s'approcher de lui à une vitesse affolante.

N'ayant même pas le temps d'éviter « l'attaque » ou juste la main qui venait de l'empoigner, Aphrodite se trouvait maintenant nez à nez avec le Phoenix.

Avec un Phoenix pour le moins nerveux…, pour rester poli.

 **\- T'as vraiment l'intention de venir !?** Grognait la voix d'Ikki plus pour intimider son « adversaire » qu'autre chose, sauf que ce bleu ciel était loin de l'être.

 **\- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à causer de problèmes. Si tu ne veux pas alors je resterais ici à m'ennuyer.** Avait murmuré Aphrodite non sans légèrement baisser le regard comme pour faire culpabiliser. Parce qu'il arrivait toujours à faire ce genre de chose, il était sans doute un manipulateur né.

L'un et l'autre se guettaient, se jaugeaient pour être précis, et ce Poisson était certain d'être scruté à la loupe, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas forcément.

Lui aussi, de son côté, scrutait ce Phoenix et il appréciait ce que l'autre pouvait lui donner même si ce n'était que de la colère à cet instant, ça lui importait peu.

S'il pouvait les accompagner aujourd'hui, alors il aurait peut-être l'occasion de voir d'autres facettes de ce noiraud et c'était alléchant. Il voulait le voir évoluer dans ce monde, regarder s'il pouvait s'ouvrir à d'autres ou s'il était simplement trop solitaire pour ça.

Aphrodite voulait se rapprocher de lui mais ne savait pas comment faire. Comment repartir sur de bonnes bases après avoir entamé les hostilités.

 **\- Très bien, viens.** Avait soufflé le Phoenix dans un sourire étrangement mauvais. Personne n'aurait su dire. **Allons-y Shun.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tous partis.

Ainsi, durant une journée, Aphrodite avait pu observer ce Phoenix si curieusement intriguant pour lui et tout ce qu'il avait découvert n'avait pas forcément été plaisant.

En réalité, c'était un mélange de beaucoup de choses, par exemple dans ce petit restaurant, ce Poisson avait de nouveau été attendri par la complicité des deux frères et en même temps envieux de Hyoga qui réussissait lui aussi à approcher ce grand ténébreux sans qu'il ne se fâche.

Puis était arrivé le tour en ville.

De là, il avait pu remarquer des tas de choses également. Certes, que leur petit groupe attirait l'œil mais aussi que le style « mauvais garçon » n'était pas en reste niveau attrait.

Et sur Ikki, il avait appris de nombreuses choses.

Qu'il n'aimait pas la foule, qu'il était franc aussi bien avec ses amis que ses ennemis. Qu'il parlait comme il pensait, sans réfléchir.

Et que sa seule vraie faiblesse connue à ce jour était bel et bien son frère, aussi bien en parole qu'en acte. Pour lui, Shun était un saint auquel il ne fallait pas toucher et dans un sens, Aphrodite le rejoignait là-dessus. Ils avaient beau eu avoir des querelles dans le passé –et bien plus-, ce Poisson était sûr de ne pas pouvoir penser autrement.

L'après-midi était passée à une vitesse folle. Les informations affluaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner et enrichi d'un tas de chose, il n'avait cependant pas pu faire abstraction de cet écart qu'avaient pris Ikki et Shaka alors que les portes du sanctuaire se montraient à eux.

C'était un étrange sentiment. Aphrodite avait bien la notion d'ami –de camaraderie- et était lui-même très complice avec Shura et Deathmask, seulement…, ce concept pour l'oiseau de feu ne fonctionnait pas dans son esprit.

Un loup solitaire n'était pas censé faire copain-copain avec d'autres et voir ce Phoenix plaisanter et se chamailler avec la Vierge ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne pouvait pas poser de sentiment sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement mais, ça l'embêtait.

Quoiqu'il en soit et après un temps, ce Poisson avait simplement détourné le regard pour grimper les marches et se rendre dans ce grand Hall.

Aphrodite saluait déjà Shun et Hyoga qui disparaissaient avec entrain, il avait aussi entendu Mu interpeller Shaka et soupirant tranquillement, ce bleu clair remarqua Ikki à ses côtés. Les bras croisés et le regard légèrement froncés.

 **\- C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas !?** Avait soupiré le bleuté sans faire autrement que de regarder son interlocuteur.

 **\- Si on peut appeler ça une bonne journée… .** S'était mis à grogner le Phoenix rempli de mauvaise foi.

Aphrodite ne voyait pas comment continuer la conversation. L'autre ne l'aidait en rien. Il était distant, froid et d'une certaine manière, inaccessible. Lui, il avait simplement voulu se montrer gentil, sous son vrai jour et bien qu'il soit conscient d'être très peu apprécié, il pouvait sans problème entendre ce long soupir contraint de la part d'Ikki.

Est-ce que sa présence était à ce point pesante !? Il n'avait rien fait pour et ce bleu ciel s'était même surpris à ne pas se forcer durant la journée. A rire de choses simples et à aimer se balader avec eux. Alors quoi !? Cet oiseau le détestait vraiment !?

C'était surement ça qu'il avait dit au chevalier de la Vierge, non !?

 **\- Je t'ai regardé aujourd'hui le Poisson et si vraiment tu es différent de tout ce que j'ai entendu alors j'te laisserais une chance. …Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir me convaincre que tu n'es pas un pervers, narcissique, obsessionnel qui cherche à se venger !** Avait craché d'une traite ce noiraud en pointant du doigt son interlocuteur énormément surpris. Il avait réussi à faire saisir Aphrodite qui –pendant une fraction de seconde s'était retourné pour voir si personne n'était derrière lui. Ikki ne lui avait jamais fait une aussi longue tirade.

\- … **Une chance de quoi !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander le Poisson qui même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne comprenait pas les propos que l'autre tenait.

 **\- De devenir l'ami de mon frère.**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Aphrodite avait souri. Légèrement et sans en prendre conscience immédiatement. Ces mots à l'instant, il les avaient pris en plein cœur et l'avaient rendu heureux.

D'une part parce qu'il venait d'avoir la certitude d'avoir été épié par ce noiraud et d'autre part, parce que ce même noiraud ne le détestait définitivement pas. …C'était un grand pas en avant. Un pas de géant, ce bleu en était certain.

Certes, il avait une image de lui bien arrêtée et très péjorative mais, il espérait changer cela rapidement, du moins il espérait.

Et pour continuer sa progression, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'argumenter encore un peu. De dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

 **\- Mieux que ton frère, Ikki, c'est toi que j'aimerais apprendre à connaitre. Sur ce, …il est temps que j'y aille.**

Un doux sourire était apparu cette fois sur le visage d'Aphrodite. Rares étaient ceux-ci mais, il en laissa pantois le Phoenix.

Ce Poisson n'avait pas conscience des pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit du Phoenix à cet instant mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui, il était simplement heureux d'avoir pu parler à cœur ouvert. D'avoir pu lui dire qu'il aimerait le connaitre même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de son manège avec Shun, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il était sûr d'avoir le temps maintenant.

Terminant cette discussion ici, Aphrodite avait fini par suivre le chevalier de Bronze du regard pour le voir s'échapper vers ses appartements et une fois celui-ci disparu, le Poisson avait pris l'initiative de rejoindre dans les hauteurs son ami Shura... …Il avait certaines choses à lui confier.

… .


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Un nouveau chapitre un peu petit mais qui donne une idée sur la suite des évènements…. Bonne lecture et rendez- vous mercredi 15 février. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour trente-huit.**

Il s'était levé comme à son habitude, sans trop se presser mais avec le goût d'être tranquille.

Il s'était douché, s'était habillé et était parti frapper à la porte de Shun –enfin non, était simplement passé devant pour s'assurer que rien ne lui était arrivé durant la nuit-.

Rassuré, il était descendu prendre un déjeuner des plus consistants, et si sa table était déserte rapidement il l'avait vue se remplir de tout un tas de personnes énervantes –sauf son petit-frère évidemment-.

Les bavardages commençaient, doucement cependant et regardant les alentours Ikki avait eu le temps de voir un Poisson passer par-là avant que le Grand Pope ne fasse son apparition et interpelle tout le monde.

Dans l'instant, les chevaliers avaient tous été convoqués pour une raison ignorée de tous et quelques minutes plus tard, le Phoenix et les autres chevaliers –présentables- se tenaient devant leur Déesse.

 **\- Je sais que depuis une dizaine de jours des ouï-dire sont occupés de circuler. Certaines armures d'Argents ont été retirées à leurs propriétaires pour des raisons qui me sont propres mais justifiées et j'espère que durant le tournoi qui sera organisé nous trouverons des chevaliers dignes de les porter et que le fair-play sera de la partie.** Avait annoncé Athéna d'une voix claire.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'oiseau de feu n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel et continuant de fixer sa Déesse, il attendait la suite des événements parce que rien n'était fini, il en était sûr.

Le Grand Pope murmurait avec Athéna, certainement qu'ils discutaient des participations au tournoi mais ne se préoccupant pas trop de cela, le Phoenix avait un instant laissé ses yeux dériver vers ce Poisson. Et ce noiraud n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Etait-il au courant de cette nouvelle ou non !?

Pis avant même de pouvoir continuer ses pensées, une chose l'avait attiré et Ikki n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévisager son côté droit et ce blond qui essayait de dévorer discrètement une pâtisserie prise avant de devoir se rendre face à Athéna.

Le grondant silencieusement, la dispute avait peut-être été perçue par deux ou trois personnes, mais comme tout se faisait sans bruit, la scène avait plutôt l'air comique alors qu'Ikki voulait simplement étrangler Hyoga et son appétit d'ogre.

 **\- Participeront à ce tournoi, tous les chevaliers de Bronze. Ils auront une semaine pour se préparer et pour me prouver qu'ils sont dignes de porter ces armures. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.**

Après ça, la Déesse était parti avec grâce et si Shion offrait un dernier mot aux chevaliers, un brouhaha s'était doucement levé.

Passant une main sur sa nuque, Ikki avait soupiré de cette nouvelle et ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il avait beau écouter son frère blablater, il restait assez mitigé. C'était une étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait et il n'aurait su mettre des mots sur cela.

Bientôt, tous rejoignaient de nouveau la grande salle et si le sujet principal restait l'annonce d'Athéna, le Phoenix avait préféré mettre fin à son déjeuner pour rejoindre ses appartements et s'y enfermer.

Lui, plus que de parler d'un tournoi, il voulait avoir une journée tranquille et sans interaction.

* * *

Il avait défait la tresse qui avait tenus ses cheveux pour la nuit et s'était apprêté avec des vêtements qui lui allaient toujours trop bien.

Après ça, Aphrodite était descendu jusqu'au grand salon pour prendre un déjeuner décent et rejoint par ses amis, il avait tendance –ces derniers temps- à toujours rechercher la présence de ce Phoenix.

A chaque fois qu'il la trouvait cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être le genre de personne envieuse pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Débutant sa conversation matinale avec Shura, le bleuté avait bien vite fait de regarder de nouveau devant lui mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du Grand Pope qui avait fait saisir tout le monde.

Les chevaliers conviés, ils attendaient tous de voir apparaitre leur Déesse et aucun n'avaient été déçu puisque les minutes suivantes, elle était là, toujours aussi belle et resplendissante.

 **\- Je sais que depuis une dizaine de jours des ouï-dire sont occupés de circuler. Certaines armures d'Argents ont été retirées à leurs propriétaires pour des raisons qui me sont propres mais justifiées et j'espère que durant le tournoi qui sera organisé nous trouverons des chevaliers dignes de les porter et que le fair-play sera de la partie.** Avait annoncé Athéna d'une voix claire.

Cette chose avait ramené de mauvais souvenirs au Poisson qui après quelques secondes avait pu sentir une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Un fin sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du Turquoise et après cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jauger l'assemblée et leur réaction. Apparemment personne ne connaissait la vérité –sauf ceux qui avait assisté à la mise au point de Deathmask quelques jours auparavant- et c'était pour le mieux, il préférait mettre derrière lui cette histoire même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné.

Puis Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder en direction de cet oiseau de feu. Deathmask lui avait bien dit que celui-là même s'en était voulu alors peut-être qu-

Absolument pas, Ikki ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour lui puisqu'il s'amusait avec Hyoga et cette petite bande qui le suivait partout.

 **\- Participeront à ce tournoi, tous les chevaliers de Bronze. Ils auront une semaine pour se préparer et pour me prouver qu'ils sont dignes de porter ces armures. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.**

Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.

Il avait beau y réfléchir et y penser de façons différentes, Ikki faisait parti de ces bronzes, autant que son frère ou de ces autres qu'il fréquentait contre son gré ou non.

Laissant sa Déesse repartir après ça, les chevaliers avaient regagnés un par un le salon mais au fur et à mesure que les minutess passaient, Aphrodite avait réussi à repérer une émotion –bien que minime- sur le visage de ce Phoenix, l'ennui ou non, l'incertitude.

 **\- Un souci !?** Avait demandé Shura sortant le Poisson de ses pensées.

 **\- Non…, non aucun. Ne t'inquiète pas, allons terminer notre repas plutôt.**

 **\- Et après, ça vous direz pas de vous entrainer un peu !? J'ai besoin de frapper.** Soupirait le Cancer non sans faire craquer chacune de ses phalanges.

 **\- Très bien, très bien ne t'énerve pas… . Nous ferons ça,** avait assuré Shura en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Peu de temps après, ils avaient continué de parler de l'annonce faite et Poisson et Capricorne calmaient les ardeurs de leur ami impatient de combattre.

C'était une matinée des plus normale mise à part la venue d'Athéna, une journée des plus calme puisque de nouveau, Aphrodite n'avait pas pu observer les faits et gestes de son oiseau devenu préféré !

… .


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Encore merci de nous suivre. Enfin voici le tournoi tant attendu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous le 23 février pour la suite. Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quarante-six.**

Le tournoi allait enfin commencer après une semaine intensive d'entrainement. Ikki avait eu la chance d'être tranquille, mais en même temps il avait été réquisitionné par ses « amis » quelques fois pour des passes d'armes. Il avait aussi été avec son frère et le blondin qu'il trainait partout. Cela l'énervait mais bon il s'était fait à lui et il savait combien son cadet l'appréciait. Malgré tout il n'avait rien regretté car il avait eu la chance de rencontrer le garçon qui avait tenu tête au Verseau. Il l'avait adoré de suite. L'enfant était calme et parlait sans langue de bois. De plus, tout comme lui, il pouvait être taciturne et bougon. Ikki sourit à ce souvenir.

En cet instant, la fratrie s'installa dans les gradins et attendit avec impatience les combats. Il sentit quelques regards dans son dos et entendit la voix de trois ors, le Poisson, le Verseau et La Vierge. Il pensa que si son autoproclamé « ami » Shaka s'entendait avec le bleu clair, celui-ci ne devait pas être trop mauvais, mais bon il n'en était pas encore sûr. Puis se désintéressant des chevaliers derrière lui il reporta son attention sur son cadet qui broyait son bras.

 **\- Ils sont forts, alors cesse de t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Je sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher,** soupira Shun.

Ikki soupira lui aussi. Puis en attendant le début des combats, il se remémora sa discussion avec Shun le lendemain de l'annonce d'Athéna pour le tournoi.

 _ **\- Ikki ça ne va pas ?**_ _demanda Shun qui avait bien vu que depuis le jour d'avant il n'était pas très bien._

 _ **\- Si et toi ? Je veux dire que penses-tu de ce tournoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis le chevalier d'Andromède.**_

 _ **\- Et ?**_

 _ **\- Andromède s'est sacrifié et s'est aussi ma charge. Je ne veux pas donner cette charge à n'importe qui ni l'abandonner sous prétexte que je serais mieux avec une armure plus puissante.**_

 _ **\- Porter nos armures a son fardeau… je vais souvent en enfer et ce n'est pas non plus facile.**_

 _ **\- Je suis bien d'accord. Ikki tu m'en voudrais si je renonçais au tournoi ?**_

 _ **\- Non, je pense faire de même. Nos deux armures sont faites pour s'entendre tout comme nous,**_ _fit le bleu foncé en ébouriffant la chevelure verte de son petit frère._

 _C'est ainsi que les deux_ _avaient été voir la déesse Athéna et avaient expliqué pour quelles raisons_ _ils ne participeraient pas au tournoi. Celle-ci avait compris, de plus elle savait que Shaka avait des vues sur Shun pour en faire son héritier._

Ikki revint à la réalité quand les combats débutèrent. Ils furent déçus du premier combat, ne comprenant pas Hyoga qui au fond lui aussi ne désirait pas se défaire de son armure. Tout comme Seiya et Shiryu. Les trois avaient expliqué qu'ils allaient faire passer que les meilleurs. Alors là ils ne comprenaient plus. Puis les autres combats avaient débutés. A la fin du tournoi, il avait réentendu les voix de derrière et sentit le cosmos froid de Camus s'élever.

 **\- Camus ?**

 **\- Je reviens vite.**

Ikki et Shun se retournèrent et virent le Verseau se diriger vers les Bronzes et surtout Hyoga. Shun se leva et le Phoenix le suivi. Lui aussi voulait savoir pour quelles raisons son camarade avait enlevé toute chance au jeune apprenti en le mettant dès le début sur la touche. Car c'était surement ce qu'allait demander le maitre des glaces.

En arrivant ils virent Hyoga balancer le jeune dans les bras de son maitre et hurler :

 **\- Tous les deux vous allez m'écouter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne car ça aurait été gâcher son potentiel. Il n'a pas à être chevalier de bronze ou d'argent mais chevalier d'or. Alors toi !** fit-il en montrant le garçon du doigt, **cette semaine tu nous as montré ton potentiel et je dois le reconnaitre tu es puissant alors tu vas rester avec maitre Camus et apprendre de lui. ET CE N'EST PAS UN PEDOPHILE, S'IL M'AVAIT VIOLE JE L'AURAIS TUE DEPUIS LONTEMPS ! J'EN AI LA CAPAPCITE,** avait encore plus hurlé le Cygne. Avant qu'on ne vienne le couper. **Et puis il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, il ne m'intéresse pas, je suis amoureux de Shun et ils n'ont rien avoir ensemble. Camus est le père que je n'ai pas eu, le maitre qui m'a tout appris et m'a permis de survivre. Et c'est tout ! Que je n'ai plus à vous refaire la morale, c'est clair.**

Alors qu'Ikki était en train de se remettre de l'aveu du blond sur ses sentiments envers son cadet. Ok il savait que les deux avaient une relation particulière mais ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis il vit le Cygne les rejoindre et embrasser le Vert devant tout le monde avant de les attraper tous les deux par la main et de les entrainer à sa suite.

 **\- Mais… mais ça va pas ? Qu'es ce qui te prend pervers ?** grogna Ikki. **Lâche mon frère de suite.**

 **\- C'est bon on va en parler à la maison,** dit l'oiseau d'eau afin de calmer l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- Tu aurais quand même pu me demander avant,** rougit Shun qui baissait sa tête de honte.

* * *

Le jour du grand tournoi était arrivé. Tous les chevaliers étaient là, assis dans les gradins de l'arène du sanctuaire. Les bronzes avaient eu une semaine des plus chargée avec un entrainement intensif que certains avaient eu auprès des chevaliers d'ors ou d'argents. Aphrodite était assis à côté de Camus qui pour une fois avait l'air très stressé.

 **\- Un problème mon ami ?** lui avait-il demandé.

 **\- Non… juste. J'ai deux disciples qui se battent pour les armures et je dois dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce sentiment de fierté et de peur.**

 **\- Deux ?** avait murmuré surpris le poisson avant de dire plus fort, **ne t'inquiète pas tu es un bon maitre.**

 **\- Tu te souviens de l'enfant qui m'avait fait déprimer ?** questionna alors le Verseau qui avait bien compris la surprise de son compagnon d'arme devant le chiffre énoncé.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est lui le second.**

Devant les yeux incrédules du maitre des poissons il expliqua :

 _Le chevalier du Verseau tournait en rond depuis de longues minutes devant la chambre de sa déesse. Il vit celle-ci arriver heureuse, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Elle avait pu faire son annonce et donc recréer un tournoi comme celui qui l'avait fait rencontrer ses bronzes. Mais il aperçut la surprise dans son regard de le voir l'attendre devant sa porte de chambre._

 _ **\- Seigneur Camus vous avez un problème ?**_ _questionna la jeune fille plus qu'inquiète de la visite de son chevalier. Elle savait bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais à elle s'il avait un problème. La dernière fois il avait tout voulu régler de lui-même et était venu plus tard s'excuser mais en conférence publique. Jamais au grand jamais il ne serait venu si ce n'était pas d'une extrême importance à ses yeux._

 _ **\- Non, en fait… j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé. J'ai une requête à faire et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit mal perçue.**_

 _ **\- Bien, entrons dans mes appartements,**_ _fit la jeune fille. Le voyant hésiter devant le seuil elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina à sa suite avant de refermer la porte sur eux._ _ **Je vous écoute.**_

 _Cela fut dur pour le Verseau alors il détailla la chambre tout en cherchant ses mots. La pièce était sobre. Il se dit que la jeune fille vivait comme eux, malgré son argent elle ne baignait pas dans l'ostentatoire. Cela le fit sourire, car quand on écoutait les bronzes parler de leur enfance avec elle, la jeune fille était un vrai démon, autoritaire et superficiel. Seiya avait même dit qu'elle se servait d'eux comme des poneys et qu'elle les menait à la cravache. « Une vraie peste » avait-il craché avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix et le regard, démontrant qu'il lui avait pardonné. Tous avaient bien ri, même lui. L'image que l'anecdote imposait était assez risible. Il se tourna vers sa supérieure et expliqua sa venue._

 _ **\- Je suis venu pour le tournoi.**_

 _ **\- Un problème ?**_

 _ **\- Plus ou moins, pourquoi n'est-il ouvert qu'au bronze ? Je pense que certain apprentis pourraient faire tout autant l'affaire. De plus il faudra en refaire un pour les armures de bronzes alors je me disais autant ouvrir dès maintenant aux apprentis. Peut-être pas à tous, mais certain.**_

 _ **\- Vous avez une idée ?**_ _demanda Athéna assez curieuse de cet intérêt soudain du chevalier pour le tournoi et les apprentis. Lui qui avait toujours dit ne plus s'intéresser aux apprentis._

 _ **\- Et bien… pour tout vous dire… j'ai honte de vous l'avouez.**_

 _ **\- Vous pouvez tout me dire,**_ _avait confié Athéna en se rapprochant de lui._

 _Alors il lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec l'un des apprentis qu'elle lui avait conseillé, puis sa dépression et son retour à la normale. Il lui avait aussi avoué qu'il était pur et dévoué à sa cause plus qu'à tout autre chose._

 _ **\- Pardon je ne savais pas,**_ _dit la jeune fille._

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien, mais il a du potentiel. Il pourrait devenir mon remplaçant. Mais le cantonner à être simple apprentis me révolte. Alors autant qu'il devienne chevalier d'argent. Nous les chevaliers d'or pouvons-nous présenter un apprenti en plus des chevaliers de bronzes ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais un moyen de devenir son maitre.**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _avait répondu Athéna après avoir mûrement réfléchis et trouvé cela assez intéressant._

 **\- C'est pour cela que le lendemain elle a ouvert le tournoi aux apprentis qui seraient recommandés par un chevalier d'or ?** le coupa Aphrodite dans son récit. Voyant son compagnon faire « oui » de la tête il reprit : **mais comment est-il devenu ton disciple, lui qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec toi ?**

 _Le lendemain après l'annonce d'Athéna, Camus avait était discuté avec Hyoga._

 _ **\- Mais maitre, il est insolent et en plus…**_

 _ **\- Je sais,**_ _le coupa-t-il._ _ **Mais il est doué je t'assure. Et ce sera une façon de lui démontrer que tout est faux et si on y va tous les deux cela sera mieux.**_

 _Le cygne avait accepté et il était parti avec son maitre rencontrer le jeune garçon. Celui-ci avait rechigné à l'idée mais en même temps devenir chevalier d'Argent l'intéressait._

 _ **\- Mais Hyoga sera avec nous,**_ _insistait le Verseau._

 _ **\- C'est que…**_

 _ **\- Je serais là aussi si cela peut te rassurer,**_ _avait dit une voix douce et réconfortante derrière eux._

 _ **\- Shun,**_ _s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux maitres de la glace._

Alors le jeune homme avait accepté et dès l'après-midi l'entrainement des quatre hommes avait commencé. En une semaine l'apprenti avait fait de gros progrès et il était bien assez puissant pour devenir un chevalier d'Argent. Il avait de bonnes techniques et maitrisait la glace assez aisément dans ce milieu chaud et ensoleillé. Cela aurait été vraiment dommage de gâcher son potentiel.

 **\- Et donc c'est lequel ?** demanda Aphrodite intrigué au plus haut point. Il vit Camus lui montrer le garçon de douze ans au côté de Hyoga. C'était donc lui qui avait réussi à faire tomber le Verseau de son piédestal.

Puis le tournoi commença. Aphrodite était aux anges en plus de pouvoir assister à de superbes combats, il avait son Phoenix en pleine ligne de mire. Celui-ci était assis deux gradins en dessous avec son frère. Les deux frères étaient les seuls bronzes à avoir refusé de participer au tournoi. Cela le tracassait, il avait bien vu que l'annonce n'avait guère enchantée l'oiseau de feu, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu participer.

 **\- Andromède,** avait murmuré Camus envoyant le regard interrogateur de son ami fixé sur les deux frères.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Son fardeau, celui du sacrifice. Savais-tu qu'il était aussi fort qu'un chevalier d'or ?** Voyant l'autre faire « oui » de la tête il reprit, **Shun et moi on a pu parler pendant l'entrainement de Hyoga et du gamin. Il m'a raconté sa vie et j'en ai déduit qu'il était le plus puissant d'entre nous, mais qu'il ne savait pas se gérer. Donc Shaka l'a désigné pour être son héritier.** Le doré derrière eux qui les écoutait faisait «oui » de la tête. **Mais avant cela il veut être sûr de pouvoir donner sa charge. Etre le chevalier d'Andromède cela veut dire savoir faire le sacrifice de sa vie. Il l'a prouvé à de nombreuse reprise, pour avoir son armure, mais aussi en sauvant Hyoga de mes glaces ou en te battant et même avec Hadès. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il le désirait tant.**

 **\- Et pour ta prochaine question,** continua Shaka, **Ikki lui veux continuer de protéger son frère et être le Phoenix lui donne le droit de revenir à la vie quand Shun a besoin de lui.**

 **\- C'est un peu comme s'il était le chevalier de son frère,** murmura Aphrodite pour lui-même.

 **\- Une lourde tache qu'ils portent l'un et l'autre,** confirma Camus qui les respectait tous les deux.

Ensuite les trois ors s'attardèrent encore un peu sur les deux frères avant de regarder le premier combat. Le Verseau fut déçu, celui-ci opposait ses deux protégés. Hyoga ne perdit pas de temps et l'attaqua rapidement avec toute sa force ne laissant pas l'autre se défendre et le battit rapidement. Tous furent surpris, surtout Camus qui avait bien vu la force avec laquelle il avait attaqué l'apprenti. Puis les combat continuèrent, les bronzes divins gagnèrent mais avant la fin ils laissèrent gagner une apprentie femme, un chevalier de bronze –Jabu de la licorne – et deux hommes apprentis. Les trois premiers revêtirent les armures d'argent et le quatrième pris l'armure de bronze de Jabu devenu chevalier d'Argent.

Quand le tournoi fut fini à la fin de la journée Aphrodite sursauta en sentant le cosmos froid de son ami.

 **\- Camus ?**

 **\- Je reviens vite.**

Mais s'inquiétant il le suivi à distance tout comme Shaka. Les deux ors tombèrent alors sur une scène incroyable. Les deux maitres de glace foncèrent l'un vers l'autre sans faire attention aux autres cosmos élevés comme s'ils allaient s'affronter pour de bon. Puis Hyoga qui trainait quelqu'un derrière lui le projeta en avant et un jeune garçon de douze ans tomba dans les bras de Camus. Puis Hyoga prit la parole en hurlant faisant sursauter tout le monde :

 **\- Tous les deux vous allez m'écouter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne car ça aurait été gâcher son potentiel. Il n'a pas à être chevalier de bronze ou d'argent mais chevalier d'or. Alors toi !** fit-il en montrant le garçon du doigt, **cette semaine tu nous as montré ton potentiel et je dois le reconnaitre tu es puissant alors tu vas rester avec maitre Camus et apprendre de lui. ET CE N'EST PAS UN PEDOPHILE, S'IL M'AVAIT VIOLE JE L'AURAIS TUE DEPUIS LONTEMPS, J'EN AI LA CAPAPCITE,** avait encore plus hurlé le Cygne. Avant qu'on ne vienne le couper. **Et puis il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, il ne m'intéresse pas, je suis amoureux de Shun et ils n'ont rien à voir ensemble. Camus est le père que je n'ai pas eu, le maitre qui m'a tout appris et m'a permis de survivre. Et c'est tout ! Que je n'ai plus à vous refaire la morale c'est clair.**

Les deux firent « oui » de la tête. Ensuite le blondin heureux partit rejoindre son vert et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Puis d'une main il entraina son amant à sa suite pendant que de l'autre il entraina le frère de celui-ci qui grognait contre lui.

Aphrodite se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant que Shaka se retenait en se cachant derrière le bleu clair. Ils regardaient les deux frères partir rouge de honte pour le cadet et de rage pour l'aîné. Ainsi que leur ami et son nouvel apprenti qui boudait dans son coin.

 **\- Tout ça deviens de plus en plus intéressant,** soupira d'aise Aphrodite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre celui-là est un peu particulier car il est étalé sur trois jours. Alors vous pouvez mettre trois jours à le lire.** **Mauvaise blague car il est petit, pardon.** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous le 4 mars pour la suite. Bonne journée Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cinquante-quatre à cinquante-six.**

Ikki venait de se lever. Cela faisait une semaine que le tournoi avait eu lieu et le lendemain les trois ex-assassins étaient partis en mission. Alors depuis, Ikki se sentait bien et plus ou moins soulagé. Car même s'il avait décidé de donner une chance au Poisson, il n'était pas pour autant très sûr de sa décision. Mais en cet instant il était plus que surpris. Après un bruit à sa porte, il avait ouvert et était tombé nez à nez avec sa déesse. Athéna était venue le voir, elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui parler :

 **\- Ikki… je… je sais que tu as du mal à rester ici. Alors je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas partir en mission pour une semaine.**

 **\- Si bien sûr.**

 **\- Bien, rendez-vous devant l'entrée du sanctuaire dans deux heures, tout te sera expliqué.**

La jeune femme était partie juste après.

Lui s'était préparé pensant être enfin tranquille. Il aimait les missions où il était seul mais quand il arriva devant les portes il déchanta un instant quand il vit Shaka, Camus et son disciple –qui ne le quittait plus depuis une semaine-. Shion leur expliqua qu'ils devaient relever d'autres chevaliers en mission et surtout continuer pendant une semaine leur mission soit surveiller les agissements de certaine personnes. Mais rien n'avaient été trop détaillé. Ikki s'en foutait bien, ce qu'il désirait était de quitter le sanctuaire. Il avait fait un trait sur sa solitude mais s'était fait une raison en se disant qu'au fond ces trois-là étaient les moins bavards du sanctuaire donc il pourrait faire avec. Alors ils partirent rapidement et le voyage dura environ vingt-quatre heures. Le voyage se passa tranquillement sans trop de discussions. Sauf peut-être Shaka qui avait essayé de le dérider ou encore le gamin qui se disputait avec son maitre pour un « oui » ou pour un « non ». Ikki en avait beaucoup rit, le gamin avait un sacré caractère et on ne la lui faisait pas à l'envers. Il était aussi malin que son maitre qui ne savait plus comment gérer son disciple.

Quand ils arrivèrent au petit matin c'est tout naturellement qu'ils entrèrent dans la cabane qu'occupaient leurs frères d'arme. Le spectacle que cela leur offrit fit frémir de rage l'oiseau de feu. Pendant que Shaka rigolait et Camus souriait, le gamin lui était tétanisé, pas forcément par la scène -qui pour son âge pourrait-être vu comme choquante- mais par les personnes qui la jouait. En effet Ikki fulmina quand il s'aperçu que les chevaliers à relever n'était autre que les trois ex-assassins qui-là étaient en train de dormir dans le même lit et comme la dernière fois que le Phénix les avaient vus ensemble, Aphrodite était allongé contre Shura comme cherchant de la chaleur et Death' lui était nu sur les couvertures recherchant au contraire de la fraicheur.

Camus voulu s'amuser un peu, il s'approcha du Cancer et lui susurra à l'oreille :

 **\- Deathmask tu as chaud ?**

Un grognement ressemblant à un « oui » se fit entendre par l'endormi alors le Verseau fit passer son cosmos froid sur lui et les autres. Le maitre de la quatrième maison du Zodiaque se réveilla en sursautant et en gueulant alors qu'Aphrodite se resserra sur Shura.

 **\- Mais ça va pas bordel tu veux me tuer en me congelant.**

 **\- Non mais tu as dit avoir chaud, je voulais t'aider,** dit innocemment le onzième gardien.

Les deux autres ors se réveillèrent et Ikki était en train de les fusiller du regard. Il trouvait cela déplacé. Il encra alors son regard dans celui du Poisson.

 **\- Si tu veux pas qu'on te prenne pour un pervers, tu devrais faire attention. C'est vrai que c'est votre droit de dormir ensemble, mais franchement je ne dormirai pas ainsi avec Shun.**

Et une fois de plus il ne laissa pas répondre le bleu clair et partit dehors attendre que les trois rentrent au sanctuaire. Même si maintenant lui aussi voulait y retourner il ne désirait plus vraiment que le Poisson s'approche de son cadet. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit le gamin sortir, blanc, et les deux restèrent un long moment assis l'un en face de l'autre sans parler. Ils ne revinrent à l'intérieur que quand les ex-assassins partirent. La journée se passa sans heurt puis la nuit arriva.

 **\- On fait comment ?** demanda alors Shaka, **il n'y a qu'un lit.**

 **\- Je vous arrête de suite je ne dors pas avec maitre Camus. Je préfère dormir au sol.**

 **\- Mais je ne te toucherais pas bordel.**

 **\- Du calme, on va…** commença Shaka.

 **\- Je t'arrête je dors seul,** dit aussi Ikki.

 **\- Ok vous me saoulez. Je prends le lit,** dit Camus, **Shaka le canapé, Ikki le fauteuil et toi tu dors par terre ou dehors rien à faire. Fais ta vie. On tournera tous les soirs.**

Après cette décision le Verseau monta sur le lit et créa une barrière de glace entourant celui-ci afin de ne pas être dérangé. Alors chacun fit ce qu'avait demandé le Verseau. Mais dans la nuit le mur de glace disparut et Camus alla chercher son disciple étendu à même le sol. Il le posa doucement dans le lit et mis le traversin entre eux deux après s'être allongé à ses côtés. Ikki et Shaka avait laissé l'homme faire en souriant. Ikki pensa que le Verseau était un bon maitre mais surtout un bon père. Le petit s'en apercevrait avec le temps, si au fond ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Le lendemain matin le gamin se réveilla au chaud dans le lit il sentit la présence de son maitre dans son dos mais surtout il comprit que le traversin les séparaient en le sentant dans son dos.

 **\- Maitre… vous… pouvez être sympas.**

Tous surent que c'était sa façon de dire merci et de s'excuser. Le gamin n'était pas homme à s'excuser ou se repentir mais là c'était son ultime effort pour être agréable et faire passer son contentement. Alors Camus ne répondit rien mais sourit, tout comme les deux autres. Enfin la collocation démarrait du bon pied. Même si Ikki pensait au Poisson seul au sanctuaire pendant une semaine avec son cadet, au fond heureusement qu'il était avec Hyoga. Car celui-ci avait hérité de son maitre, en plus de ses techniques, son esprit protecteur envers les siens. Donc c'était rassuré qu'Ikki commença cette nouvelle journée.

* * *

La journée avait été comme les autres, ennuyeuse au plus haut point. Eux qui voulaient une mission pour changer d'air, ils avaient été servis. Mais pas comme ils l'entendaient. Death' voulait du sang, Shura un peu d'animation et Aphrodite lui la paix. Il repensa aux dernières fois où il avait vu son Phénix.

 **\- On va au lit ?** demanda Deathmask.

 **\- Il est tôt.**

 **\- Je sais Shura, mais au moins comme ça demain arrivera plus vite et j'ai hâte de rentrer. Je hais la surveillance. C'est Camus l'espion pas moi. Moi je viens après, quand il faut tuer.**

 **Je suis assez d'accord,** dit Aphrodite rêveur, **demain arrivera plus vite. Et surement qu'on verra Camus.**

Les trois ne dirent plus rien et se couchèrent ensemble dans le même lit. Mais une question taraudait l'esprit du Capricorne.

 **\- Au fait tu en es où avec le Phoenix.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop,** répondit le Poisson toujours dans ses pensées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?** demanda curieux le Cancer.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop… il est un mystère… et je veux le percer.**

Les deux autres se mirent à rire sur le dernier mot. Aphrodite sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Bande de pervers vous êtes irrécupérables.** Puis leurs balançant son coussin dans la tête il leur intima : **dormez maintenant et je ne veux plus vous entendre.**

Alors tous fermèrent leurs yeux et s'endormirent vite avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le Cancer et le Capricorne se promettant d'aider leur ami avec son Phénix et Aphrodite lui se promit de faire bon effet devant l'oiseau de feu dès qu'il le reverrait.

Le lendemain matin un froid les engourdirent et Aphrodite se rapprocha de Shura sa source de chaleur, mais il ouvrit les yeux quand Death' hurla. Il vit Camus rire ainsi que Shaka puis son regard accrocha celui d'Ikki. L'oiseau avait l'air furieux alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose l'homme lui faisant face lui cracha une phrase avant de disparaitre dehors :

 **\- Si tu veux pas qu'on te prenne pour un pervers, tu devrais faire attention. C'est vrai que c'est votre droit de dormir ensemble, mais franchement je ne dormirai pas ainsi avec Shun.**

Aphrodite baissa la tête dépité. Une main chaleureuse –celle de Shura- vint le réconforter. Mais cela marcha à peine, lui qui voulait faire bonne impression avait complètement loupé. Ensuite il entendit la voix du gamin murmurer à son maitre :

 **\- Je sors aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec les quatre ors avec lesquels je ne voulais surtout pas être,** se lamenta-t-il.

En le voyant sortir personne n'eut le courage de rabrouer le Verseau qui était encore plus blanc qu'eux de la phrase. Cette semaine avait dû être dure pour lui pensa le Poisson. Le gamin le voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil, tout comme Ikki le considérait, lui, comme néfaste.

Après avoir pris une douche et un rapide petit déjeuner ils firent un rapport et partirent vers le sanctuaire. Une journée de trajet les attendait. Il revit rapidement le Phénix mais ne prit pas le temps de lui parler.

Le lendemain il arriva avec ses compagnons au sanctuaire et ils allèrent faire leur rapport à Athéna et Shion. Ensuite il partit se promener n'étant pas en état de se reposer. Il vit au loin Hyoga et Shun se tenir la main, cela le fit sourire et un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir quand il pensa à l'ainé du Vert devant ses yeux. Mais il se promit une chose, la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Oui, la prochaine fois il fera un bon effet à l'oiseau de feu. Il avait une semaine pour élaborer un projet.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci encore de nous lire on en est ravie. Un chapitre ou tout va mal pour notre Poisson mais promis ça va bientôt s'arranger. On est un peu sadique mais pas trop lol.**

 **Biz à demain pour un nouveau chapitre Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour soixante-trois.**

 **\- C'est pas ce que tu crois !** S'était exclamé le Poisson en attrapant le bras du Phoenix qui rebroussait déjà chemin.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais croire d'autre !? Pas la peine de te justifier de toute façon, j'voudrais simplement que tu ne m'approches plus. Mon frère compris.**

Le regard froid et dur, Ikki n'avait rien d'autre à rajouter.

Il avait dégagé son bras de l'emprise de ce Poisson et soupirant tout en chiffonnant ses cheveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Contre lui-même et contre cet Or.

Il lui avait pourtant laissé une chance de contredire les rumeurs et tout ce qui allait avec et voilà ce que ce pervers en faisait. Vraiment, il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'Aphrodite était plus innocent qu'on le disait.

Et cette pensée l'emmerdait davantage. Il était vraiment en rogne contre ce Poisson !

 **\- Je sais que tout joue contre moi, mais il ne s'est vraiment rien passé. On n'est simplement tombé et-**

 **\- Et comme par hasard, il t'est tombé dessus à moitié dévêtu !?** Grande première. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il écoutait encore !? Il n'en savait rien mais bon. Autant en finir avec ce bleuté une bonne fois pour toutes.

 **\- Il- …J'avais tout prévu ! J'voulais te faire bonne impression et te montrer que l'image qu'on me donne n'était pas la bonne mais comme toujours quand tu apparais, rien ne se passe comme prévu et c'est toujours à mon désavantage ! A croire que je suis maudit. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas t'approcher !?**

Faisant un pas en arrière, le Phoenix essayait de comprendre les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi vouloir faire bonne impression !? C'est trop tard depuis le début.

Pis pourquoi vouloir l'approcher !? Une ruse !?

Réfléchissant et ne trouvant aucune réponse, il avait donc pris le temps d'examiner ce Turquoise face à lui –qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, depuis la mission- et étrangement, il avait l'air dépité…, sur le point de pleurer presque. Pourquoi !? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se moquer ou non !? Ce n'était pas dérangeant s'il le faisait n'est-ce pas !?

 **\- Tu vas pleurer là !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Ikki en haussant un sourcil curieux –même un peu moqueur-.

 **\- J'aurais bien le droit, non? Pis surement que ça t'ferais plaisir alors pourquoi pas. Si je pleure, tu me crois si j'te dis que cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu !?**

 **\- Mh,** …soupirant dans un léger sourire, l'oiseau de feu était resté à sa place pour scruter ce Poisson bien bancale à cet instant. **Pourquoi te donner autant de mal !?**

 **\- C'est si difficile à comprendre que j'aimerais qu'on s'entende bien ! Que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me traiter de pervers ou que tu me crois capable de vouloir du mal à Shun.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est le cas !?** Avait alors demandé Ikki en voulant protéger son frère avant tout.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je ne veux aucun mal à Shun ! Je souhaiterais juste… …je voudrais juste, apprendre à te connaitre toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi !?** Avait demandé du tac-au-tac le noiraud qui, toujours suspicieux pour un oui ou un non, attendait la réponse.

 **\- Pourquoi !? …Parce que je…- tu m'intrigues. Parce que je voudrais qu'on soit amis.** Soupira Aphrodite dépité de tous ces faux-pas quand le Phoenix était à proximité.

 **\- Ça va surement pas être possible… .**

Il avait tourné les talons après cette dernière réplique très peu explicite.

L'ébène s'était éloigné de ce petit corridor sans un autre mot et regagnant la grande salle pour diner, il s'était posé à cette table –loin des autres comme toujours-. Il se demandait encore pourquoi la colère le gagnait toujours quand il était à proximité de ce bleuté et de ses conquêtes –bien que celui-ci démente fermement-.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était massé la nuque et avait décidé de ne plus penser à cette histoire pour ce soir. Il en avait marre de ce Poisson. Marre de penser à lui pour… à peu près tout. Marre de le croiser ou d'entendre parler de lui.

Pis, il en avait marre de lui-même parce qu'il aurait clairement du rejeter sa demande mais au lieu de ça, il avait simplement laissé planer le doute comme si…, comme si c'était envisageable finalement. Etre ami avec ce Turquoise, c'était n'importe quoi non !

* * *

C'était surement le karma, il payait pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ! Là, Aphrodite n'avait pas d'autre choix que de penser ainsi.

Il avait tout prévu, se poser au côté de ce Phoenix semblant de rien durant le repas, lui parler un peu et sûrement beaucoup avec les autres qui les auraient rejoints. Lui proposer un verre et continuer de parler mais au lieu de ça, il n'avait reçu qu'un regard méprisant.

Il s'était promis de bien faire au retour de cet oiseau de feu et finalement, comme une rengaine interminable et sans fin, tout avait fini en catastrophe.

Ikki, Shaka, Camus et son apprenti étaient rentrés au matin et souriant de cette chose, ce bleuté avait été d'étrange bonne humeur le reste de la journée.

Au soir, quand l'heure du diner était arrivée, il s'était apprêté comme à son habitude mais avant d'entrer dans le salon, on l'avait interpellé et comme ce Poisson aimait rendre service à ceux qu'il connaissait, il avait accepté.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu une seconde à trébucher, à attraper dans son sillage Dohko pour se rattraper et à finalement être écrasé au sol par ce brun qui avait perdu quelques boutons de chemise à être attrapé si vivement.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, dans un recoin sombre évidemment –ça n'aurait pu être autrement- et leurs visages trop proches pour que cela ne porte pas à confusion. Et qui les avait aperçus !? Eh oui, qui d'autre aurait pu être là si ce n'était Ikki, le Phoenix insaisissable.

Rapidement –mais pas assez- la Balance s'était relevé, s'excusant à demi-mot et marmonnant à Aphrodite quelques mots comme « on en parlera plus tard, j'vais me changer », il était parti rejoindre sa chambre et récupérer d'autres vêtements.

Et maintenant, il était face à ce noiraud sans savoir quoi faire. Il l'avait rattrapé dans un réflexe, le voyant déjà partir et il avait récolté tous ces mots et ces regards intraitables sur sa personne. Cet oiseau s'était même moqué de lui mais qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était surement mérité et après toute cette longue conversation, il avait fini par récolter un « ça va sûrement pas être possible… ». Lamentable. Aphrodite se le répétait en boucle à cet instant.

 **\- Aphrodite, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Un problème !?** Avait demandé Shura qui apercevait son ami s'assoir mollement à sa table.

 **\- J'ai surement été victime d'une malédiction ou d'un sort, j'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends quand on te dit** _ **« ça va surement pas être possible »**_ **!?** Demandait le Poisson en ne voulant même pas gouter ce repas devant lui que Deathmask avait apporté en arrivant.

 **\- Bien, le « surement » n'est pas quelque chose de définitif. C'est un bon point, non !? Death' t'en penses quoi !? …A ton avis.**

 **\- Qu'il va en baver. C'est l'oiseau qui t'as dit ça j'paris. C'est passé quoi !?** Questionnait le Cancer en débutant son repas des plus copieux.

 **\- Il m'a vu dans une situation qu'on aurait pu qualifier de compromettante si on ne connait pas toute l'affaire. …Je sais plus quoi faire.**

 **\- Abandonne, ce Phoenix n'a rien d'intéressant. Shura, dit-lui.** Grognait à présent le Cancer qui en avait marre de voir se lamenter son ami.

 **\- Death' ferme-la.**

La dispute Shura/Deathmask avait alors débuté et Aphrodite, dans son malheur, avait pu rire de cela.

Le repas s'était donc déroulé avec des hauts et des bas puis au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le bleu clair avait décidé de tout simplement oublier son problème pour ce soir.

Souriant de nouveau aux conversations qu'il pouvait entendre sa soirée était redevenue paisible et même s'il avait vu ce Phoenix rejoindre ses appartements, éloigné de lui, rien n'était arrivé.

En réalité, quand il ne faisait rien pour interagir avec Ikki, rien ne se passait. Au contraire, quand il essayait de lui parler ou simplement de l'approcher, d'étranges drames survenaient.

… **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Ravie de vous revoir si rapidement. Ça s'améliore un peu pour le Poisson si on peut dire. Mais le regard d'Ikki commence à changer. Bonne lecture.**

 **Biz rendez-vous jeudi 9 mars. Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour soixante-quatre.**

Il était rentré la veille au matin et déjà là, il s'ennuyait. Enfin ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'embêtait mais que cet environnement surpeuplé était un vrai casse-tête.

Sa tête était posée sur l'un de ses avant-bras et regardant les jardins envahis par différentes personnes au travers de sa fenêtre, il soupirait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir de ses appartements, pas vraiment envie de tomber sur Shaka et ses mots interminables et il avait encore moins envie de croiser un Poisson –qui pour une raison ou une autre n'arrivait pas à le chasser totalement de ses pensées.

Soupirant bon gré mal gré, il pouvait sans problème entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais par paresse ou par lassitude, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

 **\- Aniki, tu ne descends pas !?** Avait demandé Shun qui fermait derrière lui la porte qu'il avait empruntée.

 **\- Non. Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?** Soupirait Ikki qui continuait de regarder par-delà la fenêtre la vie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 **\- Eh bien je… comment dire. J'voulais te parler à propos de Hyoga. J'pensais pas qu'il dirait quelque chose de ce genre devant une aussi grande assemblée. Pis, ça m'avait surpris moi aussi...,** _ **on ne s'était jamais rien dit.**_ Murmurait le vert alors qu'il prenait place à cette table, face à son frère.

 **\- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas entendre quelque chose comme ça un jour.** Soupirait sans même bouger le noiraud. **Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est surement que ce soit réciproque. C'est un enquiquineur de première, Shun. Pis pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une gentille fille.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… parce que j'aime Hyoga,** avait murmuré Shun non sans largement rougir de cet aveu. **Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te va !?** Questionnait le chevalier d'Andromède en triturant ses doigts.

 **\- Du moment qu'il ne te fait pas de mal et qu'il ne te force à rien pis, tu aurais pu t'enticher de quelqu'un de bien pire. Hyoga est… …c'est Hyoga quoi.**

Grognant ses quelques mots qui l'emmerdaient tout de même, il s'était légèrement relevé de cette table et d'un coup d'œil, il avait pu remarquer le fin sourire de Shun.

Ikki avait fini par soupirer et par reprendre la conversation. Si son petit-frère était heureux ainsi, alors ça lui allait et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il ne supportait pas déjà ce blondin casse-pied à longueur de temps.

Discutant des défauts du Cygne, les deux frères prenaient un malin-plaisir à parler de la bêtise de celui-ci puis sans que cela ne soit forcément perçu, le regard de l'ébène avait été attiré vers l'extérieur.

Entre les grands arbres du jardin, là où ils étaient le plus dense, il y avait ce Poisson –il était sûr et certain que c'était lui- avec l'un de ses fidèles « amis », lequel c'était-là !? A priori Shura. Ils avaient l'air en grande discussion ou même pas, plutôt à plaisanter et pour l'une des rares fois, ce pervers n'avait pas l'air de jouer un rôle ou quelque chose du genre.

Continuant de scruter de côté-là alors qu'il répondait sans soucis à son petit-frère, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire se tracer sur son visage.

Pourquoi !? Parce que cet abruti de bleuté s'était emmêlé les pieds et qu'il avait trébuché sur une chose invisible vue d'ici et par la suite, il avait réussi à se prendre les cheveux dans l'une des branches trainant non loin de là.

En réalité, Ikki venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, Aphrodite était certainement l'une des personnes les plus maladroites qu'il n'avait jamais vu, alors peut-être que son histoire d'hier était plausible. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment tombé en entrainant Dohko avec lui… qui sait.

De ce qu'il connaissait de ce Turquoise, il se donnait toujours des grands airs mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près, il n'était pas si nonchalant que ça.

 **\- Ikki, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris !?** Avait soudainement demandé le vert en apercevant ce sourire bien rare sur le visage de son ainé.

 **\- Pour rien…, j'me disais seulement qu'il y avait pas mal d'imbéciles ici.**

 **\- A qui est-ce que tu penses exactement !?** Grognait presque Shun se pensant prit pour cible et en boudant déjà.

 **\- Je ne parle pas de toi, idiot.**

 **\- Alors ne me traite pas d'idiot, idiot.**

La chamaillerie avait vite continuée entre les deux frères mais rapidement, le plus âgé avait mis fin à cela en se levant et en embarquant avec lui son cadet.

Faire une petite balade n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il en était sûr et puis, avec un peu de chance le reste de la journée allait être tranquille.

Pourtant dans un coin de la tête, l'ébène repensait à ce bleuté un peu gauche et il s'étonnait lui-même de n'avoir rien vu avant. Il se promettait même de l'épier un peu plus souvent pour rire un peu plus de ce Turquoise !

* * *

Aphrodite était accompagnée du Capricorne. Celui-ci avait voulu faire un tour avec ce bleuté dans ce petit amas de verdure pour échapper à l'humeur massacrante de Deathmask.

Le Cancer s'était levé du mauvais pied et il s'en prenait à quiconque l'approchait ou le regardait étrangement.

Autant dire que Shura avait fui face au « monstre » qu'était devenu le bleu foncé.

Et là, entouré d'arbres et de buissons fleuris, leur petite promenade était pour le moins reposante et apaisante.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il va se calmer avant ce soir !?** Avait alors demandé Shura quand même inquiet pour la tranquillité du sanctuaire.

 **\- Qui sait, à la limite s'il pouvait tuer une ou deux personnes j'dis pas mais là…, ça va être compliqué.**

 **\- Hm… …et sinon, tu as réussi à coincer le Phoenix aujourd'hui !?** Demandait le vert foncé curieux mais voulant aussi changer de sujet.

 **\- Non et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.**

Le rire de Shura avait raisonné sans pouvoir faire autrement et trouvant aussi la situation risible, Aphrodite l'avait suivi. Il ne pouvait que rire de sa situation après tout !

Au même moment, une motte de terre avait arrêté la marche de bleu clair et trébuchant, il se tenait au bras de son ami pour ne pas tomber.

Grognant contre lui-même, la nature continuait de le martyriser en attrapant ses mèches claires dans leurs branches et se faisant moquer, Aphrodite avait lâchement abandonné et s'était laissé « capturer ».

 **\- En ce moment, ce n'est pas la grande forme.** S'amusait Shura en aidant son ami.

 **\- Et encore là ce n'est rien. Je pense sérieusement à rester enfermé quelques jours pour me recentrer.**

 **\- Si tu penses que ça peut t'aider fais donc ça. On continue par là-bas, j'y suis encore jamais allé.** Proposait le gardien de la dixième maison.

 **\- Pourquoi pas, allons-y.**

Les cheveux de nouveau coiffés et le sol plat, Aphrodite avait repris la route et sous les conseils de son ami, il observait la moindre chose suspecte.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit et peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer aujourd'hui, le Poisson avait décidé de « faire une histoire » de rien. Il voulait simplement reposer son esprit blessé entre autre chose et n'interagir avec personne ou presque.

Observant celui à ses côtés, il avait aussi contemplé ce soleil perché haut dans le ciel et avait fini par sourire. Parfois, sourire pour rien faisait du bien.

… .


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de toujours nous suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt : le samedi 11 mars. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour soixante-huit.**

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Ikki avait aperçu les maladresses du Poisson. Depuis l'oiseau de feu passait son temps à épier ses moindres faits et gestes avec un léger sourire en coin, qui en faisait parler plus d'un à son humble avis.

En effet à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de lui, Shaka ou Shun – qui ne faisaient que le suivre, sûrement pour le sociabiliser- lui posait des questions. Pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? Tu regardes quoi ou qui ? Mais lui ne leur répondait que d'un haussement d'épaule. Alors pendant ce laps de temps il avait pu voir le douzième trébucher un nombre incalculable de fois. Ainsi que renverser son assiette sur d'autres personnes. Tout le monde ne l'avait pas forcément bien pris et certains de ses frères ors avaient dû s'interposer. C'est comme ça qu'il s'aperçu que le dernier gardien était assez apprécié par sa caste.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ikki c'était que tous ces incidents ne se passaient que dans les gestes du quotidien. Parce qu'il avait pu voir que pendant les entrainements le chevalier avait la pleine possession de ses membres et de son équilibre.

C'est pour cela que les autres lui en voulaient, pensant qu'il le faisait exprès. Mais le Phénix avait pu voir qu'Aphrodite s'enfermait de plus en plus chez lui et qu'il ne sortait que quand il y était obligé. Evitant ainsi les interactions avec autrui. Sa maison devait être dans un sacré état ! S'amusa l'oiseau de feu. C'est surement pour cela que cet après-midi alors qu'il se promenait, ses pas l'avaient amené aux abords de la douzième maison zodiacale.

Il avait découvert un chemin y menant au début de son installation. Il sourit en repensant à ce chevalier pervers au lit avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Fallait vraiment aimer Deathmask pour pouvoir dormir avec lui –même en amis- tout en sachant qu'il finirait à poil dans la nuit. Quel réveil ! Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait cru le Cancer quand celui-ci avait dit qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux trois. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix grave reconnaissable du Capricorne. L'un des trois « inséparables », comme on les surnommait sur le domaine d'Athéna.

 **\- Alors tu le fais vraiment ?** **Tu t'enfermes ?**

 **\- Bien obligé, mon karma est horrible,** avait soupiré le maitre des roses. **Au moins ici je ne porte de tort à personne.**

 **\- C'est pas un peu d'aliments renversés qui porte du tort à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Tu as raison mais…**

 **\- Oui,** s'impatienta son ami qui voulait connaitre le nouvel accident qu'il avait provoqué. Ikki derrière la porte attendait aussi.

 **\- Je… je suis tombé sur Kiki avec mon armure, heureusement qu'il a le pouvoir de télékinésie il m'a fait voler et j'ai atterris dans de l'eau sale, je viens de finir ma douche. S'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir j'aurais pu l'écraser. Je crois que je vais aller voir Shaka, je devrais aller refaire mes chakras avec lui.**

Le Phoenix pouffa de rire, pendant qu'il entendait Shura exploser de rire et Aphrodite lui demander grâce en arrêtant de se moquer de lui. Ensuite il détourna les talons et partit voir Shaka en imaginant la scène et surtout Kiki furieux en train de regarder Aphrodite d'un œil noir qui était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il ne fallait pas croire mais le petit apprenti du Bélier pouvait être très gentil et serviable mais en même temps il avait un sacré caractère. C'est surement pour cela qu'il s'entendait surement aussi bien avec le protégé du Verseau.

En parlant de cela en passant dans le onzième temple il entendit les deux se disputer. Ikki se fichait bien de savoir pour quelle raison de toute façon le gamin serait surement gagnant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hyoga leur avait fait part qu'il se désespérait de voir Camus se faire mener par le bout du nez par un gamin insolant. Pour Ikki c'était autre chose, le maitre de la Glace reprenait sa vie en main. Il devenait père, pour lui c'était surement sa seule chance. Alors « oui » il se faisait avoir mais entendre comme à l'instant les cris de joie du gamin en valaient bien la peine.

* * *

Aphrodite sortait de sa douche, quand Shura avait débarqué dans son salon. Il avait sursauté de le voir là.

 **\- Bonjour tu devais passer ?** demanda surpris le Poisson

 **\- Je dois avoir une invitation pour venir maintenant ?** s'étonna le Capricorne.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu te douchais ? A cette heure ? Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu, je m'inquiétais.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Alors tu le fais vraiment ?** **Tu t'enfermes ?** s'amusa Shura.

 **\- Bien obligé, mon karma est horrible,** avait soupiré le maitre des roses. **Au moins ici je ne porte de tort à personne.**

 **\- C'est pas un peu d'aliments renversés qui porte du tort à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Tu as raison mais…**

 **\- Oui,** s'impatienta son ami qui voulait connaitre le nouvel accident qu'il avait provoqué.

 **\- Je… je suis tombé sur Kiki avec mon armure, heureusement qu'il a le pouvoir de télékinésie il m'a fait voler et j'ai atterris dans de l'eau sale, je viens de finir ma douche. S'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir j'aurais pu l'écraser. Je crois que je vais aller voir Shaka, je devrais aller refaire mes chakras avec lui.**

Shura se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

 **\- S'il te plait cesse de rire. Au fait, tu désirais autres choses que de me voir en vie ou te moquer de moi ?**

 **\- Je me demandais, si tu t'enfermes, comment veux-tu mettre la main sur le Phoenix ?**

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Avec lui je fais tout de travers alors pour l'instant je le fuis. L'autre soir il m'a vu après que j'ai trébuché et il a mal interprété, tout comme Dohko.**

 **\- Dohko ?** S'étonna Shura.

 **\- Oui. J'ai trébuché sur lui, et je l'ai un peu déshabillé. Quand je l'ai recroisé je me suis excusé mais il n'avait pas l'air content quand même. Quant à Ikki, il a assisté à la scène, du moins après qu'on soit tombés et tu imagines bien ce qu'il en a pensé. Bon pas grave, demain j'irais voir Shaka et après je réessaierais avec Ikki je ne perds pas espoir.**

Sur cette touche optimiste les deux hommes allèrent boire un thé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie encore de nous suivre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. On avance encore un peu, petit à petit. Mais on a du temps. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Biz rendez-vous dans une semaine le samedi 25 mars. Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour soixante-dix.**

Le jour d'avant Aphrodite avait été voir Shaka et il avait médité toute la journée à ses côtés. Cela l'avait remis d'aplomb, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais un peu plus tôt dans la journée un nouvel incident lui était arrivé et là il était seul avec Shun dans son temple. Effectivement le Poisson avait glissé sur le marbre du treizième temple entrainant le Vert dans sa chute. Alors pour se faire pardonner le Poisson avait proposé à Andromède de boire un thé chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'à cet instant les deux hommes dégustaient la boisson chaude en discutant. Puis Aphrodite avait certaines questions qui lui taraudaient dans la tête. En fait depuis quelque temps il se posait une question simple. Qu'est-ce qu'Ikki pensait de l'homosexualité. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu l'oiseau de feu avec personne. De plus, lui n'était toujours qu'avec des hommes et le Phoenix le traitait de pervers alors peut-être était-ce tout simplement car il était homophobe ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net et en même temps il ne savait comment en parler, puis il lui vint une idée.

 **\- Shun… Euh ! A propos du jour du tournoi.**

 **\- Oui ?** l'incita à continuer le jeune homme qui voyait son ainé gêné.

 **\- Comment ton frère a pris l'aveu de Hyoga ?** Il vit le Vert baisser la tête et rougir. **Non pardon oublie.**

 **\- Non il l'a bien pris, c'est juste que cela m'est difficile d'en parler. Je suis en train de me faire à l'idée avec ça.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Avec Hyoga on ne se l'était jamais dit… On n'était pas officiellement ensemble. Alors quand il a déclaré m'aimer devant tout le monde il me l'a aussi déclaré.**

 **\- Je comprends. Alors tu dois être rassuré qu'Ikki l'ait bien pris ?**

 **\- Oui, il m'a juste dit que tant qu'il ne me faisait pas de mal ça lui allait. Il est comme ça, surprotecteur, mais en même temps si je suis heureux il laisse couler.**

 **\- Donc il n'est pas contre les couples entre hommes ?** murmura le Poisson.

 **\- Non, Ikki peut paraitre bourru et asocial mais il est ouvert d'esprit. Il ne juge personne et surtout il est franc avec lui-même et les autres. Il n'aime pas les faux semblants et apprécie les gens qui s'assument.**

Aphrodite comprit bien des choses dans cette petite explication. Cela lui donna aussi très envie de connaitre encore plus le bleu foncé. Shun resta encore une bonne heure où il en apprit plus sur son ainé. Puis il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées et ses envies.

* * *

Il était là, avec une serviette sur ses épaules et les cheveux encore humides. Son entrainement terminé, il s'était rendu chez lui pour se changer et déambulant maintenant dans son salon, il trainait derrière lui un t-shirt et se laissant tomber dans un siège, sa porte s'était ouverte au même moment.

Regardant d'un œil distrait qui pouvait bien le déranger, il était tombé sur deux visages bien distincts.

Les deux intrus avaient une sorte de sourire aux lèvres et fermant la porte derrière eux, ils s'étaient approchés et assis sur le premier canapé aperçu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici !?** Avait grogné Ikki en continuant de sécher ses mèches dégoulinantes.

 **\- Eh bien, ce petit Cygne trottinait devant ta porte alors je lui ai dit d'entrer tandis que moi je venais un peu te faire la conversation.** Chantonnait gaiement Shaka en se servant un verre d'eau.

 **\- Pas besoin de discussion. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Hyoga !?**

 **\- Eh bien, c'est à propos de Shun et moi.**

 **\- Encore !? Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de me souler avec cette histoire.** Soupirait le Phoenix qui avait bien compris la situation et qui ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

 **\- Mais c'est que…, je n'ai jamais pu t'en parler.**

 **\- J'connais le plus gros de l'histoire, pis si tu parles de ce que l'on sait, j'en dirais rien, alors prends soin de mon frère et m'en parle plus.**

 **\- Merci grand-frère !** Avait largement souri Hyoga heureux que son ainé l'accepte.

 **\- M'appelle pas comme ça. Si c'est tout, tu peux y aller et toi Shaka, tu peux l'accompagner.**

 **\- Ah non, moi je reste ici. Bonne après-midi petit Cygne.**

Saluant le blondin, cette Vierge était restée et continuait de scruter le Phoenix encore à moitié nu dans le salon.

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, Ikki avait fini par enfiler son dernier vêtement et épiant à son tour son ami –bien obligé de l'appeler ainsi-, il avait repris la parole. Lui qui détestait cela, il était sans cesse obligé ces jours-ci et c'était emmerdant.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu là toi !?** Bougonnait le noiraud.

 **\- Eh bien j'ai un peu menti, en vrai je viens t'embarquer pour faire un petit tour et te faire rencontrer d'autres personnes. On y va !?**

 **\- Même pas en rêve, j'te suivrais nulle part.**

 **\- Mais tu sais bien qu'avec Shun on a décidé de te sociabiliser alors, suis mes conseils.** Souriait Shaka en attrapant l'avant-bras de son ami.

 **\- Lâche-moi. Tu veux aller où !?**

 **\- Oh eh bien, là où le vent nous porteras et on croisera peut-être Aphrodite qui sait.** L'un et l'autre debout au milieu du salon, Ikki avait levé les yeux au ciel aux paroles de ce blondin. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre cette « promenade » et ce Poisson de malheur.

 **\- Le rapport j'te prie !?**

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai passé la journée d'hier avec Aphrodite et il n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi, du coup j'ai pensé que vous entendiez maintenant. J'me serais trompé quelque part !?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te parlait de moi !?** Susurra le Phoenix peu sûr de lui.

 **\- Bien…, je ne sais pas. Parce qu'il t'aime bien… . Le côté mystérieux qui l'attire sans doute, ne t'inquiète pas.** Fredonnait sournoisement Shaka à son interlocuteur bougon.

 **\- Ferme-là et avance si tu ne veux pas que j'te ferme la porte au nez.**

 **\- Et le côté inaccessible aussi.** Rajoutait la Vierge non sans continuer de se moquer.

Dans le couloir et continuant de se chamailler, le duo attirait les regards –comme souvent quand l'oiseau de feu était en compagnie d'autrui-.

Shaka prenait toujours un malin plaisir à taquiner ce bronze et depuis qu'il avait la joie de le côtoyer tous les jours, il ne s'en privait jamais. De son côté, Ikki rêvait d'un monde où ce doré était muet et incapable de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Rêvait d'une journée sans emmerdes aussi et avec ce blond à ses côtés c'était difficile. Mais, il y avait aussi du bon à l'écouter geindre sans cesse puisqu'aujourd'hui, Shaka avait décidé de parler du Poisson et de ses maladresses qu'il avait pu constater lui-même. De marmonner aussi quelques petits détails sur ce bleu ciel et de connaitre certains détails que ce Phoenix n'aurait jamais pu apprendre en temps normal.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ravie de vous revoir après une semaine d'attente. Alors sachez qu'à partir de ce soir on se reverra très souvent.**

 **Ce soir on vous offre un chapitre assez long mais pas trop quand même. Il révèle beaucoup de chose sur certains chevaliers. On y apprend des choses sur leurs enfances. Mais aussi des choses qui se sont passé plus récemment pour d'autre.**

 **Il y a aussi un lemon assez hot, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passait votre chemin. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous remercie encore de nous suivre. Biz à demain pour la suite Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-quatre.**

Aphrodite se rendait chez Camus quand il vit une ombre sur le seuil de son temple. L'homme venait de plus bas, il avait l'air d'hésiter à entrer et cette hésitation irritait doucement ce bleu ciel.

Ce Poisson le connaissait bien ayant passé son adolescence auprès de lui. Il lui avait pardonné, mais en même temps et parfois il se souvenait de leur relation et la rage montait en lui.

 **\- Que fais-tu là à tourner en rond ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Rien… Aphro'… Je…**

 **\- N'utilise plus ce surnom je le hais,** s'écria le Poisson.

 **\- Pardon,** baissa-t-il la tête.

Le douzième gardien prit la main de l'autre et l'entraina à sa suite dans le temple du dessous. Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon du propriétaire et le héla :

 **\- Shura, tu es là viens s'il te plait.**

Le Capricorne était arrivé tranquillement –même lentement- suivit d'un autre homme. Aphrodite le vit et son cœur se serra mais il ne s'attarda pas sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas et puis, il avait d'autres préoccupations à cet instant.

 **\- Aphrodite, Saga que faites-vous là ?** Demanda curieux le dixième gardien, qui ne s'attendait pas à les voir débarquer de la sorte. D'être dérangé surtout.

 **\- Il rodait devant chez Camus,** s'énerva le Poisson.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** Affirma le gémeau pour sa défense.

 **\- Alors raconte !** le pressa Aphrodite qui sentait sa patience se terminer.

 **\- Je… c'est difficile à expliquer,** révéla Saga.

 **\- Je t'ai connu plus…**

 **\- Calme-toi Aphrodite !** ordonna Shura.

 **\- Aphrodite, par le passé j'ai était un enfoiré, surtout avec toi. J'en suis désolé, mais saches que je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Surtout pas à Camus ou à toi. Athéna m'a purifié en tuant Arlés. Je sais que je ne serais pas pardonné de suite, voire jamais et je l'accepte. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni à Shura ou Deathmask.** Expliqua alors Saga.

 **\- Que veux-tu à Camus ?** redemanda encore Aphrodite.

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour lui. On s'est rapproché et maintenant il me fuit,** dit Saga.

 **\- Je le comprends,** murmura le Poisson.

 **\- Non tu te trompes… je n'ai rien fait. Je… c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus.**

Les trois autres le regardèrent, incrédules. Saga baissa la tête, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer malgré tout il se mit à le faire. Il devait clarifier la situation, pas dans les moindres détails mais assez pour qu'Aphrodite ne le tue pas dans l'instant.

 _« Comme tous les jours Saga se rendait dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple. Il avait demandé la permission à sa déesse et son Grand Pope. Un autre homme était souvent là, Camus du Verseau. Les deux hommes aimaient beaucoup les livres et cela les avaient rapprochés depuis quelques mois. Un jour Camus avait proposé à Saga de ranger l'édifice. Alors depuis, les deux ors étiquetaient les bouquins, les enregistraient dans un ordinateur, puis les remettaient à leur place. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais parfois ils se lançaient dans des débats philosophiques, littéraires ou encore culturels –l'art sous toute ses formes, cinéma, sculptures, peintures…-. Mais il y a trois jours, alors que Saga était en train de ranger un livre sur l'une des étagères, Camus s'était approché de lui. Il l'avait bloqué contre la bibliothèque et l'avait embrassé de façon fougueuse, tout en collant leurs deux corps._ _Puis tout avait été très vite. Le Verseau avait mis une jambe entre les siennes pour qu'il ne tombe pas. D'un geste sec il lui avait retiré sa ceinture afin d'attacher ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Quand celui-ci prit fin le Verseau murmura à son oreille :_

 _ **\- Saga, je… appelle moi Gabriel. Seul ce que j'aime peuvent m'appeler ainsi.**_

 _ **\- Camus non… je ne mérite pas d'être aimé…**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_ _s'étonna le Verseau._

 _ **\- Car si je te laisse m'aimer alors cela veut dire que tu m'as pardonné. Et moi je n'ai pas été puni pour mes pêchers. Je n'ai pas subi l'Antarès comme Kanon.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, et si je te puni alors après tu me laisseras t'aimer ?**_ _questionna alors Camus._

 _Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, il avait senti l'homme lui faisant face le faire pivoter vers l'une des tables à leurs côtés. Il l'y atterrit sans ménagement pour se retrouver à demi-couché dessus. Camus l'y_ _attacha tant bien que mal. Ensuite il le mit à nu._

 _ **\- Alors es-tu d'accord ? Je te châtie et après je t'aime en tant que Gabriel ?**_

 _Saga ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il n'était pas contre. Depuis longtemps il avait des vues sur le maitre des glaces. Alors que ce soit lui qui vienne à lui était inespéré. Mais de cette façon, si brusque cela lui faisait peur, mais en même temps cela l'excitait. Et il devait bien reconnaitre que cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne l'avait pas autant été._

 _ **\- Je suis d'accord… Camus punis-moi. Gabriel aime moi.**_

 _Alors Camus alla chercher un journal non loin de lui et il le roula pour en faire un bâton afin de fesser Saga pour chacun de ses crimes. Au bout de quelque coup, Saga trouvait que ce n'était pas assez fort. Il en fit la remarque à son compagnon qui prit alors une règle. Et sur la demande du Gémeau le Verseau le frappa de toutes ses forces. Afin de ne pas être dérangé par les autres –même si personne ne venait dans la bibliothèque- Saga créa une barrière infranchissable. Au bout d'un long moment, Camus finit de châtier le troisième gardien. Quand tout fut fini l'homme de glace prit dans ses bras l'ex-Grand Pope. A l'aide de son cosmos il le soigna. Puis, le onzième gardien le déplaça jusqu'à une nouvelle table pleine de livres. Là il attacha son futur amant sur la longueur de la table, tout en l'installant à genoux de façon à relever son fessier. Ensuite Camus défit ses cheveux qu'il avait nattés et avec l'élastique il attacha le pénis du troisième gardien pour qu'il ne jouisse pas trop vite. Après, il alla attraper un objet un peu plus loin, un encrier. Il positionna celui-ci dans l'anus de son compagnon après l'avoir lubrifié de sa salive. Avec une plume à encre il se mit à écrire sur son dos un poème qu'il avait lu et que Saga lui inspirait ainsi offert. En attendant que l'encre sèche le Verseau décida de s'occuper un peu et surtout de s'amuser avec son amant. Il contourna la table et se plaça devant son amant d'une main ferme il releva sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe qu'il présenta à la bouche de Saga. Celui-ci comprenant embrassa d'un baiser papillon le gland à portée de ses lèvres avant de le gober en son entier. Camus n'eut rien à faire, ni à dire. Saga savait très bien quoi faire et surtout comment donner du plaisir au Verseau. Le maitre des glaces était aux anges mais il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. Quand il jugea que l'encre était sèche, il retourna derrière le Gémeau en caressant son dos du bout des doigts. Là il retira enfin l'encrier et à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts il le prépara à son entré en lui._

 _ **\- Gabriel, vient en moi, j'en peux plus.**_

 _Camus décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, alors il prolongea encore un peu les préliminaires. Au bout de longues minutes de calvaire pour Saga qui désirait aller plus loin, Camus monta sur la table et le surplomba afin de le prendre sans avertissement. Mais il l'avait tellement bien préparé que le Gémeau ne ressentit qu'une légère douleur qui devint vite une sensation de bonheur. Il soupira rapidement de plaisir en feulant le prénom « Gabriel ». Le Verseau était des plus excité._

 _ **\- Ferme les yeux et écoute-moi !**_ _lui ordonna-t-il._

 _Alors que Saga ferma les yeux et se tut, il entendit son amant lire le poème qu'il avait écrit sur son dos. Ses coups de reins se mirent en rythme avec le débit de sa voix. Saga ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. A la fin de sa lecture le Verseau défit les liens de Saga et le releva le bloquant contre son torse tout en attachant ses mains derrière sa propre nuque. Le troisième gardien assis entre les bras de son homme se mit à hurler de plaisir à chaque ballottement de celui-ci. Quand le onzième voulu finir il retourna son amant et le prit assit face à lui. Il lui vola un baiser fougueux puis le coucha sur le dos. Il retira l'élastique autour de son pénis et entama une fellation en plus de ses va et vient. Saga gémissait de plus en plus fort de satisfaction. Quand le Gémeau jouit Camus avala sa semence. Le troisième gardien hurla tout son plaisir. »_

 **\- Ensuite il est parti et depuis il me fuit… je veux juste parler avec lui.**

 **\- Il a vraiment fait ça ?** s'étonna Aphrodite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te choque là-dedans ?** demanda Shura qui ne comprenait pas trop la réaction du Poisson.

 **\- Il est pur,** murmura Ikki tout aussi incrédule qui ne pouvait croire en cette histoire.

 **\- Pur ?** questionna Saga qui ne comprenait rien.

 **\- C'était son premier rapport sexuel,** annonça alors le douzième gardien.

Le troisième et le dixième furent abasourdis de la nouvelle.

Entendre dire qu'il s'agissait de son premier rapport alors qu'il avait l'air si expérimenté et maitre en la matière, était plus qu'improbable et pourtant, à voir la tête des deux autres… .

Un moment de silence s'était installé entre les quatre hommes puis Aphrodite reprit.

 **\- Je vais m'en charger, je vais aller lui parler. Toi tu rentres chez toi, je lui demanderai de venir te voir alors attend le.** Puis se levant et attrapant Saga par le haut de sa chemise et lui dit : **Je sais que tu l'apprécie depuis longtemps, ne nie pas je te connais par cœur mais saches que si tu lui fais du mal je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, j'ai grandi pigé.**

Saga ne répondit pas et se retira au plus vite. Ensuite le Poisson fit de même se rendant rapidement chez le Verseau, laissant Shura et Ikki seul.

Les deux restaient muet, continuaient de regarder les portes se fermer puis dans un soupir, le Capricorne fait demi-tour pour aller se chercher un petit remontant.

 **\- Shura, c'est quoi le problème entre eux deux ?** questionna le Phénix.

* * *

Shura avait décidé d'aider un peu son ami à se rapprocher du chevalier Phoenix et pour se faire, il l'avait invité dans sa maison. Ainsi, il pourrait parler tranquillement et sans langue de bois. …Et ne pas être dérangé par la même occasion.

Ikki était apparu derrière cette porte en début d'après-midi, le visage aussi fermé qu'à l'ordinaire et ne sachant pas s'il était heureux ou non d'être là, le Capricorne l'avait invité et entrainé dans une pièce à l'écart de ce trop grand salon.

Ni Aphro, Ni Deathmask n'avaient eu vent de cette rencontre et c'était pour le mieux, ça ne devait pas se savoir –du moins pas dans l'immédiat- parce les deux cités auraient posés des tas d'objections.

 **\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire !?** Avait poliment demandé le vert foncé en épiant son invité.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que tu m'aie demandé de venir pour t'accompagner à boire alors je préfère t'écouter si ça ne te dérange pas.** Grognait le Phoenix en continuant d'épier les alentours. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le 10 eme temple.

 **\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne mâchais pas tes mots et que parfois ça pouvait te porter préjudice !?**

 **\- Si, mais je préfère parler franchement.**

 **\- Au risque de blesser les autres !?** Questionnait Shura avide de cerner cet oiseau pour trouver ses faiblesses, bien que sa faiblesse la plus évidente était son petit-frère.

 **-Ça ne me concerne pas. Tu veux me parler d'Aphrodite n'est-ce pas !? Surement le défendre aussi.**

 **\- Et perspicace en plus de ça, par contre je ne souhaite pas le défendre, simplement te dire comment il fonctionne. Est-ce que tu as un moment pour ça ou tu préfères fuir et croire éternellement des choses fausses !?**

Fronçant les sourcils, Ikki se sentait pris au piège alors qu'il était venu de lui-même à la rencontre de ce Capricorne.

Et puis ce sourire suffisant qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur la face de ce vert foncé lui donnait le gout de le faire taire. Claquant sa langue à son palet, le Phoenix avait détourné son regard qui parfois pouvait être bleuté et soupirant de mauvaise grâce, il s'était installé sur l'une de ses chaises à disposition. Il l'écouterait et ensuite, il partirait. Il n'allait quand même pas croire sur parole un ami de ce Poisson.

 **\- Très bien, vas-y. Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas déjà.** Avait grondé le noiraud en croisant les bras sur son torse –ce qui avait fait sourire Shura-.

\- … **Tout un tas de chose.**

Shura allait débuter sa petite énumération des défauts et qualités de ce Poisson mais dans le même temps, une voix avait résonné dans son salon. Celle-là même de ce Turquoise.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux finalement parce qu'il était aussi à deux doigts de faire taire cette arrogance propre à cet oiseau de feu –ce que Deathmask aurait fait depuis longtemps, sans aucun doute possible-.

Mais pour l'heure, la voix d'Aphrodite le retenait et puis, il n'avait pas l'air lui-même. Suivi par ce noiraud, ils étaient tombés sur le Poisson et le Gémeau.

Le bleu ciel pestait tandis que le bleu foncé essayait de se justifier en vain. Ça parlait de Camus, de Camus et Saga, d'une bibliothèque et d'une punition. Puis Shura n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire des agissements du Verseau. Il ne le savait pas si entreprenant et bestial dans ses rapports, enfin ça c'était avant qu'il apprenne qu'il était vierge. …Ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il comprenait la méfiance d'Aphrodite, sa colère et son seuil de tolérance limité quand il était en présence de ce Gémeau. Puis, l'un et l'autre étaient partis comme ils étaient venus. …Le Capricorne avait soupiré se promettant de parler au Poisson par la suite et une question était apparue.

 **\- Shura, c'est quoi le problème entre eux deux !?**

Souriant tristement de cette question, il s'était retourné pour voir la mine contrarié de ce Phoenix qui ne devait rien y comprendre. Et puis cette animosité entre les deux pesaient encore dans l'air.

 **\- Une longue histoire mais je doute que tu veuilles l'entendre puisqu'il s'agit d'Aphrodite. Et tout ce qui le touche ne te concerne pas, pas vrai !?** Avait sournoisement tourné le maitre du dixième temple, non fier de lui.

 **\- Raconte et laisse-moi en juger.** S'était vu dire Ikki, en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils –puisqu'ils étaient restés dans le salon-.

Par contre un problème moral se posait à Shura. Il ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non entrer dans les détails. Pour ça, il avait besoin de la permission de son ami.

Lui, il n'aimerait pas qu'un autre raconte son passé à un presque inconnu. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il s'était servi un verre d'alcool pour se détendre et se posant également, il avait soupiré. Aphrodite pourrait bien le tuer après, il le mériterait.

 **\- Autrefois, Aphrodite, Deathmask et moi, étions au service de Saga. Ses assassins attitrés pour être exact. Bien qu'on était encore adolescent, on faisait tout ce qu'il nous demandait. La réussite de nos missions était une priorité. Le truc c'est que… Saga avait une sorte d'attrait pour Aphrodite. Parfois, il lui demandait de l'accompagner et il vantait les mérites de ce Poisson. Lui disait à quel point il était beau, doué et à quel point il était facile pour lui d'attirer les autres par son physique. On était jeunes et naïfs, on buvait littéralement les paroles de Saga. Aphrodite, plus que nous. Puis Saga a commencé à prendre à parti Aphro' et à chaque fois qu'il le complimentait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Rien de bien significatif mais ça mettait mal à l'aise Aphrodite, il nous en parlait toujours. Parfois, il demandait à Aphrodite de séduire certains de nos ennemis pour mieux les tuer par la suite, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, mais comme c'était Saga qui lui demandait, alors il acceptait. Pis tout c'est envenimé par la suite, un soir quand il a demandé à Aphro' de le rejoindre. …Ce soir-là, Death' et moi étions intervenu.**

 _« Saga avait fait appeler le jeune Aphrodite pour une raison tenue secrète. Frappant doucement à la porte, une voix derrière s'était faite entendre et entrant dans le grand salon du Gémeau, le bleu ciel avait lancé un simple sourire à son supérieur._

 _Avançant jusqu'à celui-ci, Saga avait fait le tour de son bureau et prenant place dans le canapé à disposition, il avait demandé au Poisson de venir à ses côtés._

 _ **\- Ne te serais-tu pas encore embelli, Aphro' !?**_ _Avait questionné le bleu foncé en attrapant le fin visage de son cadet._

 _ **\- Je…, ne crois pas non. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé !? J'ai fait une erreur quelque part !?**_

 _ **\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'me disais seulement qu'on aurait pu améliorer l'une de tes techniques.**_ _Soupirait Saga en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du Poisson et en continuant de cajoler cette joue de son pouce –ce qui mettait mal à l'aise celui-ci, comme toujours-._

 _ **\- Oui, …oui d'accord ! Est-ce que je dois apporter mes armes !?**_

 _ **\- Pas la peine, tu les as déjà avec toi.**_ _ **C'est ton visage ton arme.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça !?**_

 _ **\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, avec ça tu pourrais avoir tout ce dont tu as envie.**_ _ **Tu ne me crois pas !?**_

 _Regardant sur le côté, Aphrodite préférait ne pas répondre. Laissant son visage être scruté et touché par les mains de son ainé, il attendait patiemment que celui-ci termine._

 _Il n'aimait pas, se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas le droit de rejeter Saga. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et prenait soin de lui._

 _Puis les doigts de Saga étaient venus caresser son cou et ses épaules. Sursautant, il dévisageait le Gémeau et reculant sur son siège, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir ce bleu foncé. C'était étrange, malsain –il en était sûr-._

 _ **\- Je peux regarder ton torse, Aphro'. Voir si tu as pris en musculature !?**_

 _Un acquiescement s'était fait, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas et observant Saga déboutonner sa chemise, un creux dans le ventre se faisait._

 _Très vite, les mains de l'autre parcourait son torse fin et gémissant plus par peur qu'autre chose, il s'était reculé quand l'autre s'était mis à tripoter ses boutons de chairs._

 _ **\- Je… arrêtez, s'il vous plait.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est qu'un entrainement, rien de plus. Regarde, tu réagis assez bien.**_ _Avait murmuré Saga en titillant une fois de plus les tétons qui se dressaient de froid et de toucher._

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas.**_ _Soupirait Aphrodite en essayant de se rhabiller tant bien que mal._

 _ **\- Aphro' je t'aime, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.**_ _ **Ne bouge pas, tout ira bien.**_

 _ **\- Non, je veux m'en aller ! Je veux partir !**_

 _Aphrodite pleurnichait et essayait de repousser ces mains qui lui donnaient des frissons d'effroi et par chance ce soir-là, il avait été entendu par ses amis._

 _Amis qui avaient suivi le chemin de ce bleu clair pour une raison qui leur était propre. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, ou la façon dont Aphrodite avait dit qu'il devait rejoindre Saga. Ils n'en savaient rien, quoiqu'il en soit ils avaient ouvert les portes en grand et avaient arraché Aphrodite des bras du Gémeau._

 _Le rhabillant plus ou moins correctement et à la va-vite, Shura questionnait le Poisson tandis que le Cancer se montrait armé._

 _ **\- C'est ma faute Deathmask,**_ _avait gémit Aphrodite les larmes aux yeux et incapable de continuer sur sa lancée._

 _ **\- Allons-y Death'.**_ _Tonnait Shura en apportant avec lui son ami sous le bras._

 _Les trois amis étaient partis sans demander leur reste et toute la nuit durant ils l'avaient prise à rassurer Aphrodite et lui promettre de ne plus rester seul avec Saga._

 _Pourtant et au fur et à mesure des mois passés, le Gémeau avait réussi à faire croire à Aphrodite que seul son physique était un atout important et le seul à devoir développer. »_

 **\- Tu vois, j'crois toujours que dans un coin de sa tête il pense encore que seul son physique lui permet des choses. Pis quelques années plus tard, Aphrodite a fini par céder à Saga. En toute connaissance de cause cette fois, parce qu'il avait fini par l'aimer –lui et sa personnalité parfois étrange mais…, comme tu peux l'imaginer tout ne s'est pas « bien » passé puisque sinon ils seraient encore ensemble aujourd'hui. On n'a pas tout pardonné à Saga et j'sais même pas si Aphrodite le pourra un jour même s'il s'est repenti. Alors ouais, peut-être qu'Aphrodite joue de son physique parfois mais dis-toi que c'est plus un moyen de défense pour lui. Tout le monde tombe toujours dans le panneau et le prend pour un homme facile mais, ce n'est pas la vérité. …En vrai c'est juste un gamin qui ne sait pas comment approcher les autres, …ceux qui l'intéresse vraiment.** Racontait Shura dans un sourire presque nostalgique en imaginant ce que pourrait dire Aphrodite s'il l'entendait.

\- … **Moi !**? Avait marmonné, pas très sûr de lui ce Phoenix qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de tous ces aveux entendus.

 **\- Ouais, entre autre. Toi, t'es bien le seul qui le traite de pervers ouvertement et qui se moque de sa tête ! Tu veux qu'il fasse comment pour te parler si « son arme ultime » ne fonctionne pas sur toi !?** Questionnait le Capricorne en reprenant un verre.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas être lui-même ! Il m'emmerde avec ses grands airs et son attitude « m'as-tu-vu ».**

 **\- Ça se comprend. Finalement, je pensais pas que t'serais aussi ouvert à la discussion. J'pensais que tu me détestais moi aussi.**

 **\- Moi ce que j'aime c'est la tranquillité, pas des beaux-parleurs ou des extravertis. J'te déteste pas, j'ai simplement pas d'opinion sur toi.**

Souriant des mots d'Ikki, Shura avait un peu continué de bavasser jusqu'à ce que le Phoenix n'en puisse plus.

Cet oiseau avait réussi à dépasser son seuil de tolérance et puis, il devait un peu se rafraichir l'esprit. Laissant donc celui-ci quitter sa maison, le Capricorne était assez fier de lui.

Bon maintenant, il allait devoir affronter le courroux d'Aphrodite pour avoir tout raconté ou en partie mais pas grave, peut-être aussi qu'il lui dirait merci s'il réussissait à se rapprocher de cet oiseau de feu pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.

Shura comprenait l'intérêt d'Aphrodite pour lui. Il était franc, honnête, sans langue de bois, plutôt calme et surement sans arrière-pensée. Il était seulement brut, façonné par personne.

* * *

Ikki avait retrouvé son lieu préféré après sa chambre, ce petit « coin de paradis » qu'il s'était dégoté par hasard et que personne ne connaissait.

Le diner s'était passé non sans mal avec Shaka qui ne faisait que parler –surement autant que Hyoga d'ailleurs- et maintenant là, il pouvait un peu respirer et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu et vu tout au long de la journée.

Il ne connaissait pas le passé d'Aphrodite et si Shura aurait pu lui mentir, il en doutait puisque cela ne lui aurait rien apporté. A présent, il comprenait un peu mieux les gestes et le caractère de ce bleu clair et très honnêtement, il n'aimait pas.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir de ce Poisson pervers, il dirait que c'est son côté gauche et capricieux qu'il préférait. C'était mieux que ses exhibitions qu'il offrait parfois et ses sourires à tout va et à qui le veut.

Pis inexplicablement, une sorte de grondement survenait en lui quand il pensait à Saga. Là, immédiatement, il le traitait de connard purement et simplement mais seulement parce qu'il avait tenté d'abuser de la naïveté d'un enfant, pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'Aphrodite étant enfant… pas parce qu'il avait fini par l'avoir des années plus tard. Surement après une multitude d'explications.

Lui de Saga, il ne connaissait que son côté réfléchit et bon en mission. Ça s'arrêtait là, Ikki s'en foutait des histoires qu'ils pouvaient y avoir entre tous les chevaliers tant que ça ne concernait pas son frère ou lui.

En vrai, il ne savait rien et c'est surement ça qu'il l'emmerdait le plus. Peut-être qu'il devrait plus s'intéresser aux gens avant de les juger. …Il pourrait commencer par Shaka puisque celui-ci avait affirmé être son ami et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu à le connaitre pour de vrai.

Après, il pourrait continuer par ce Poisson pervers contre son gré. Cette dernière pensée avait d'ailleurs fait sourire ce Phoenix.

Ouais, peut-être que se rapprocher de ce bleu ciel n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça et s'il lui plaisait bien alors, être son ami ne devrait pas être si difficile –enfin, s'il arrivait à le faire arrêter ses mimiques emmerdantes-. …Mh, il s'était peut-être fourvoyé sur ce bleu ciel mais après tout, c'était uniquement de la faute de ce Poisson. Lui seul s'était mis à croire aux inepties de certains.

Laissant un rictus sur le bord de ses lèvres, il essayerait de faire comprendre à ce Turquoise qu'il avait tout faux ! Qu'il était bien mieux en étant « gamin ».

… .


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis nous voilà. Merci d'avoir lu notre dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant. Ce soir un petit chapitre, où vous pourrez lire la suite des aventures Camus-Saga. On se retrouve demain pour la suite des aventures de nos chevaliers préférés. Bonne lecture. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-cinq.**

Le Poisson était descendu voir son voisin, il désirait lui parler de Saga. Quand il était arrivé l'homme était avec son protégé en train de déjeuner. Il les regarda d'un air tendre. Dans ce sanctuaire il était difficile d'avoir une vraie relation. Et ces deux-là allaient avoir une relation des plus belles. Ils étaient deux fortes têtes, mais trouvaient des terrains d'ententes.

 **\- Aphrodite ne reste pas là viens manger avec nous,** l'avait hélé le Verseau qui avait senti sa cosmos énergie sur le pas de la porte.

Puis il avait vu le gamin aller lui chercher un mug et de quoi manger. Il s'était installé avec eux et avait pensé que c'était bien d'avoir une famille, que Camus était un bon père. Alors il se devait de l'avertir pour Saga afin de ne pas briser la paix de son temple. Après un déjeuner sous le signe du silence et des disputes « familiales », le Poisson avait vu l'apprenti s'échapper, les laissant seuls lui et son maitre. Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'il était de trop et Aphrodite le remerciait infiniment pour cela.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir si tôt ? pas que cela me dérange mais je me questionne ?** énonça Camus.

 **\- Hier j'ai vu Saga, il tournait en rond devant chez toi… et,** se décida à lui dire d'un coup la vérité quand il hésita.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je l'ai amené chez Shura et on a parlé. Il m'a tout raconté, pour la bibliothèque. Je voulais te dire….**

 **\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Je te remercie de vouloir me protéger. Aphrodite je te demande pardon. J'ai été égoïste… j'ai vu qu'il allait mal et je suis resté loin de lui, loin de vous. Le mal qu'il vous a fait… surtout à toi. Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé. Je me suis dit que vous étiez fort tous les trois, invincibles ensemble. Mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose…**

 **\- Tu étais jeune aussi et il était notre supérieur. De plus tu n'étais au courant de rien.**

 **\- Ou je n'ai pas voulu le savoir,** confessa Camus honteux d'avoir fui un combat qu'il considérait perdu d'avance et surtout pas de son ressort. Mais ses amis en avaient payé le prix fort. **Aphrodite il a changé, je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu lui pardonnes mais je te promets que cette fois-ci s'il dérape je serais là pour l'arrêter et le remettre sur le droit chemin.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Et je sais que c'est réciproque pour lui aussi, depuis des années, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à l'époque. Il voulait mon corps mais surtout ton esprit. Chaque fois que tu venais quand on était ensemble, à ton départ il me… disons qu'il était encore plus possessif. Je ne dis pas qu'on s'est séparé par ta faute, on avait d'autres problèmes. Mais dans un certain sens tu étais l'un de nos problèmes inavoués. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu le fuis ?**

 **\- Je… je ne le fui pas par regret mais parce que j'ai honte de mon attitude envers lui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,** se lamenta le bleu marine.

 **\- C'était ta première fois et tu ne savais pas comment réagir devant un homme qui avait de l'expérience mais je ne croyais pas que tu perdrais ainsi le contrôle.**

 **\- Moi non plus,** avoua le Verseau gêné de ce dérapage mais aussi d'apprendre que Saga le convoitait déjà quand Aphrodite était avec lui. **Et toi tu en es où ?** questionna alors Camus pour changer de discussion.

 **\- Moi ?** s'étonna le Poisson.

 **\- Oui, je ne parle pas beaucoup d'habitude mais je vois plein de choses, comme ton intérêt pour un certain oiseau de feu.**

 **\- Oh lui ! C'est une longue histoire.**

 **\- Et bien j'ai tout mon temps,** sourit Camus en déposant une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains de son frère d'armes.

Aphrodite sourit à son tour, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Camus acceptait une conversation à cœur ouvert, faire des confidences et en écouter d'autres. Alors il accepta, heureux d'avoir le privilège d'entrer dans le cercle fermé des proches du maitre des glaces car à ce jour, il n'en connaissait que deux Hyoga et Milo.

* * *

Aphrodite l'avait quitté en fin de matinée après avoir raconté toutes ses péripéties avec Ikki. Camus avait compris bien des situations et des discussions passées avec le Poisson ainsi que certains regards qu'ils se lançaient ou encore certains de leurs changements d'attitudes. Après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé de suivre le dernier conseil que lui avait donné son frère d'armes. Cette phrase raisonnait encore en lui.

 _ **\- Méfie-toi de Saga, mais si tu l'aimes n'attend pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter. Et puis si c'est toi ça pourrait aller, tu as prouvé que tu savais le maitriser,**_ _avait rigolé le Poisson en se souvenant du récit du Gémeau sur la bibliothèque._

Il n'avait rien répondu mais il y avait repensé. Tellement que son apprenti avait grogné à la fin du repas.

 _ **\- Si ma présence vous emmerde, faites le moi savoir. Bon je vais m'entrainer avec Kiki. A ce soir.**_

Là aussi il n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre, il s'excuserait plus tard de son manque d'intérêt envers son protégé. Alors maintenant qu'il était devant le troisième temple il ne savait plus quoi faire.

 **\- Salut Cam',** avait lancé une voix d'homme en face de lui. **Si tu veux voir mon frère entre il se démène contre lui-même dans une partie d'échec, des fois il me fait peur. Je vais voir Milo tu as un message pour lui.**

 **\- Bonjour Kanon, non aucun merci à plus tard.**

Il regarda le cadet des Gémeaux jumeaux partir en courant vers la maison de son meilleur ami. Ses deux-là faisait un sacré couple aussi. Il rigola en pensant qu'au fond lui et Milo avait les mêmes gouts côté physique mais pas mental. Effectivement même si les deux jumeaux étaient similaires sur leurs apparences extérieures, l'intérieures étaient bien différent. Par exemple jamais Saga se serait permis de le héler de la sorte et de lui donner un diminutif pareil, il pesta quelque seconde sur ce « Cam' » lancé à la va vite. Puis il entra dans la demeure et vit qu'en fait l'ainé des Gémeaux était en train de se battre contre lui-même dans une partie d'échec. Il alla s'installer en face de lui un joua un coup. Puis voyant que la partie ne mènerait nulle part il envoya bouler toutes les pièces afin de les remettre à leur place initiale. L'homme devant lui ne dit rien et le regarda faire bouche-bée. Alors le temps d'installer un nouveau plateau de jeu il prit la parole.

 **\- Aphrodite est passé me voir il m'a raconté votre entretien chez Shura. Il y en a d'autres qui sont au courant.**

 **\- Non… juste Ikki… il était aussi chez… Shura,** bégaya Saga qui ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal que Camus soit chez lui.

 **\- Je vois. Je suis venu pour qu'on parle ou plutôt pour que tu m'écoutes et prenne une décision. Voilà je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de relation et je suis assez maladroit. Un peu brutal aussi pardon. Écoute-moi !** avait-il arrêté le troisième gardien dans son désir de lui répondre. **Je désire créer quelque chose de concret avec toi et de durable. Mais il va falloir que tu acceptes certaines choses pour qu'on y arrive. La première, mon apprenti car je compte l'adopter, en faire mon fils. Donc si tu veux être avec moi il sera de la partie. Ensuite plus de cheveux gris, et si tu as un problème tu viens m'en parler. Je suis là pour toi et je ferais de même. Mes directives sont aussi pour moi. On est deux. Après on fera ce qu'il faut pour que les autres nous voient autrement. Toutes ces rumeurs et ces fausses idées sur nous je m'en fous mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'elles pourrissent encore l'esprit de mon fils. Voilà en gros. Si tu es d'accord commence la partie ou sinon demande moi de partir.**

Saga regardait l'homme devant lui la bouche grande ouverte de surprise sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Son bras se tendit et il déplaça un pion. La partie était lancée et il acceptait les requêtes de son homme. Il ne répondit rien au début ses larmes coulèrent de joie et d'appréhension quand il se mit à murmurer :

 **\- Gabriel merci de m'aimer, tu ne le regretteras pas.**

Puis plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée juste un baiser que vola ledit Gabriel à son Saga et la partie d'échec dura un long moment.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Votre week-end c'est bien passé ? Moi parfait. Alors pour ce début de semaine un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci on a droit à voir notre trio infernal ensemble. Et un couple qui n'en ai pas un d'après eux.** **😊.** **J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours** **.** **Bonne lecture à demain pour la suite. Et oui je vous l'ai dit on va se voir souvent maintenant jusqu'à la fin. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-six.**

Il en avait marre. Il avait besoin d'action. Ne rien faire aller le rendre fou et ce ne sont pas des petites histoires insignifiantes qui allaient le rassasier, ni même les petites missions où rien ne se passaient. Y'avait bien Aphrodite qui le divertissait un petit peu avec ses histoires de cœur mais à part ça, c'était ennuyant. Il ne pouvait tuer ou torturer personne. …Enfin ce n'était pas tant qu'il pouvait tuer personne qui l'emmerdait mais, que rien n'était là pour se défouler, se détendre ou calmer ses pulsions.

Alors que Deathmask grimpait jusqu'aux appartements d'Aphrodite pour connaitre un peu ses actions de la journée, il l'entendait déjà au travers de la porte parler avec Shura. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais dans quelques temps ça serait plus clair… ou pas, parce que Death' avait croisé ce bleu clair disparaitre de sa maison. Là, il était persuadé d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Entrant et fermant derrière lui, il aperçoit le vert foncé au milieu du salon et regardant les alentours, ils s'étaient retrouvés seul.

 **\- Un problème avec Aphrodite !?** Avait demandé le nouveau venu en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

 **\- Hn, peut-être. J'ai voulu l'aider en parlant un peu avec le Phoenix mais j'pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !?**

 **\- Y'a eu une histoire avec Aphro', Saga et Camus et Ikki l'a vu. J'ai donc pris la peine d'expliquer un peu le passé d'Aphrodite et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu.** Racontait le vert foncé en s'essayant à son tour sur le fauteuil non loin de là. **Il va m'en vouloir plusieurs jours je pense bien.**

 **\- T'as dit quoi exactement à cet oiseau !?**

 **\- J'ai un peu raconté notre adolescence, quand on était au service de Saga et son histoire avec lui. …J'me suis bien dit que ça n'allait pas l'enchanter mais bon, j'vais attendre qu'il se calme.**

 **\- C'est ta faute. Raconte rien la prochaine fois et laisse-le se démerder.** Avait marmonné Deathmask non sans froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les histoires de ce genre.

 **\- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais l'aider toi aussi, tu aurais fait comment sans parler à Ikki !?**

 **\- Ouais mais, comme j'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de mes affaires, j'allais te dire de laisser tomber et de laisser Aphro' se débrouiller, pis si cet oiseau ne voit pas que ce Poisson est quelqu'un de bien, il ne vaut pas le coup. Au mieux, j'pourrais en faire mon passe-temps de ce Phoenix et me battre contre lui.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi, Ikki est aussi borné que toi alors j'pense qu'il avait besoin de moi pour le bousculer un peu. …Comme toi quoi, sans moi tu s'rais rien.**

Grognant, Deathmask s'était levé et rapproché de cet arrogant. Lui, avoir besoin de cet imbécile !? Et puis quoi encore, c'était bien courageux d'affirmer cette chose et il allait faire regretter ses mots à ce Capricorne.

Capricorne qui l'attendait d'ailleurs nonchalamment sur son siège avec un léger sourire en coin –ce qui avait le don d'agacer évidemment…-. Les poings fermés et l'ombre se propageant sur son ami, Deathmask était impressionnant mais Shura le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour en avoir encore peur.

 **\- Dis-moi encore une fois que j'ai besoin de toi et tu risques de perdre la vie prématurément. Compris !?** Menaçait le bleu foncé non sans être plus ou moins sérieux –c'était difficile à voir-.

 **\- Combien de fois m'as-tu déjà menacé exactement. Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi.**

 **\- Tu veux parier !?**

Maintenant debout, les deux se jaugeaient et les regards brillants de malveillance ou autre ne se lâchaient pas. Les deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aussi dominants sans doute et quand ils se bagarraient, il ne valait mieux pas rester près d'eux. Ils se provoquaient souvent, se bagarraient pour un oui ou un non la plupart du temps, mais c'était une sorte d'amusement qu'ils s'étaient créé avec le temps.

Puis et sans rien voir venir, les deux s'étaient jetés sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Comme ça, pour rien et… c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Ils se battaient pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus, pour connaitre celui qui dominerait leur échange et c'était devenu une vraie guerre.  
Ils s'agrippaient les cheveux, se mordaient plus qu'autre chose et… s'acharnaient à ne pas se lâcher. Pourtant à bout de souffle, leurs regards revenaient l'un sur l'autre et reprenant leur jeu –car cela en était bien un pour eux-, on pouvait voir des épaules s'affaisser discrètement et les tensions s'éloigner peu à peu. …Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte ne les éloigne et que rien ne paraissent.

 **\- Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici !? J't'avais dit de partir avant que je ne revienne. …Deathmask, tu me cherchais !?** Demandait Aphrodite en regardant ses amis à tour de rôle.

 **\- J'venais comme ça, pis je t'ai vu sortir d'ici en trombe.**

 **\- J'étais parti me calmer. Il t'a dit je suppose… .** Soupirait le Poisson non sans attendre qu'une personne parte.

 **\- Ouais mais comme il est con tu devrais l'excuser. Surement qu'il pensait t'aider, tu crois pas !?** La phrase dite, un coup de pied avait été donné par Shura qui avait détesté le surnom donné et un regard noir s'était focalisé sur le Cancer pour avoir osé parler « d'aide ». **Sur ce, j'vais y aller moi.**

 **\- T'as l'intention de nous laisser comme ça !?** Demandait alors Aphrodite qui pensait voir Death' les aider à se réconcilier.

 **\- Ouais, réglez vos problèmes et ensuite rejoignez-moi pour le diner.**

Il avait lancé un dernier sourire à Shura et avait tapoté l'épaule d'Aphrodite avant de quitter ce salon sans autre bruit. Il s'était bien amusé en se montrant ici et puis, il avait eu l'occasion d'apaiser un peu de son ennui. Depuis quand lui et ce Capricorne se livraient à ce genre d'activités !? Un petit bout de temps mais personne ne pourrait s'en douter, pas même leur ami le plus proche, pour vous dire à quel point ils n'étaient pas censés être compatibles –ils savaient garder leurs distances-. Mais, un truc les avaient poussés l'un près de l'autre. Durant une dispute, Deathmask s'était surpris à ne pas pouvoir porter la main sur ce vert foncé et au contraire, avoir envie de le faire taire d'une autre manière. Entre eux, c'était une question de supériorité pure et simple. Tous les deux trop dominants pour leur propre bien, ils trouvaient une certaine satisfaction à faire soumettre l'autre lors de leurs ébats et ils ne trouvaient cette satisfaction nulle part d'autre ailleurs. …Pendant un temps, ils avaient essayé avec d'autres partenaires mais ce petit truc en plus n'y était pas. La partie « combat » terminait trop vite avec les autres.

Pour ce genre de chose, ils savaient se montrer discrets. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça et puis, ils ne voulaient pas en faire une histoire. Pour eux, ils n'y avaient pas d'histoire d'ailleurs. Ils s'entendaient bien, étaient amis et s'amusaient à leur façon. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de plus, surtout pas de sentiments qui ruineraient tout. Enfin ils disaient ça, mais tacitement ils n'avaient aucun autre partenaire. Détestaient voir d'autres personnes trop proches. Pouvaient se hurler dessus par caprice d'un geste anodin. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne rien changer à leur relation. Pour ne pas emmerder Aphrodite. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente exclus et parce qu'ils avaient très certainement toujours protégé ce Poisson, alors autant le protéger d'eux-mêmes et de cette histoire stupide. Finalement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, une histoire existait déjà. Secrète ou non, elle existait bel et bien.

* * *

Aphrodite était sorti d'un pas rapide en grognant. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Shura de tout révéler de son passé à ce Phoenix ? Il le prend déjà pour un pervers pas la peine d'en rajouter avec son passé avec Saga. En plus, il lui a dit que Saga avait essayé de le violer et après, qu'il s'était lui-même donné à lui comme un idiot. Ikki a dû le voir comme un faible qui avait toujours besoin de Shura et Deathmask pour s'en sortir. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à respirer de l'air frais et à pester il décida de retourner chez lui pensant ne plus y retrouver personne. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit deux silhouettes se faire face dans son salon.

 **\- Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici !? J't'avais dit de partir avant que je ne revienne. …Deathmask, tu me cherchais !?** Demandait Aphrodite en regardant ses amis à tour de rôle.

 **-J'venais comme ça, pis je t'ai vu sortir d'ici en trombe.**

 **\- J'étais parti me calmer. Il t'a dit je suppose… .** Soupirait le Poisson non sans attendre qu'une personne parte.

 **\- Ouais mais comme il est con tu devrais l'excuser. Surement qu'il pensait t'aider, tu crois pas !?** La phrase dite, un coup de pied avait été donné par Shura qui avait détesté le surnom donné et un regard noir s'était focalisé sur le Cancer pour avoir osé parler « d'aide ». **Sur ce, j'vais y aller moi.**

 **\- T'as l'intention de nous laisser comme ça !?** Demandait alors Aphrodite qui pensait voir Death' les aider à se réconcilier.

 **\- Ouais, réglez vos problèmes et ensuite rejoignez-moi pour le diner.**

Mais les deux ne l'avaient jamais rejoint au soir. Le Cancer avait d'ailleurs mangé seul –ou presque- et pestait toutes les malédictions du monde sur les deux abrutis.

Ça avait d'ailleurs eu le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Surement pour ça qu'après le diner, il avait attrapé Shura chez lui et l'avait trainé jusqu'au temple d'Aphrodite.

Surement pour ça que Deathmask avait évité toute tentative de fuite des deux abrutis et qu'il les avait fait assoir dans le salon.

Il détestait ça, devenir le médiateur ou une connerie du genre alors si vraiment ils ne se réconciliaient pas, il les tuerait. …En théorie. Pis après des tas et des tas de mots, Deathmask avait eu le dernier mot. Il avait tempéré les deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis et avait résolu le problème d'une main de maitre. En les forçant à dire ce qu'ils pensaient réellement et en détruisant point par point leurs arguments.

Et après cette conversation des plus mouvementées –cette engueulade pouvait-on dire-, les trois s'étaient réconciliés et avaient fini par se coucher ensemble. Le Cancer en premier cependant, trop fatigué pour les supporter davantage… .

….


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Ce soir un nouveau chapitre avec le trio infernal et oui à ce moment-là de l'histoire un autre couple nous a beaucoup plus. On s'est amusé avec eux. On a même fait une fic sur eux, qu'on publiera après celle-ci. Alors lemon très hot et assez bestial, je vous préviens. Bonne lecture biz à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-sept.**

Dans ce lit, il s'étirait longuement et calmement. La dispute s'était terminée et les trois avaient finis par s'endormir tranquillement et comme à leur habitude dans le premier lit à leur disposition, c'est-à-dire généralement la chambre d'Aphrodite.

Laissant sa main se balader sur cette tignasse qu'il avait l'habitude d'agripper durant la nuit, la tête de Deathmask se laissait tomber sur le côté et observait encore ce Capricorne endormi.  
Puis se levant de moitié, il avait remarqué la disparition de ce bleu clair ce qui était étrange compte tenu qu'il était un dormeur des plus difficiles à réveiller. Enfin pour l'instant et sûr de rien, il avait préféré s'examiner et une fois de plus, ses vêtements l'avaient quitté durant la nuit. Attrapant son pantalon non loin de là, il l'avait enfilé sans trop d'effort et restant assis sur le bord du lit, une main l'avait agrippé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'réveilles pas !?** Avait susurré Shura les yeux encore fermés et le corps inerte.

 **\- Parce que j'enfilais le pantalon que tu m'as encore retiré, pervers somnambule.**

A cette insulte, le vert foncé n'avait pu faire autrement que de regarder d'un œil et demi son côté droit et de constater l'absence de son ami.

Soupirant de cela –même si les insultes étaient habituelles entre eux le matin-, il avait reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller pour grignoter quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le Cancer qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui. Comme une menace, Shura avait rouvert les yeux et était tombé sur la face souriante de son ami. Une main avait gagné le visage du gardien du dixième temple et si celle-ci lui agrippait la mâchoire, elle n'était pas méchante au contraire. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle épiait seulement –dessinait- et la tête de Deathmask s'était approchée.

 **\- Réveille-toi et rejoins-moi dans ta chambre.** Avait grogné le bleu foncé d'une voix plus claire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Pourquoi faire !? Dis-moi plutôt où se trouve Aphrodite.**

 **\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous un peu. Se faire du bien avant de monter et voir tous les autres, pis ce soir, Aphrodite dormira seul. …Dépêche-toi, Shu' sinon je-** Regagnant sa chambre, Aphrodite avait fait son retour et avait salué ses deux amis réveillés et sans aucuns contacts l'un pour l'autre.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu étais !?** Avait alors demandé Shura semblant de rien et sortant du lit.

 **\- J'me suis rappelé ce matin que j'avais oublié de dire une dernière chose à Camus à propos de Saga. Je vais aller prendre ma douche maintenant, on se rejoint en haut pour le petit-déjeuner !?**

 **\- Ouais.** Soufflait Death' en rejoignant déjà la sortie.

Le Capricorne avait aussi répondu à l'affirmative –avec plus de bienveillance cependant- et mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, il avait suivi le même chemin que ce bleu foncé.

Il avait deux ou trois mots à lui dire et il devait aussi lui montrer qui dirigeait.

Pis répondre aux exigences de Deathmask n'était pas dans ses priorités –de ce qu'il croyait encore-, lui il avait prévu de garder un œil sur Ikki pour Aphrodite. De s'entrainer et de passer un peu de temps avec ses autres amis, dont Aiolia.

De l'autre côté, Aphrodite était sous la douche et oubliant un peu de ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours –de ses conversations avec Camus-, il espérait pouvoir rencontrer ce Phoenix. Lui adresser la parole aussi mais bon pour l'heure, il avait un rendez-vous avec ses frères de cœurs à la salle du treizième temple pour un petit-déjeuner des plus copieux, il en était sûr !

* * *

En entrant dans son temple Shura comptait bien mettre dehors ce Cancer de malheur, mais il ne put le faire. Effectivement, il avait à peine mis un pied dans sa chambre qu'il avait été attrapé violement et repoussé sur la porte derrière lui qui se referma dans un grand claquement. Puis Death' lui arracha un baiser fougueux mais Shura n'en voulait pas alors il le repoussa et changea leur position. Mais avant de pouvoir parler il se retrouva à genoux devant l'autre à cause d'un coup de balayette dans le genou. Une main attrapa ses fins et courts cheveux et sa bouche se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe pulsant de l'autre.

 **\- Pas question,** avait grogné le Capricorne.

Mais Death' ne voulait pas de « non » alors il força l'entré de son amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, et puis lui aussi été parfois plus ou moins forcé. Alors quand il sentit les dents de l'autre mordiller son gland il n'en tint pas compte et continua à entrer dans l'antre chaud de son compagnon et poussant un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Mais le Capricorne ne l'entendait pas ainsi alors il se débarrassa des mains l'entravant et qui le forçait à garder un rythme qui ne lui allait pas. Il retint les mains de l'autre sur ses propres cuisses et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Là il le défia du regard et repris de jouer avec l'homme devant lui. Du bout de sa langue il titilla le prépuce puis le frein faisant ainsi gémir l'autre mais aussi le frustrant de si peu d'attention.

 **\- Qu'attends-tu ?** se plaignit le Cancer.

 **\- Un peu de politesse.**

Pour toute réponse le quatrième gardien libéra l'une de ses mains et força à nouveau l'entrée de la bouche de Shura. Celui-ci en eu marre et se repoussa en arrière et d'une détente déroutante pour son ami il se releva l'attrapa par la gorge et d'un geste rapide l'entraina et le balança sur son lit. Puis il alla le chevaucher et agrippa à nouveaux son cou et serra un peu.

 **\- Si tu veux quelque chose soit poli et je serais enclin à te le donner,** tonna la voix de Shura.

Death' se débâtit mais Shura ne se laissa pas faire les deux hommes roulèrent sur le lit se déshabillant, se mordant et se griffant. Quand ils furent enfin nus tous les deux, Shura reprit le dessus. Toujours à califourchon sur l'autre et sa main bloquant sa trachée il balada son autre main sur le corps musclé de son amant. Puis il se remit à agacer Death' en s'occupant très lentement et doucement de son sexe turgescent. Au bout d'un long moment il sentit le Cancer se détendre et l'entendit céder du bout des lèvres.

\- ' **Te plait.**

Shura savait qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux alors il se considéra comme vainqueur et donna sa récompense à l'autre pour son effort. Il descendit entre les jambes de son amant et après avoir entrelacées leurs mains afin de ne pas être dérangé il lui fit une fellation digne d'intérêt. Il entendait l'autre feuler de plaisir. Il avait appris à apprécier entendre la voix de Death' dans ces moment-là. Il avait alors été jusqu'au bout et avait avalé la semence du Cancer. Puis sans attendre il s'était relevé et avait embrassé l'homme sous lui et avait en même temps écarté ses cuisses et l'avait pénétré sans préparation. Il ne serait pas le perdant dans cet affrontement. N'avait-il pas décidé de montrer à Deathmask qui dirigeait ? Alors il le prit sans ménagement cela ne le dérangea pas il savait que l'autre aimait cela. La preuve il n'avait pas protesté trop longtemps avant de s'engouffrer dans les méandres du plaisir. Ils hurlaient tous les deux de bien-être. Shura se demanda comment, depuis le temps, ils n'avaient pas été pris en flag par qui que ce soit, surtout Aphrodite.

Quand tout fut fini il tomba épuisé sur le corps sous lui. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs esprits en se caressant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela, non juste leurs corps épuisés qui bougeaient tout seul. Que ce soit pour les caresses, les baisers que se donnaient leurs lèvres ou encore quand le Cancer resserrait sa prise sur sa fesse afin de le marquer ou de lui faire comprendre son appartenance. Aucune parole ne serait jamais dite dans ce sens, même lors de leur dispute. Non, rien de concret, sauf ce moment après l'acte où, fatigués, leurs corps répondaient à leurs besoin de chaleur et de douceur, à ce besoin de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Alors Shura se leva quand tout fut dit par leurs gestes et il vit Death' faire pareil, prendre ses affaires et rejoindre son temple avant de remonter pour le déjeuner. Quant à lui il partit sous la douche sachant que les deux étaient exæquo et que ce soir-là, la suite se jouerait. Death' n'avait-il pas dit que ce soir Aphrodite dormirait seul ? Alors ce soir sa couche serait encore le théâtre de leur combat et de leurs ébats. Sur cette pensée fatigante et réjouissante –parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner cette partie là- il se prépara et partit déjeuner avec ses amis.

….


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Alors ce soir on revint à notre couple préférer Ikki/Aphrodite. Bonne lecture et à vendredi biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-huit.**

Le Poisson était là, sans personne autour pour une fois et Ikki trouvait ça assez étrange. Regardant les alentours, ce bleuté avait l'air de réfléchir ou non, d'être dans ses pensées.

Il avait un livre en main mais ne le lisait pas, il avait plutôt le regard perdu dans le vague et ça le rendait…, un peu plus humain.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Ikki avait eu un moment d'hésitation puis ses pieds avaient enclenchés un premier pas et une fois à hauteur de ce Poisson –à qui il faisait de l'ombre-, il avait éclairci sa voix.

 **\- A quoi tu peux bien rêvasser, Poisson de malheur.** Avait grogné le Phoenix en faisant saisir ledit Poisson qui en lâcha son livre.

 **\- I-Ikki !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? …Quoi !? …Oui !?** Bégayait Aphrodite en jonglant avec son ouvrage qui lui glissait des mains. Bouquin qui se fit rattrapé par le noiraud légèrement moqueur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait paniquer !? C'est de la lecture pour adulte, c'est ça !?** Demandait l'ébène en bouquinant ce qu'il avait attrapé.

 **\- Quoi !? Non absolument pas, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris.** Se justifiait le bleu ciel tout en restant assis sur ce banc et en gardant la tête levée.

 **\- Ok, j'vais faire semblant de te croire.** **Tes admirateurs ne sont pas avec toi !?** Scrutait le noiraud de son air supérieur et attendant la réaction de ce Poisson. Là, prit à l'improviste, il l'avait trouvé amusant.

 **\- J'ai réussi à les semer. Ikki je…, est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps à me consacrer, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.**

 **\- Là, je n'ai rien à faire.** Soupira comme mécontent le Phoenix –de ce qu'il voulait faire croire pour une fois-.

 **\- Ah…eumh oui. C'est à propos de ce que Shura a pu te raconter ou non. Ne le croit pas !**

 **\- Donc, tu es un homme facile qui dit oui à toutes les propositions !**

 **\- Quoi !? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je… argh. C'est bon ça suffit, arrête de me perturber et écoute seulement. Je ne suis pas fier de tout ce qui a pu se passer mais je suis assez content de savoir que tu ne me vois plus seulement comme un pervers, avide de sexe.**

 **\- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça !?**

 **\- Eh bien, Shura m'a dit que tu étais très intéressé de ce qui pouvait m'arriver et que tu l'avais questionné sur pas mal de chose. Maintenant qu'on est là, je peux répondre à tes interrogations !**

 **\- Il t'a dit ça, il t'a menti. C'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais t'as raison sur une chose, j'te vois plus comme un pervers –enfin presque, mais plutôt comme un aguicheur !** Se moquait ouvertement l'ébène non sans laisser une trace de sourire.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un aguicheur non plus ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !** Bougonnait Aphrodite en reprenant son livre des mains de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Rien. …Autre chose à me dire !?**

 **\- Oui surement, tu crois qu'on pourra s'entendre un jour !?**

 **\- J'en sais rien mais on s'parle là et j'ai pas envie de t'étriper alors, peut-être bien que oui.**

 **-Tout à l'air facile avec toi. Comment est-ce que tu fais !?**

 **\- Je ne me prends pas la tête et j'dis ce que je pense.** **Je m'en fous des autres et de leur jugement. …Tu devrais faire pareil et arrêter de jouer un rôle. C'est emmerdant. Sur ce, j'dois y aller.**

Saluant d'un signe de main ce bleuté, Ikki était reparti comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire tout aussi discrètement.

Il n'avait pas trouvé cette conversation chiante, au contraire elle avait été amusante parce qu'il avait pu voir ce Poisson paniquer et pas vraiment à l'aise. Ça avait été vraiment amusant, et les mimiques qu'il avait vu d'Aphrodite, celles-là, elles avaient été bien. Ces mimiques-là avaient été plus naturelles, plus spontanées et beaucoup mieux que quand il se donnait des grands airs.

* * *

Il était sûr d'une chose, c'était sans doute la conversation la plus normale qu'il avait eu avec ce Phoenix depuis le début de cette cohabitation.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cri, pas de pleurs, pas de méchanceté, seulement des mots, parfois moqueurs certes, mais rien de blessant ou de fâcheux, et de ça Aphrodite n'en n'était pas peu fier.

Par contre, il était incroyablement dépité de sa propre conduite…, quand il avait aperçu cet oiseau s'approcher de lui sans bruit. Il s'était montré quelque peu maladroit et idiot mais, il avait réussi à faire sourire Ikki. Ce n'était pas « rien » pour ce Poisson et- non en réalité c'était une grande victoire pour lui ! Même que ce noiraud lui avait avoué ne plus le voir comme un pervers de service !

Alors oui, il était surement de bonne humeur, d'excellente même et la partager avec d'autre ne le dérangeait pas –ça emmerdait certains chevaliers de voir ce Poisson trop heureux mais lui, n'y faisait pas attention-.

 **\- Aphrodite, c'est quoi ce sourire stupide que tu abordes !?** Demandait Shura qui scrutait son ami d'un regard à la fois mitigé et curieux.

 **\- Je ne souris pas.**

 **\- Même en disant ça, je peux voir ton visage rayonner… . Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi !?** Se moquait à présent le vert foncé en avançant vers le Poisson.

 **\- J'te dis que tu trompes, arrête maintenant.** Soupirait furieusement –du moins essayait- ce bleu ciel.

 **-Ho oh, une bonne nouvelle est arrivée ou je me trompe !?** Etait intervenu Shaka au même moment et faisant ses premiers pas dans le jardin nouvellement aménagé.

 **\- Il dit que non mais bon, on sait qu'il ment. C'est rare de te voir ici Shaka,** s'était entendu dire Shura en voyant ce blond les rejoindre sous la voute de marbre.

\- … **Oui, j'ai eu envie de faire un détour par ici et j'ai surement bien fait. Alors raconte-nous Aphrodite des Poissons. Que nous cache ce sourire !?** Soupirait joyeusement le blondin en prenant place sur le banc non loin de là.

 **\- Oh attend, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Ikki par hasard !?**

Le nom entendu, Aphrodite s'était rapidement redressé comme pour contredire puis ravisé dans l'instant en détournant le regard et la tête.

Les gestes, tellement faciles à comprendre, avaient fait sourire les deux curieux puis, essayant de marmonner un mot ou deux, le Poisson avait fini par grogner un « laissez-moi tranquille et occupez-vous de vos affaires ».

 **\- Aph' tu m'emmerdes tellement avec cet oiseau de malheur que c'est aussi devenu mes affaires.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Shura sur de ses propos.

 **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de trainer avec Deathmask, tu te mets à appeler Ikki comme lui maintenant et même à me donner des surnoms bizarres.**

 **\- Ne change pas de conversation et dis-nous ce qui a pu se passer.** Intervenait Shaka qui sauvait Shura sans le savoir. **Tu savais que j'essayais avec Shun de sociabiliser Ikki avec d'autres alors s'il t'a approché sans assistance, c'est un grand pas en avant,** argumentait à son tour le blond pour avoir plus informations.

Non, Aphrodite ne le savait pas et il ne savait même pas si c'était une bonne chose que de pousser un ermite à faire ami-ami avec des personnes qu'il n'aime pas spécialement.

Soupirant lourdement et regardant ces deux prédateurs –parce qu'ils l'étaient bel et bien ces deux-là-, Aphrodite rendait les armes.

 **\- Il est vrai qu'on a un peu discuté lui et moi.** Avoua le Poisson sans pour autant regarder les réactions des deux autres.

 **-De quoi !? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret,** demandait Shaka. Bien que niveau discrétion, il repasserait pensa Aphrodite.

 **\- De rien en particulier seulement, il a révisé son jugement sur moi et ne me considère plus comme un pervers.**

 **\- Et c'est ça qui te met de si bonne humeur !? Eh bien, il t'en faut très peu.**

 **\- C'est pas…- Fait pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas Shura !** S'était alors emporté le Poisson sans que cela ne soit perçu avant.

 **\- Désolé, j'voulais juste te taquiner un peu. …Alors tu as finalement réussi à avancer avec lui, c'est bien.**

 **\- Avancer ?! Comment ça, je ne comprends pas. Tu essaie de devenir l'ami d'Ikki !?** **Pour de vrai !? J'pensais que tu plaisantais.** Avait demandé la Vierge en faisant référence à la petite –ou grande- discussion qu'il avait eu tous les deux alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses chakras qui n'étaient toujours pas en grande forme.

 **\- Ami est un bien grand mot, Aphrodite aimerait seulement que ce Phoenix ne se fie pas aux rumeurs qu'il peut entendre sur lui.**

 **-Pour ça, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, je lui ai déjà dit. Il n'écoute pas les rumeurs, épie seulement parfois les autres et se fait sa propre opinion. Moi par exemple, il me voit comme un opportuniste, curieux, moulin à parole, mêle-tout et envahissant mais il m'aime bien parce que je sais me taire parfois.** Posait tranquillement Shaka alors qu'il surprenait ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- … **Finalement il n'a pas tort sur la vision qu'il a de toi…,** n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer Shura après un moment de silence.

La discussion avait continué ainsi puis dérivant de plus en plus sur un autre sujet, les trois chevaliers avaient finis par rester là toute l'après-midi à parler des uns et des autres et sur la vision potentielle qu'ils avaient de chacun.

C'était parfois assez drôle et dans tout ça, Aphrodite avait compris bien des choses et s'avouait aujourd'hui que parfois son comportement pouvait prêter à confusion.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas consciemment en tout cas mais bon, lui aussi au début, il avait quelques préjugés sur d'autres chevaliers avant de leur parler, même Ikki, puis il avait repensé à aujourd'hui et à cette autre fois où il avait pu entrevoir un sourire moqueur sur le visage du Phoenix. Des yeux rieurs aussi et bien d'autres choses intéressantes encore.

… .


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Merci à vous de nous suivre encore, et on espère que ça vous plait toujours. Ce soir petit chapitre où l'on voit notre cher couple, avec un Ikki taquin. Bonne lecture à tous. Biz Craft. Pardon j'avais oublié on se retrouve le mardi 4 avril. A bientôt.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-dix.**

Il avait gardé ses cheveux attachés pour plus de confort. La tresse grignotait son épaule et sortant de son appartement, il s'était rapidement caché derrière sa porte.

Là dans ce couloir, Aphrodite était sûr d'avoir aperçu Saga se diriger vers le temple de Camus. Une sueur froide s'était glissée le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se décidant de le suivre pour comprendre les intentions du Gémeau, le bleu ciel avait ravalé sa salive en apercevant le Verseau accueillir l'autre d'un sourire.

Serrant ses poings par instinct, Aphrodite revint vers ses appartements et au même instant, il décida de descendre rejoindre l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, il était à la recherche de Shura qui sortait de sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **\- Aphrodite, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.** Grognait tout de même assez fort le Capricorne en démêlant ses cheveux décoiffés.

 **\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu à l'instant. Camus laisse Saga lui rendre visite à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et ce à la vue de tous.** S'excitait le Poisson en tournant en rond.

 **\- Et ? S'ils sont ensemble, je crois que c'est assez normal. Essaie simplement de ne pas le croiser.**

 **\- Le temple de Camus est juste à côté du mien, tu veux que j'fasse comment !?**

 **\- C'était peut-être exceptionnel. Camus sait ton aversion pour lui.** Essayait de rassurer le vert foncé en attrapant les épaules du Poisson pour le mettre face à lui et le calmer.

 **\- Tu crois !? Tu penses que ce n'était pas voulu !?**

 **\- Evidemment. Crois-moi, personne ne dérangera tes habitudes.**

 **\- Et si ce Gémeau fait des va-et-vient incessants, je pourrais lui dire ma façon de penser !?** Demandait le Poisson en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Shura.

 **\- Tu auras même mon soutien et celui de Death'. Ne t'inquiète pas, on veille sur toi.**

Soupirant largement, Aphrodite semblait soulagé et croyait dur comme fer aux paroles de son ami, après tout, il avait peut-être trop rapidement jugé les actes de Saga.

Camus lui avait peut-être demandé de venir le voir ou il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'esprit du Poisson s'était calmé et décidant de laisser Shura se doucher –ou autre-, il avait fait demi-tour.

Grimpant, il rejoint le grand salon pour déjeuner tranquillement. Il allait simplement attendre ses deux amis et commencer la journée comme il se devait, en oubliant ce qu'il avait pu voir.

* * *

Il avait pris du rab parce qu'il était sûr de vouloir encore manger un peu et là, il déambulait dans les différents couloirs du sanctuaire. Il avait du temps à tuer comme on dit et pas grand-chose à faire.

Laissant ses pas le trainer, il devait rejoindre Shun pour une activité encore étrange il en était sûr mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber en chemin sur celui-là en face de lui.

Il était au milieu du couloir, à marcher au ralenti et à ne faire attention à rien. …C'est surement pour ça qu'Ikki n'avait pu réprimer un fin rictus. Parce que l'autre devant lui était bien mieux sans se préoccuper de son apparence. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait changé aujourd'hui et s'il abordait une tresse placée sur le côté, ça lui allait plutôt bien !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à mettre ton nez partout !?** Avait alors tonné la voix du Phoenix faisant sursauter le pauvre Poisson qui s'était retourné aussi sec pour faire face à son ennemi.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je-** avait parlé précipitamment Aphrodite en arrêtant sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle et contenance. **…J'me rends dans les jardins.**

 **\- Par ici !?** Soufflait suspicieux ou pas…, peut-être curieux même si ça ne se voyait pas, un noiraud qui continuait sa marche et qui était suivi de près par ce bleu ciel.

 **\- Oui, c'est plus proche et plus silencieux aussi.**

Se contentant facilement de cette explication, Ikki avait acquiescé puis un moment de silence s'était posé entre eux. Jusqu'à croiser un petit groupe de chevalier plus ou moins médisants à leur sujet.

Intérieurement le noiraud soupirait d'entendre autant de connerie puis en scrutant à ses côtés, il avait vu le regard du Poisson venir vers lui pour se détourner rapidement et pour baisser la tête.

Là, il s'était demandé si ce genre de truc posait problème à Aphrodite et bien qu'il comprenne, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que rien n'était de sa faute. Les rumeurs et tout ce qui allait avec, ce Poisson les provoquait mais ce n'était surement pas intentionnel. …C'est ce qu'il pensait à présent. Aphrodite était victime de son « succès ».

 **\- Tu entends ça, d'après la rumeur je suis ta nouvelle cible**. N'avait tout de même pu s'empêcher de répéter le Phoenix non sans se moquer de cela.

\- … **Ce n'est pas vrai.** Se défendait le bleu ciel pour qu'aucun quiproquo ne se fasse entre lui et cet ébène.

 **\- J'le sais bien, parce que sinon d'après elle ça voudrait dire que j'te cours après et ce n'est pas ce que je fais puisque tu me tombes toujours dessus.** Continuait de répliquer sournoisement l'oiseau.

 **\- Tu veux dire que je provoquerais nos rencontres !?** Questionnait à présent le bleu ciel qui n'aimait pas cette pensée même si, c'était peut-être vrai…, sauf aujourd'hui.

 **\- Pourquoi pas, mais bon, si c'était le cas tu aurais surement essayé depuis longtemps de ne plus passer pour un pervers fini, alors c'est peu probable.**

 **\- J'croyais que tu ne pensais plus ce genre de choses de moi… .** N'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer le Poisson déçu de faire marche arrière dans leur toute nouvelle relation.

 **\- Ouais, j'te dis seulement les faits. … …Tu en veux !? J'te vois lorgner dessus depuis tout à l'heure !** Proposait Ikki en donnant un bout de son encas qui faisait de l'œil à ce « tombeur » depuis leur rencontre fortuite.

 **\- Non…, c'est bon. Je n'en veux pas.** Déclina Aphrodite même si une « sucrerie » n'était jamais trop pour lui. En vrai, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que cet oiseau puisse apprécier les choses plus ou moins sucrées. C'était assez inattendu non !?

 **\- Ok, prends-en un bout. J'te jure, c'est quoi cette manie de ne pas dire c'qu'on pense.** Grognait à présent l'ébène en donnant quelques biscuits à son ainé.

 **\- C'était pour ne pas paraître impoli.**

 **\- Si j'te le propose, crétin de Poisson y'a pas d'raisons de trouver d'excuses !**

\- … **Oui. …Merci.**

On aurait pu croire qu'Ikki faisait la morale à son ainé ou non, le grondait, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. En réalité, il lui parlait comme s'il était en présence de son frère ou d'un ami proche –c'est-à-dire Shaka ou Hyoga- alors pour tout dire, le Poisson aurait dû être satisfait et même heureux de cet excès de familiarité avec lui.

Puis, les deux sans s'en rendre compte, avaient franchi une autre porte et le Phoenix avait dépassé son lieu de rendez-vous.

 **\- Pas d'quoi. …Alors c'est ici que tu passes la plupart de ton temps !? Pourquoi !?** Avait demandé le Phoenix en se rendant compte qu'il était tous deux arrivé dans les jardins du sanctuaire et qu'il était des plus vastes.

 **\- Pour parler avec les fleurs, c'est d'une évidence.**

\- … **.Bien sûr,** soupirait Ikki tout en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et !? Elles te racontent quoi comme conneries !?**

 **\- Contrairement à toi, elles sont polies, et des choses et d'autres…, je ne vais pas te dire tous leurs secrets.** Souriait Aphrodite en touchant du bout des doigts l'une des roses rouges.

 **\- Pas faux. Et ça dérange pas que j'sois ici !?**

 **\- Pourquoi ça dérangerait !? Non, tu es le bienvenu si tu le souhaites.** Souriait finement le bleu ciel de cette question.

 **\- Ok…, alors j'repasserais surement un jour.** Avait dit Ikki non sans laisser un rictus sur ses lèvres puis, il avait repris. **Bon, ta nouvelle conquête te plaque, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. …Bonne après-midi Poisson pervers.** Saluait finalement le Phoenix sournois tout en gardant ce sourire étrange sur son visage. Sourire qui lui allait très bien.

 **\- Tu…- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

Aphrodite avait simplement récupéré un autre sourire moqueur. Ikki l'avait trouvé drôlement marrant en rougissant pour rien et en essayant de se défendre.

Enfin, ce noiraud n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi il s'était mis à tant parler avec cet Or mais étrangement, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Seulement amusé et mit de bonne humeur dirons-nous, pis il se demandait aussi pourquoi ce Poisson était supposé « bien l'aimer » alors qu'il ne faisait que le traiter de pervers et de le chahuter légèrement.

Abandonnant ce bleu ciel à son jardin, il était remonté sur ses pas pour rejoindre son frère et une fois de plus, celui-là allait lui ramener des rides et des grognements mais ça lui allait.

Supporter son frère n'était pas un exercice ou une chose chiante. C'était surement ce qu'il préférait. Le supporter et le voir heureux était quelque chose d'essentiel pour lui, et en ce moment, cet oiseau de feu n'avait pas à se plaindre.

… .


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Ce soir un petit chapitre où l'on voit nos trois couples ou presque couples préférés. Bonne lecture à jeudi soir. Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-quatorze.**

C'était un jour comme les autres et une fois de plus Camus avait invité Saga. Et une fois de plus celui-ci avait plus ou moins croisé Aphrodite. Il pouvait affirmer plus ou moins car le Poisson faisait tout pour le fuir dès qu'il apercevait de loin. Ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant son plan de faire connaitre le vrai Saga à son voisin. Camus était heureux quand même que son amant ne soit pas aussi réceptif que lui au cosmos des autres. Même s'il se doutait bien qu'à un moment où à un autre Saga avait vu aussi l'autre Or de loin. Mais pas à chaque fois. Lui par contre il savait où se trouvait Aphrodite à tout moment –tout comme chaque habitant du sanctuaire-. En fait, pas qu'il le désirait ou l'espionnait mais effectivement ce mot était le problème. Sous les ordres de Saga il était devenu « l'espion » du sanctuaire et il avait aussi éduqué Hyoga dans ce sens -même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que lui-. Saga – quand il se faisait passer pour Shion- lui avait affirmé quelques années auparavant qu'il était l'un de meilleurs depuis bien longtemps. Il avait cette capacité de se fondre dans le décor, de faire baisser sa cosmos énergie tout comme sa température au plus bas niveau, pouvant ainsi se faire passer pour un simple humain aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Mais en même temps il gardait l'aptitude de déceler n'importe quel cosmos n'importe où et de pouvoir se faire une idée de sa force ainsi que des sentiments à l'intérieur en un temps record. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi son apprenti actuel mais aussi qu'il avait cru Shun sur parole quand il lui avait raconté sa vie. C'est aussi pour cela que même s'il n'avait pas vu le Poisson, il avait ressenti son cosmos et sa colère. Il avait aussi ressenti ses crises chez son voisin Shura, qui lui essayait de le tempérer. Puis parfois comme en cet instant l'envie de tuer de Deathmask, surement son amant. A cette pensé il resserra son emprise sur le corps de celui-ci.

 **\- Un problème ?** avait demandé Saga.

 **\- Non, et toi ?**

 **\- Aphrodite,** avait murmuré le Gémeau. Le silence de Camus l'incita à continuer. **Je lui fais mal n'est-ce pas ? Ne me ment pas je… je connais ta puissance.**

 **\- J'espère qu'avec le temps il comprendra qui tu es.**

 **\- Je ne devrai pas venir ici, mais toi tu…**

 **\- Non,** le coupa le Verseau. **Il doit avancer, et toi aussi !** tonna la voix froide du Verseau mécontent d'entendre Saga reculer sur ses dernières résolutions. **On a dit qu'on sortait de notre bibliothèque et qu'on se remettait à vivre.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais,** le coupa-t-il encore. **Fais juste attention à Death', mais si tu restes avec moi ça ira, donc tu es obligé de venir ici.**

Puis il avait agrippé cette tête chagrine qui reposait sur son ventre et lui vola un baiser. Depuis quelques temps les deux se retrouvaient chez le Verseau et commençaient leur journée par un rituel, celui de lire un bon livre que l'autre lui avait prêté et après en discuter. Alors Camus s'asseyait sur son canapé et Saga s'allongeait sur celui-ci reposant sa tête sur le ventre ou les genoux de son compagnon. Camus lui restait en alerte, pensant qu'a un moment ou un autre l'un des trois autres ors viendrait le ou les voir. Mais personne n'était encore venu. Alors il attendrait, il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, non pas par lâcheté mais par respect. Celui de laisser aux trois autres la capacité de s'exprimer comme ils le désiraient et quand ils seraient prêts à faire face à leur passé. Quand ils seraient prêts à avancer comme lui et Saga essayait de le faire.

Mais pour l'instant, malgré les fluctuations de cosmos plus bas un autre problème le taraudait. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant et lui arracha un sourire. Cela lui plut alors il reprit en douceur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mit ensemble non, même depuis leur toute première fois dans la bibliothèque, ils ne l'avaient plus refait. Ils se tenaient la main, se câlinaient et s'embrassaient, mais rien de plus. Pas que cela le dérangeait, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Mais en même temps il désirait prendre son temps et construire quelque chose de stable avec lui. Il savait que Saga pensait pareil. Un jour ils avaient eu une conversation à cœur ouvert et il avait demandé si ce qu'Aphrodite avait dit été vrai. Saga avait confirmé avoir des sentiments pour lui depuis des années, mais ne savait pas comment les exprimer, que cela paraissait plus facile avec le Poisson et il s'était mis à pleurer en demandant pardon pour Aphrodite. Il l'avait consolé en disant qu'un jour il lui faudrait dire cela à Aphrodite, pas à lui. Puis ils avaient parlé de comment ils voyaient leur relation dans l'avenir. Ils en avaient souri car ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. Il le désirait, mais il attendait le moment parfait. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais en même temps son désir pour lui grandissait de jour en jour. Son regard se voila de luxure. Sa plus grande peur, être aussi sauvage que la dernière fois.

 **\- Camus j'aime bien ta sauvagerie.**

 **\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Alors cesse de me regarder ainsi ou c'est moi qui vais devenir sauvage,** rigola Saga.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire avant de reprendre leur lecture. Cela serait pour une prochaine fois. Puis il se détendit quand il sentit Aphrodite sortir de chez Shura.

* * *

 **\- Tu crois que Saga le fait exprès !? De roder dans les parages !?** Avait demandé Deathmask le plus sérieusement du monde au gardien du dixième temple.

 **-Honnêtement !? Je ne sais pas… mais et quand bien même, je trouve ça tout de même insensé qu'Aphrodite ne cesse de lui tomber dessus.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Grognait le Cancer qui s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé qui le réceptionna lourdement.

 **\- Après, c'est pas comme si la chance habitait Aphrodite en ce moment.**

 **\- Ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi l'abruti de service. La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, cet enfoiré à surement un plan.**

 **\- Tu ne le crois pas quand il dit être amoureux de Camus. Quand Aphrodite nous dit qu'il l'est depuis longtemps !? Ou bien-**

 **\- C'est bon j'ai compris, il n'empêche qu'il pourrait au moins avoir l'amabilité d'éviter de se montrer partout en se pavanant.** Surenchérit le Cancer qui gardait les sourcils froncés et les pensées sombres.

Soupirant à son tour, Shura s'était posé au côté de cette « boule de nerfs » et se massant les tempes, il essayait de trouver une suite logique à tout ça.

Restés tous les deux dans les appartements du Capricorne après la disparition d'Aphrodite, les voilà qu'ils se disputaient de nouveau et à chaque fois, c'était en rapport avec une autre personne. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment des disputes, seulement des points de vues divergents.

 **\- On devrait peut-être aller voir Camus.** Gémissait Shura en laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté pour fixer le profil de ce Cancer bougon.

 **\- Ou menacer Saga… . ça m'dérangerait pas d'le faire.**

 **\- Je sais,** soupirait le Capricorne en levant les yeux au ciel. **Attendons encore un peu et si jamais on le croise nous aussi, on improvisera.** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** Demandait le vert foncé en voyant ses cheveux se faire agripper par cette main qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

 **\- Rien. T'as pas envie d'me divertir avant le diner !?**

 **\- Cours toujours, j'ai des choses à faire.**

 **\- Tiens donc, et quoi !?** Bougonnait Deathmask qui tenait toujours fermement la tête de son ami.

\- … **Des tas de choses, voyons. Maintenant lâche-moi sombre crétin !**

La joute terminée ou commencée, les deux se jaugeaient sans perdre une miette l'un de l'autre puis, Shura s'était libéré de la prise de l'autre –prise même pas ferme- et s'était levé pour sortir de chez lui.

Il avait l'habitude de laisser ce bleu foncé chez lui et il était certain que ce Cancer allait faire une ronde ou quelque chose du genre pour tomber sur Saga. Il était aussi certain que ce Cancer allait probablement visiter Camus et lui dire sa façon de penser.

Et surement que c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez Deathmask. Il était fidèle en amitié et le peu d'amis qu'il avait étaient, d'une certaine façon, chanceux de l'avoir. Mieux valait l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi. Ça Shura en était sûr !

* * *

Pour une fois, il ne devait ni se préoccuper de son frère, ni de Shaka qui l'avait abandonné pour la journée. En somme, il était libre comme l'air et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Personne à qui rendre des comptes, personne à supporter, personne avec qui parler. …Il était seul avec sa tendre solitude et il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

C'est surement pour ça qu'il se dirigeait doucement mais surement vers ce petit refuge qu'il s'était trouvé. Passant par les jardins nouvellement découverts et où il avait eu l'autorisation de les emprunter –bien que ce soit public- il s'était dit que l'endroit n'était pas trop moche. Ça empestait le parfum des fleurs mais à part ça, c'était bien silencieux et reposant.

Les mains dans les poches, le Phoenix continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à apercevoir la sortie mais également un banc occupé.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ce Poisson qui était assis et une réflexion lui était venue. Emmerdante parce qu'il avait l'impression de souvent tomber sur celui-là depuis quelques temps et deux fois plus emmerdante parce que ce ne le mettait plus autant en rogne qu'avant.

En proie à ses propres démons, Ikki s'était abstenu pendant un moment de faire le moindre pas, puis il avait aperçu le visage bien sombre d'Aphrodite. Visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent et qui paraissait emprunt à une tristesse étrange.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce noiraud avait largement soupiré puis semblant de rien, il s'était approché de ce bleu ciel et s'était posé à ses côtés.

Il avait examiné le profil de ce fana des roses et il ne savait pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de bêtise sur son visage ou de sourire !? Il ne savait pas trancher.

 **\- Alors c'est comme ça. Soit tu es du genre à sourire à tout le monde soit tu te retrouves au trente-sixième dessous.** Avait soupiré l'oiseau de feu pour débuter la conversation ou juste faire sortir ce Poisson de ses pensées. Ce qui l'avait poussé à parler !? Il n'en savait rien mais si ça avait été Shun, il aurait été allé lui parler sans le moindre doute.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter aujourd'hui Ikki. …Tu devrais t'en aller.** Murmurait Aphrodite sans aucune intonation particulière dans la voix.

 **\- J'peux peut-être t'aider.** S'était alors proposé naturellement Ikki. Voir quelqu'un aussi triste était chiant, ce Poisson encore plus parce qu'il l'avait habitué à mieux.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait.** Soupirait à présent le bleu ciel en scrutant un instant cet ébène à ses côtés –bien proche de lui pensait-il-.

 **\- Pourquoi pas !? Si tu savais le nombre de problèmes que j'ai dû régler pour Shun, tu en serais étonné.**

 **\- Parce que ton frère a déjà eu des problèmes avec ces… …anciens petits-amis ?** Avait demandé plus très sûr de lui ce Turquoise qui n'osait même plus regarder sur son côté gauche.

 **\- Non et heureusement, mais même ça, ça aurait été très vite réglé. Est-ce que… ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre la fois dernière !? Saga et Camus !?** Demandait à son tour maladroitement Ikki qui ne savait pas très bien s'il avait oui ou non le droit de se mêler de ce genre de chose.

 **\- Hm. Saga m'insupporte, je ne peux pas le regarder sans penser à tout ce qu'il a pu faire et j'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à Camus, même s'il sait se défendre ce n'est pas le problème. Il y a des blessures contre lesquelles on ne sait pas se protéger et… . A chaque fois que je le croise je ne peux pas m'empêcher de replonger dans le passé et-**

 **\- Arrête.** Avait simplement dit Ikki en s'appuyant sur ses mains et en regardant les nuages voyager librement.

 **\- Quoi !?**

 **\- Arrête d'y penser.** Continua le noiraud pour éclaircir un peu ses mots.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça !?**

 **\- Non. …Mais il y a bien assez de choses à faire ici et qui remplisse ta vie pour que tu sois obligé de penser à un mec qui t'a fait du mal.**

 **\- Comment ça !?** Questionnait Aphrodite sans comprendre où cet oiseau voulait en venir.

 **\- Eh bien, j'en sais rien. Y'a les deux autres avec lesquels tu dors par exemple, tes fleurs parlantes, pis Shaka aussi, Milo, le taureau… tous les ors quoi, et surement que t'as pas prévu de passer ta vie à penser à un gars qui n'en vaut pas la peine et qui t'a fait du mal par le passé alors, arrête, maintenant.**

Il essayait d'être le plus clair possible. D'être compréhensible mais il ne savait pas trop si ça fonctionnait.

Pour lui c'était la chose la plus simple à faire : s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser mais ce n'était pas toujours ce que les autres aimaient faire. Si, à côté de lui ça avait été son petit-frère, il lui aurait frictionné les cheveux, l'aurait un peu bousculé puis, il aurait fini par trouver les mots justes. Là, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce que c'était le Poisson, déjà, mais et aussi parce que c'était son ainé. …Il l'aurait certainement mal pris qu'on le cajole de la sorte, Ikki en était certain.

 **\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.** Avait gémit après un temps Aphrodite qui avait sorti l'oiseau de ses pensées.

 **\- Je sais. Dans ce cas, quand ce Gémeau t'emmerdera, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi et essayer de me trouver une bonne réplique pour me faire taire ! ça devrait te faire réfléchir un bon moment ça !** S'était alors gentiment moqué le Phoenix pour apercevoir une autre moue sur ce bleu ciel. Voir autre chose qu'un visage pessimiste au possible.

 **\- T'insinue que j'suis pas assez intelligent pour répliquer et clouer le bec à un oiseau !?** Répliquait aussitôt et sans avoir à chercher –pour une fois- ce bleu ciel qui épiait de nouveau celui à ses côtés.

 **\- Par exemple. Tu vois, t'as l'air déjà beaucoup moins sombre que tout à l'heure.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ikki non sans laisser une trace de sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres. **Ou alors, j'ai une autre solution pour toi…, plus radicale,** continuait Ikki en redevenant sérieux.

 **\- Laquelle !?**

 **\- Prendre à parti ce Gémeau et dire tout ce que tu penses de lui, tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu lui dire et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cracher tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et si tu ne veux pas faire ça seul, j'pense que Deathmask et Shura t'accompagneront sans problème. T'sais, le passé c'est bien d'y repenser parfois pis, c'est bien aussi de l'oublier tu crois pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'pense parce que sinon, …comment j'ferais pour te parler aussi franchement là !? Si j'étais resté sur le fait que tu as tenté de tuer Shun, jamais on aurait été là à se parler naturellement. Ok Poisson pervers alors maintenant relève la tête et sourit.** Clamait Ikki en prenant quelques respirations entre chaque phrase et en essayant de faire entendre raison à ce Turquoise. **Sur ce…, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.**

Il n'avait pas attendu qu'Aphrodite réponde ou non à ses mots. Il voulait simplement le laisser réfléchir et il espérait avoir pu l'aider un peu.

Remettant ses mains dans ses poches, il était sorti de ce jardin sans un regard derrière lui mais le corps plus léger…, enfin plus léger. Dans un coin de sa tête ça le démangeait tout de même d'aller foutre une bonne raclée à Saga histoire de marquer le coup et de lui faire comprendre que sa présence était chiante.

Parce que merde, ça l'emmerdait de savoir que ce Gémeau avait pu être aussi proche de ce Poisson pervers même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

… .


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci encore de nous suivre, cela nous fait toujours autant plaisir. Aujourd'hui vous allez voir tous les protagonistes principaux ou presque. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-seize.**

Il était en compagnie de Shun et ce vert lui faisait un résumé de sa journée d'hier. Ce n'était pas instructif et encore moins intéressant mais bon, ça faisait plaisir à son frère alors il le laissait continuer.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un grand nulle part pour se rendre dans la chambre du plus petit et pour récupérer un Hyoga de nouveau bougon à cause du nouvel apprenti de son maitre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis que Camus avait pris l'enfant sous son aile et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que le blondin allait râler mais bon…, c'était quand même assez drôle à voir.

 **\- Ha Ikki…, eumh désolé de te déranger j'pourrais te parler une minute !?** Avait demandé Aphrodite fraichement arrivé qui tournait en rond dans le sanctuaire à la recherche de cet oiseau.

 **\- Aphrodite, tu as besoin de mon frère !?** Souriait Shun qui entamait déjà joyeusement la conversation.

 **\- Oui seulement quelques minutes, est-ce que ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte !?**

 **\- Non, vas-y Ikki. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre ensuite.**

Le Phoenix n'avait pas eu le temps de donner son avis qu'il voyait déjà son frère quitter les lieux après l'avoir poussé vers le bleu ciel.

Fronçant les sourcils d'être forcé à faire certaines choses –même s'il aurait sans doute accepté la requête-, le noiraud fixa ce Turquoise, apparemment gêné, et claquant sa langue à son palais, il avait largement soupiré et attrapé le poignet de son ainé pour l'attirer dans un lieu plus intimiste. …Parce que certainement que ce Poisson ne voulait pas être vu ou entendu.

 **\- Alors de quoi tu veux parler aujourd'hui !?** Entre deux renfoncements –seul lieu qu'il avait trouvé à proximité- il s'était appuyé sur l'un des murs et attendait sagement la réponse.

 **\- Je voulais…, te remercier. Tu te rappelles dans le jardin, tu avais essayé de me remonter le moral et je t'en suis très reconnaissant.**

\- … **Pas de quoi. Tu avais l'air tellement déprimé ce jour-là. Ça s'est arrangé !?** Demandait curieusement Ikki puisque ce bleu ciel arborait un léger sourire.

\- … … **En quelque sorte. Tu sais je…, j'aimerais te dire autre chose aussi,** n'avait pu s'empêcher de murmurer Aphrodite pas vraiment sûr de lui.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Eh bien… ,** cherchant ses mots, l'oiseau de feu n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques rougeurs sur le visage de ce Poisson puis sans prévoir, le Turquoise s'était fait bousculer et pratiquement jeté sur l'ébène qui l'avait rattrapé par reflexe puis remis sur ses pieds.

 **\- Eh l'abruti de service, tu pourrais pas faire attention !** Hurlait le Phoenix en provocant intentionnellement le gêneur qui s'excusait bon gré mal gré. **…Connard. Tu voudrais pas aller ailleurs !?** Continuait de grogner le noiraud à ce bleu ciel qui se tenait derrière lui.

 **\- Ah non, c'est bon oublie ! Je- …quoiqu'il en soit merci. Je dois y aller maintenant.**

Ne comprenant pas trop ce soudain changement d'humeur, Ikki l'avait laissé partir précipitamment et sans demander son reste.

Soupirant et éparpillant ses cheveux, le Phoenix avait regardé la course de ce Turquoise puis à peine retourné, il était tombé nez à nez avec une autre personne. A l'aura beaucoup plus sombre puisqu'il s'agissait de Deathmask. Le Cancer regardait froidement le noiraud qui se défendait sans mal et une fois ce jeu du regard terminé, la discussion ou plutôt l'affrontement avait commencé.

 **\- Un problème !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le Phoenix sans montrer aucune peur.

 **\- Ouais, toi. Tu foutais quoi avec Aphrodite !?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !?** Faisait le fier Ikki sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

 **\- Espèce de…-** Tonnait le Cancer en accrochant le chandail de cet oiseau de malheur. **Tu t'crois important pour lui pas vrai, qu'il t'aime bien mais t'y crois pas trop ! T'es pas le premier pour lequel il tombe amoureux. Il y a déjà eu Milo, ce connard de Saga et Mu,** **alors te crois pas spécial pour lui, pis si tu tentes de lui faire du mal, t'auras affaire à moi.** Avait pesté sauvagement Deathmask qui voulait protéger son ami d'un « petit con » arrogant.

Les mots dits, le Cancer avait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste et sans attendre une réponse.

Pris de court, Ikki était resté figé au milieu de ce couloir. Il ne comprenait pas bien les mots que ce « connard » lui avait dit. …Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne parce que…, parce qu'Aphrodite ne pouvait pas sérieusement être amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas !?

C'était stupide, pis ce Poisson aurait certainement déjà fait quelque chose comme le draguer ou autre alors…- Merde, c'était juste pas possible !

Se secouant la tête, il s'était frappé les deux joues et reprenant sa route qui le conduirait assurément chez son frère, une pensée n'arrêtait pas de le titiller. Une pensée agaçante parce qu'elle lui disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être aimé de ce Poisson pervers. C'était même plutôt flatteur.

Enfin…, sauf quand on lui dit qu'il n'a presque aucune chance !

* * *

Deathmask s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur. D'un, il avait dormi seul dans son temple ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement. De deux, il avait encore mal à la tête de sa discussion d'hier avec Aphrodite et Shura. Le Poisson avait raconté sa rencontre avec Ikki dans l'après-midi puis Shura avait redit qu'il faudrait aller voir Camus ou même Saga, qu'il était bien d'accord avec le Phoenix. Mais lui, il voulait juste rentrer dans le tas et les deux autres l'avait traité de brute épaisse. Alors ce matin après s'être préparé, il avait fait abstraction du petit déjeuner et s'était rendu chez Camus. Il avait trouvé les deux hommes dans l'appartement du Verseau en train de lire dans le salon.

 **\- Eh bien me dites pas que vous passez vos journées ainsi. C'est d'un triste à mourir,** se moqua le Cancer.

 **\- Au moins on ne vous gêne pas,** avait répondu Camus sans se départir de son sourire et sans lever les yeux de son livre. Alors que Saga avait sursauté et s'était relevé de sur son amant.

 **\- Vous me faites chier !** tonna la voix du quatrième. **A cause de vous Aph' se prend la tête et Shu' aussi fait chier. Alors Saga si tu veux être gentil, dégage des hauteurs.**

 **\- Non !** tonna la voix de Camus qui se leva et se dirigea vers Death'. **Saga va venir vivre avec moi et Kanon sera le seul habitant du troisième temple.**

 **\- QUOI ?!** s'écria le Cancer.

 **\- Tu as bien entendu et si ça t'plait pas, tu me le dis maintenant. Et dit à Shura et Aphrodite de venir m'en parler aussi.**

 **\- Mais calmez-vous tous les deux ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je suis désolé Deathmask.**

Puis les deux virent Saga courir en pleurant se réfugier dans la chambre de Camus. Ne pouvant sortir dehors Deathmask bloquant la sortie, le Verseau se tourna vers son frère d'arme.

 **\- Athéna nous as tous pardonné nos péchés et nous as demandé de vivre ensemble, je sais que cela va être dur pour beaucoup et je comprends Aphrodite. Mais dis-moi pourquoi vous pourriez tous être heureux, mais pas lui et moi ? Et puis tu n'as qu'à les héberger un peu. Sans déc' ça changera de te voir tout le temps chez Shura.**

 **\- Que ?**

 **\- Je me fiche de votre vie privée, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne viens pas détruire la mienne.**

Sur cette dernière phrase le Cancer repartit, laissant le Verseau rejoindre son ami dans la chambre afin de le consoler. Il n'avait plus rien à répondre. Camus avait raison, Athéna leur avait bien demandé de vivre ensemble et d'apprendre à se pardonner, car elle, elle l'avait fait. Et il avait aussi raison quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à détruire sa vie privée et que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça le faisait chier. Alors il décida d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer. Mais dans sa promenade il tomba sur une scène qui lui déplut alors il attendit que son ami le Poisson parte et se dirigea vers le Phoenix. Le Cancer regarda froidement le noiraud qui se défendait sans mal et une fois ce jeu du regard terminé, la discussion ou plutôt l'affrontement avait commencé.

 **\- Un problème !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire le Phoenix sans montrer aucune peur.

 **\- Ouais, toi. Tu foutais quoi avec Aphrodite !?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !?** Faisait le fier Ikki sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

 **\- Espèce de…-** Tonnait le Cancer en accrochant le chandail de cet oiseau de malheur. **Tu t'crois important pour lui pas vrai, qu'il t'aime bien, mais t'y crois pas trop ! T'es pas le premier pour lequel il tombe amoureux. Il y a déjà eu Milo, ce connard de Saga et Mu,** **alors te crois pas spécial pour lui, pis si tu tentes de lui faire du mal, t'auras à faire à moi.** Avait pesté sauvagement Deathmask qui voulait protéger son ami d'un « petit con » arrogant.

Les mots dits, le Cancer avait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste et sans attendre une réponse. Il en avait marre et cette journée était pourrie.

….


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de nous lire encore. Ce soir petit chapitre qui montre deux couples secondaires qu'on aime aussi. Beaucoup de lemon. Bonne lecture Biz a demain soir où on reverra Aphrodite et Ikki. Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-dix-sept.**

Deathmask s'étira, il était nu sur un lit et à côté de lui se trouvait un corps aussi nu que lui. L'homme dormait paisiblement. Il s'en amusa, car dans la nuit l'homme n'avait rien de paisible, bien au contraire, il était surexcité. Mais lui aussi, cela faisait longtemps, non, c'était la première fois que les deux hommes avaient été aussi sauvage. Pas que d'habitude ils soient très doux l'un envers l'autre mais cette nuit avait été torride. Il le détailla. Son corps allongé sur le ventre, sa peau blanche, les muscles de son dos, le galbe de ses fesses ou encore ses jambes. Il se pencha vers lui et du bout des doigts il joua avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux puis il effleura sa nuque et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son fessier. Là il caressa celui-ci donnant des frissons de plaisir à son amant. Il s'arrêta et murmura une phrase avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

 **\- Tu es à moi.**

 _« Le soir d'avant il était arrivé chez le Capricorne empli d'une grande colère et d'une envie de tout détruire. Alors quand il l'avait vu il n'avait rien dit, l'avait agrippé par le bras et entrainé à sa suite dans la chambre. Shura avait essayé de se débattre pour se défaire de la prise, mais il n'avait eu aucune chance. Ensuite il avait atterrit sur son lit et Death' était venu le surplomber. Le Cancer l'avait embrassé avec fougue puis était descendu dans son cou et l'avait mordu au sang avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec son sang dans la bouche. Le Capricorne le rejeta d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et alla le surplomber afin de le mordre à son tour. Puis il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les deux s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine avec leurs sangs mêlés. Puis Death' reprit le contrôle de leur futur ébat. Mais Shura n'était pas pour, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Le quatrième gardien était beaucoup trop sombre._

 _ **\- Death' calme toi !**_ _tonna la voix de Shura._

 _ **\- Shu' les autres sont des idiots,**_ _grogna le Cancer._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Ils se font chier avec les sentiments et… Shu' tu es à moi.**_

 _Sur cette phrase pleine de possessivité il agrippa la nuque du Capricorne et ravagea sa bouche puis il se releva et déchira sa chemise. Le dixième gardien abattit ses mains sur le buste du Cancer et tenta de le repousser mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il resta immobile face au rejet de son amant et en profita pour défaire la ceinture de celui-ci. Avec, il attacha les mains de son homme dans son dos, après avoir entravé de ses mains celles de l'autre. Ensuite, il le retourna et enfoui d'une main ferme son visage dans un coussin. Il passa son autre main sous son bas ventre et le releva le mettant ainsi à genoux et son fessier bien en hauteur. Là il se plaça à genoux derrière lui, écarta son intimité d'un coup sec et s'introduisit tout aussi durement en lui. Il donna un coup de rein puis un second et d'autres encore. L'homme sous lui se mit à hurler de douleur puis en quelques minutes de bien-être. Alors Death' se déchaina en lui, encore et encore. Puis il agrippa les mèches vert foncé dans ses doigts et ramena sa tête en arrière et il murmura à son oreille :_

 _ **\- Je savais que tu aimais être pris de force mais à ce point je n'aurais jamais cru,**_ _s'amusa Death'._

 _ **\- Va chier.**_

 _ **\- Toi d'abord,**_ _et il accentua ses mouvements en lui le faisant d'autant plus hurler de plaisir._

 _ **\- Tu es à moi !**_ _affirma encore Death'._

 _Puis il vola un nouveau baiser à son amant. Celui-ci voulu le repousser mais le Cancer l'en empêcha en replongeant son visage dans le coussin. Puis il augmenta la cadence de ses va- et- viens. L'homme sous lui essaya de se relever et s'appuya au mur face à lui mais Death' ne cessa à aucun moment de bouger en lui. Shura, aux portes du paradis, perdit toute raison et se mit à suivre le déhanché de son compagnon, tout en hurlant de plus belle. Le Cancer alla pincer le gland du Capricorne et Shura feula de plaisir._

 _ **\- Tu en veux plus ? Alors dit le, tu es à moi !**_ _ordonna le Cancer._

 _ **\- Va…hahaa !**_

 _Death' accentua encore ses mouvements, Shura n'en pouvait plus. Le Cancer fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps cherchant encore et encore à doucement torturer son amant. Les deux hommes étaient en transe. Leurs hurlements raisonnaient dans toute la chambre. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humains ils étaient comme des animaux en rut. Seul leurs corps parlaient et ils avaient de quoi dire._

 _ **\- Que me veux-tu au juste ?**_ _s'écria Shura._

 _ **\- Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens ? que tu es à moi ? tu es à moi !**_

 _ **\- Bordel ! Que veux-tu vraiment ?**_

 _Death' le relâcha un instant et le retourna pour lui faire face. Il le plaqua au mur faisant grogner d'inconfort le dixième gardien. Il s'inséra entre ses cuisses afin de s'introduire à nouveau en lui. Il reprit ses coups de butoir et d'une main ferme il agrippa la nuque du Capricorne. Il le regarda longuement, puis de son autre main après l'avoir bien calé autour de son bassin il alla s'amuser avec son sexe. Shura s'époumonait et voulait rejeter sa tête en arrière mais Deathmask l'en empêcha le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et parfois à l'embrasser. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient fait autant un. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et dans un dernier coup de butoir du Cancer les deux hommes se libérèrent. Death' regarda encore Shura et murmura :_

 _ **\- Shu' tu es à moi !**_

 _ **\- Death'… idiot à qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ?**_

 _A ces mots le quatrième gardien se jeta sur les lèvres du dixième et répondit :_

 _ **\- A personne d'autre que moi !**_ _tonna la voix impériale du Cancer._

 _ **\- Enfoiré,**_ _rigola son amant._

 _Death' en fit de même et ensuite les deux hommes épuisés s'allongèrent nus dans le lit et s'endormirent. »_

Il revint à lui et vit Shura bouger puis un grognement se fit entendre qui mit le Cancer de bonne humeur.

 **\- Tout comme tu es à moi.**

Ils avaient beau dire et beau faire mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ils étaient ensemble, un couple. Alors il se leva et repartit chez lui.

* * *

Le Verseau était tranquillement allongé sur son canapé avec Saga sur lui comme tous les matins. Il lisait un livre. Mais son attention était ailleurs. Effectivement, il repensait à ce qui c'était passé vingt-quatre heure plus tôt.

 _« Death' était arrivé comme une tempête et était repartit tout aussi vite. Saga s'était réfugié dans sa chambre alors il l'avait rejoint après le départ du Cancer. Il s'était assis sur le lit à ses côtés et l'avait pris dans ses bras._

 _ **\- Saga… il est partit. Calme-toi.**_

 _ **\- Pardon… j'ai été en dessous de tout.**_

 _ **\- Non c'est pas grave et puis il y a été fort.**_

 _ **\- Non il a raison…**_

 _ **\- Pas du tout !**_ _le coupa le Verseau._ _ **Tu es… Saga je t'aime.**_

 _Puis Camus avait relevé la tête de son amant et amenant son visage face au sien il l'avait embrassé avec douceur. Saga y avait répondu avec passion. Le onzième gardien les avaient fait tomber sur le lit et l'avait surplombé. Il continuait de l'embrasser doucement et d'une main maladroite mais tendre il caressa le torse de son amant sur le tissus. Les deux hommes étaient en transe. Ils désiraient aller plus loin mais ne savaient pas comment faire. Camus par manque d'expérience, et la dernière avait été assez brutale, alors il était en train d'hésiter à continuer. Saga par longue période d'abstinence et lui aussi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le Verseau. Alors, mû par une envie soudaine en sentant la pulpe des doigts du Verseau se promener sur sa peau nue, il feula de plaisir avant de déclarer :_

 _ **\- Gabriel… j'aime ta sauvagerie. Fait moi à nouveau tiens et n'ai pas peur, je t'aime tel que tu es.**_

 _Ledit Gabriel ne put se contrôler. Il ravagea alors la bouche de son bien aimé et en deux temps trois mouvements il les déshabilla tous les deux en quelques gestes brusques mais aimants. Il l'installa mieux et le dévora de baisers papillons ainsi que de caresses. Il se déplaça sur chaque centimètre de peau de son amant n'oubliant rien, le découvrant de sa bouche et de ses mains. Saga frémissait de plaisir, son corps alangui et offert était recouvert de frissons, sa respiration devenait erratique._

 _ **\- Ga… bri… el.**_

 _Dans la plainte et le désir entendu dans son nom, le Verseau compris qu'il se devait d'être plus actif. Alors même s'il considérait ne pas avoir assez préparé son compagnon il se glissa entre ses cuisses et le prit d'un coup sec. Saga hurla plus de bien-être que de douleur qui avait disparu après les premiers coups de butoir. Saga par ses cris incitait son amant à aller plus vite. Ce que le onzième gardien faisait avec plaisir. En quelque minutes tout fut fini les deux hommes jouirent. Cela avait été rapide et maladroit mais les deux hommes y avaient trouvé leur compte. Ils s'allongèrent et se câlinèrent en silence avant de se rendormir un peu. »_

 **\- Camus… Camus… Gabriel.**

 **\- Heu ! pardon tu me parlais,** s'excusa le Verseau qui était revenu à la réalité en entendant son prénom de naissance.

 **\- Tu pensais à quoi ?** demanda curieux le Gémeau qui avait eu du mal à avoir l'attention de son amant.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime tel que tu es,** avait répondu Camus en souriant.

 **\- Oh à ça.**

 **\- Je suis désolé ce n'était pas…**

 **\- C'était parfait,** le coupa Saga en mettant une main sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de remplacer par ses propres lèvres. **En ce moment on manque tous les deux cruellement d'expérience mais ça va venir. On a tout notre temps.** Camus fit « oui » de la tête rassuré de ne pas avoir déçu son amant. **Et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à cette place, mais avec toi cela me va.**

Camus comprenant le sens de cette dernière phrase le remercia en le gratifiant d'un baiser fiévreux et d'un murmure :

 **\- Alors c'est comme pour tout, il va falloir s'entrainer. Surtout si cela te va, mais je veux bien qu'on échange de place parfois.**

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de leur audace. Saga se releva attrapa son homme et le conduisit vers leur chambre. Car il avait accepté le soir d'avant de venir s'installer chez Camus, donc maintenant c'était aussi sa chambre. Et après avoir refermé la porte pour plus d'intimité. Saga murmura :

 **\- Pourquoi attendre ?**

… .


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour,**

 **Un chapitre que je pense tout le monde attend. Des retournements de situations et des discussions attendus. Bonne lecture à tous. Encore merci de nous lire biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour quatre-vingt-dix-huit.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Death' lui avait appris que Camus avait invité Saga à venir vivre chez lui. Aphrodite en avait été des plus surpris et déprimé. Alors le jour d'avant il était resté enfermé chez lui afin d'y réfléchir. En fin de journée il avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'Ikki. Alors là il était en train d'aller faire face à sa peur et son passé pour avancer dans sa vie future. Il arriva chez son ami et entendit la voix glaciale de celui-ci :

 **\- Entre on est dans le salon.**

Le Poisson entra et découvrit les deux hommes dans leur position favorite pour lire, comme lui avait dit le Cancer.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Oui,** l'incita le Verseau

 **\- Je voulais te… vous parler.**

 **\- On t'écoute,** avait répondu Camus dans un grand sourire.

Puis les deux hommes s'étaient assis plus naturellement dans le canapé, pour faire face au Poisson et le laisser vider son sac. Saga avait mis sa main dans celle de Camus pour se donner la force de tout entendre jusqu'au bout.

 **\- Tu vas vraiment venir vivre ici avec Camus ?** Saga lui fit « oui » de la tête, afin de ne pas le couper. **Je… Camus je sais ce que tu as dit à Death' sur le droit au bonheur et le pardon d'Athéna. Je te comprends, mais il y a quelques mois Milo m'a aussi dit que tout ne pouvait pas être excusé. Mais ces temps-ci une autre personne m'incite à aller de l'avant et de me confronter à mes problèmes au lieu de les fuir. Saga je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout te pardonner, mais à un moment je me suis fait à toi, alors peut-être que je pourrais revivre à tes côtés comme voisin. Et Camus à raison, on t'a laissé te perdre sans rien faire et Arlès gagner sur toi. Mais il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne t'abandonnerait plus et je le crois alors… même si tu es un monstre, un égoïste et un opportuniste et bien d'autres choses. Je veux bien faire l'effort de te connaitre à nouveau et de me faire une nouvelle opinion de toi.**

Puis le chevalier se leva et entama son départ quand il fut arrêté par une voix emplie de larmes.

 **\- Merci Aphrodite, je ne mérite pas autant de bienveillance de ton égard. Je ferai tout pour que ma présence ne soit pas un fardeau pour toi. Mais j'aimerai juste te dire une dernière chose. La personne qui t'a dit d'aller de l'avant et d'affronter tes problèmes est de bon conseil. Alors ne lâche rien. Tu n'es pas l'être superficiel que j'ai voulu créer pour satisfaire mes besoins. Mais plutôt un être généreux et fidèle en amitié et en amour. Un homme digne d'intérêt et de confiance. Un peu maladroit mais c'est ce qui fait ton vrai charme, car on y voit ton honnêteté et ta bienveillance. Alors vit et soit heureux.**

Aphrodite observa le regard sincère de son interlocuteur. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre cela de sa bouche. Lui qui l'avait toujours humilié et rabaissé. Qui avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait confiance qu'en son physique et jamais en lui-même. Ses mots raisonnaient comme une victoire dans le cœur du Poisson. La victoire d'avoir montré à cet homme qui il était réellement. La victoire d'avoir grandi et d'être devenu l'être qu'il désirait, malgré l'éducation de son interlocuteur. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir. Il voyait aussi de la fierté envers lui et un esprit de paternalisme, comme dans son enfance.

 **\- Je suis ravi de te revoir Saga,** dit Aphrodite dans un grand sourire.

Puis le Poisson partit le cœur plus léger et il ne sut pour quelle raison il alla dans la maisonnée qui abritait les bronzes divins. Il entra et trouva Ikki dans sa chambre, seul. Il referma la porte et se planta devant lui.

 **\- J'ai parlé à Saga… merci. Tu avais raison il fallait juste que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur pour avancer.**

Puis contre toute attente, il se pencha vers le visage devant lui et posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Ikki. Après cela, il repartit sans attendre de réponse négative ou positive, laissant le Phoenix seul avec ses pensées comme celui-ci le faisait toujours à Aphrodite.

* * *

Pour l'une des rares fois, Ikki n'avait pas besoin de s'isoler dans un endroit qu'il était le seul à connaitre. Tous les bronzes étaient de sortis alors il n'entendait pas blablater à tout bout de champ derrière la porte de sa chambre ou dans le salon.

Son frère était avec Hyoga à faire il ne savait quoi –sauf que bien sûr, en bon frère il avait prévenu ce blondinet de ne rien faire de désobligeant à son cadet- et les autres bronzes faisaient leurs vies, cela l'importait peu du moment qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'étrange.  
En clair, le Phoenix pouvait profiter du calme qu'il recherchait tant et se recentrer, ou non, réfléchir à ce que ce Cancer lui avait dit.

Parce que mine de rien, depuis deux jours ça lui tournait en boucle dans la tête et il avait beau chasser les mots de l'autre, ils revenaient sans cesse comme une ritournelle énervante.

Il n'avait rien demandé lui. Il s'était rapproché d'Aphrodite ok mais parce que finalement il n'était pas si méchant que ça et pas si superficiel qu'il le montrait.

L'oiseau était là, devant sa fenêtre à réfléchir et repassait en boucle cette altercation qu'il avait eu avec Deathmask. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, si un jour il le provoquait en duel, il y répondrait sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Or ou non, il était toujours partant pour un combat –quel qu'il soit- mais ça là, ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était pas possible.

Comment ce Poisson pervers pouvait être amoureux de lui !? Ikki le reconnaissait lui-même, il avait bien trop mauvais caractère pour qu'on s'attache à lui. Son physique était d'un basique à faire peur et personne n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de chose à son encontre.

Alors…, c'était surement une mauvaise blague des Ors. C'était possible après tout, se foutre de la gueule d'un chevalier de bas étage quoi de mieux pour se distraire !?

Ce Cancer l'avait dit lui-même, Aphrodite n'était tombé amoureux que d'Or, tous assez différents certes mais, la « catégorie » n'avait jamais changée.

Donc il y avait deux solutions. Soit Deathmask disait la vérité, soit Aphrodite avait monté ce stratagème pour le punir de l'avoir éloigné de Shun. Et l'un était plus chiant que l'autre.

Au fil des jours, il avait appris à cerner plus ou moins ce Poisson et ça l'emmerdait de penser qu'il avait été berné. Ça l'emmerdait certainement parce qu'il appréciait ce bleu ciel, il se l'avouait. Il riait bien avec lui, à ses dépends mais le fait est qu'il riait, alors c'était terriblement chiant.

Pis de l'autre, il se disait que c'était tout à fait possible d'avoir été pris pour un con parce qu'apparemment les ex-petits-amis d'Aphrodite –même s'ils étaient peu nombreux- étaient tous des chevaliers de son rang alors pourquoi s'enticher de lui !? Deathmask avait surement raison, ne rien croire était le mieux pour lui, surtout que ce Cancer avait simplement supposé les sentiments de ce Poisson. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient réels.

Sérieusement pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour ça !? C'était censé être simple. Plaisanterie ou non, ce Phoenix devait tout simplement ignorer le tout.

Merde, merde, merde… ces quelques mots l'avaient beaucoup trop troublé. Il en avait conscience et ne savait pas quoi faire. …Il était seul. Impossible d'en parler à Shun. C'était son petit-frère et il devait le préserver de tout, lui compris. Pis, il n'avait personne d'autre.

Les sourcils toujours autant froncés, il avait lâché un long soupir et s'était assis à son bureau. Il n'était pas du genre intellectuel, pas du genre inculte non plus mais à choisir, il préférait toujours taper plutôt que d'ouvrir un bouquin mais là…, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

De ne croiser personne et de se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il oublierait. Peut-être que comme ça il n'y penserait plus.

Le Phoenix avait donc pris l'un des livres que son frère oubliait de temps en temps dans sa chambre et l'avait feuilleté. Il ne comprenait pas l'histoire, ne voulait pas le connaitre, il voulait simplement lire d'autres mots –autres que ceux que sa tête lui donnait en masse- et il avait entendu du bruit derrière sa porte.

Il ne voulait voir personne –pas même son frère pour dire- alors quand il avait vu sa poignée tourner et sa porte s'ouvrir, il avait grogné. Grogné puis levé pour faire déguerpir le fauteur de trouble…, jusqu'à la vue de son emmerdeur. De là, il était resté immobile. Qu'est-ce que ce Poisson pervers pouvait bien faire ici !? Marcher jusqu'ici !?

 **\- J'ai parlé à Saga… merci. Tu avais raison il fallait juste que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur pour avancer.**

Puis sans rien voir venir, Ikki avait reçu des lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser papillon somme toute et l'instigateur de tout ça était reparti aussitôt.

Le Phoenix n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pas eu le temps d'assimiler les mots, pas eu le temps de comprendre l'approche d'Aphrodite qu'il s'était volatilisé.

Il venait bien de l'embrasser n'est-ce pas !? Pourquoi !? Une sorte de remerciement !? Par rapport à quoi !? C'était comme ça qu'on remerciait chez les Ors !? Il aurait au moins pu dire autre chose ce crétin. C'était définitivement de la rigolade, pas vrai !?

Il était de mèche avec Deathmask ou inversement et ils se sont dit, pourquoi pas se divertir en emmerdant un peu les bronzes !? …Par contre si son raisonnement était exact, cela voulait dire que leur première cible était Shun. …Ok, alors tant mieux s'il avait un peu ruiné leur plan se disait-il. Lui, il allait rapidement se remettre de ça contrairement à son frère.

Parce que ça ne pouvait d'être que la seule explication possible. Lui n'avait rien pour plaire. Ce noiraud n'était qu'un connard qui préférait être seul plutôt qu'accompagné de crétins en tout genre. Ennuyeux au possible et insupportable avec ceux qui avaient l'audace de l'approcher –son frère pouvait en attester tout comme Shaka d'ailleurs-. D'ailleurs, il devrait un jour demander à cette Vierge pourquoi il le considérait comme une sorte d'ami –eux qui n'avaient rien à voir ensemble-. …Voilà comment le Phoenix se voyait. Comment il se voyait depuis toujours et c'était pas prêt de changer.

Y'avait pas de raison que ça change pis du moment qu'il pouvait protéger Shun, il s'en foutait de son image alors merde ! Pourquoi ça l'emmerdait autant d'avoir servi de jouet a ce Poisson !? Pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici pour se moquer de lui !?

Amoureux ! Et puis quoi encore. Pas qu'il doutait qu'Aphrodite puisse éprouver des sentiments, non en vrai c'était le fait que ça le concernait qui était improbable. Alors il avait tout simplement zappé cette solution. …Et lui qui pensait que le côté maladroit d'Aphrodite pouvait être mignon… .

* * *

Le diner passait, les heures aussi, le sanctuaire s'était fait envahir par la nuit et le douzième temple s'était fait investir de deux autres personnes en plus de son propriétaire légitime.

Dans la chambre, Deathmask regardait Shura et Aphrodite voyageait autour du lit pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais comme ça le faisait rire, il ne leur disait pas d'arrêter. L'un se baladait avec un pantalon sur le bas des reins –le Capricorne- l'autre tressait ses cheveux et recherchait activement un élastique.

Y'avait cette petite routine à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble et c'était bien ce qui lui allait le mieux, rien ne dérogeait jamais à leur règle et c'était apaisant.

 **\- Hn, je ne vous ai pas dit mais j'ai été parlé à Saga et Camus avant le diner.** Avait dit le Poisson en s'essayant sur son lit alors qu'il terminait de nouer ses cheveux.

 **\- Et !? ça s'est passé comment !?** Questionnait Shura plus rapide que le bleu foncé et qui s'était laissé à son tour tomber sur le lit, au milieu des deux autres.

 **\- J'ai pu dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et Saga m'a fait plutôt bonne impression.**

 **\- T'es sûr qu'il faisait pas semblant !?** Grognait Death' qui fronçait déjà les sourcils des mots entendus.

 **\- Oui, mais de toute façon c'est terminé maintenant. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je ne vais plus me préoccuper de lui ou de ce qu'il peut faire. Dorénavant je vais me concentrer sur le présent et vous aussi.** Souriait Aphrodite en s'allongeant près du Capricorne et en se cachant des draps pour attraper de la chaleur.

 **\- Tu m'as l'air quand même de bien bonne humeur après une conversation avec le Gémeau** , se moquait Shura qui pouvait sans mal apprécier le sourire dissimulé du Poisson face à lui.

 **\- Ah c'est qu'ensuite…, j'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu fou et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.**

 **\- Tu peux en dire plus !?** Demandait le vert foncé qui s'installait confortablement et qui pouvait sans problème sentir le flanc de Deathmask dans son dos.

 **\- Après leur avoir parlé je suis descendu pour remercier Ikki et sans rien préméditer je l'ai, comme qui dirait, un peu embrassé… .**

 **\- Quoi !?** Avaient grondés les deux en se relevant légèrement pour mieux voir ce Poisson rougir des mots qu'il avait prononcé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…- j'en avais peut-être un peu envie c'est vrai mais c'était surtout pour le remercier de m'avoir écouté et pour lui montrer…, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite !?** Questionnait Shura.

 **\- Je suis parti.**

Un rire franc s'était alors emparé du Capricorne qui reconnaissait bien là son ami et le poussant légèrement, il avait fini par le recouvrir entièrement de la couette.

De son côté, Deathmask soupirait d'entendre ce genre de chose et se promettait de surveiller l'oiseau de près.

 **\- J'attends de voir ce qu'il va dire alors. Il ne devait même pas s'y attendre !**

 **\- Arrête de rire Shura. J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir et maintenant, je ne sais pas comment faire quand je le reverrai.** Se plaignait le Poisson en sortant des couettes.

 **\- Reste comme tu es. Un imbécile quand tu es amoureux.** Continuait de se moquer le Capricorne sans pouvoir faire autrement.

 **\- Tais-toi si c'est pour continuer de te moquer.**

 **\- J'plaisante pas là, t'es vraiment le dernier des crétins quand tu tombes amoureux d'un autre, t'as jamais remarqué !?** **Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que tout va de travers depuis quelques temps !? Dit-le-toi Death'.** Insistait Shura en secouant celui dans son dos.

 **\- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça.** Marmonnait le Cancer les yeux fermés.

 **\- Tu te fais des idées Shura sur ce, laisse-moi dormir maintenant.**

 **\- Comme tu veux.**

Après un « bonne nuit » commun les trois s'étaient tus.

Le Poisson était finalement assez content de sa journée et d'avoir pu en parler à ses meilleurs amis encore plus. De son côté, Shura espérait que tout se passerait bien maintenant pour ce bleu ciel et l'accueillant dans ses bras, il s'était à son tour endormi.

Seul Deathmask faisait semblant d'être plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Aphrodite s'était toujours trompé en amour et surement que ça allait continuer même s'il n'espérait pas.

… .


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de toujours nous suivre. Ce soir un bon chapitre sur la relation Ikki/Aphrodite. J'espère que cela va vous plaire on se retrouve Mercredi. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent.**

Il avait préféré éviter le monde. Le monde entier.

Préférer se « cloitrer » pour mieux atténuer les sentiments qui avaient commencé à naitre en lui et pour éviter de devoir parler ou d'exprimer certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pu retenir.

Là, sur ce banc à mille lieues de tout, il était resté pour la seconde journée consécutive et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Habitué à parler avec la solitude, rien n'était contraignant et il savait y faire. Elle, elle ne jouait pas de rôle.

L'heure du diner approchait et il se montrait toujours à ce rendez-vous quotidien, pour reprendre des forces et parce qu'il n'allait pas se priver de manger pour quelques personnes.

Sortant de son petit jardin secret, il s'étirait les muscles endoloris et parcourait ce long couloir qui se dressait devant lui. Les mains dans les poches peu de temps après, Ikki était encore loin du brouhaha qui régnait dans le salon et grimpait doucement les marches du sanctuaire.

Il était quasiment sûr qu'une fois là-haut il allait apercevoir son frère avec un grand sourire sur son visage, l'appeler et lui dire de s'installer à sa table. De voir Hyoga non loin de là, occupé de se goinfrer comme à son habitude et peut-être Shaka qui les rejoignait parfois –selon ses envies-.

 **\- Ikki !? …Bonsoir.**

La voix entendue, le Phoenix avait ressenti un frisson le long de son échine et sans pouvoir faire autrement, il s'était figé durant une seconde ou deux.

Le Poisson l'avait trouvé entre deux temples qu'il traversait et il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou non. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait laissé Aphrodite se mettre à sa hauteur et tranquillement la route continuait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ce noiraud.

 **\- Je…, eh bien… . Tu étais introuvable hier et aujourd'hui.** Soupirait sans doute un peu mal à l'aise le bleu ciel.

 **\- J'avais besoin d'être seul.**

 **\- Oh très bien,** avait fini par murmurer Aphrodite.

C'était étrange. Ou non, c'était comme au début, le mur que dressait naturellement Ikki était de retour et plus fort que jamais.

Ils progressaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence lourd –voir pesant- et le Turquoise, même s'il jetait quelques petits coups d'œil intempestifs à son cadet, l'oiseau –lui- regardait droit devant lui et essayait de ne rien dire d'autre. Simplement parce qu'il ne voulait rien provoquer, ne pas parler de ce qu'il pensait pour l'instant et éviter les prises de tête.

 **\- Ikki, est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander le Poisson en s'arrêtant devant l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- On devrait pas en parler ici.**

 **\- C'est parce que… …le baiser. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais-**

 **\- Arrête.** Grogna Ikki d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu –peut-être. **C'est plus la peine de jouer tu crois pas.**

 **\- De jouer !? De quoi est-ce que tu parles !?** Demandait Aphrodite qui ne comprenait rien.

 **\- Allez, c'est plus la peine de faire l'innocent. J'ai compris votre petit à jeu à toi et Deathmask. Vous vous ennuyez tellement que vous êtes venu chercher chez les bronzes un petit peu de distraction.** Expliquait le Phoenix le plus posément possible.

\- … **Je ne comprends vraiment pas et pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de Deathmask maintenant !?**

 **\- La seule chose qui me va c'est que j'ai pu éloigner Shun de tout ça. …Vous avez bien rit j'espère.** Grognait l'ébène qui sentait la colère le gagner petit à petit.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit ni de quoi tu parles vraiment mais, je ne me moque pas de toi !** **J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et j'apprécie chacune de mes conversations qu'on peut avoir alors-**

 **\- J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi vous êtes allés jusqu'à me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi. Pourquoi avoir été aussi loin !?** Continuait Ikki sans entendre les paroles de son ainé. Préférant avoir des réponses à ses questions qu'il se posait depuis deux jours.

Le Phoenix aurait pu voir les rougeurs sur les joues d'Aphrodite s'il l'avait regardé mais peine perdue, il était plus concentré sur les arguments de l'autre.

Au milieu de ce couloir, personne n'était encore venu les déranger et c'était peut-être une bonne chose…, peut-être parce que finalement, le noiraud n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre les réponses à ses questions.

 **\- Qui… …qui t'as dit ça !?** Demandait incertain le Poisson.

 **\- Ton grand ami évidemment. Alors !? Pourquoi !? …Non répond pas, finalement j'veux pas savoir. Tu sais c'est quoi le plus chiant dans l'histoire !? C'est que j'avais fini par t'apprécier et par me dire que t'étais quelqu'un de bien.** Soupirait le noiraud en reprenant la route puisqu'il en avait terminé avec lui.

 **\- Attend ! Ikki, s'il te plait je n'ai jamais joué.**

 **\- Tu d'vrais dire ça à quelqu'un qui te croit encore.**

 **\- Ikki imagine au moins une minute que tout est vrai et que j'suis vraiment amoureux de toi !** S'était emporté Aphrodite en désespoir de cause. **Jamais je ne jouerais avec les sentiments des autres, je ne suis pas comme ça et peu importe ce qu'on t'a raconté…, j'étais sincère à ce moment-là. Quand je t'ai embrassé j'en avais envie… .** Soufflait le bleu ciel plus pour lui-même puisque l'oiseau s'éloignait de plus en plus, sans un regard en arrière.

Les sourcils froncés, le regard plus menaçant que d'habitude et l'aura sombre, Ikki était finalement arrivé au banquet après d'autres longues minutes de marche et après avoir coupé court à cette conversation qu'il avait détesté.

Il s'était pris une assiette, l'avait remplie de moitié et s'était posé près de son frère sans un mot. D'ailleurs, il n'avait adressé la parole à personne à sa table et ça avait surement inquiété Shun qui recevait toujours de l'attention de son frère peu importe son humeur.

Le Phoenix avait simplement levé une ou deux fois le regard et était tombé deux fois sur la table de ce Poisson qui –on aurait pu le croire avait la mine attristée.

Autant dire que le diner avait été long et lugubre pour l'oiseau de feu. Pis quand son assiette s'était vidée, il était parti rejoindre sa chambre pour y rester toute la nuit.

Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot après sa conversation avec Aphrodite et après sa douche qui lui avait calmé l'esprit, il s'était posé sur son lit pour se sécher les cheveux.

En réalité, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette tête qu'avait eu ce Poisson après qu'il l'ait quitté et lui ait dit tout ce qu'il pensait.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé, d'être en colère contre lui-même ou/et contre ces Ors. En colère parce qu'il était à deux doigts de croire dans les mots du Turquoise sauf que…, il avait toujours été méfiant. Naïf et méfiant, c'est surement pour ça qu'il n'approchait personne de lui-même. …Qu'il rejetait les autres avec ou sans prétexte.

Jetant sa serviette sur son lit, il s'était levé pour enfiler un pantalon et dans le même temps, sa porte s'était ouverte pour lui montrer son cadet.

Petit-frère qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui et qui s'était assis sans un bruit. Simplement en fixant Ikki et en le suivant du regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?** Avait demandé de but en blanc Shun d'un air neutre et sans avis.

 **\- Comment ça !? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça.** Se défendait Ikki en arrêtant ses gestes et en s'approchant de son frère.

 **\- Non ne fait pas ça. Tu n'es déjà pas un grand parleur en général mais ce soir c'était carrément terrifiant et je te connais assez pour savoir qu'une chose s'est passée. Même Shaka m'a demandé ce qui te rendait si sombre alors qu'on avait réussi à te donner quelques sourires. …Avec qui as-tu un problème !? Je t'aiderai, si c'est quelque chose de trop grave tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais.** Parlementait Shun en froissant son pantalon de ses poings et en analysant son ainé de ses prunelles émeraudes.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de problème.** Avait sombrement dit l'oiseau sans pouvoir soutenir le regard du vert –ce qui était très rare-. **Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais personne ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines toujours à tout faire seul et à rester éloigné des autres !** N'avait pu s'empêcher de pester Shun qui se sentait incapable d'aider sa famille. Il y avait un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans sa voix, un mélange qui lui faisait mal au cœur. **Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as aidé, alors pour cette fois laisse-moi faire. Aniki, dis-moi s'il te plait.**

La mine encore un peu plus sombre, le noiraud se détestait de rendre son cadet triste, alors levant sa main et la déposant sur cette tête verte, il avait caressé cette chevelure avec douceur comme pour marmonner des excuses silencieuses.

Il ne voulait pas déranger son cadet mais il voulait encore moins le peiner –par sa faute encore plus- alors soupirant, l'autre avait gagné. De toute façon, il gagnait toujours… .

 **\- J'ai été assez con pour croire qu'on voulait être mon ami.** Avait soupiré Ikki comme défaitiste. **On avait bien discuté puis, on m'a dit que tout ça c'était de la comédie.**

 **\- Qui ça !? Si tu parles de Shaka, je sais qu'il t'apprécie alors ne va pas croire ce qu'on te dit.** Défendait Shun avec ardeur.

 **\- C'est pas lui… .**

 **\- Oh… . Tu sais si tu ne m'en dis pas plus j'pourrais rien faire.** Continuait de gronder le plus petit tout en cherchant celui ou celle qui avait pu approcher son bourru de frère.

\- … **Le Poisson, finalement j'mettais dit qu'il n'était pas si pervers que ça.**

Si Shun avait été étonné, il n'avait rien dit. Imaginer son frère et Aphrodite ensemble et discuter tranquillement était un peu surnaturel mais.., mh finalement pas tant que ça parce qu'Ikki aimait beaucoup connaitre les extrêmes et sa nature taquine –quand on le connaissait et réussissait à entrer dans sa sphère- collait avec toutes les personnalités.

Enfin, il n'aurait même pas dû être si surpris que ça parce qu'il avait déjà vu les deux discuter ou même ce Turquoise lui avait déjà-

 **\- Tu lui as déjà parlé !?**

 **\- Ouais et j'lui ai dit ce que j'pensais.** Parlait l'oiseau de feu sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir.

 **\- Hn et te connaissant tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte… . T'as écouté ce qu'il avait à te répondre !?**

 **\- Non.** Dit le Phoenix tout en laissant sa main sur le crâne du chevalier d'Andromède.

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es trop buté. Tu sais, je ne connais pas personnellement Aphrodite mais le peu de temps que j'ai déjà pu passer avec lui me fait dire qu'il était sincère avec toi. Tu sais, …j'devrais probablement pas te le dire parce que tu vas hurler mais, un jour j'ai pris le thé avec lui et il n'avait pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur toi.**

 **\- Comment ça !? Quand ça !? …Cet-**

 **\- Il voulait savoir comment tu étais**. Avait dit Shun en coupant son frère. **Et il avait l'air heureux. Il n'a jamais dit de mal de toi et je doute qu'il soit de ce genre-là.**

 **\- Arrête de faire confiance comme ça.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer le noiraud en s'éloignant maintenant de son cadet.

 **\- Fais-moi confiance, peut-être que ton amitié avec Aphrodite dérange qui sait. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais, tu avais l'air plus heureux il y a quelques jours et j'aimais bien. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de bien t'étais arrivé.**

Restant silencieux, Ikki réfléchissait au même titre qu'il écoutait. Il n'y avait que son frère qui avait ce privilège d'être écouté.

Soupirant une ou deux fois, l'oiseau s'était peut-être montré un peu obstiné mais, et s'il se remémorait les mots que le Poisson avait eu plus tôt alors… . Non, impossible. Pis son frère qui lui disait qu'il avait plus heureux était complètement absurde. Heureux à cause d'un Poisson et puis quoi encore !

Après quelques autres répliques, Shun avait pris congé et avait laissé son ainé avec ses maux. De son côté, le noiraud s'était posé sur sa couette et appuyé contre la tête de lit, il avait passé ses mains derrière sa nuque et contemplé la vaste étendue qui se présentait à lui. Ce soir-là, sa nuit avait été courte. …Quasi nulle.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il était démoralisé au possible !? Oui. Est-ce qu'il était peiné !? Assurément. Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait !? Peut-être. Mais il était aussi en colère contre Deathmask.

Après sa rencontre avec Ikki dans les couloirs, Aphrodite –déboussolé et incapable de comprendre- avait rejoint la table qu'il prenait toujours pour diner avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Déjà là, il était d'une tristesse étrange qui se lisait sans mal sur son visage. Ikki l'avait rejeté si facilement, avec tant de simplicité et il avait même parlé de jeu. D'amusement et d'il ne savait plus quoi. La seule chose qui lui tenait les tripes était le désespoir. Parce que dans ce couloir, entre deux escaliers, il avait été incroyablement désespéré !

Ce Phoenix lui avait avoué bien l'aimer et l'apprécier et dans le même temps, il lui disait regretter ces deux sentiments.

 _« Arrivant devant le buffet, Aphrodite n'avait plus réellement faim. Il avait juste un incroyable mal de cœur mais tant bien que mal, il avait pris de quoi se nourrir et avait trouvé une place près de Shura qui était déjà là._

 _Ne disant mot, ce bleu ciel avait simplement écouté le Capricorne parler encore et encore de choses qui l'importaient peu. Ce n'était pas méchant, seulement à cet instant plus rien ne lui importait. Depuis qu'un mur froid l'avait rejeté sèchement et sans un regard derrière, il n'avait plus le moral à rien. Deathmask s'était alors montré et si ce nom lui avait rappelé qu'il avait été nommé dans la conversation avec l'oiseau de feu, Aphrodite essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi._

 _ **\- Il s'passe quoi avec lui !?**_ _Avait alors demandé le Cancer en montrant le Poisson à Shura._

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, il ne parle pas depuis qu'il s'est posé. Aphrodite, tu as un problème !?**_

\- … _**.**_

 _ **\- Hé Aph', tu réponds ou bien ?! Il t'arrive quoi !?**_ _S'était montré plus brutal Death' en secouant légèrement l'épaule de son ami._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**_ _Avait alors demandé le bleu ciel en regardant tour à tour les deux qui lui faisait face._

 _ **\- On te demandait ce qui t'arrivait.**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Ikki récemment !?**_ _Demandait le Turquoise à voix basse et sans être vraiment sûr. …Comme un réflexe que son inconscient lui avait fait prendre._

\- … … _**. Pourquoi !?**_

 _A cette réponse, le regard azur d'Aphrodite s'était relevé et pinçant sa lèvre, il avait compris que ce Cancer n'était pas innocent de tout._

 _Le ventre noué, il avait préféré partir de table pour ne faire aucun scandale, si scandale il devait y avoir. Pourquoi Deathmask avait été voir le Phoenix !? Et de quoi avaient-ils pu bien parler !? …C'était insensé…, vraiment._

 _Puis sur le chemin, pour parfaire son malheur, il avait croisé Camus et Saga plus amoureux et souriants que jamais. Le coup au cœur prit, il avait détourné le regard et avait accéléré le pas. Surement que ça avait été pris comme une tentative d'évitement pour les deux mais pour l'instant, ça lui importait peu pis…, ce n'était pas grave qu'ils le pensent._

 _Rendu chez lui, le Poisson s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et se postant devant son miroir, il avait fixé son reflet des plus sombres. …Il ne voulait pas nourrir la haine d'Ikki._

 _Frottant son visage et chassant les larmes qui avaient failli se montrer, il avait préféré s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et se doucher pour ensuite se glisser sous ses draps._

 _Propre, changé et sentant la vanille, il s'était de nouveau montré dans sa chambre et attachant ses cheveux comme à son habitude, des portes s'étaient entendues._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, il ne voulait voir personne, malheureusement son souhait n'avait pas été exaucé et il se retrouvait en présence des deux qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. La mine renfrognée et le nez légèrement retroussé, Aphrodite attendait que ses deux amis partent seulement…, ce n'était pas aussi simple._

 _L'un avait déjà élu domicile sur le lit tandis que l'autre était resté au milieu de la chambre –comme pour barrer la route au Poisson-._

 _ **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça !? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?**_ _Demandait Shura tout en continuant de s'approcher du Turquoise._

 _ **\- J'avais enfin réussi à voir Ikki et j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler de mon geste mais, lui a cru que je me moquais seulement de lui. Que mes conversations, mes mots ou mes actions n'étaient que de la comédie.**_

 _ **\- J'savais que c'était un enfoiré.**_ _N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Deathmask en fronçant les sourcils et les poings._

\- … _ **Et je crois que c'est sûrement ta faute. Tu lui as parlé n'est-ce pas !?**_ _Questionna le bleu ciel en faisant un pas ou deux vers le bleu foncé._ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Death' !?**_

 _ **\- Rien. J'l'ai seulement prévenu.**_ _Haussait des épaules ce Cancer coupable de rien d'après ses pensées._

 _ **\- Comment ça !? Explique crétin !**_ _Se mêlait à son tour Shura._

 _ **\- J'sais plus moi ! J'lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas s'y croire sûrement, que… qu'Aphrodite l'aimait peut-être mais qu'il n'était pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier puisqu'il est déjà sorti avec Mu et Milo en dehors de l'autre connard. Qu'il devait rien t'faire et qu'il était pas important ou un truc du genre.**_

 _Alors qu'Aphrodite pinçait fortement sa lèvre, Shura avait fortement poussé son ami pour ne pas le tabasser dans les règles._

 _Peu importe comment on le voyait, ce Cancer avait merdé même si ça partait sûrement d'une bonne intention avec lui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux le Capricorne s'était retourné pour rassurer le bleu ciel mais les mots lui échappaient._

 _ **\- Aphrodite… ?!**_ _Interpelait le vert foncé._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Death' ! Sort d'ici, j'veux plus te voir. Dégage de ma chambre, Deathmask !**_

 _L'interpelé avait tenté de se justifier mais le Poisson l'avait poussé en dehors de sa chambre pour finir par lui fermer la porte au nez. Peu de temps après, un grand boucan s'était fait entendre –celui d'une autre porte, celle du temple- percutant un mur sans douceur- puis le silence s'était de nouveau abattu._

 _Shura fixait son ami en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider mais finalement, lui aussi avait été congédié. Pas par colère mais plutôt par envie de solitude. Aphrodite n'avait plus envie de parler ou même d'affronter un autre regard. »_

C'était donc seul dans sa chambre qu'il s'était couché cette nuit-là. Avec un gout amer en bouche et un mal de ventre horrible.

Il avait bien l'intention de tenter de nouveau sa chance, pour s'expliquer et pour faire comprendre qu'il ne se moquait pas, mais en attendant, il ne pouvait réprimer le fait que c'était douloureux d'être rejeté. Que même un cœur fissuré était pénible à retenir.

* * *

Rentrant chez lui, Shura était tout aussi remonté contre Aphrodite que contre ce bleu foncé, crétin et imbécile.

Même s'il comprenait à peu près ses intentions, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, surtout que Deathmask avait une façon bien à lui de dire et de faire les choses. En gros, à chaque fois qu'il parlait on avait l'impression d'être menacé.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il ne s'était pourtant pas étonné de voir cet idiot sur son canapé à l'attendre mais s'il pensait rester, il se trompait largement.

 **\- Tu devrais rejoindre ton temple Death'.** Avait soupiré le Capricorne en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 **\- Quoi toi aussi ?! J'ai rien fait d'mal ! J'ai simplement dit la vérité et mis en garde ce putain d'oiseau d'malheur !** Se justifiait sans mal le Cancer.

 **\- T'aurais dû te taire et ne rien faire.**

 **\- Quoi tu m'crois pas !?** S'était levé Deathmask en s'approchant de son amant caché pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- J'ai pas dit ça, seulement j'suis du côté d'Aphrodite. Va-t'en maintenant.** Soufflait l'autre alors qu'il voyait son bras être attrapé par une main hargneuse.

 **\- Et si j'veux pas !?**

 **\- J'te jetterais dehors. J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit avec un imbécile qui croit toujours bien faire.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Death' avait vivement tiré sur l'avant-bras qu'il tenait mais pour une raison qu'il ignora toute sa vie, Shura avait réussi à se libérer et à le pousser jusqu'à la sortie.

Une bataille s'était montré mais voyant bien qu'il n'était désiré ni toléré, Death' avait lâché un râle des plus sinistre pour finalement sortir.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient dormi chacun de leur côté avec leurs propres pensées et… rien n'étaient réellement joyeux. C'était même carrément le contraire.

… .


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous remercie encore de nous suivre on est très touchée. Nous arrivons dans un mois où nous allons nous voir presque tous les soirs. Ce soir un petit chapitre que vous attendez tous j'en suis sure. Biz bonne lecture à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent deux.**

Il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son ennemi.

Depuis l'avant-midi et après, il n'avait eu de cesse que de le rechercher et s'il avait fouillé le sanctuaire de fond en comble, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il était remonté, en colère et suspicieux. Il avait une soif indescriptible et une forte envie de frapper le premier venu mais il retenait tout pour quand il serait face à celui qui l'emmerdait.

L'aura sombre, le cosmos qu'il déployait ne présageait rien de bon et c'était certainement pour ça que tout le monde l'évitait. Que tout le monde rebroussait chemin ou reculait à la vue de son arrivé.

Hier déjà, il était ainsi.

Il n'avait eu de cesse que de trouver son ennemi et à part au diner –où il n'avait rien pu faire-, c'était le néant total et à cause de ça, il n'avait plus reparlé ni à Aphrodite, ni à Shura et ça, c'était le summum du possible pour lui.

Les deux se soutenaient alors que lui était sûr de n'avoir rien fait, alors il se promettait de tout remettre en place aujourd'hui même.

Et enfin là, droit dans sa ligne de mire, son adversaire ! Il s'était dit qu'il était bien stupide finalement de se montrer mais c'était une chance pour lui.

Deathmask n'avait pas été cherché plus loin qu'il avait accéléré ses pas et d'un mouvement, il s'était emparé de ce noiraud. Le truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son geste soit répété par son ennemi.

 **\- J'te cherchais enfoiré !** Avait rugit le Cancer dans un sourire presque sanglant.

 **\- A la bonne heure. …Quelque chose d'autre à m'faire savoir !?** Répondait sur le même ton Ikki d'un regard plus froid que les glaciers.

 **\- J'vais t'refaire le portrait.** Crachait prestement Deathmask en resserrant sa prise. **Tout est de ta faute !** Il parlait bien évidemment du rejet qu'il avait vécu hier soir.

Tous les deux avec le vêtement de l'autre entre leurs mains, ils étaient nez à nez et prêts à se voler dans les plumes. Là, sans chercher à comprendre.

L'un parce qu'il avait besoin de frapper et de remettre en place un connard, l'autre parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas de se battre contre un mec qui avait voulu se moquer de lui.

Au milieu de ce couloir, ils avaient bien l'intention d'en venir aux mains mais avant même que le premier coup ne soit porté, quelqu'un était intervenu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre !** Demandait Shaka en essayant de séparer les deux chevaliers.

 **\- J'vais l'réduire en bouilli,** crachait le Cancer.

 **\- Tu vas pas m'en dissuader Shaka,** répondait au même moment le noiraud tout en continuant de fixer son adversaire –comme l'autre-.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une solution. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en paix et-**

 **\- Rien à foutre,** avait tonné les deux voix à l'unisson.

 **\- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller vous battre dans la salle d'entrainement !?** Avait alors argumenté une autre voix qui était tombé sur cette scène par hasard. **On pourrait voir ça comme…, quelque chose de moins personnel.**

Sur les « bons conseils » de Shura, car c'était bel et bien lui qui venait d'apparaitre, les quatre hommes s'étaient dirigés au lieu indiqué –lieu qui ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça finalement- et pendant ce petit trajet, les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et les insultes volaient à ne plus en savoir quoi faire.

Une fois sur le terrain vide de monde, la Vierge et le Capricorne s'étaient posés loin du centre et avaient laissé les deux autres seuls. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas perdu de temps qu'ils s'étaient jetés voracement dessus, comme deux chiens enragés.

Ils n'utilisaient pas leurs comos, c'était pas la peine. Ils voulaient faire mal avec leurs poings et avoir le plaisir de faire mal à l'autre. C'était surement pour ça que des droites fusaient de toutes parts autant que des uppercuts ou des crochets bien placés.

Les deux spectateurs n'étaient pas tellement ravis de cette chose mais si au moins ça pouvait calmer les deux alors, ils n'interviendraient pas.

Shura connaissait en partie la colère de Deathmask et Shaka –lui- s'était dit que la mauvaise humeur d'Ikki d'hier était surement due à ce Cancer à la langue vicieuse et peste.

Bientôt, du sang éclaboussait le sol et les visages des deux bagarreurs. Une arcade avait éclatée, tout comme une lèvre et des pommettes entachées.

Après cela, un spear s'était montré et avait réussi à plaquer Ikki au sol. Surplombé du bleu foncé, celui-ci avait débuté une série de droite et de gauche à un rythme soutenu mais ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac et ne lâchant rien, le Phoenix avait fini par renverser la situation et par marteler de coups Deathmask.

C'était du chacun son tour quand il n'y avait pas de garde, un vrai combat de rue et les phalanges encaissaient de sacrés coups.

Continuant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre, leurs cris –et leurs insultes- avaient fini par ameuter plusieurs autres chevaliers qui, devant ce spectacle, essayaient de comprendre. Et dans les spectateurs en question, Shun s'y trouvait. …C'est surement pour ça qu'il avait demandé à la personne la plus proche de lui d'aller chercher le grand Pope. Pour que ça s'arrête.

 **\- Espèce de connard hypocrite !** Grognait Death' en plaquant de nouveau l'oiseau de feu au sol et en martelant ses côtes de coups poings.

 **\- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré. C'est pas moi qui cherche les emmerdes par plaisir,** avait répliqué Ikki sur le même ton.

De nouveau inversé, les positions n'arrêtaient pas de changer alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle et épuisés.

Ils se battaient depuis des minutes, près d'un quart d'heure non-stop, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs tripes et leurs souffles erratiques montraient bien la situation. Au bout d'un moment, ils se tenaient l'un l'autre pour se frapper ou frapper le vide.

Le sang continuait de se montrer, d'affluer sur le visage et au milieu de tout ça, on pouvait voir des sourires se montrer sur les visages. C'était étrange, comme s'ils étaient heureux de se maltraiter. Heureux de pouvoir faire quelques choses de cette rage qui coulait en eux.

Puis une voix avait tonnée dans les oreilles de tout le monde, celle de Shion. Les deux combattants étaient maintenant à genoux l'un en face de l'autre et arrêtant leurs gestes, ils s'étaient écroulés au sol. L'un près de l'autre avec cet étrange rictus qui ne bougeait pas de là. Ils étaient certainement moins tendus d'avoir pu frapper.

 **\- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend !? Regardez dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux.** S'époumonait le Grand Pope en regardant tour à tour Ikki et Deathmask. **Vous allez cesser votre manège immédiatement et grimper à mon bureau une fois vous être soigné !**

L'ordre donné, Shion était reparti un air menaçant sur le visage et si le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, on pouvait encore entendre les fortes respirations des deux combattants.

Puis, un mouvement s'était fait, les deux avaient tournés la tête, se scrutant comme des insectes et…, un soupir était apparu.

 **\- Tu sais t'défendre en fait… .** Grognait le Cancer de son timbre encore essoufflé.

 **\- C'est ce que j'allais te dire.** Avait répondu Ikki sur le même ton et un rictus aux lèvres.

 **\- Au fait…, désolé. J'voulais pas foutre la merde entre toi et Aph', parfois j'fais pas attention à c'qui j'dis.** S'était confessé sur un coup de tête le bleu foncé qui voyait sous un nouveau jour l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- Ok… et-**

 **\- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ! Viens avec moi que j'essuie tout ça et que je te panse aussi,** était arrivé Shun en criant à l'encontre de son ainé. **Lève-toi et suis-moi.**

 **\- Death' pareil pour toi, bouge ton cul et suis-moi.** Soupirait Shura qui les avait rejoints et qui contemplait dans toute sa splendeur ce grand enfant impulsif.

Les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient quittés là et avaient rejoint différentes pièces pour se faire soigner non sans recevoir une morale digne de ce nom.

L'un en face de l'autre, Shura n'en finissait plus de gronder ce Cancer mais et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sourire que l'autre portait.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris crétin !?** Demandait Shura énervé par ça alors qu'il pansait l'arcade explosée de son ami.

 **\- Rien qui t'concerne. Il frappe pas mal t'as vu.** Se vantait presque Deathmask.

\- … **Ouais et qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté exactement !? Aphrodite sera furieux contre toi, tu l'sais ça !**

 **\- J'lui expliquerais. Tu m'fais mal là,** soupirait le Cancer en attrapant le poignet de l'autre.

 **\- C'est bien pour toi.**

 **\- T'es pas censé m'soigner comme ça !** Souriait maintenant perversement Death'.

 **\- Connard pervers, tu peux toujours courir.**

Et pourtant, le bleu foncé avait réussi à récupérer un baiser en attrapant la nuque de Shura et en le forçant légèrement. Faut dire, il n'avait pas eu le droit à ce genre de chose durant des jours.

Alors pendant près de dix minutes après ça, les compresses passaient les unes après les autres et une fois le sang disparu des visages et des mains, Deathmask avait repris sa marche pour se rendre chez le Grand Pope.

Dans cette bagarre, il s'était certainement trouvé un nouvel ami, il en était certain. Cet oiseau n'était pas si con qu'il en avait l'air et savait se battre sans utiliser son cosmos.

Shion était en colère d'avoir dû être obligé d'assister à ce genre de règlement de compte. Furieux et en colère contre ces deux chevaliers alors même s'il n'avait pas reçu d'explication, il les avait réprimandés comme des enfants.

Et pourtant, même après ça, une fois sorti du bureau, on avait pu voir une ambiance assez légère autour des deux hommes. Ces deux hommes qui avaient appris à se connaitre autour d'une bataille semblait-il. Sans mots mais avec les poings et c'était surement la meilleure des choses pour eux.

* * *

Aphrodite avait senti le Cancer traverser sa maison mais n'y avait pas fait grand cas. Il était toujours en colère contre lui. Puis il avait entendu du bruit à sa porte, celle-ci s'était ouverte en grand faisant passer un Shura mi- furieux, mi- amusé.

 **\- Pff… quoi qu'on fasse on ne pourra pas le refaire celui-là,** soupira-t-il devant son ami.

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** demanda intrigué le Poisson.

 **\- Death'… il s'est pris la tête avec Ikki et je leur ai conseillé de s'affronter dans la salle d'entrainement.**

 **\- Et alors ?** s'impatienta Aphrodite qui redoutait la suite.

 **\- Match nul dirons-nous. Shion les a séparé et ils sont aussi marqués l'un que l'autre.**

 **\- Quel con !** fit le douzième.

 **\- Les cons, tu veux dire ils se marraient tous les deux à la fin. Ils sont pareils ! Ils préfèrent parler avec leurs poings qu'avec des mots,** soupira Shura blasé.

Aphrodite sourit à cette idée et Shura ne put qu'en faire autant. Les deux hommes attendirent que le Cancer redescende et quand celui-ci traversa la douzième maison, Shura l'attrapa au vol et le fit entrer rapidement. Le quatrième gardien se retrouva devant ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui il était en froid.

 **\- Death' qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?** s'écria Aphrodite.

 **\- Il a raison, c'était quoi ça ?** demanda Shura. **Si j'étais pas arrivé…**

 **\- Ça aurait été pareil. Aphrodite c'est bon t'inquiète, il a compris. Il va revenir vers toi,** essaya de le rassurer le Cancer.

 **\- Comment ? Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?** bégaya le Poisson qui ne comprenait rien.

 **\- De tous tes mecs, celui-là il vaut le coup,** éclata de rire Death'. **Il sait se battre.**

 **\- Et tu étais obligé de faire ainsi ?** questionna Shura dubitatif.

 **\- C'est vrai tu aurais pu faire autrement !** s'exclama le Poisson.

 **\- Oh vous m'emmerdez !** **Ikki est cool et y a plus de 'blème avec lui, alors maintenant je vais me pieuter avant le repas, à plus.**

Puis les deux virent le Cancer repartir et ils soufflèrent, effectivement il était irrécupérable.

* * *

La soirée avait débuté et si Ikki rejoignait son petit-frère dans les hauteurs pour un diner copieux, il n'avait pu faire autrement que t'entendre des messes-basses à son sujet et sur les quelques pansements qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage et ses mains.

Passant outre, il avait fini par rejoindre l'immense salle et se dirigeant naturellement vers le buffet, il était tombé sur ce Cancer dans le même état que lui. Y'avait pas à dire, il l'avait quand même sacrément amoché et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

 **\- T'as fini de t'faire engueuler par ton frère, oiseau de malheur !?** Grognait Death' non sans sourire de sa réplique.

 **\- Ouais, il était temps mais bon, il peut pas comprendre.** **Et toi, on t'a relâché aussi à ce que j'vois.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer Ikki en regardant à ses côtés un grand espace de liberté qui devait faire plaisir à l'autre.

 **\- J'ai plutôt fini par les envoyer chier !**

A l'autre bout de la salle cette conversation pouvait sembler des plus étranges, surtout les sourires et la main qui frappait l'épaule du Phoenix –ça devait même carrément être surnaturel- mais pour eux, c'était une sorte de suite logique dirons-nous.

Ils avaient parlé ainsi durant quelques minutes encore et une fois servis, ils s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre leurs tables –et amis- respectives.

Amis qui ne pouvaient pas avoir les yeux plus grands ouverts ainsi que leurs bouches.

 **\- Quoi !?** Grondait Ikki en arrivant face à son frère, Hyoga et Shaka.

\- … **Rien,** soufflaient Hyoga et Shaka ne voulant pas le mettre en colère.

 **\- Vous êtes amis maintenant !?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Shun par contre. Pour lui, s'était d'une étrangeté sans pareille.

 **\- Oh…, ouais. Il est sympa.**

Sympa c'était certainement pas le premier mot qu'on utilisait pour qualifier Deathmask, alors c'est surement pour ça qu'un blanc était apparu à la table qu'il occupait.

Ikki commençait son diner sous les regards interrogateurs des autres mais préférant changer de sujet de peur de mettre de mauvaise humeur cet oiseau changeant, Shaka avait parlé de sa journée. Shun et Hyoga avaient suivi le pas et de fil en aiguille, des brides d'informations s'étaient faites. Comme par exemple…, le fait que Shun et ce blond étaient restés enfermés –et sans surveillance- ou comme un truc qu'Ikki avait aperçu dans le cou de son frère : un suçon.

… .


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci d'encore nous suivre. C'est un petit chapitre ce soir mais très intéressant car il est ciblé sur notre couple préféré. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A demain pour la suite. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent trois.**

Dans les jardins, Ikki attendait.

Il avait encore le visage en vrac et les poings brûlants mais ça lui avait fait du bien de frapper pis après avoir reparlé avec Deathmask, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait au moins s'excuser.

Alors c'est surement pour ça qu'il était assis sur ce banc à attendre tranquillement la venue d'un Poisson qui –il en était sûr allait se montrer.

De toutes façons, il l'avait autorisé à rester ici si le cœur lui en disait, alors il n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Là, caché entre les hautes haies et les roses en tous genres et regardant le ciel bleu, il soupirait jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre à son oreille.

 **\- Ikki…, tu…- tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?** Avait saisi Aphrodite en reculant d'un ou deux pas.

 **\- Je t'attendais. Tes fleurs bavardes t'ont pas dit que j'étais là !?** Soupirait le noiraud alors qu'il continuait de fixer son ainé, d'un regard assez neutre.

 **\- Elles…, m'ont seulement dit que quelqu'un était ici, pas que c'était toi. Est-ce que ça fait mal !?** Demandait le Poisson par rapport aux blessures qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage du Phoenix et sans oser approcher.

 **\- Ça va. …Tu peux t'assoir !?**

Recevant cela comme un ordre, le bleu ciel avait acquiescé et s'était exécuté dans l'instant.

Laissant près d'un mètre entre eux, Aphrodite accrochait ses genoux et n'osant pas regarder son côté gauche, il attendait silencieusement.

De son côté, Ikki observait sans gêne –comme toujours- celui à ses côtés et laissant un rictus se poser sur sa lèvre légèrement douloureuse, un soupir s'était fait –discret et même pas audible-.

 **\- J'suis désolé de n'pas t'avoir écouté la dernière fois… mais vas-y maintenant, j'suis prêt. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es rapproché de moi !?** Avait demandé Ikki de but en blanc, parce qu'il était comme ça, peut-être trop franc par moment.

 **\- Pourquoi je-… le dire comme ça c'est…, attend je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Tu me détestes ou non !?** Avait demandé Aphrodite.

 **\- Mh, j'ai été en colère contre toi mais j'aimerais savoir ce que t'as à me dire pour te donner mon avis sur la question.**

 **\- Oh… eh bien, jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de me jouer de toi. C'est comme je l'ai dit, je voulais juste apprendre à te connaitre et à cause de ça, je…, je suis tombé amoureux de toi Ikki,** avait dit le Poisson et le noiraud avait pu remarquer le visage de celui-ci prendre une jolie teinte rouge. **Je…tu m'fais dire des choses extrêmement embarrassantes là.**

 **\- Je sais.**

C'était tout ce qu'avait dit le Phoenix parce qu'ensuite il était resté muet et dans un silence qu'il était le seul à savoir faire.

Il était là, de nouveau à regarder le ciel et à arranger ses pensées. A conclure des choses et d'autres et si ça avait le don de stresser les autres qui étaient à ses côtés, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. En réalité, il était juste un peu perdu entre tout ça. …Lui, il ne savait pas. Y croire ou non déjà pis, lui-même par la suite.

 **\- Moi…- Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à tes sentiments. J'ai dit que je t'appréciais mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la même façon que toi tu peux le ressentir. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te répondre.** Avait commenté l'ébène en gardant toujours ce visage fermé, presque impassible alors qu'il était simplement en pleine réflexion.

 **\- Je comprends et ce n'est pas grave. …Je…, j'attendrai ta réponse.**

 **\- Pourquoi !? J'veux dire, j'ai rien d'intéressant, pourquoi ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre !?** Avait naturellement continué pour palier à toutes les interrogations qu'il se posait au détriment de ce qu'il pouvait faire ressentir à ce Poisson.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question d'être intéressant ou non, je…- …ça ne peut être que toi,** avait dit Aphrodite non sans laisser un léger sourire trainer sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir, sans sentir celui-ci.

 **\- Hm. J'suis désolé d'avoir cru que c'était un jeu pour toi… pour moi, pour l'instant c'est la seule explication possible. Enfin bon, j'vais réfléchir à tout ça !**

Terminant sa phrase en se remettant sur ses pieds, il allait quitter le Turquoise ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres questions, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici même si la présence de l'autre ne le dérangeait pas.

En vrai, c'était plutôt l'environnement qui l'embêtait un peu. …C'était un peu trop, il ne savait pas, odorant ou coloré. L'un ou l'autre.

 **\- Attend je…, j'ai encore une question. Deathmask est-**

 **\- Oh c'est rien, finalement on s'entend bien lui et moi. On pense un peu pareil sur certains points.** Souffla le noiraud comme une évidence.

 **\- Et est-ce que…, j'aimerai continuer de parler avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas. De temps en temps j'veux dire. …Enfin si tu veux.** Murmura Aphrodite à la fin de sa phrase et qui n'en finissait plus de retenir son cadet sans vraiment le faire exprès.

 **\- D'accord, ça me dérange pas. J'trouve ça toujours marrant de t'voir te débattre pour trouver tes mots, Poisson pervers !**

Aphrodite n'avait pas manqué de répondre à ce surnom qui allait le poursuivre encore longtemps mais et grâce à ça, il avait fait sourire Ikki.

D'ailleurs, cet oiseau s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'y avait que les maladresses de ce bleu ciel qui ne lui tapaient pas sur les nerfs, qu'il trouvait amusantes et assez mignonnes, fallait le reconnaitre.

La conversation terminée, le chevalier du Phoenix était réellement parti et rejoignant très certainement un lieu plus en accord avec lui-même, il avait traversé les différents couloirs sans se préoccuper des autres.

… .


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour,**

 **Ravie de vous voir. Ce soir petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent quatre.**

Shura se réveilla tôt, un bras lui chatouillait les cheveux sur le haut de son crâne. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Death' était encore dans son lit. Il se redressa sans réveiller la bête à ses côtés et sourit en le voyant allongé nu sur la couverture. Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi il n'avait jamais froid et toujours trop chaud. Puis il s'étira et vit au loin les trois tasses de thé sur sa table de salon et se replongea dans sa soirée.

 _Death' avait débarqué à l'improviste et s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon. Il le fixa sans broncher. Oh il savait pourquoi il était là, mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il était bien trop fier et le Cancer n'en parlons pas. Mais les deux hommes furent tirés de leurs joutes silencieuses par la voix de leur meilleur ami._

 _ **\- Shura tu es là ?**_

 _ **\- Oui au salon, rejoint-nous.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour vous deux !**_ _Salua le Poisson tout heureux._

 _ **\- Tu as l'air joyeux !**_ _remarqua Shura._

 _ **\- Je viens de parler avec Ikki, tu avais raison Death' il est venu me voir.**_

 _ **\- Et alors ?**_ _S'était entendu raisonner dans le salon les deux voix de ses meilleurs amis._

 _ **\- Tout vas bien, du moins je crois …**_ _les deux autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres._ _ **Il t'apprécie Death'. Je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et il m'a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir.**_

 _Ensuite les trois hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien et ils décortiquèrent la discussion du Poisson et de l'oiseau de feu. Puis Aphrodite les quitta retournant dans son temple afin de se préparer pour le repas du soir._

 _ **\- Alors ?**_ _questionna Death' en fanfaronnant._

 _ **\- Oh tu n'y es pour rien !**_ _s'offusqua Shura_

 _ **\- Un peu quand même**_ _, sourit le Cancer._

 _ **\- Et ?**_ _demanda Shura._

 _Death' se leva et alla rejoindre le Capricorne sur son fauteuil. Il se pencha vers lui, tout en positionnant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs, afin d'empêcher toute retraite de son prisonnier. Ensuite de sa jambe droite, il écarta celle de son vis-à-vis et fini par les bloquer avec les siennes. Après, de sa main droite, il alla caresser l'une de ses joues avec tendresse avant de la glisser sur sa nuque. Il attrapa celle-ci avec fermeté et lui vola un baiser plein de sauvagerie._

 _ **\- Tu es à moi jusqu'à demain matin !**_ _énonça le Cancer d'une voix satisfaite et emplie de désir._ _ **Tu dois me remercier pour Aphro' et aussi te faire pardonner de m'avoir jeté l'autrefois.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_ _fit Shura en se léchant les lèvres._ _ **Et comment vois-tu cela ?**_

 _Deathmask ne répondit pas mais sourit faisant comprendre à son futur amant que cela allait être sportif. Il agrippa ensuite le bras du Capricorne et l'attira à lui. Là il le prit sous le fessier afin de le soulever. Puis il partit avec son paquet dans la chambre de celui-ci. A l'intérieur il lâcha son fardeau et l'attaqua sans sommation. Il arracha sa chemise trop gênante et dévora de baisers et de morsures ce torse offert. Shura se mouvait de façon envoutante pour son homme. Le Capricorne gémissait de satisfaction. Puis il sentit son homme défaire son pantalon et lui retirer d'un coup sec. Death' prit en main le sexe proéminent du Capricorne et lui infligea un traitement rapide. Ensuite il le retourna le mis à quatre pattes, se releva à genoux derrière lui et le pénétra sans préliminaires. Shura hurla de douleur et de plaisir. Le Cancer claqua ses deux mains sur le bassin de son amant et accéléra ses va et vient en lui, poussé par les cris de d'euphorie de son compagnon. Le Capricorne agrippa dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité son propre sexe et se masturba au rythme de Death'. Les deux hurlèrent et jouirent en même temps. Le dixième gardien s'effondra entrainant avec lui le quatrième. L'homme couché sur son dos avait la peau chaude et moite mais c'était agréable. Il écoutait sa respiration en reprenant la sienne quand il sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille puis une phrase qui le fit frissonner de plaisir._

 _ **\- La nuit ne fait que commencer et tu es à moi !**_

 _ **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit idiot, à qui d'autre veux-tu que j'appartienne ?**_

 _Pour toute réponse une morsure se fit dans sa nuque, « un nouveau suçon » pensa-t-il. « Une nouvelle marque de son amant », il sourit de satisfaction, même si à force cela devenait plus dur à cacher autour de lui._

 **\- A quoi penses-tu ?** questionna le Cancer le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 **\- Tu es réveillé ?** s'étonna-t-il. **Non à rien ! Juste qu'il va falloir donner une bonne raison à Aphrodite pour ne pas avoir mangé avec lui hier soir. Et comment vais-je faire pour encore cacher tes marques ?**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera pour Aph' et pour le reste tu es un maitre. Tu devras réfléchir à ça aussi.**

Après cette phrase Deatmask alla mordre la clavicule de son amant et quitta le lit en rigolant. Shura le regarda faire blasé mais heureux.

* * *

Au petit matin Shaka avait été surpris de voir débarquer dans sa demeure le chevalier du Phénix, Ikki. Le chevalier de la Vierge était à peine réveillé et on voyait encore un peu le manteau noir de la nuit au loin dans le ciel.

 **\- Shaka… je…**

 **\- Un petit déjeuner ?** proposa Shaka.

 **\- Et une séance de méditation… si je peux m'imposer un peu.**

Shaka haussa les épaules l'air de dire « bien sûr que non, tu ne t'impose pas ». Puis il alla préparer le déjeuner. Celui-ci se fit en silence. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la salle de méditation de la Vierge. Au bout d'une heure, Shaka s'impatientait, le Phoenix qui d'habitude était si prompt à entrer dans la méditation, était en ce moment toujours en mouvements.

 **\- Ikki… tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui… non… je ne sais pas ?** répondit l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- Tu sais, tu as bien fait de venir me voir. On est amis et tu peux tout me dire.**

 **\- C'est ça le problème !**

 **\- Le problème ?** s'offusqua Shaka.

 **\- Non, en fait pourquoi dis-tu qu'on est amis ? Non attend ! Ne répond pas de suite. Je veux dire tu es censé être l'un des êtres les plus proche de dieu et la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, je ne te voyais pas si ouvert aux autres. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me vois comme un ami, moi qui suis si... Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis ou autre jusqu'à présent, ou ça s'est mal fini. Il y a bien** **mon frère Shun et aussi Hyoga que j'apprécie pour diverses raisons. Tu sais il est mon frère lui aussi. Je vais te révéler un secret, le vieux** **Mitsumasa Kido** **est le père de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat et donc des chevaliers de bronzes. Mais seul Shun et moi avons la même mère. Ne le dis à personne seul Hyoga et moi sommes au courant et si cela se savait Shun et Hyoga devraient se séparer.** Shaka lui fit « oui » de la tête. **Je crois que je pourrais aussi être ami avec Deathmask, on a le même système de pensée. Sinon** **comment sait-on qu'une personne est un ami… ou plus… ou moins.** **Comment comprend-on nos propres sentiments ? L'amitié ? l'amour ? …**

 **\- Ikki ?**

 **\- Aphrodite m'a dit m'aimer mais je ne comprends pas l'amitié, alors l'amour !?**

 **\- Je vois. Si je peux répondre maintenant ?** Voyant Ikki faire « oui » de la tête il continua. **Pourquoi je suis ton ami, tout comme avec Death' quand tu l'as combattu, tu as pu voir qui il était et l'apprécier. J'ai fait de même en te combattant. Tu es fort, franc, honnête et tu te bats pour les tiens et tes convictions. J'aime cela chez les gens. Etre près de dieu ne veux pas dire ne pas voir ce qui nous entoure, regarde Athéna, je ne la servirais pas sinon. Et puis je ne dirais rien pour Monsieur Kido. Mais tu vois c'est ça l'amitié, parler à cœur ouvert, faire confiance à quelqu'un comme tu le fais avec moi. Il y a différentes façons de devenir amis. En ce qui concerne Aphrodite je suis sûr qu'il est sincère.**

 **\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi ?** s'entêta l'oiseau de feu.

 **\- Justement car c'est toi. Ikki laisse toi du temps pour y réfléchir mais pour l'instant vide toi l'esprit cela te fera du bien.**

L'oiseau de feu accepta et les deux hommes continuèrent la séance. Shaka pu voir que son ami avait l'air soulagé de leur conversation et peut être avait-il eu quelques réponses.

….


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous lire. Un petit chapitre où l'on voit un peu tout le monde. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à dans deux jours. Biz craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent cinq.**

Camus monta au temple au-dessus du sien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il sentait le cosmos d'Aphrodite osciller entre grand désarroi et grand bonheur. En arrivant il le trouva dans son jardin en train de converser avec ses roses.

 **\- J'espère qu'elles te conseillent bien ?** demanda le Verseau.

 **\- Camus ?** sursauta surpris le Poisson. **Oui, elles me conseillent toujours bien.**

 **\- Oui pardon je me suis permis d'entrer. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi crispé ?**

 **\- Ha, ha ! j'avais oublié que tu lisais aussi bien les sentiments dans le cosmos.**

 **\- Effectivement, alors si tu veux parler je suis là.**

Aphrodite détailla l'homme devant lui. Son port altier mais aussi son regard franc et honnête. Depuis un moment le Verseau était toujours là pour lui. Alors même s'il sortait maintenant avec Saga il était toujours son ami. Alors, il l'invita à venir prendre un thé avec lui sachant que c'était la boisson préférée de son frère d'arme. Puis, il lui raconta tout depuis le début et insista surtout sur la fin. Alors il vit Camus se lever et venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui chanta une berceuse tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis il murmura :

 **\- Tout ira bien, il est venu une fois à toi, il reviendra. N'en doute pas. Alors soit patient.**

Puis Camus le relâcha et partit après avoir fait ses au revoir. Il était satisfait, le Poisson avait l'air plus confiant et surtout plus détendu. Alors il redescendit dans son temple.

* * *

Il avait investi la salle d'entraînement depuis près de deux heures. La serviette autour des épaules, Ikki s'épongeait tranquillement.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé son calme olympien –celui qui lui donnait un aspect taciturne- mais à bout de souffle, ses préoccupations s'étaient échappées pour un temps. Assis sur l'un des bancs, son compagnon d'entrainement se désaltérait et soupirant de bonne grâce, les deux étaient assez heureux de leur après-midi.

Depuis leur bagarre, ils avaient parlé mais rien de plus, alors retrouver son adversaire de prédilection était quelque chose d'assez jouissif pour eux. Ils ne se modéraient pas dans leurs coups et s'amochaient toujours plus ou moins.

 **\- J'pensais pas que tu maitrisais aussi bien ton cosmos, tu m'as étonné.** S'était entendu dire Deathmask alors qu'il posait la bouteille d'eau à terre.

 **\- J'm'entraine depuis qu'j'suis gamin, alors si j'avais des problèmes pour le maitriser y'aurais un souci tu crois pas !** Soupirais le Phoenix. **Pis faut au moins ça pour protéger mon frère** , avait tout de même renchéri celui-ci puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à taire ses pensées.

\- … **Pas faux. Enfin bon, grâce à toi ma droite s'est encore améliorée.** Constatait le Cancer en souriant de la blessure faite à la mâchoire de son coéquipier.

 **\- Et moi mon crochet.**

Riant de bon cœur, Deathmask ne pouvait pas le contredire puisqu'il sentait encore son estomac tirer ici et là des coups reçus.

Tous deux continuaient de se vanter de leurs techniques ou même pas de leur match qui était de nouveau un match nul et les corps plus relâchés, personne ne les dérangeaient. Ils étaient seuls dans ce gigantesque endroit et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Eux et le monde, ça faisait quatre ! De ce côté-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Pis se remettant sur ses pieds, Ikki s'étirait les muscles légèrement douloureux, les mots n'étaient plus et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Oh bien sûr quelques piques étaient lancées, mais il y répondait toujours facilement et sans prise de tête. Parler avec ce bleu foncé était d'une facilité déconcertante puisqu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à lui-même –du moins dans la façon de répondre franchement et sans détour- et donc, quoi de plus simple que de se tenir un monologue !? Rien.

 **\- J'pensais vraiment que t'étais qu'un petit con prétentieux.** Avait fini par dire Death' dans un soupir.

 **\- Et moi que t'étais un emmerdeur de première doublé d'un cinglé.**

\- … **Oh, c'est pas faux dans un sens. …J'suis surement cinglé,** réfléchissait le plus sérieusement du monde le Cancer en se chiffonnant les cheveux. **En tout cas, de tous les mecs qu'Aph' a eu, t'es bien celui que j'préfère. Les autres étaient tous des connards de haut rang.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire celui-ci en s'étirant les bras.

 **\- Je ne suis pas « le mec » de ce Poisson.**

La parole n'était plus après ce petit point rectifié. Les deux amis plongés dans leurs pensées respectives cherchaient des explications à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre pis une frappe dans le dos d'Ikki l'avait fait avancé de quelques pas.

D'ailleurs cette chose n'avait que moyennement plu au Phoenix puisqu'en se retournant prestement, il avait eu une vue imprenable sur le sourire moqueur et bruyant de son ainé.

 **\- Sérieusement !? J'pensais que vous étiez déjà passé aux choses sérieuses.** Renchérissait Death' n'en finissant plus de sourire.

 **\- Et pourquoi donc !?**

 **\- Ben, Aph' n'est pas dégueu' tu me l'accorderas pis il a dit qu'il t'aimait non !?** **J'pensais que t'en aurais profité.** Grognait le bleu foncé non sans avoir dans l'idée de tester l'oiseau. Ikki en était convaincu en tout cas.

 **\- Parce que quelqu'un t'aime tu lui sautes dessus c'est ça !? Désolé, j'suis pas comme ça pis…,** _« c'est pas comme si ça courrait les rues des gens qui m'apprécient »,_ avait mentalement dit l'oiseau qui s'était retenu à grande peine.

 **\- Et quoi !?**

 **\- Rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a rien entre moi et ce Poisson.** Soupirait à présent le noiraud en entamant sa retraite vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa chambre et se doucher.

 **\- Ok, mais dans ce cas dit-lui en face et ne le laisse pas s'imaginer des choses. Repousse-le comme il se doit si t'en a rien à faire de lui. …ça serait dommage si j'devais t'tuer.**

Sur les talons de l'oiseau les deux hommes continuaient de se parler normalement et maintenant à l'extérieur de la salle, ils arpentaient les couloirs côte à côte et ça avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant.

Réfléchissant aux paroles de Deathmask, Ikki se demandait bien ce que ce Poisson pouvait s'imaginer de leur relation. Il ne lui avait rien promis, n'avait pas été ambigu dans ses paroles alors quoi !? Ils étaient plus proches du concept d'ami, comme lui avait expliqué Shaka, qu'autre chose.

 **\- Fait donc ça alors… mais j'te faciliterais pas la tâche.** Avait fini par dire le Phoenix contraint de cette réalité.

 **\- J'espère pas, j'voudrais pas m'ennuyer pendant que j'te coupe la tête.**

 **\- C'est ici que j'me rends pour l'instant.** S'était arrêté l'ébène devant cette porte qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

 **\- K', demain on remet ça ! Salut.**

Rejoignant ses appartements, Ikki s'était dirigé vers la salle d'eau et se tenant devant le miroir avant de plonger sous cette douche, il avait fixé son reflet.

Sa tête était des plus banales, son regard des plus froids et son aspect général regroupait tout ça alors il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait amener les autres à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Shaka lui avait dit que c'était à cause de son honnêteté et de ses convictions mais même lui, s'il se croisait, il ne s'apprécierait pas forcément… .

Soupirant sourdement, le Phoenix avait plongé tête la première sous l'eau et se lavant de toutes ces idées, il était venu à la conclusion qu'il comprenait le principe d'amis. C'était parler avec d'autres gens sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser et être à l'aise avec eux –Shaka avait parlé de confiance-, surement rire aussi et parler de tout alors, qu'est-ce qui différenciait tout ça de l'amour !?

* * *

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour Aphrodite !?**

 **\- On peut dire ça.** Avait soupiré Camus alors que ses muscles du dos roulaient sous sa peau.

Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi et ils venaient de faire l'amour. Le chevalier de glace n'avait pas su résister au corps de son amant et de nouveau, il avait été d'une brusquerie sans nom.

Brusquerie qui avait plu à Saga et qui en avait redemandé.

Allongé et nu dans ce grand lit, le Gémeau avait repensé à ce Poisson et à ce que son petit-ami lui avait dit, que son cosmos était plus ou moins agité. Alors, c'est surement pour ça qu'il avait posé cette question. Puisque la frustration partie et les désirs assouvis, il avait de nouveau réussi à penser droit.

 **\- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec lui et je pense que ça ira pour lui.** S'était vu préciser le Verseau en sentant la main de son amant dans le bas de son dos.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est un problème grave !?**

 **\- Une histoire de cœur. …Désolé mais j'lui ai promis de ne pas en parler,** avait fini par dire Camus en se retournant pour faire face à son petit-ami toujours allongé sur le ventre. **Tu m'en veux !?**

 **\- Non, ça serait idiot. Je m'inquiétais seulement.**

 **\- Hn.**

 **\- Un problème Gabriel !?** Soupirait maintenant Saga qui après un instant de silence contemplait de nouveau le dos de son amant.

 **\- Ben, on finit de faire l'amour et tu m'parles d'un autre, c'est frustrant.**

Se relevant rapidement, le Gémeau était surement paniqué. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, simplement et maintenant que sa tête était libéré il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait vu. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

S'approchant de Camus, il avait encerclé la taille de celui-ci de ses bras et se resserrant à ce Verseau, Saga avait caché son visage contre la nuque de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre se méprenne.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'me posais seulement la question avant que tu m'sautes dessus. Je…, je ne pensais pas à Aphrodite pendant que tu me touchais, je t'assure.** Se justifiait jusqu'à plus soif ce bleu foncé en continuant d'accrocher la taille de l'autre.

 **\- J'te taquinais seulement…, désolé c'était tentant.**

Se reculant un peu pour pouvoir attraper le visage de Saga, celui-ci avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur le sourire qui mangeait la face du Verseau.

Grognant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Camus l'avait fait taire d'un baiser –chose pratique se disait-il- puis, une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait de nouveau poussé son amant sur le lit et l'avait surplombé.

Camus était loin d'être rassasié et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'heure, il s'était dit que prendre un autre « morceau de Gémeau » ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

… .


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous continuons notre décompte jusqu'à 125 days… ça avance toujours entre nos tourtereaux et aujourd'hui on voit beaucoup Aphrodite. Cette semaine on se verra tous les jours. Bonne lecture Biz à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent sept.**

A ses côtés, Aphrodite ne faisait que le fixer, l'écouter et le redessiner lentement. Un fin sourire se traçait sur ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas voulu. Pas consciemment du moins.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans ce jardin que ce Poisson affectionnait tant et parce qu'il avait eu envie de lui parler, il avait entrainé ce Phoenix ici.

Rien d'important n'avait été abordé, il voulait simplement passer un peu de temps avec cet oiseau et même s'il ne faisait pas attention à lui –pas spécifiquement dirons-nous-, Aphrodite ne s'en plaignait pas. En réalité, il se trouvait chanceux de pouvoir un peu s'accaparer Ikki. De l'avoir pris à son frère, à la Vierge ou bien encore à Deathmask qui n'en finissait plus de l'appeler pour un entrainement et d'ailleurs, cette chose se voyait. ...Les deux portaient toujours des pansements ces temps-ci.

 **\- Vous devriez un peu calmer vos entrainements, tu ne crois pas ?** Avait dit le bleu ciel en se laissant approcher de l'arcade qui cicatrisait.

 **\- Tu parles de ça ? C'est rien, une égratignure. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour Death' alors je peux t'assurer que-**

 **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui… mais pour toi.** Avouait Aphrodite en détournant le regard.

 **\- Je suis solide c'est pas ça qui va me tuer,** se moquait le Phoenix qui avait l'impression d'entendre son frère. **Allez va, t'as pas à t'en faire.**

Pour réponse, le Poisson avait simplement sourit et acquiescé. Apparemment, ce noiraud ne comprenait pas le concept d'inquiétude ou de peur de le voir se faire réellement blesser.

Mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas et c'était surement pour ça aussi qu'il l'appréciait. Parce qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à comprendre des choses aussi subtiles ou compliquées. Continuant de sourire de ses propres pensées, le Turquoise avait repris la conversation et si elle dérivait toujours sur quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était pas trop grave non plus.

…En vrai, Aphrodite était simplement heureux d'être là, au côté de ce Phoenix. Ça tambourinait dans son cœur même si l'autre ne l'aimait pas comme lui, c'était pas bien grave, pour l'instant il se contentait parfaitement de sa présence et s'il lui répondait que non, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il préférait rester son ami alors…, alors ça serait dur mais il accepterait –il le pensait en tout cas-.

 **\- Dit le Poisson, ils étaient comment tes ex ?** Demandait alors le Phoenix qui avait réussi à surprendre celui-ci. Pour le coup, Aphrodite était tendu au maximum et répondre à cette question paraissait compliqué.

 **\- Pou-pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ?**

 **\- Ben, d'après Death' j'serais le mieux de tous et comme ça parait étrange, j'te l'demande. Ils étaient comment tes ex ?**

Pinçant sa langue et sa lèvre inférieure, Aphrodite avait détourné le regard et baissé la tête. Comment répondre à cette question ? C'était dur pis pas vraiment possible n'est-ce pas ? Comment étaient-ils ? Différent, Deathmask avait raison mais…, comment le dire sans vexer cet ébène. Parce qu'il pourrait être vexé n'est-ce pas… .

 **\- Eh bien, tu connais déjà l'histoire avec Saga donc, tu sais à peu près comment il était. Sinon Mu était très calme et souriant, on passait de bons moments ensemble, seulement il était aussi très possessif et n'aimait pas ma proximité avec Deathmask et Shura, c'est moi qui ait rompu avec lui.** Reprenant son souffle le Poisson regardait les réactions que pouvait avoir Ikki mais rien ne passait sur le visage de celui-ci alors il avait repris dans la même intonation. **Milo, ressemblait un peu à Saga physiquement c'est surement pour cette raison que j'ai été attiré par lui, il n'avait pas énormément le sens de l'humour mais acceptait tout ce que j'lui demandais.**

 **\- Ok, j'comprends pour Mu, j'comprends pour Saga mais pour Milo, il lui reprochait quoi Death' ?**

\- … **Je ne sais pas, c'est pas comme si Deathmask aimait tout le monde alors je présume que c'était sa tête. Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance n'est-ce pas ?** Essayait de se rassurer le bleu ciel en jetant un regard sur sa gauche.

 **\- C'est pas faux** , avait soupiré Ikki en tournant sa tête vers son ainé et en le fixant sans ciller.

D'ailleurs cette chose avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise ce Poisson qui ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non soutenir ce regard fixe et sans nuage.

Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, Aphrodite avait pris une profonde respiration et se laissant scruter par son cadet, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas lui-même à poser ce genre de question. Sur sa vie privée, sur les rencontres qu'il avait pu faire, s'il avait déjà aimé tout simplement.

C'était compliqué, il ne voulait pas l'oppresser alors que l'autre ne se gênait pas pour le faire –même s'il était persuadé de ne pas s'en rendre compte-.

 **\- Il m'a demandé de te rejeter si je ne voulais pas de toi. …Pour ne pas que tu t'imagines quoique ce soit mais… j'sais pas. Peut-être que j'aime bien que tu t'imagines des choses, tu comprends !?** Aphrodite avait envie de dire « non, pas du tout » mais il avait simplement acquiescé pour que l'autre continue ses pensées. **J'aime bien ta tête d'idiot et ton côté maladroit, c'est surement ce que je préfère mais tu vois, j'pourrais en dire autant de Shun et c'est mon frère. J'aime bien discuter avec toi comme avec Shaka et tu me fais rire comme Hyoga alors j'te vois certainement comme un ami… .** Finit par dire Ikki en fronçant les sourcils de ses réflexions.

 **\- Tu vois là, c'est une façon de me repousser même si tu n'en n'as pas conscience.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui,** avait soupiré Aphrodite dans un sourire presque triste sans pour autant réellement montrer la détresse de celui-ci.

 **\- C'est pas ce qu'j'voulais, j'voulais simplement t'expliquer ce qu'tu m'fais quand t'es là.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

 **\- On pourrait pourtant croire que tu vas pleurer** , n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever le Phoenix de son air perplexe, qui lui allait à merveille soit dit en passant, ce qui chagrinait davantage le Poisson.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le cas je te rassure et je ferais mieux d'y aller à présent.**

 **\- A cause de ce que je viens de te dire ?**

\- … **Non, parce que j'ai promis à Camus de passer le voir.**

C'était un pieu mensonge. Un mensonge qu'il avait été obligé d'inventer pour ne plus faire face à ce visage respirant l'honnêteté. Ami ce n'était tout de même pas si mal et pourtant, ça le blessait. Il ne voulait pas être son ami mais pour l'instant, il devait s'en contenter.

Comment faire tomber amoureux quelqu'un, Aphrodite se le demandait. Est-ce que c'était une question d'alchimie ? De physique ? De points communs ? Ou simplement d'attirance ? Parce que si c'était cette dernière possibilité alors, il était très mal. Dans cette histoire, son physique ne l'aiderait pas.

Laissant le Phoenix seul dans ce grand jardin, il essayait de calmer son cœur douloureux mais son espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Pour l'instant, il devait juste passer de l'image d'ami –de frère même- à celui de potentiel petit-ami…, la tâche était ardue.

* * *

Sortant de la douche, propre et avec des vêtements pour la nuit, Aphrodite s'avançait vers son lit déjà habité par deux autres personnes.

Tressant ses cheveux comme à son habitude sur le côté, le Poisson s'était peu de temps après sagement assis sur son lit et fixait ses deux amis. L'un lisait tranquillement –allongé sur le ventre- l'autre était appuyé sur la tête de lit avec un verre d'alcool à la main et peut-être qu'ils se parlaient de temps en temps. C'était toujours difficile à dire pour Aphrodite qui ne doutait pas de leur amitié entre eux mais qui –par moment- pouvait penser qu'une étrange tension se montrait toujours.

 **\- Shura, c'est quoi cette marque sur le bas de ta nuque ?** Demandait le Turquoise en s'approchant pour mieux voir. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu ce Capricorne dire qu'il allait se battre ou simplement s'entrainer.

 **\- De quoi tu parles, Aph' ?** Avait ronchonné l'interpelé en se redressant quelque peu et en massant l'endroit dit. **Y'a rien là.**

 **\- Death' j'ai raison pas vrai ? On dirait que… tu t'es fait pincer ou quelque chose du genre.** Examinait plus précisément le Poisson. **…Un suçon ?**

 **\- Ne dit pas de conneries, qui voudrait d'ce gars tordu et lunatique !** Avait alors presque rit le Cancer, non sans montrer un sourire supérieur.

 **\- Je t'emmerde toi et ce n'est définitivement pas un suçon, j'le saurais si c'était ça.** **J'ai surement dû me cogner quelque part, rien de plus.** Se justifiait Shura, **et arrête de t'approcher. Vient dormir plutôt.**

 **\- Mh…, tu m'le dirais si tu sortais avec quelqu'un pas vrai ?** Marmonnait Aphrodite.

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Qui ça pourrait être…, te connaissant, j'te verrais bien avec Marine… ou Shaina peut-être,** s'était mis à réfléchir le Poisson tout à fait sérieusement.

 **\- Arrête avec ça et ne fait pas de suppositions.** Grognait à présent Shura qui avait fermé son livre pour prendre sa place dans le lit.

 **\- Non c'est intéressant. Continue, pourquoi tu penses à elles !? ça pourrait très bien être un mec, tu crois pas ?** S'était immiscé Deathmask dans la conversation.

 **\- Oh…, dans ce cas ça serait plus quelqu'un du genre de Shun ou …moi.** Marmonnait Aphrodite en maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure de sa réflexion intense.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le Cancer légèrement contrarié par ce qu'il entendait.

 **\- Death' c'est quasiment sûr, j'ai pas raison Shura ?** Demandait le Poisson en se tournant vers son ami qui ne les écoutait plus depuis longtemps.

 **\- Peu importe, de toute façon je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour dériver sur ce sujet. …Et pour ton information Aphrodite, c'est simplement un coup reçu après un entrainement, rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant dormez.**

Pinçant de nouveau sa lèvre, le bleu ciel regardait son ami se couvrir de sa couette et soupirant, il espérait ne pas l'avoir froissé.

Secouant l'épaule du vert foncé, Aphrodite agissait comme un enfant à cet instant et emmerdant son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse un regard, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il amusait fortement Deathmask qui regardait le manège des deux autres.

 **\- Tu fais la tête ? J'te taquinais seulement un peu…, je sais bien que tu ne sors avec personne.** Murmurait le Turquoise à l'oreille de son ami.

 **\- Bonne nuit Aphrodite… .** Soupirait Shura non sans légèrement sourire. **Toi aussi Death' et éteint la lumière.**

Souriant de nouveau, le Poisson avait compris que rien n'était grave et que la petite plaisanterie avait été acceptée.

La lumière s'éteignit comme convenu et tous trois allongés dans le lit, ils recherchaient le sommeil tant convoité. Malgré ça, malgré la bonne ambiance qui pouvait y régner, Aphrodite ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Ikki et si un pincement au cœur se faisait, il ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu.

Se calant contre le torse de Shura, il avait recherché sa place pour finalement soupirer d'aise et se reposer de sa journée.

… **.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour,**

 **Petit chapitre, l'histoire avance encore un peu. Bonne lecture à demain. Craft**

* * *

 **Jour cent huit.**

Trainant derrière lui une serviette, Ikki s'en allait vers la salle d'entrainement. C'était un nouveau rendez-vous pour lui et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était fait pour se battre alors avoir un adversaire –même factice- était bon pour lui.

Poussant la porte, il s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires pour déposer son trop plein d'affaires et arrivant vers le large terrain, il s'était arrêté net à cause d'une conversation déjà entamée.

 _ **\- Tu aurais pu m'aider sur ce coup-là, non.**_ Avait dit une voix que le Phoenix ne reconnaissait pas bien.

 _ **\- C'est bon, il t'a cru de toute façon alors m'emmerde pas.**_ Là c'était sûr, il avait reconnu Deathmask. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

 _ **\- Enfoiré, sois sûr que tu le regretteras.**_

 _ **\- J'pourrais t'dire la même chose, t'avais pas l'air d'être si emmerdé que ça qu'il te prête différentes aventures. J'me trompe ?**_ Se penchant légèrement, le noiraud s'approchait doucement de la scène et pouvait voir le Cancer agripper Shura apparemment.

\- … _ **Tu n'as pas tort, voir ta tête était assez drôle.**_

Instinctivement le noiraud avait fait irruption au milieu du terrain. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir alors pour son propre bien et le leur, il s'était montré. Avait élevé la voix et avait fait semblant de rien.

Les deux s'étaient retournés vers lui sans trop de gêne, sans trop de malaise et Deathmask l'avait accueilli d'un signe de main.

 **\- Oh déjà là ! J't'avais pas entendu. Alors aujourd'hui j'te propose un défi ça te va ?** Demandais le bleu foncé dans un large sourire.

 **\- Ok. Tu participes ?** S'était adressé Ikki au Capricorne d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Non, j'vous laisse. …Ne vous blessez pas trop.**

Sur ces belles paroles, Ikki le regardait partir puis revenant vers celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami les deux s'étiraient maintenant.

Rien d'autre n'était dit pis quand le regard marine du Cancer se déposa sur le Phoenix, une réflexion s'était faite.

 **\- Tu nous as entendus ?** Questionnait le bleu foncé sans détour possible.

 **\- Ça m'regarde pas de quoi vous étiez occupé de parler alors c'est déjà oublié.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'voulais entendre. Commençons.**

Sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux combattants avaient laissé une trace de sourire sur leurs faces puis prenant les armes, ils s'étaient mis l'un en face de l'autre.

D'abord les échauffements, c'était très important et les deux avaient repris une autre conversation plus marrante et plus décontractée. Ils s'entendaient bien et très vite ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt avait été enfoui dans le fond de son cerveau pour ne pas en ressortir. Lui, ne se préoccupait pas des affaires des autres !

* * *

Pour gagner, il faut connaitre son adversaire et à cet instant, Aphrodite avait bien l'intention de connaitre sur le bout des doigts ce Phoenix qui lui échappait.

Il voulait, il ne savait pas… ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait connaitre de cet oiseau préférant le découvrir lui-même mais, il devait bien se l'avouer, peut-être qu'il ne connaitrait jamais rien de lui et cette chose était inenvisageable. C'est surement pour ça qu'il était là, devant la porte des bronzes divins. A espérer que la personne qu'il recherchait été présente.

Il n'avait pas voulu se plaindre à ses meilleurs amis, n'avait pas voulu s'apitoyer sur son sort mais bientôt, il en était sûr, il aurait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ses doutes.

 **\- Aphrodite ? Tu…, tu cherches quelque chose ?**

Saisissant de cette voix devant lui, le bleu ciel s'était reculé d'un pas et était tombé face à Seiya qui sortait justement de là.

Jaugeant son cadet, le Poisson s'était rapidement reprit et demandant un léger renseignement, il avait été laissé peu de temps après puisque le jeune Pégase était pressé.

Soupirant, il avait fait un pas chez les chevaliers de Bronze et regardant les alentours, le silence se faisait. Chose rare puisqu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu dire que les appartements des bronzes divins étaient bruyants.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était avancé vers la chambre du chevalier d'Andromède et toquant deux fois, une réponse était vite apparue.

 **\- Oh Bonjour Aphrodite. Entre vas-y, fait comme chez toi.**

Ils étaient accueillant, tous autant qu'ils étaient –à une ou deux exceptions près- les bronzes étaient tous plus ou moins joviaux et prompt à la parole.

Se faisant saluer par Shun, il lui avait proposé de s'assoir mais s'empressant de lui demander s'il ne dérangeait pas avant, le Turquoise avait fini par prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils à sa disposition.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je dois rejoindre Hyoga dans une heure à peu près… on…, on va se promener hors du sanctuaire.** Avait marmonné le vert plus très sûr de ses mots et en même temps gêné de ceux-ci.

 **\- Un rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- N-non ! N-non simplement… . Ne le dit pas à Ikki si tu le croise d'accord. Pas qu'il ne serait pas d'accord seulement, il viendrait nous faire la morale avant de nous laisser aller quelque part.** Se plaignait le chevalier d'Andromède sans pouvoir faire autrement et en servant à son hôte une boisson.

 **\- Promis, je ne dirais rien.**

 **\- Merci. Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je t'écoute. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.** Souriait pleinement Shun. …Vraiment, il était d'une sincérité rare et gentil.

 **\- Eh bien, c'est justement à propos de ton frère.**

 **\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? S'il s'est de nouveau battu avec Deathmask, j'en suis désolé et-**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. D'ailleurs depuis ils s'entendent extrêmement bien. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?**

\- … **Si, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Ils sont incroyablement pareils et les laisser tous les deux pourrait être mauvais.** Sans le vouloir, Shun faisait rire ce Poisson et ne cachant pas son sourire, Aphrodite continuait d'écouter les mots de ce vert fort instructif.

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. …En réalité, j'aimerais savoir si Ikki a déjà eu des amis à part Hyoga et Shaka ?**

 **\- Des amis ? …Hn, non. Il est très solitaire alors il t'a encore dit des choses étranges c'est ça ? Il ne sait pas parler avec les autres, enfin si mais… souvent on prend mal ce qu'il dit parce qu'il pense à tellement de choses à la fois que ses mots sortent comme il les ressent. Il n'est pas très compétent n'est-ce pas ?** Soupirait Shun qui s'inquiétait pour son frère. Lui, il comprenait comment il fonctionnait et parfois –souvent- il s'attirait les foudres de beaucoup de monde. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à un ermite que tout n'était pas toujours bon à dire ?

 **\- Je ne dirais pas ça, d'ailleurs moi j'apprécie sa franchise même si parfois elle peut blesser. Il ne cache rien.** Argumentait Aphrodite dans un léger sourire se rappelant de ses conversations avec le Phoenix.

 **\- Tu es l'une des rares personnes dans ce cas. Généralement, on se retourne contre lui à cause de ses mots ou de ses actes… . Ikki…, Ikki n'est pas très chanceux avec les autres,** soupirait Shun pensif des relations qu'avait déjà eu son frère avec d'autres.

\- … **. Je vois,** avait murmuré le Poisson comprenant un peu mieux les réactions qu'avait eu cet oiseau de feu à son égard. C'était compréhensible.

 **\- Tu sais,** rajoutait Shun qui ne voulait pas discréditer son frère aux yeux de ce bleu ciel. **Il a confiance en beaucoup de choses, notamment en sa force, mais en lui-même aucunement. Il ne se considère pas forcément comme une bonne personne alors quand on l'approche, il est persuadé que c'est pour lui jouer un tour, pour se moquer ou pour m'atteindre. Ce sont les seules options qu'il a. Ce n'est pas pour te blesser mais par exemple les personnes comme toi Aphrodite, qui ont tout et qui veulent se lier d'amitié avec lui,** **ça le dépasse. Il est sûr que tout se finira mal peu importe ce qu'il fait alors c'est surement pour ça qu'il reste seul… . Le plus possible en tout cas mais Shaka et moi on essaye d'y remédier.**

Réfléchissant aux mots entendus, Aphrodite avait fait un mouvement de tête pour répondre à cette longue tirade et laissant un fin sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres, il avait laissé le silence prendre place dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était « Aphrodite » que cet ébène l'éloignait mais parce que pour lui c'était la seule solution possible, même s'il essayait d'y remédier. Cette analyse de ses pensées la dernière fois, c'était pour faire le tri, pour le placer dans une case et ça, ce Poisson venait d'en prendre conscience. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, simplement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et là…, peut-être qu'il se précipitait mais il était sûr d'avoir une chance.

S'il arrivait à se faire basculer dans la case « possibilité » alors il avait une chance d'attraper cet oiseau sauvage. Celui qui lui faisait envie.

Peut-être devrait-t-il le séduire. Lui montrer qu'il était attirant. Qu'il avait tout pour plaire. Du moins à lui… .

 **\- Merci Shun, tu m'es d'une grande aide.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'étonnait le plus jeune des deux qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

 **\- Oui. Bien, je ne vais pas te retarder et te laisser te préparer pour ton rendez-vous.**

Gênant de nouveau son cadet, ce Poisson aimait beaucoup l'air embarrassé de celui-ci, c'était drôle.

Rouspétant pour la forme, le vert avait repris les propos du Turquoise et l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie en continuant de se justifier, les deux s'étaient quittés dans un sourire et sur une note joviale. Les épaules moins tendues, Aphrodite se donnait une nouvelle mission à présent et il était seul à pouvoir le faire. Ikki devait tomber amoureux de lui, coûte que coûte.

… .


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Ce soir petit chapitre ou notre Poisson fait tout pour se rapprocher de son oiseau de feu et il…. Vous verrez bien, mais il ne manque pas d'aplomb.**

 **Bonne lecture à demain. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent neuf.**

Aphrodite était dans la grande salle du treizième temple, à genoux en train d'écouter sa déesse lui raconter les détails d'une mission.

 **\- Tu veux bien y aller ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr majesté,** avait répondu le Poisson.

 **\- J'aurais bien envoyé Camus mais il est déjà parti ailleurs,** soupira la jeune femme.

 **\- Un problème ?** s'informa le chevalier d'or qui n'aimait pas voir sa divinité si triste.

 **\- Maintenir la paix n'est pas chose aisée, même au sein de mon sanctuaire, alors imagine en dehors.**

 **\- Oui je comprends,** répondit l'homme se rappelant des mots de Milo il y avait quelques mois et aussi de son agression. Mais aussi des difficultés qu'il avait d'approcher un certain oiseau de feu. Mais « _oui_ » pensât-il d'un coup, « _quoi de mieux qu'une mission pour se rapprocher de lui et lui montrer ses capacités et qui il est vraiment_ ». **Majesté puis-je prendre un co-équipier ?**

 **\- Oui si tu en ressens le besoin.**

 **\- Cela sera peut-être plus facile pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse et être toujours sur le qui-vive.**

 **\- Avec qui veux-tu partir ?** demanda intriguée la jeune femme qui espérait qu'il ne cite pas Deathmask.

 **\- Ikki,** claqua la voix du Poisson, faisant sursauter de surprise la déesse.

 **\- C'est assez… oui pourquoi pas ? De toute façon il a du mal à rester ici. Bien je l'informerais que vous partez en fin d'après-midi.**

Ensuite Aphrodite se retira et alla faire sa valise. Il avait de quoi prendre pour une semaine et pas qu'en habits. Son compagnon de voyage n'étant pas très loquace il lui faudrait de quoi passer le temps. Alors il prit des livres que lui avait prêté Camus il y a quelques jours. Il vit que certains appartenaient à Saga, il le savait car il reconnaissait parmi eux son auteur préféré. Mais il les prit, avec le temps lui aussi avait appris à aimer cet auteur, tout comme le préféré de Mû. Ensuite il prit son mp3 où il avait mis plus d'une centaine de chansons qu'il aimait écouter.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** fit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

 **\- Oh ! Shura tu m'as fait peur. Je pars en mission.**

 **\- Seul ?** demanda son ami.

 **\- Non !** sourit heureux le Poisson.

 **\- Avec Ikki ?** demanda Death' qui venait de les rejoindre. **Athéna vient de le faire demander alors qu'on s'entrainait.**

 **\- C'est pour cela que tu es à moitié nu,** soupira Shura blasé.

 **\- Oh fait pas ta fillette je sais que t'aime me voir torse nu.**

Pour toute réponse il n'eut que le mouvement de la main du Capricorne lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs et son indifférence. Aphrodite sourit de voir ses deux amis se chahuter comme à leur habitude. Puis il vit Shura l'aider à faire son sac pendant que Death' lui empruntait sa douche. Une journée normale en somme.

* * *

Ikki attendait aux portes du sanctuaire que le Poisson arrive. Le matin alors qu'il était en plein entrainement avec le chevalier du Cancer, un chevalier de bronze était arrivé et lui avait fait savoir qu'Athéna voulait le voir. Que c'était urgent. La jeune femme lui avait alors dit que certains Anges d'Apollon avait l'air de comploter et qu'il fallait les surveiller. Qu'ils se cachaient dans un appartement dans la ville de Delphes à quelques kilomètres du sanctuaire de leur dieu. Qu'elle y envoyait Aphrodite et que celui-ci avait pensé à lui pour l'accompagner si cela lui allait. Il avait répondu « oui » et maintenant il attendait ce Poisson pervers qui était en retard.

 **\- Pardon,** fit la voix du chevalier d'Or derrière lui. **Je viens de terminer les derniers détails avec Shion. On doit se rendre dans la ville de Delphes on aura un appartement en face de ceux qu'on doit surveiller. Je…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas fâché que je t'ai demandé en renfort ?** questionna alors Aphrodite qui ne trouvait plus son idée si bonne au vu de l'air froid de son partenaire.

 **\- Non tu as eu raison, c'est juste que… je ne vois pas pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Tu es fort… et… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre un peu plus,** murmura Aphrodite rougissant.

 **\- Je vois. Bien allons-y on en a pour quelques heures de courses j'aimerais arriver avant la nuit.**

 **\- Oui, on aura la clé sous le palier, donc on pourra entrer de suite.**

Ikki fit _« oui »_ de la tête et les deux se mirent en route à grande vitesse. Cela leur prit trois bonnes heures sans s'arrêter. Puis ils trouvèrent rapidement leur nouveau chez eux. Pendant tous le trajet aucun n'avait parlé. Ikki accueillant ce silence avec gratitude, il n'aimait pas les discours qui ne servent à rien. A un moment le Poisson lui avait demandé si cela le dérangeait qu'il écoute de la musique, il avait fait « _non_ » de la tête. Alors il l'avait plus ou moins regardé mettre ses écouteurs et choisir sa playlist. Mais avec sa maladresse légendaire, pour lui, il l'avait vu trébucher deux fois et l'une d'elle, il l'avait rattrapé au vol en souriant. Il avait vu le Poisson rougir. Ikki aimait voir les rougeurs de son vis-à-vis cela le rendait plus humain. Au fond si au début il avait râlé de cette mission, maintenant il se disait que cela ne serait pas si mal. Il serait tranquille mais en plus il pourrait s'amuser de ce Poisson pervers. Alors en entrant dans l'appart' il fit le tour des pièces.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'une chambre. Je prends le canapé, je suis plus jeune,** sourit-il en voyant bien que son compagnon se renfrogna à cette remarque. **On installera tout demain, cela peut attendre. Cette nuit on dort.**

Aphrodite accepta et se retira dans la chambre après avoir lancé un _« bonne nuit »_. Ikki s'endormit rapidement cette course l'avait crevé.

….


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour,**

 **A partir d'aujourd'hui un petit chapitre par jour pour raconter la semaine de notre petit couple j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent dix**

Aphrodite s'était levé bien après le soleil et quand il était arrivé dans le salon il avait trouvé Ikki en plein combat avec les caméras et les micros ainsi que l'ordi portable.

 **\- Tu t'en sors ?** lui avait-il demandé.

 **\- C'est pas ça qui va me faire chier !** affirma en grognant le Phoenix.

Aphrodite le regarda en souriant et le laissa faire. Le Poisson avait appris depuis longtemps que quand on voit un mâle se battre avec quelque chose, faut pas l'embêter. Pas qu'il ne se voyait pas comme un mâle, mais comparé à son entourage il n'était pas le plus dominateur, sauf peut-être pendant les combats. Il détestait perdre. Alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine où tout était vide.

 **\- Je peux te laisser ? Je vais faire des courses et glaner des informations sur « nos amis ».**

Une main lui répondit avec un grognement à l'encontre du matériel. Il sortit un sourire aux lèvres. Il attendrait qu'il lui demande de l'aide. Il aimait tout ce qui était nouvelles technologies et il se débrouillait bien avec. Dans la rue il fit le tour du quartier et commença ses achats et son enquête. Deux heures plus tard il revint et vit qu'Ikki avait fini alors il prépara le repas. Les deux hommes s'assirent et il raconta tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les hommes et il sursauta à une phrase de l'oiseau de feu qui lui pinça le cœur.

 **\- C'est trop bon, tu es vraiment bon à marier,** **comme dirait Seiya. Il le dit à tous les bons cuisiniers et surtout à mon frère. Il ne voit que par son estomac,** rigola le Phoenix. **J'espère que notre déesse sait bien cuisiner, sinon tu pourras lui donner des cours.**

 **\- Notre déesse ?** questionna Aphrodite pour détourner la discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise et le comblait aussi. Ikki aimait sa cuisine.

 **\- Oui, ils finiront ensemble elle et Seiya c'est obligé. Sinon tu veux bien faire tous les repas je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr,** fit Aphrodite heureux de cette demande. **Tu aimes quoi ?**

Les deux hommes avaient parlé de leurs gouts culinaires. Puis après le repas Ikki avait fait la vaisselle et Aphrodite avait été installé l'ordinateur.

* * *

Ikki s'était réveillé tôt et avait commencé à installer le matériel d'espionnage. Il avait vu Camus faire la dernière fois mais cela lui paraissait plus facile à ce moment-là. Puis son compagnon était apparu lui posant une question chiante, alors il avait grogné. Comme si une caméra allait le battre. Puis l'autre était partit deux heures le laissant seul, il avait aimé cette chose. Peut-être qu'au fond il allait pouvoir être tranquille, malgré son co-équipier. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très envahissant. Quand il était revenu il l'avait vu aller faire la cuisine. Il devait reconnaitre que cela sentait merveilleusement bon comme quand Shun cuisinait. Lors du repas il avait été surpris de tout ce que le Poisson avait récolté comme informations sur les supposés renégats. En deux heures, il avait fait ami-ami avec assez de personnes pour connaitre quelques habitudes de leurs proies. Il en était plus qu'émerveillé et le repas était succulent, l'odeur n'était rien comparée au gout. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire.

 **\- C'est trop bon tu es vraiment bon à marier,** **comme dirait Seiya. Il le dit à tous les bons cuisiniers et surtout à mon frère. Il ne voit que par son estomac,** rigola-t-il. **J'espère que notre déesse sait bien cuisiner, sinon tu pourras lui donner des cours.** Il avait aperçu la rougeur sur le visage du Poisson puis la discussion avait continué. A la fin du repas il avait repris. **Je vais faire la vaisselle ! Toi les repas et moi le nettoyage. Ça je sais faire, je le fais souvent.**

 **\- Bien,** lui avait répondu Aphrodite en souriant.

Après la vaisselle il avait été rejoindre le Poisson. Celui-ci était penché sur l'ordinateur et avait tout paramétré. Il le vit lui tendre les écouteurs et il entendit les hommes en face parler très nettement. Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'appréciation.

 **\- Tu as plus d'un talent caché Poisson pervers.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je… j'aime les nouvelles technologies et Camus m'a appris. En tant qu'espion il a dû toujours rester au fait des avancées dans ce domaine.**

 **\- Je vois lui aussi il cache bien des choses.**

 **\- On ne cache rien !** s'empourpra le Poisson. **C'est juste…**

 **\- Qu'on ne fait pas l'effort de vous connaitre, j'ai compris.** **On est là pour cela et pour eux,** fit Ikki en lui tendant le casque.

Puis il alla se doucher ce qu'il n'avait pu faire avant. Ensuite l'après-midi ce passa tranquillement. Un à écouter et l'autre à regarder. Mais le Phoenix ne se lassait pas d'épier ce Poisson qui l'intriguait et l'amusait.

… **.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous lire encore. Ce soir petit chapitre avec un nouveau rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent onze**

 **\- Tu as entendu ?** questionna Ikki.

 **\- Oui je regarde.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Ils vont en boite….** Murmura le Poisson en rougissant.

 **\- Quoi ? On les suit ? J'aime pas trop ça, mais ils pourraient avoir rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- C'est une boite Gay et ce soir il faut être habillé en Blanc,** répondit Aphrodite plus que mal à l'aise.

Aphrodite avait un peu peur de la réaction de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci lui fit « _ok_ » de la tête. Alors il se releva et alla prendre le sac de son compagnon. Il le fouilla à la va vite et en sorti un t-shirt et un pantalon. L'autre le regarda faire puis d'un coup comprenant que c'était son sac il grommela :

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je regarde ta taille. Tu ne vas pas me suivre pour acheter les fringues, non ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais quand même demander avant de fouiller.**

 **\- Oui pardon mais on n'a pas trop le temps je me dépêche,** répondit le chevalier d'or regardant la moue mignonne que lui faisait l'oiseau de feu.

Puis le Poisson sortit en courant pour acheter des fringues. Il avait repéré un magasin de prêt à porter pour homme. Il revint une bonne heure plus tard.

* * *

Ikki écoutait depuis une heure en regardant avec les jumelles quand il entendit quelque chose d'intéressant alors il se retourna vers le Poisson.

 **\- Tu as entendu ?**

 **\- Oui je regarde.**

 **\- Alors ?** S'impatienta-t-il. Il désirait savoir si cela pouvait être intéressant ou non. S'ils allaient pouvoir entrer dans le feu de l'action, se battre ou faire une filature dans les règles.

 **\- Ils vont en boite….** Murmura le Poisson en rougissant.

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda alors l'oiseau de feu voyant son compagnon rougir. **On les suit ? J'aime pas trop ça, mais ils pourraient avoir rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- C'est une boite Gay et ce soir il faut être habillé en Blanc,** répondit Aphrodite.

Ikki regardait son compagnon attendre son accord qu'il lui donna d'un signe de tête. Puis il le vit aller fouiller dans un sac, au début il ne regarda pas avec attention se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Jusqu'au moment où il s'aperçu que c'était son sac.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?** dit-il en grommelant de mécontentement. On ne fouillait pas ainsi dans ses affaires.

 **\- Je regarde ta taille. Tu ne vas pas me suivre pour acheter les fringues, non ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais quand même demander avant de fouiller.** _Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment,_ pensa-t-il mais ne le dit pas.

 **\- Oui pardon mais on n'a pas trop le temps je me dépêche.**

Puis en un temps record il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement. Ce qui avait de bien avec ce Poisson pervers c'est qu'il prenait tout en charge, lui n'avait juste qu'à le laisser faire et vivre sa vie en paix.

Trois heures plus tard ils étaient devant la boite. Ikki vit Aphrodite faire un sourire au videur après avoir agrippé sa main. Ils entrèrent sans problème.

 **\- Tu te sens toujours obligé de faire du charme à tout le monde,** déclara-t-il assez mécontent en dégageant sa main.

 **\- Pardon je… c'est parfois plus rapide et on ne doit pas les perdre de vue.**

 **\- Mouais…** Ikki partit à la recherche des deux autres avec le Poisson à sa suite.

Il n'avait pas aimé voir cette facette du chevalier d'Or. Jusqu'à présent il l'avait trouvé si humain et agréable. Les heures passèrent et les musiques s'enchainèrent. Les soit disant renégats ne faisaient que danser. Il tourna son regard vers Aphrodite, le blanc lui allait à merveille, son costume le mettait en valeur. Il le trouva beau, l'espace d'un instant il rougit à cette pensée et au souvenir d'une phrase que lui avait dit le Poisson un peu plus tôt.

 _ **\- « Cela te va très bien, tu devrais mettre plus de blanc. Tu es beau comme ça,**_ _avait murmuré Aphrodite le rouge aux joues._

 _ **\- Mouais, c'est qu'un jean et une chemise, comme d'hab' mais en blanc. Et puis t'es pas mal non plus avec ce costume. »**_

Il se souvint l'avoir vu rougir. Puis une pensée lui vint, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait avoué l'aimer. Alors il ne savait pourquoi, mais quand il avait vu bouger la jambe du Poisson au rythme de la musique il avait tendu sa main vers lui. Son ainé l'avait regardé intrigué alors il avait répondu.

 **\- A être là autant en profiter. Et puis on les entendra mieux.**

Il vit Aphrodite lui sourire et prendre sa main. Les deux se déchainèrent surtout le chevalier d'or. Mais quand un slow fut mis, Ikki vit l'autre se retirer alors il agrippa son bras et le tira à lui.

 **\- On devrait se mettre plus près d'eux.**

Puis les deux repartirent une heure plus tard quand les deux autres sortirent de la boite.

….


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Ce soir petit chapitre sur notre duo. Ikki et Aphrodite apprennent à se connaitre. Ils deviennent curieux l'un de l'autre. Bonne lecture à demain biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent douze**

A midi ils se mirent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. ikki se posait des questions, Aphrodite parlait toujours de ses meilleurs amis, mais jamais du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble et il se demandait s'il était au courant. C'est vrai que Death' lui avait dit d'oublier et d'habitude il se foutait de la vie privée des autres mais là, il voulait connaitre toute l'étendue de l'innocence et de la naïveté de son compagnon.

 **\- Je me demandais, Shura et Death', ils ont quelqu'un dans leurs vies ?**

 **\- Non personne. En fait l'autre fois on s'amusait avec Death' à savoir qui pourrait aller avec Shura. Bon ok, c'était plutôt moi. Mais Shura n'a pas apprécié.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai dit qu'il avait un suçon et il a dit que c'était un coup.** **Alors j'ai dit que je le voyais bien avec Marine ou Shaina, mais Death' a dit qu'il pourrait être avec un homme.** **Alors j'ai dit que cela pourrait être ton frère Shun –je parlais simplement des caractères rien de plus ou moi. Mais Shura m'a dit que c'était stupide et que ce n'était rien.** **…Par la suite je n'ai pas continué, je croyais l'avoir mis en colère mais non. En fait pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'ils sont tous les deux célibataires. En plus je ne vois pas avec qui pourrait être Death'.**

 **\- C'est sûr, c'est un peu comme avec moi.**

 **\- Non ! vous êtes pareil sur certains points, mais pas sur tout. Toi tu ne veux pas tuer tout le monde tout le temps. Je l'aime mais tu n'es pas pareil. Toi je t'aime car… pardon je…**

Ikki vit que son compagnon était mal à l'aise alors il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Le malaise persistait mais le Phoenix ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela tandis qu'Aphrodite s'enfonçait dans un embarras sans nom et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Se pinçant la lèvre, c'est tout de même ce noiraud qui décoinça la situation et qui mit fin au supplice du bleuté.

 **\- Merci. Je respecte le fait que tu acceptes que je réfléchisse à nous deux.**

Hochant la tête, un soupir s'était fait entendre puis reprenant le repas, le silence s'était fait. Jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci.

Ensuite comme une nouvelle habitude prise, Ikki s'était approché de l'évier et le Poisson près de la fenêtre pour épier leurs probables ennemis.

* * *

Le soir venu et parce que les deux autres anges d'Apollon étaient restés inertes dans l'appartement, Ikki et Aphrodite avaient décidé de faire de même.

Un livre à la main, le Poisson était calme et silencieux. Tournant tranquillement les pages de son bouquin, il essayait de ne pas faire attention au regard que lui donnait ce noiraud. Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi, il ne savait pas mais c'était gênant.

Gesticulant légèrement pour trouver une meilleure position ou juste pour ne pas être le centre d'intérêt de l'autre, le Turquoise essayait de paraitre naturel mais…, impossible.

Sérieusement, il n'avait rien fait alors pourquoi on le scrutait de la sorte ?

 **\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** Avait-il demandé à cet ébène.

 **\- Non, il est intéressant ton bouquin ?**

 **\- Si on aime les livres sur les pensées… .** Murmurait le Poisson en dévisageant la moue chiffonne de son cadet.

 **\- Très peu pour moi. Ça te dirait pas plutôt une partie de cartes ?**

Regardant l'oiseau, Aphrodite réfléchissait puis trouvant l'idée assez bonne puisqu'il avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, il avait fermé son livre pour le poser sur le côté.

Se joignant au noiraud et prenant possession de la table, les cartes se distribuaient tandis que la lumière dans l'appartement d'en face s'éteignait après avoir entendu un « allons dormir » au travers des haut-parleurs installés.

 **\- C'est quoi ton plat favori ?** Pris au dépourvu, Aphrodite avait eu un moment de latence. Normalement Ikki ne parlait pas. Pas autant en tout cas.

 **\- Mon plat… eh bien, je dirais probablement, la Moussaka… . Et toi ?**

 **\- Les cailles, on dirait pas comme ça mais ce genre de p'tits moineaux sont drôlement bons.**

Un carnivore, un de plus c'est ce que pensait le Poisson.

A dire vrai, il en avait déjà un « à la maison » en la personne de Deathmask –quoique Shura n'était pas mal non plus de ce côté-là- et souriant pour lui-même, il avait acquiescé.

 **\- Ta couleur préférée ?** Avait repris Aphrodite de la même façon que son ami.

 **\- Mh, j'dirais peut-être le rouge… ou le vert. Toi ?** Questionnait Ikki en déposant une carte à même la table.

 **\- Sans aucune hésitation, l'orange.**

 **\- Vraiment ? J'pensais qu't'aurais répondu le bleu ou le rose comme tes fleurs parlantes. …C'est cool.**

 **\- Ravi de t'avoir surpris dans ce cas. La qualité que tu préfères chez les autres ?** Etrangement Aphro' voyait là une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur son cadet.

 **\- L'honnêteté et ce que j'déteste le plus c'est-**

 **\- L'hypocrisie ou le fait de jouer un double-jeu, je ne me trompe pas ? Ou alors c'est peut-être la prétention ou l'arrogance.** Avait souri le Poisson sûr d'avoir raison.

 **\- Tu te moques ? Si non, tu m'as assez bien cerné.**

 **\- Absolument pas, c'est seulement ce que j'ai compris avec le temps. Tu ne t'exprimes pas souvent ni beaucoup mais on peut lire énormément dans tes gestes.** Se vantait de nouveau le bleu ciel alors qu'il perdait la partie.

 **\- Faudrait que je rectifie ça alors.**

 **\- Non ! J'veux dire non sinon je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de te comprendre.**

Continuant de discuter tous les deux, la soirée avait eu un nouveau gout. Un gout de savoir et de bien-être pour les deux, même si parfois Aphrodite se plongeait lui-même dans l'embarras.

Ils avaient parlé durant des heures sans voir le temps passer et finalement, après une dizaine de partie de cartes, la fatigue s'était fait ressentir ou non, l'obligation d'aller se reposer s'était faite. Se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit, le Turquoise avait rejoint la chambre tandis qu'Ikki réaménageait le canapé pour la nuit.

Encore une journée de passée s'était dit Aphrodite et même si ce n'était qu'un peu, il avait le sentiment d'être un peu plus près de ce Phoenix ô combien difficile à apprivoiser.

… .


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir un chapitre qui les fait plus ou moins se rapprocher. Bonne lecture à mardi Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent treize.**

Ce matin-là Ikki avait besoin d'une douche. Il avait énormément transpiré, il faisait très chaud dans le canapé. Alors c'est sans réfléchir qu'il avait retiré son t-shirt et était entré dans la chambre de son co-équipier sans s'annoncer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Aphrodite tout aussi torse nu que lui. Les deux hommes se contemplèrent une longue minute quand le Poisson sortit de la salle d'eau pour y laisser le Phoenix s'y engouffrer et s'y enfermer rapidement.

Ikki se plaqua contre le pan de bois derrière lui et souffla.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait… comment dire, à moitié nu et ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. …Curieusement.

Il avait déjà vu des dizaines et des dizaines de chevaliers torses nus ou à moitié couverts et ça ne l'avait jamais perturbé. Ils étaient tous fait comme lui alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi Aphrodite l'avait rendu nerveux ?! C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Secouant fortement sa tête –et donc ses pensées-, il avait retiré ses derniers vêtements pour les jeter à l'extérieur et une fois nu, il avait laissé couler les jets d'eau sur lui.

Se rafraichir les idées, il ne pouvait faire que ça et puis…, non sans rire, il avait vraiment pensé pendant une demi-seconde que ce Poisson était foutrement bien foutu ?

Même quand il voyait les autres bronzes il ne pensait pas cela alors quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Restant pendant près d'une demi-heure sous l'eau, le Phoenix avait fini par sortir bon gré mal gré. Une serviette autour des hanches, il s'était séché puis avait enfilé un nouveau boxer et un pantalon trouvés dans son sac avant de rejoindre la bonne odeur qui se dégageait déjà des plats de l'autre pervers.

Non…, à l'instant c'était lui le pervers pour avoir trouvé un autre homme beau, n'est-ce pas ! Enfin, personne ne le saurait jamais. La serviette sur les épaules et laissant les gouttelettes de ses cheveux tomber, il s'était assis à table.

 **\- J'suis désolé Ikki, j'voulais pas te surprendre.** Marmonnait le Poisson qui avait vu l'oiseau de feu revenir et s'assoir en silence.

 **\- C'est rien, j'pensais que t'dormais encore. T'es pas censé être un grand dormeur normalement ?** Demandait Ikki encore renfrogné contre lui-même.

 **\- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai préparé des œufs aux bacons.**

Le sourire qu'arborait Aphrodite troublait encore plus ce cher oiseau de feu qui, prenant l'assiette, avait détourné le regard.

C'était encore jamais arrivé ce genre de chose –pour lui en tout cas- et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Normalement un sourire ne devait pas autant gêner n'est-ce pas ?

Grincheux au possible maintenant, le Phoenix avait débuté son repas sans attendre son partenaire de mission et se vengeant sur son œuf en y plantant voracement sa fourchette, il avait omis la question de son ainé.

 **\- Ikki, tu m'écoutes ? Est-ce que tu prends le premier tour d'écoute ou non ?** Lorgnant le Turquoise avec son sourire malin sur la face, un soupir s'était fait puis un bout de bacon s'était fait assassiner.

\- … **Ouais.**

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas j'irais faire quelques courses.**

Il ne savait pas s'il se faisait moquer ou non mais ce sourire qu'Aphrodite montrait était chiant. Enfin bon, il ne le faisait pas exprès, il en était presque sûr et c'est surement pour ça qu'il avait décidé de ne plus parler.

Parce que là, la bouche fermée il ne pouvait plus dire de conneries par contre, il pensait ! Il pensait énormément et c'était chiant.

 **\- Tout compte fait, tu prends le premier tour et j'sors.**

* * *

Une main sur la tête, le Poisson n'osait plus bouger.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait mais son visage devenait de plus en plus chaud et rouge à cause de ça.

Sur son siège, il mordait sa lèvre et relevant quelque peu les yeux –et la tête évidemment-, il était tombé sur le visage du Phoenix mi concentré mi paisible. Un énorme contraste comparé à la matinée ou celui-ci était simplement irrité surement par sa faute d'ailleurs-

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu- … …quelque chose ne va pas ?!** Avait demandé Aphro' sans bouger plus.

 **\- Hm non, j'me demande juste un truc. …Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment sur le point de nous attaquer ?!**

 **\- Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'fait dire ça ?!**

La main d'Ikki ne bougeait pas ou si au contraire, elle chiffonnait quelque peu les mèches claires de son ainé alors que ses yeux –eux- ne quittaient pas la fenêtre de leurs potentiels adversaires.

Tendu au possible, le Turquoise attendait une réponse qui se faisait désirer il en était sûr.

 **\- Eh bien, ils font des choses ordinaires, même en boite il ne sait rien passé d'intéressant et là, à part parler de choses inintéressantes, ils ont l'air clean.** Marmonnait l'oiseau en pleine réflexion.

 **\- Justement, c'est ça qui est louche tu ne penses pas ?! Ne rien dire et faire de soupçonneux.**

 **\- Ou alors à force d'espionner tout le monde, tu en es venu à voir tout le monde comme des criminels.** Supposait Ikki alors que sa main s'attardait toujours sur la tignasse de l'autre. Main qui réjouissait mais qui mettait mal-à-l'aise.

 **\- Je ne crois pas…,** avait alors dit Aphrodite en continuant d'épier les anges. **…Enfin je trouve ça étrange que tu me dises ça puisque toi aussi tu es du genre à soupçonner tout le monde.**

 **\- Ouais, sauf que Shun n'aime pas ça et qu'il me dit toujours de connaitre avant de juger.**

Souriant des mots entendus, Aphrodite était heureux de savoir qu'il écoutait son frère aussi « éperdument » et sans douter de ces mots. Comme quoi la confiance entre frères était quelque chose d'incroyable.

Mais bon, cela ne changeait rien à la situation et de cette main qui se baladait librement sur son crâne. Ne préférant pas répondre, le bleuté attendait sagement mais un frisson l'avait électrisé sur sa chaise.

 **\- Un problème Poisson pervers ?** Demandait alors soudain Ikki en basculant cette tête vers l'arrière pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait.

 **\- Je…,** un soupir plus tard montrant son abandon face à ce surnom qui l'irritait, **ta main.** **Elle… elle me déconcentre.** Aussitôt dit, ladite main disparut de la chevelure et même un corps s'éloigna doucement.

 **\- Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention. Je… …j'ai l'habitude avec Shun et…, désolé.**

Pouffant de cette réaction, Aphrodite ne se moquait pas, seulement et pour la première fois, il trouvait Ikki mignon à s'excuser comme ça d'une chose qu'il faisait habituellement avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. …Parce que…, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il lui faisait un peu confiance à son tour n'est-ce pas ?

Grommelant, le Phoenix pestait mais ce n'était pas méchamment, c'était même une scène assez intime en y regardant bien. Les deux s'étaient créés une complicité au fil des jours –des heures- qu'ils passaient ensemble sans s'en rendre vraiment compte !

 **\- Allez, au lieu de te moquer reprenons notre mission.** Finit par dire Ikki en prenant place près de son ainé et en laissant son regard glacial briller dans l'ombre.

… **.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Encore un chapitre qui parle du tête à tête de notre duo. Biz Bonne lecture. A demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent quinze**

Depuis plus de deux heures, il ne faisait que regarder fixement Aphrodite. Au début, c'était simplement parce qu'ils se parlaient et qu'il aimait voir certains sourires.

Par la suite, il le scrutait pour comprendre comment ce Poisson pouvait être aussi maladroit en sa présence pis présentement, il aimerait simplement finir cette « garde » seul. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Parce qu'il commençait à se sentir oppressé de devoir toujours être en présence du bleuté.

Parce qu'entendre la voix de ce bleuté le perturbait.

Parce que sa solitude était vraiment quelque chose de précieux pour lui.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide, d'être en tête-à-tête avec lui-même.

C'était une sorte de besoin vital, il n'était jamais sans elle, sans sa solitude, alors devoir la quitter sans aucun motif n'était pas quelque chose de logique pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Il avait beau apprécier les moments avec Aphrodite, ça n'empêchait pas que cet oiseau de feu se sentait étouffer !

 **\- Bien, je te laisse la suite. Je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière et si quelque chose se passe, fais-moi signe.**

Regardant ce Poisson disparaitre derrière la porte après un simple « bonne nuit », Ikki n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. De soulagement.

Ce n'était pas contre le chevalier d'Or –aucunement- seulement… rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

Et c'était seulement après ce soupir, après s'être étiré, après s'être approché de la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer le ciel qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'heure pas si tardive que ça -vingt et une heures.

Du fait qu'Aphrodite aimait généralement bien trainer tard dans les environs pour parler encore et encore.

Du fait qu'il n'avait même pas vu ce Poisson bailler une seule fois, même qu'il s'était levé tard ce matin. Alors… pourquoi ce mensonge ? C'est ce que le Phoenix se demandait à présent. Pourquoi dire être fatigué alors que de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

Assis sur le canapé, il avait de nouveau laissé ses muscles se détendre et si d'une oreille il écoutait la conversation ennuyeuse des deux anges, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de son espace retrouvé.

Distinguant la lumière sous la porte de la chambre qu'occupait l'Or, il s'était dit qu'il allait certainement lire ou écouter de la musique et ce jusqu'à tard, il en était sûr.

Alors il s'était demandé s'il avait montré des signes d'exaspérations. Des signes de fatigue à l'encontre de ce Poisson –bien qu'il n'était pas visé-. Ou alors avait-il dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais ressassant tout ça, rien ne lui venait.

Un Poisson devin dans ce cas ? Ce qui l'étonnerait grandement. Enfin…, pour l'heure il était sûr de devoir le remercier un de ces jours d'avoir vu son besoin de solitude. Son besoin inconditionnel d'être avec lui-même.

Pianotant sur l'ordinateur son rapport de la journée. Il avait fermé celui-ci pour une durée indéterminé puis faisant comme toujours une fois seul…, il s'était installé un siège face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue –dans la pénombre pour n'être vu de personne et encore moins des voisins- et fixant le ciel bien que les étoiles étaient pratiquement invisibles, il avait entamé une discussion avec son inconscient !

* * *

C'était assez clair pour Aphrodite. Il l'avait tellement épié en cachette, tellement cherché à le comprendre qu'il avait compris sans que l'autre ne lui dise rien.

Généralement – il en était sûr - ce Phoenix disparaissait après quatre ou cinq apparitions consécutives et aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une exception. Toute la journée, et bien que celui-ci lui répondait, il avait bien remarqué les épaules crispées et cette sorte de nervosité qui se dégageait de l'oiseau de feu.

…Comme pas à l'aise. Plus à l'aise avec son environnement.

…Comme nerveux. Ayant besoin de se cacher de la vue de tous.

Et c'est ce que ce Poisson lui avait offert en soirée. Une échappatoire. Un moment de répit.

Le chevalier d'Or ne le prenait pas pour lui personnellement, il avait compris le fonctionnement de son cadet et comprenait son besoin de solitude. Son besoin de s'enfermer dans son monde rien qu'un peu et…, ça lui faisait même plaisir en réalité.

Il était assez heureux de pouvoir lui offrir cette chose sans que l'autre ne lui ait demandé. C'était bien un signe qu'il le comprenait n'est-ce pas ? Un signe qu'il observait lui aussi, non ?

Alors après avoir soufflé les quelques mots, qui auraient presque pu sonner comme des excuses, il s'était retiré dans la chambre sans autre bruit.

Il savait que ce Phoenix allait faire son travail. Savait que même dans sa bulle, il ne perdrait pas le fil de sa présence dans cet appartement alors attrapant un livre au hasard, Aphrodite s'était assis contre la tête de lit et l'avait ouvert.

Il avait confiance en son partenaire de mission, confiance en l'homme, alors débutant les premières phrases de son ouvrage, il s'y était plongé quelques minutes plus tard pour ne plus en ressortir avant de longues heures.

Dans les alentours de deux heures du matin, il avait entendu Ikki bouger et comprenant que les deux anges étaient partis dormir, un fin sourire s'était tracé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aphrodite était sorti de son antre et laissant sa tête dépasser, il constatait avec un visage apaisé, le corps endormi de ce noiraud sur ce sofa aménagé et couvert d'une couverture.

Se faufilant jusqu'à là, le Poisson s'était arrêté un instant pour observer le visage paisible de l'autre. Il le trouvait beau, incroyablement beau sans savoir ce qu'il préférait le plus. Son nez, sa bouche ou alors le bleu roi de ses yeux quand celui-ci le regardait ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Souriant de ses propres propos, l'Or continuait d'observer son cadet et descendant sur ce torse caché par ce t-shirt, il ne pouvait que deviner les muscles qui s'y dessinaient dessous et qu'il avait pu apercevoir ce matin-là. …Quand ce Phoenix avait débarqué dans la salle d'eau sans prévenir. En repensant à ce jour d'ailleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre et de se sentir gêné. Lui, il n'était qu'avec cette serviette sur le bas des reins et encore maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce noiraud avait pu penser de lui à ce moment-là. Avait-il pensé qu'il s'était exhibé ? Qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Ou au contraire, savait-il qu'un concours de circonstances avait joué en sa défaveur ?

 _ **\- Si j'le pouvais…, j'aimerais ne jamais rentrer… .**_ Avait murmuré Aphrodite dans un soupir muet que même la nuit avait du mal à entendre.

Puis comme pris d'une impulsion, d'une occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas rater, il s'était penché vers ce visage serein et avait déposé ses lèvres sur la joue de celui-ci.

Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, une caresse imperceptible et pourtant, rien que ça, était suffisant pour le Poisson. Il avait été ravi de faire cette chose.

Et après avoir recoiffé cette tête qui le mettait dans tous ces états, il était reparti à la chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds et sans vague. En toute discrétion et cette chose relevait de l'exploit, il en était sûr –lui qui était toujours si gauche en présence du Phoenix-.

Ce soir encore, il dormirait parfaitement.

… **.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Notre duo rentre enfin au Sanctuaire. Mais je suis sûre que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent seize**

La mission terminée, ils n'avaient réuni aucunes preuves contre les anges d'Apollon, du moins rien de concret ou qui en valait la peine alors, ils étaient rentrés sans succès mais sans échec non plus. Le bilan était assez mitigé de ce côté-là.

Le voyage du retour s'était fait dans le silence des respirations mais et même si on avait l'impression qu'Aphrodite avait stagné dans sa relation avec son cadet, il n'en n'était rien. Lui, il avait découvert des tas de choses sur ce Phoenix. Des tas de choses qui l'avait rendu un peu plus amoureux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient fait acte de présence dans le sanctuaire en début de soirée. Devant les grandes portes et leurs bagages à la main, le Poisson avait lancé un fin sourire –des plus beaux- à son compagnon de route et passant les grandes portes sans un autre mot, des voix s'étaient rapidement faites entendre.

Ikki qui suivait l'Or de près avait été pris d'un mouvement de recul à cet instant-là alors qu'Aphrodite parlait déjà.

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. On nous a dit que tu étais parti en mission ? ça a été ou pas ?** Avait demandé un premier chevalier au Poisson.

 **\- Viens suis-nous, tu pourras nous raconter en chemin les détails,** avait suivi le chevalier du Taureau en attrapant la valise d'Aphrodite tandis qu'ils partaient vers le bureau de Shion.

 **\- Est-ce que c'était dangereux ?** Demandait un autre chevalier caché par d'autres.

 **\- C'est bon laissez-le respirer,** était alors intervenu Shura en agrippant son ami par l'épaule et de sa voix lasse. **Aiolia, tu sais bien qu'Aph' n'aime pas être questionné en revenant de mission.**

L'amas de personnes se dispersait peu à peu puis grimpant plus tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du Grand Pope, Aphrodite s'était mis à converser avec le Capricorne tandis qu'Ikki suivait toujours en silence.

Une fois le rapport des deux fait, ils avaient été libres et s'étaient séparés sans un mot pour l'autre. Faut dire, le Phoenix n'avait plus le cœur à dire quoique ce soit à ce Poisson.

Pis Aphrodite beaucoup trop absorbé par les mots de Shura, avait recherché l'oiseau de feu trop tardivement. A la fin, il n'avait aperçu que le dos de celui-ci disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Enfin pour lui ce n'était que partie remise. Il allait très vite retrouver un prétexte pour parler avec ce noiraud et l'entendre parler ou râler.

 **\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est seul Aph', dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais seul avec l'autre Bronze. Est-ce que tu as progressé ou non ?**

Dans les appartements du Poisson, la valise avait été posée au sol et servant des verres pour eux-mêmes, Shura attendait patiemment le compte-rendu de son ami.

Prenant place dans le canapé, il avait tendu un verre au bleuté et l'incitant à parler, Aphrodite avait soupiré –pour la forme-. En réalité, il était assez heureux de pouvoir discuter de sa progression immense.

 **\- Je pense. On a beaucoup parlé pendant ces quelques jours et j'ai découvert pas mal de choses sur lui aussi.** Débutait le Turquoise dans un sourire.

 **\- Et ? Ne me dit pas que c'est tout.** Grognait presque abattu le vert foncé qui finissait son verre cul-sec.

 **\- Non, il m'a aussi dit que ma cuisine était l'une des meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais gouté.**

 **\- Tu comptes l'attraper avec son estomac ?** S'étonnait alors le Capricorne.

\- … **Si c'était aussi simple. Enfin bon, on a vraiment passé de bons moments et tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il réfléchissait encore. Il envisage sérieusement la possibilité qu'une chose puisse se passer entre nous et…, je veux y croire.**

 **\- Ok. …Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il continuera de t'faire sourire. J'aime bien te voir comme ça.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Shura et cette chose venait du cœur à ne pas en douter.

Mal à l'aise avec ça cependant mais et aussi heureux, Aphrodite avait largement sourit –encore plus qu'il n'était déjà occupé de le faire- et laissant le silence se faire, il avait fini par examiner son temple.

C'est là aussi qu'il avait remarqué l'absence d'une chose importante.

 **\- Où est Death' ?** **J'pensais qu'il aurait été avec toi.** Constatait à présent le Poisson.

\- … **Quelle idée. Non, avant que tu n'arrives il était occupé de se changer, il ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire la même chose, on ne va pas tarder à aller diner !**

\- … **Mh, tu n'as pas tort. Attends-moi d'accord.**

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec sa valise derrière lui, il avait déposé celle-ci dans un coin et se dépêchant de retrouver sa salle d'eau pour rapidement se débarbouiller, il était assez triste de constater qu'à présent, il ne devait plus la partager avec l'oiseau de feu.

Enfin bon, dans quelques minutes il allait revoir ce Phoenix au diner et peut-être…, il avait bien dit peut-être, qu'il pourrait aller à sa rencontre et peut-être manger avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient amis maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il espérait plus pour l'instant il se contentait de cette chose et puis Death' aussi était ami avec cet oiseau alors, …trainer à sa table ne pouvait pas être mauvais ! C'était donc décidé, il allait aller à sa rencontre… ou pas.

Non…, c'était peut-être un peu trop prétentieux de sa part finalement !

* * *

A la porte du sanctuaire, Ikki avait fait un pas de recul de voir tous ces chevaliers aller à la rencontre de ce Poisson.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de sourires et de sympathie autour de ce bleuté. En réalité, il le savait apprécié mais pas autant, pas si facilement.

Regardant ce spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'avait de pouvoir sur rien et avait la place d'un simple spectateur, inconnu de tous.

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. On nous a dit que tu étais parti en mission ? ça a été ou pas ?** Avait entendu Ikki qui voyait ces questions provenir d'un chevalier au côté de ce Poisson.

 **\- Viens suis-nous, tu pourras nous raconter en chemin les détails,** avait suivi le chevalier du Taureau en attrapant la valise d'Aphrodite en partant vers le bureau de Shion.

 **\- Est-ce que c'était dangereux ?** Demandait un autre chevalier caché par d'autres.

 **\- C'est bon laissez-le respirer,** était alors intervenu Shura en agrippant son ami par l'épaule et de sa voix lasse. **Aiolia, tu sais bien qu'Aph' n'aime pas être questionné en revenant de mission.**

Continuant de regarder ça sans rien faire, assistant seulement, il avait vu ce Turquoise disparaitre dans les grands escaliers puis regardant autour de lui, il avait constaté à quel point il était seul, à quel point il était « petit » par rapport à ce Poisson.

Lui, il n'avait personne pour l'accueillir et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça lui montrait seulement à quel point lui et ce Poisson étaient loin l'un de l'autre. A quel point le fossé entre eux était immense.

Prenant une grande respiration, il avait trainé son sac avec lui pour grimper les marches et pour se rendre dans le bureau du Grand Pope –comme devait normalement le faire Aphrodite qui était de nouveau devant lui, toujours entouré-.

Il n'était pas vexé de toute cette attention pour l'autre, seulement il trouvait les autres trop proches finalement. Trop près de ce bleu ciel qui répondait en souriant. …Pis ça lui pinçait le cœur. Durant une semaine, c'était lui qui avait eu le droit à ces sourires.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il avait rejoint Shion peu de temps après Aphrodite et expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert et vu, ils avaient été relâchés. Relâchés et séparés sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Quoique, Ikki avait regardé Aphrodite se faire embarquer par son grand ami Shura. Souriant de ce fait, il était redescendu jusqu'à ses appartements et à peine la porte passée qu'il était tombé sur son frère qui était sur le point de sortir.

Le rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas qu'il tombe, le Phoenix avait grogné de ne pas courir bêtement et remettant sur ses pieds le plus jeune, il l'avait finalement récupéré dans ses bras.

Shun était heureux d'enfin revoir son frère. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu parler de son retour de mission et s'était précipité à l'extérieur pour l'accueillir… mais trop tard.

Rentrant chez les Bronzes, le Vert comme à son habitude bombardait son ainé de questions et le suivant jusqu'à sa chambre –avec sur leurs talons un Hyoga fraichement arrivé- les deux compères attendaient des détails.

 **\- Tu t'es bien entendu avec Aphrodite n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas malmené durant votre mission.** Avait demandé Shun avec précaution.

 **\- J'suis pas non plus un monstre et tu devrais savoir qu'on s'entend mieux depuis qu'on a parlé ensemble.** Grognait l'oiseau en attrapant de nouveaux vêtements dans son armoire.

 **\- C'est pas faux, je voulais simplement vérifier. Alors est-ce que votre mission présage des choses auxquelles ont devrait se préparer ?!**

 **\- Non…, rien de bien grave. …Maintenant sortez, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller diner.**

 **\- Compris, Shun on y va. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre en haut,** avait dit le blond en trainant derrière lui celui qu'il pouvait appeler petit-ami depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Une demi-heure était passée après ça, et sortant des appartements, Ikki avait gagné la grande salle pour diner à cette table qu'il n'avait plus visité depuis.

Comme toujours, il s'était servi une bonne assiette, avait pris place sur la table là plus au fond et avait rejoint les deux autres Bronzes qui discutaient déjà joyeusement avec Shaka.

Il avait commencé son assiette avec un arrière-gout étrange, en réalité depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de gouter à la cuisine de ce Poisson, il était venu à se dire que celle faite au sanctuaire était plutôt fade.

C'est surement à cause de cette pensée qu'il avait relevé la tête. Pour épier la table à son extrémité, celle qui accueillait le bleuté. Et de son regard, il avait récolté un fin sourire, discret qui appartenait à ce Poisson. …Il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de gouter à ses plats.

… .


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci encore de nous lire. Petit chapitre où l'on voit tout le monde. La vie a repris son cours dans le sanctuaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous samedi. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent dix-sept.**

Ce matin-là, il avait été secoué pendant près de dix minutes par Shura. Bien à l'abri et au chaud, il n'avait pas trouvé très utile de se lever. …Enfin ça, c'était avant d'entendre la remarque d'un Deathmask en forme dès le matin.

Il avait eu envie de lui répondre « que non, qu'Ikki ne le réveillait pas de cette manière durant la mission » mais bon, ça aurait été de la salive pour rien.

Donc après un passage à la douche et devant son armoire, il s'était retrouvé seul dans son salon, ses deux amis l'ayant quitté pour faire de même. Se frappant les deux joues du plat de ses mains, le bleuté se donnait du courage pour cette journée et espérait croiser ce Phoenix.

Souriant, il avait pris le chemin du départ mais c'était sans compter sur une arrivée improviste en la personne de Camus.

 **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** s'était excusé le Verseau en se reculant d'un pas devant la porte du temple.

 **\- Pas grave, vas-y entre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour de mission toi aussi.**

 **\- J'avais plutôt pensé marcher un peu avec toi.** Souriait le bleu marine.

 **\- D'accord, oui allons-y.** Sortant du douzième temple, les deux amis avaient fait quelques pas à l'extérieur l'un à côté de l'autre.

 **\- C'est Saga qui m'a dit que tu étais revenu de mission. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais fait celle-ci avec le chevalier du Phoenix,** s'était renseigné le Verseau dans un léger sourire…, **est-ce toi qui l'as choisi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ça ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Aphrodite sur ses gardes.

 **\- Je lui ai simplement demandé si tu étais parti seul ou non, rien de plus. Rassure-toi Aphrodite, je ne lui ai rien dit sur ce que tu m'avais confié. Alors parle en paix, tu sais que je peux être un bon confident.**

 **\- Oui…, désolé,** s'était repris le bleu ciel. **J'ai peut-être soufflé son nom à notre Déesse mais rien de plus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai… en tout cas en partie.**

 **\- Tu peux être un fin stratège quand tu le veux. Et alors, ça c'est bien passé ?** Demandait Camus dans un fin sourire.

 **\- Oui, on a pu partager de nouvelles choses et j'ai pu en apprendre davantage sur lui. On s'entend bien tu sais et…, comment dire, je suis bien en sa présence.**

Camus continuait d'écouter les dires de son ami et avec plaisir, il lui lançait quelques petits pics simplement pour taquiner ce Turquoise qui paraissait sur son petit nuage. Un petit nuage que ce Poisson méritait bien d'après lui.

 **\- Mais sinon… comment dire ? Vous avez été proche ?**

 **\- Non, pas comme ça. Il réfléchit et c'est déjà ça,** sourit Aphrodite ravi de ne pas avoir été rejeté. **Et puis moi je lui ai volé un baiser sur la joue,** se confessa en murmurant le Poisson. **Tu ne le dis à personne.**

 **\- Non bien sûr,** le rassura Camus. **Bon je te laisse là,** fit-il en montrant la maison de Shura. **Je pense qu'ils t'attendent. Moi je descends encore un peu, je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite et si tu as besoin je suis là.**

Aphrodite fit « oui » de la tête et le regarda partir en souriant.

* * *

L'entrainement avait repris pour Ikki, qui bien heureux de cela, et après plus de deux heures de frappes incessantes et en sueurs, les deux adversaires étaient assis et reprenaient leur respiration.

Deathmask avait depuis longtemps perdu le haut et une éponge sur les épaules, il empruntait la bouteille de son compagnon d'arme.

 **\- Au fait j'ai pas demandé mais, y'aura des problèmes avec Apollon ou non ?** Se renseignait Death' en s'épongeant de nouveau.

 **\- Le Poisson ne t'a rien dit ?**

 **\- J'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, pis il parlait plus à Shura qu'à moi, alors ? Il y a des chances pour qu'on se batte un peu ou non ?**

\- … **Pas trop non, j'pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à craindre d'eux.**

Faisant la moue –chose très rare chez le Cancer-, il était assez ennuyé d'entendre cela mais bon, il n'allait pas forcer les autres à les attaquer pour pouvoir se battre.

…Bon ok, il avait peut-être pensé ce genre de chose durant une seconde ou deux –voir plus- à son arrivée mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était retenu.

 **\- Et sinon comment ça s'est passé avec Aph' ? Vous avez avancé ?** Changeait de conversation le bleu en se relevant et s'étirant.

\- … **Bien, …sa cuisine est super.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire l'oiseau de feu pour répondre à l'interrogation de l'autre.

 **\- Ha, il t'a séduit l'estomac ! C'est déjà un début, on va dire. Et c'est tout, vous n'avez vraiment rien fait ? C'est quoi qui t'bloque ? …C'est un homme ? C'est pour ça.**

 **\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Et qu'il soit un homme…, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange.** Soupirait le noiraud qui voulait répondre et faire taire son interlocuteur.

 **\- Parce que t'sais, il suffit simplement de mettre ta queue dans un trou rien de plus ! C'est pas plus compliqué qu'avec une femme. Au pire des cas, j'peux te forcer et t'obliger à sortir avec Aph'. Lui, il en sera bien heureux et moi j'aurais plus à l'entendre geindre.**

 **\- Parce qu'il se plaint ? Pis ça t'apporterais rien de me forcer, tu crois que ça lui plairait à lui aussi.** Soupirait le Phoenix en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires tout comme l'autre.

 **\- Tout le temps t'imagine pas et** **si j'te dis c'que j'suis prêt à faire,** **c'est parce que t'es un mec bien. De quoi t'as peur pour ne pas essayer ?**

Attrapant leurs affaires laissées dans les vestiaires, les deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie sans grande peine et si la discussion continuait c'est parce que l'un et l'autre voulaient des réponses, ou parce que finalement Deathmask était parti à la pêche aux informations et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il voulait aider le Poisson, autant que cet oiseau de malheur peut-être.

Parce que de tous ceux dont Aphrodite était tombé amoureux, ce Phoenix était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler sans langue de bois et qui lui répondait pareillement. Le seul qui valait le coup selon lui.

 **\- De quoi…- J'sais pas ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un est amoureux de soi, ça m'est jamais arrivé.**

 **\- Attends, me dit pas que t'es toujours puceau ? ça c'est grandiose.** Se moquait ouvertement le Cancer alors qu'il affichait un large sourire.

 **\- J'répondrais pas à ça pis ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **\- Ok ok mais dis-toi que si tu ne tentes rien, on va te le piquer ! Aphrodite ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. Sur ce…, j'vais aller voler un truc en cuisine.**

Laissant le Phoenix devant ses appartements, Deathmask regagnait les escaliers pour se rendre là où son estomac le guidait.

Après un raz-de-marée dans les cuisines, il avait rejoint son temple, ou non, celui de Shura et y entrant sans demander –comme toujours- il avait aperçu le Capricorne près de sa bibliothèque personnelle à la recherche d'une chose que Death' ignorait enfin bon, c'était pas son problème. Lui, il s'était simplement avancé, avait attrapé la nuque du vert foncé et l'avait embrassé sans ménagement. Longuement et sauvagement jusqu'à le rejeter semblant de rien.

Pourtant et à peine son geste terminé, il n'avait eu le temps que de s'avancer vers le canapé qu'un bleu ciel faisait acte de présence.

 **\- Aph' qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Questionnait le Cancer surpris de cette tête devant lui. Là, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi. Il avait simplement voulu…, il ne savait pas, prendre quelques secondes du temps de Shura.

 **\- Je lui ai rendu le livre qu'il m'avait prêté. T'as l'air surpris de m'voir ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou bien ?**

 **-Hein ? Ha non, j'voulais justement te voir.** **Tu savais que t'avais conquis le ventre de l'autre oiseau pendant votre petite escapade.** Souriait à présent Deathmask redevenu lui-même.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demandait le Poisson soupçonneux.

 **\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, imbécile ?** N'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Shura en frappant le Cancer bien sèchement.

 **\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et toi éloigne-toi. Apparemment ta bouffe serait la meilleure. J'crois que t'es sur le bon chemin avec lui, continue comme ça et tu l'auras surement.** Il voyait son ami rougir de plus en plus et ce spectacle était assez drôle à voir. Il aimait bien taquiner ses amis.

 **\- Tu…- je…- arrête de dire des âneries, imbécile !**

Au fond, Deathmask était sûr d'avoir rendu heureux le Poisson mais pour l'heure, il le voyait fuir vers la sortie comme un gamin.

En réalité et il en était sûr, si Ikki ne faisait rien, Aphrodite ne bougerait pas d'un pouce et attendrait indéfiniment. Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça, qu'une nouvelle frappe s'était montrée sur le haut de sa tête et ça n'avait rien de gentil… au contraire ! Elle était pleine de hargne et de ressenti.

 **\- Fait ça encore une fois et j'te tue, compris !** Pestait Shura à l'encontre du Cancer.

 **\- J'ai rien fait pis désolé mais c'était de ta faute. T'aurais dû être sur tes gardes.** Expliquait Death' en accrochant les épaules de son amant.

 **\- -Va t'faire foutre,** **dégage maintenant.**

 **\- Si on peut même plus s'amuser… . Allez avoue, cette montée d'adrénaline était bonne non ?** Soupirait à présent le bleu foncé en amenant son « prisonnier » contre le mur. **Le frisson d'être surpris t'as pas excité ?**

 **\- Pas un instant,** avait répondu rapidement Shura bien qu'il mentait. Death' en était sûr.

 **\- Tu mens très mal, à moi en tout cas. Mais bon, désolé pour l'instant j'peux pas te donner ce que tu veux…, va falloir te retenir un peu !**

Lui volant un dernier baiser –pour la route-, le Cancer abandonnait son ami non sans largement sourire de cela et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il était assez heureux au final pis le fait d'avoir été presque surpris lui avait aussi fait dire qu'un peu de prudence ne le tuerait pas. En réalité, leur relation ne devait pas être découverte parce qu'ils voulaient que rien ne change. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Heureux, on pouvait le dire et ça ne devait pas changer. Sous aucuns prétextes. Lui, il voulait juste s'occuper un peu d'Aphrodite parce qu'il l'amusait beaucoup, quoi qu'on en disait.

… .


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir on vous offre un petit chapitre sur un autre couple qu'on adore avec Sam et j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi. Bonne lecture à demain soir biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent dix-neuf.**

Shura était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil du salon du Cancer. Il était rare qu'il s'arrête chez son ami, mais ce soir il était crevé. Alors en remontant de chez Mû et Aldébaran, il avait fait escale chez Death'. Il ressassait sa longue journée. Le matin il l'avait passé avec Aphrodite et l'après-midi avec Mü et Aldébaran. Athéna lui avait demandé de les aider pour réorganiser une pièce. Le Bélier avait donné les ordres et le Taureau et lui avaient servis de porteurs. Il n'aimait pas être l'homme utilisé pour ses muscles, mais bon, sa déesse lui avait demandé gentiment, alors il n'avait su dire non. Mais là, malgré la fatigue – venant de finir le travail alors que la nuit était bien entamée- il observa son vis-à-vis qui lui racontait sa discussion avec Ikki le jour d'avant. Mais lui il se rappelait aussi d'une chose qui s'était passée le jour d'avant. Death' avait failli révéler leur relation au grand jour et surtout il l'avait laissé en plan juste après l'avoir chauffé. Alors ce soir il allait se venger lui aussi. Il se leva et écoutant à moitié ce que l'autre disait il alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Death'. Il mit leurs bassins en contact et appuya leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ensuite, il agrippa la chevelure de son amant et tira sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il décida d'en profiter pour se mouvoir doucement sur Death'. Les deux hommes soupiraient de plaisir de ce traitement.

 **\- Tu parles trop,** fit Shura.

 **\- Et toi tu bouges pas assez,** répliqua Death' en agrippant les fesses de son homme qu'il malaxa tout en approfondissant les mouvements.

Les deux se donnaient du plaisir depuis plusieurs minutes quand Shura se leva. Mais au lieu de partir vers la chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte du temple.

 **\- Bon moi j'y vais je suis crevé. A plus.**

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela qu'un bras musclé lui avait enserré la taille. Il avait été plaqué contre le torse de son amant sa tête avait été rejeté en arrière et des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes.

 **\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Je ne l'entends pas comme ça. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne vais pas te laisser partir ainsi.** Shura se fit retourner et se retrouva à genoux devant l'autre il essaya de se dégager mais Death' lui inséra son sexe dans la bouche. **Ne te plains pas on sait tous les deux que tu aimes ça quand je suis dur et sauvage. Et si toi tu es fatigué, moi je suis en pleine forme. Et je dois te contenter. Cela fait un long moment que tu le désire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais te satisfaire.**

Shura grogna pour la forme. Il était furieux et en même temps il savait très bien que Death' disait vrai. Cela avait été toujours le cas, depuis le début. Les deux hommes appréciaient la force de l'autre, sa sauvagerie. Ils étaient vivants dans leurs échanges et égaux. Cela leur changeait des autres. Le Cancer se retira de la bouche du Capricorne avant de jouir. Alors Shura reprit sa respiration pendant que son amant le relevait et le ramenait à ses lèvres. Là il mordit celle-ci avant de dire à Death' :

 **\- Connard t'as intérêt à me satisfaire, ou je vais voir ailleurs,** s'amusa le Capricorne.

 **\- N'essaie même pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es à moi !** Affirma le Cancer, fier d'être son propriétaire.

 **\- Je t'emmerde ! ça dépendra de comment tu me baise,** le défia Shura.

Défi qu'il vit relevé dans le regard de son conjoint. Le Cancer agrippa son fessier et le plaça entre ses bras. Il l'amena dans sa chambre le jeta sur le lit et le retourna. Là il se jeta sur lui. Le déshabilla le plus rapidement possible et releva ses fesses afin de le pénétrer avec violence. Shura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour retenir un cri. Mais les mouvements en lui, lui firent vite oublier la douleur qui fut remplacée par le bien-être. Les soupirs de désirs de Death' l'excitèrent encore plus et lui-même se mit en mouvement. Il sentit alors une main du Cancer venir s'occuper de sa verge. Les deux hommes crièrent de plaisir quand enfin ils s'abandonnèrent l'un, l'autre. Cela avait été rapide mais intense.

 **\- Haha !**

 **\- Quoi ?** fit Shura surpris d'entendre Death' rire au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Non rien ! J'étais en train de penser à Ikki.**

 **\- Ikki ?** grogna Shura en se retournant afin de faire face au Cancer.

 **\- Ne sois pas jaloux, je ne pense qu'à toi quand on le fait. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe.**

\- … **.**

 **\- Il est puceau.**

 **\- Non sans rire,** s'esclaffa Shura surpris.

 **\- Ouais, il me l'a plus ou moins avoué.**

 **\- Pauvre Aphro' j'espère qu'Ikki ne sera pas comme Camus,** rigola le dixième gardien.

 **\- Comment ça Camus ?** questionna intrigué Death'.

 **\- Non rien je te raconterais plus tard,** fit Shura en rigolant toujours.

Puis les deux hommes se mirent à rire ensemble en pensant qu'Aphrodite allait surement galérer encore un peu. Puis Shura vit son amant se pencher sur lui et ils reprirent leur partie de jambes en l'air. Le Capricorne n'était plus du tout fatigué, bien au contraire, son amant avait le don de le tenir éveillé pendant des heures, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se fatigue.

….


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir petit chapitre où notre oiseau commence à prendre conscience de ses sentiments peu à peu. Biz Bonne lecture à demain Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour cent vingt.**

En présence de Shaka, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne se cachait pas –il avait un endroit pour ça- non, seulement, son esprit était perturbé par un tas de choses et comme la première fois, il espérait l'aide de ce blond.

Il ne pouvait pas le demander directement, ce n'était pas son genre de quémander de l'aide mais… rah, il avait besoin de se taper la tête contre les murs. Il en avait marre et ses instincts lui disaient d'agir. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment faire ni par quoi commencer. En fait, son seul problème c'était-

 **\- Allez dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ne me dit pas que c'est une peine de cœur.** S'était assis Shaka près de son ami en lui offrant de quoi boire.

 **\- Pour ça faudrait être amoureux tu crois pas.**

 **\- C'est pas faux, mais j'suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas comment faire. J'ai pas raison ?** Souriait la Vierge en buvant tranquillement son breuvage préparé avec soin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette dernière question avait eu le don de bloquer Ikki. L'oiseau ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de ce dernier et étrangement celui-ci avait raison.

C'était vrai que ces jours-ci il n'arrêtait pas de le visiter pour lui poser des questions sur l'amitié et autre alors…, c'était peut-être logique que ce doré pense ainsi.

En vrai, son problème c'était Aphrodite. Il n'arrivait à le placer dans aucune case. N'arrivait pas à le situer vis-à-vis de lui.

 **\- Allez, je vais régler ça pour toi. J'vais te poser différentes questions et tu me répondras ok ?** Continuait de sourire Shaka, heureux de pouvoir se jouer de son ami –même s'il voulait également l'aider-

 **\- Des questions sur quoi exactement ?** Demandait l'oiseau de feu soucieux de ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

 **\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Je commence, alors à chaque question tu me diras si ça te fait penser à quelqu'un ou non. Compris.**

\- … **Je pense.**

 **\- Parfait alors dis-moi quand je te demande si tu as quelqu'un à qui parler, tu penses à une personne en particulier ?** Avait dit Shaka en reprenant une gorgée de son verre et en analysant les réactions de son ami.

 **\- Ouais.** Fronçant les sourcils, Ikki trouvait cette chose bizarre mais comme ce n'était pas dérangeant, il avait laissé l'autre continuer.

\- … **Je commence gentiment tu as vu. Avec qui tu peux te disputer ?**

 **\- Evidemment.**

 **\- Que tu as envie d'approcher pour aucune raison ?** Questionnait maintenant mesquinement la Vierge non sans légèrement sourire.

\- … **Possible.**

 **\- Que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te vole ?**

 **\- Mh.**

 **\- Que tu voudrais embrasser ?** Soupirait Shaka en scrutant à la loupe l'oiseau de feu qui réfléchissait de plus en plus et qui imperceptiblement prenait des couleurs. C'était dur à voir, c'était seulement un léger voile mais à force de l'épier autant que le doré, on pouvait remarquer cette petites rougeurs.

\- … **.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber.** Marmonnait alors le Phoenix en se relevant et en montrant son dos à son ami. Il en avait marre de ces questions.

 **\- Oh, alors tu penses bien à quelqu'un ! Qui est-ce ? Dit-le-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir.**

 **\- Oublie, j'y vais.**

Evidemment qu'il pensait à quelqu'un, mais c'était autant troublant pour lui que de le dire. Il avait vraiment pensé à Aphrodite quand la question embrasser quelqu'un lui avait été posée.

Il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre. …Seulement ce Poisson pervers et le plus choquant là-dedans c'est que, ça ne l'avait même pas emmerdé de penser ça.

Alors il s'était dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller voir ce Poisson, l'embrasser, repartir et analyser le tout pour voir s'il était réellement plus qu'un ami pour lui.

Et cette chose… était fort possible. Mais dans ce cas, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, comment allait-il être à la hauteur ? Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça et n'avait rien à offrir.

Mais pour l'heure, il voulait simplement en avoir le cœur net ou du moins le ressenti de quelque chose. N'écoutant que son courage, il avait grimpé les marches une par une jusqu'à se retrouver devant une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais franchi.

Le souffle court et le cœur prêt à imploser, il avait donné deux coups à cette planche de bois et le temps d'attente avait été court. Juste le temps de prendre une respiration à dire vrai parce qu'ensuite, il était tombé nez à nez avec Aphrodite et là, il s'était dit que oui, qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et sans aucune raison.

C'est surement pour ça qu'il était passé à l'acte. Pour ça qu'il avait levé la main après s'être assuré que personne d'autre n'était aux alentours.

Il avait attrapé la nuque du Poisson, l'avait approché de lui et sans prévenir, lui avait volé un baiser. Et c'était tout sauf un baiser innocent. Lui qui n'avait encore jamais embrassé de cette façon, ne faisait que ravager la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Durant de longues secondes, il était peut-être maladroit, il n'en savait rien mais…, il avait besoin de savoir.

 **\- Fallait que j'le fasse sinon ça m'aurait bouffé.** Avait alors tonné la voix du Phoenix comme une étrange confession. **…Désolé du dérangement.**

Il était parti ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le ressenti de ce Poisson, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le connaitre et parce qu'il avait besoin de se comprendre maintenant.

Il avait embrassé ce Poisson, oui et… s'il devait analyser cette chose dans l'immédiat, sans repos pour son esprit, il pourrait dire que oui, que ça n'avait été ni dérangeant ni étrange. Que ça avait été plutôt pas mal pour le coup. …Et que recommencer pourrait être l'une de ses options !

* * *

Aphrodite était tranquillement chez lui. La journée avait été bonne mais pas très distrayante. Puis on tapa à sa porte, il y alla le plus rapidement possible se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir. D'habitude ses invités entraient sans s'annoncer, sauf Camus mais il était sûr de l'avoir vu monter au treizième temple il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Et quand il y allait c'était souvent, voire tout le temps, pour un bon moment. Lui et Saga avaient décidé de remettre la bibliothèque en ordre. Puis quand ce fut fini, Shion laissa au gémeau le soin de s'occuper de sa gérance. Pendant ce temps il avait demandé son aide à Camus afin de ranger les archives et les dossiers en cour concernant le sanctuaire. L'autre fois un idiot avait dit tout haut que Shion était en train _« d'éduquer son remplaçant au poste de Grand Pope en la personne de Camus. »._ Tous avaient retenus leur respiration en voyant Saga et Camus non loin d'eux. Alors Saga avait souri en rétorquant « _Camus fera un très bon Pope et Shion sera un très bon instructeur. »._ Puis les deux hommes étaient repartis main dans la main en continuant leur discussion. Il espérait vraiment que les choix et les actions de Shion ne feraient pas de mal à Camus en détruisant le couple qu'il construisait avec Saga. Il ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net, il vit Ikki devant lui regarder autour d'eux. Puis il avait vu la main du Phénix s'avancer vers sa nuque et l'agripper. Ensuite sans prévenir il lui avait volé un baiser. L'oiseau de feu lui ravageait la bouche de façon maladroite mais le Poisson ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il était juste heureux de l'action de son vis-à-vis. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes le tenaient à peine de bout. Puis le baiser prit fin. Il reprit pied dans la réalité.

 **\- Fallait que j'le fasse sinon ça m'aurait bouffé.** Avait alors tonné la voix du Phoenix comme une étrange confession. **…Désolé du dérangement.**

Il avait alors vu son ami partir, sans un autre mot. Il avait refermé sa porte, respiré profondément, attendu quelque temps –qu'Ikki soit parti-, pour enfin rouvrit sa porte et filer chez Shura. Là-bas il arriva en courant. Il se reprit dans le salon. Il était essoufflé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda Shura.

 **\- T'as l'air en état de choc,** s'amusa Death'.

 **\- Ikki… il… je…**

 **\- Respire et parle après,** dit tranquillement le Capricorne.

 **\- Pfiou !... Hi hi… Ikki est venu, il m'a embrassé.** **Il a dit qu'il devait le faire sinon ça allait le bouffer. Puis il est reparti.**

 **\- Quand ça ?** demandèrent les deux autres surpris et heureux pour leur ami.

 **\- Là, il y a quelques minutes,** répondit Aphrodite un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux autres le regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Ils repensèrent à leur discussion du soir d'avant. _« Oui »_ le Poisson allait galérer, mais bon cela avait l'air de le ravir. Alors les deux allèrent vers leur ami et le chahutèrent en le décoiffant et en se moquant gentiment de lui. Mais ils n'oublièrent pas de le féliciter d'avoir enfin réussi à se rapprocher de cet oiseau sauvage et indomptable. Aphrodite était aux anges, alors il resta avec eux tout le reste de la journée.

….


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous lire encore. Comme vous le voyez il reste encore 4 jours avant la fin et en fait cela donnera 3 chapitres. Nous allons donc passer encore une semaine sur cette histoire. Cela me fait très bizarre de savoir que vendredi se sera fini. Ce soir un petit chapitre qui fait avancer le couple Ikki/Aphrodite. Vous me direz vaux mieux tard que jamais vu que c'est bientôt la fin. Bonne lecture à tous biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent-vingt-un.**

Ikki était assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs installés dans les jardins du sanctuaire. Il regardait les haies devant lui. Elles avaient été placées de façon à créer un mini labyrinthe. Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait vu Aphrodite y disparaitre. Alors il attendait qu'il ressorte. Il savait pourtant bien que cela allait prendre du temps, mais il était patient. Effectivement, cet espace vert avait été agrémenté de rosiers. Alors le temps que le Poisson parle un peu avec toutes, quelques heures allaient passer. Puis une présence le surprit en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait plus surpris ainsi. En fait seul Camus et Hyoga arrivaient encore à le faire. Alors il comprit mieux quand il vit l'apprenti du Verseau. Le Cygne avait raison il avait tout pour succéder au onzième gardien du sanctuaire. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand l'autre lui demanda d'un ton neutre et froid.

 **\- Tu crois aux miracles ?**

 **\- Pourquoi me poser cette question à moi ?** demanda Ikki qui était étonné qu'il s'adresse à lui pour ce genre de question.

 **\- Car tu es comme moi. Tu ne rêves pas, tu as les pieds sur terre.**

 **\- Pour tout te dire, j'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

 **\- Je suis né il y a douze ans. Mes parents m'ont abandonné devant un orphelinat et comme cela ne se passait pas bien… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

 **\- Oui,** fit Ikki qui se souvint de son passage dans l'orphelinat de son père.

 **\- Alors je me suis échappé,** continua-t-il. **Après une longue errance, je me suis retrouvé devant le sanctuaire et le chevalier Aldébaran m'a fait entrer. Il est très gentil lui.**

 **\- Oui,** sourit l'oiseau de feu en repensant au chevalier le plus grand et costaud du sanctuaire mais qui avait un cœur tout aussi énorme que son corps.

 **\- Ensuite je suis devenu apprenti et là Camus est venu me voir car notre déesse m'avait remarqué. Et maintenant…**

 **\- Maintenant ?** questionna Ikki voulant la suite, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir le petit.

 **\- Camus veux m'adopter et peut-être Saga aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, je suis né sous de mauvais auspices. Alors pourquoi l'homme que j'ai le plus maltraité ici veux de moi pour fils ? Son apprenti je comprends, mais son fils ? Qui peut avoir envie de moi comme membre de sa famille ? Je… C'est un miracle, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Dois-je y croire ? Je… je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais une famille, que quelqu'un m'aimerait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aimé un jour ou même aimer. Tu sais je… c'est un chic type mon… papa. Tu crois que je peux l'appeler ainsi ?**

 **\- Je comprends de quoi tu parles, moi aussi je n'ai pas eu une vie facile et je pensais aussi qu'on ne pourrait pas m'aimer, sauf peut-être mon frère Shun. Mais récemment j'ai appris qu'une personne m'aimait.**

 **\- Le chevalier Aphrodite ?**

\- …

 **\- J'ai entendu Camus en parler avec lui et aussi avec Saga. Et quand le chevalier du Poisson parle de toi, il est rayonnant. Il t'aime vraiment, du moins de ce que je sais de l'amour, mais ça se rapporte à Camus et Saga. Eux aussi ils ont l'air heureux ensemble, j'ai peur de détruire leur bonheur.**

 **\- J'ai embrassé Aphrodite, je voulais savoir ce que ça me ferait et en fait j'ai aimé. Je veux dire…**

 **\- Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir et que j'agisse, que je pose les questions à mon futur papa. Qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux.**

 **\- C'est ça !** confirma Ikki. **Et je suis sûr qu'il adorera que tu l'appelles papa et tu ne gâcheras pas son bonheur avec Saga,** le rassura –t-il à sa façon. **Saga est bon pour se faire détester tout seul. S'ils venaient à se séparer ce ne sera pas ta faute.**

 **\- Je vois. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu l'attends ? Toi aussi tu devrais agir non ? Je veux dire… tu ne vas pas t'arrêter à un baiser ?**

 **\- Eh ! Dis-moi t'as douze ans, non ? T'es pas un peu jeune pour me donner des conseils et me parler de ça.**

Le gamin se releva en sautant du banc et rigola.

 **\- C'est toi qui m'as dit l'avoir embrassé. Allez je file voir Camus, il va s'inquiéter, tu le connais ? Et toi file le voir, il t'attend sûrement.**

Puis le gamin partit en courant vers son futur père. Pendant ce temps Ikki regarda le labyrinthe et se dirigea vers lui.

 **\- Chères roses, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez mais j'aimerais lui faire une surprise alors s'il vous plait ne lui dite pas que j'arrive,** demanda alors Ikki aux fleurs.

Puis il entra dans le labyrinthe. Il se promena et trouva le Poisson au centre de celui-ci. Il était en pleine discussion avec les roses. Il le fit sursauter quand il l'attrapa par la taille et d'une main ferme amena les lèvres du Poisson aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec passion, là il le sentit frémir de plaisir.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur !** s'exclama le Poisson une main sur son cœur.

 **\- Dés', tes fleurs ne t'ont rien dit ?**

 **\- Non, attends… Elles disent que quand on leur parle gentiment et poliment elles comprennent. Tu sais de quoi elles parlent ?** le questionna Aphrodite en lui faisant face.

 **\- Oui, je vous remercie mesdames,** fit Ikki envers les roses.

 **\- Tu désirais quelque chose ?** demanda le chevalier d'Or légèrement déboussolé par cette attaque de kamikaze.

 **\- Oui, te parler.** Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina vers un banc au centre du labyrinthe. Il s'assit dessus tout en gardant l'homme près de lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en passant une main sous son haut –hésitant et sans le faire vraiment exprès-. **J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça bien. On pourrait sortir comme un couple normal et apprendre à bien se connaitre.** Il entendit Aphrodite gémir de plaisir sous les caresses dans son dos. **Tu es d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui. Où veux-tu aller ?**

 **\- On pourrait aller prendre un verre dans un bistrot à Athènes,** proposa Ikki.

 **\- D'accord. Quand ?**

 **\- Demain après-midi, ça irait ?** demanda alors le Phénix.

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Bien, excuse-moi mais je dois y aller,** expliqua alors Ikki.

Le Phoenix se releva, vola un dernier baiser au Poisson et repartit, laissant le Poisson béat.

….


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonsoir**

 **Je vous remercie de venir encore nous lire. Ce chapitre vous l'attendez tous, c'est le premier rendez-vous de notre couple. Bonne lecture j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi. Biz à Bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent vingt-deux.**

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, pas vraiment sûr de lui et de tout un tas d'autres choses, mais bon, il était là maintenant alors autant attendre et voir ce que ça allait donner.

Il pourrait voir ça comme une sortie entre amis, comme un tour à faire pour passer le temps mais, il savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça alors Ikki était stressé. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur bien trop rapide et sa nervosité extrême.

Devant l'entrée du sanctuaire, il attendait Aphrodite. Une fois de plus il était en retard et cette chose n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Au plus il patientait, au plus il se posait des questions et ce n'était peut-être pas à l'avantage du Poisson.

 **\- Ikki, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.**

Le bleuté était enfin là, devant ses yeux et on pouvait dire qu'il était beau. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan –chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait d'après lui- et les vêtements qu'il portait lui allaient à ravir d'après les pensées de l'ébène.

Ce n'était rien de bien sophistiqué, mais il portait bien cette chemise blanche et cette cravate dénouée. Le pantalon de même, ce jeans foncé était près du corps et moulait ses formes.

 **\- Pas grave, on peut y aller.**

Il n'avait rien dit d'autre et avait poussé ce Poisson à le suivre à l'extérieur. Il avait bien vu des regards sur eux et Shura également. Il s'était dissimulé dans un renfoncement, mais grâce à ses sens aiguisés, il l'avait aperçu sans mal.

Sur le chemin, la conversation avait eu du mal à démarrer, pour lui du moins parce qu'Aphrodite déblatérait à tour de bras et n'arrêtait pas de sourire pour un rien. Ce n'était pas dérangeant pour Ikki, il aimait bien ce sourire guilleret et sincère à souhait mais pour l'instant il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Le trajet avait duré une petite heure et une fois en ville, ils avaient commencé à flâner dans les rues.

 **\- Ikki quelque chose ne va pas ?** Avait alors demandé Aphrodite en se penchant vers sa date.

 **\- Non…, non ça va ne t'inquiète pas.** Concluait le Phoenix.

 **\- Bien alors est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ce parc ?**

 **\- Je te suis.** Souffla le noiraud en se dirigeant vers les grandes grilles ouvertes. **Tu es déjà venu ici auparavant ?**

 **\- Hn, non mais j'ai toujours voulu y venir.**

Ikki regardait ce Poisson marcher devant lui et imperceptiblement ses épaules s'était relâchées –un peu-. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il arrivait de mieux en mieux à s'exprimer et ça le rassurait.

Aphrodite avait repris la conversation, ils parlaient de tout et de rien maintenant et l'ébène retrouvait peu à peu son rythme et ses idées. Finalement, ce bleu ciel réussissait à le rendre lui-même et c'était déjà pas mal. Pour ne pas dire énorme.

Non en vrai, ce qui l'avait fait redevenir lui-même c'était tous ces gens autour de lui. Ceux qui regardaient Aphrodite, qui parlaient à voix basse et qui souriaient pour rien. Alors, il s'était de nouveau attardé sur ce Turquoise et le jaugeant, il avait vu cette main le long de ce bras.

Cette main vide de tout et en repensant à sa conversation avec Shaka, Ikki avait laissé un rictus se répandre sur son visage.

Là, à cet instant il avait envie de prendre cette main pour ne pas que quelqu'un le fasse avant lui. Envie de couvrir cette main pour ne pas… …qu'on le lui prenne comme avait mentionné Death'.

Mais il s'était retenu et avait serré les poings. Il ne pouvait pas l'attraper en public, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et bien trop d'un coup.

Il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher le bon moment que passait Aphrodite dans ce parc, alors il avait simplement continué de répondre à toutes les questions et de réprimer ses quelques envies passagères de ce qu'il croyait.

Ils s'étaient assis sous un arbre après avoir acheté de quoi se désaltérer et l'un à côté de l'autre ils continuaient de se connaitre. D'en apprendre plus sur l'autre et même si ce Poisson n'était pas aussi pervers qu'il le pensait, il aimait bien l'appeler ainsi simplement pour l'embêter et le voir bouder.

Il aimait bien se moquer de lui, c'était gentil. En réalité la tête qu'il faisait quand il était outré ou autre était mignonne. Mais dire à son ainé qu'on le trouvait mignon était prohibé n'est-ce pas !

Après cette petite pause, ils avaient recommencé ce tour de la ville et cherchant à présent le petit café dont Shun lui avait parlé, Ikki ruminait. L'endroit était introuvable et la façon dont son frère l'avait conseillé lui revenait et il était sûr que son cadet l'avait moqué.

La recherche fructueuse, ils s'étaient posé à une table près de la fenêtre, parce qu'Aphrodite aimait beaucoup voir la vie extérieure s'écouler.

Commandant un encas –une sucrerie pour le Poisson qui se résumait à une glace- et à une sorte de café pour Ikki avec quelque chose de moins sucré, si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

La discussion n'avait pas cessée, les sourires étaient toujours là.

On pouvait dire qu'Aphrodite était comblé de cette journée et qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir en vivre de meilleure. Il était là, avec son crush, et il avait attendu ça à l'infini lui semblait-t-il.

 **\- Tu as vraiment des goûts très féminins, un peu comme Shun.** Avait dit Ikki en inspectant ce bleuté se réjouir de son dessert.

 **\- Aimer les choses sucrées ne veut pas forcément dire ça.** Se justifiait le Turquoise en enfournant une énième bouchée.

 **\- Evidemment que si, mais ça me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude.**

 **\- Peu importe, ne me résume pas à ça et puis, je peux aimer des choses très viriles aussi.**

 **\- Oh, comme quoi ?** Avait dit avec une légère prétention dans la voix le Phoenix.

 **\- Eh bien… …comme…, laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes d'accord.**

 **\- Fait donc, j'attends,** souriait cette fois le noiraud.

 **\- Je… …le jardinage… .**

Ikki avait ri, simplement ri des mots entendus. Il n'avait pu faire autrement, la tête de ce Poisson était très drôle, tout comme sa réponse.

Cachant son rire ou même pas, l'ébène se moquait délibérément de son ami même si ce n'était pas forcément méchant. Seulement cette tête face à lui était des plus amusantes.

Evidemment, quelques personnes s'étaient retournées vers eux puis Aphro' avait boudé. Se faire moquer ainsi était assez vexant même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil ce rire qu'il apercevait pour la première fois.

 **\- A-arrête maintenant, ça suffit. …J'ai compris le message**. Soupirait Aphrodite mécontent et boudeur.

 **\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… tu avais l'air tellement sérieux. T'es vraiment drôle Aph'.** Avait dit Ikki en calmant son sourire et sans savoir qu'il avait fait bondir le cœur de son ainé un peu plus en utilisant un surnom sans y prendre gare.

 **\- Ce n'était pas censé être drôle.**

 **\- Désolé… . Mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais, continue d'aimer les choses sucrées, ça me va.**

Passant une main sur son visage, le noiraud n'avait pas remarqué les quelques regards qu'il avait tourné parce que mine de rien, il était beau avec ce sourire mais il avait remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Il lui avait même demandé s'il avait trop chaud sans comprendre que les joues échauffées d'Aphrodite était de sa seule faute. La conversation reprit, les encas furent dégustés puis les minutes avaient repris leur droit.

Ils avaient quitté le café quand le soleil déclinait et sur le chemin du retour, Ikki ne ressentait plus ni stress ni nervosité. Ce Poisson pervers avait réussi à chasser tout ça grâce à son naturel déconcertant et ses paroles maladroites.

Ils avaient profités jusqu'à la dernière minutes ensemble puis avant d'arriver aux portes du sanctuaire, Ikki avait attrapé le poignet du bleu ciel pour l'amener un peu à l'écart.

 **\- Si tu m'amènes ici pour te moquer, je crois que j'ai compris.** N'avait pourtant pu s'empêcher de souffler Aphrodite en voyant les hautes haies près d'eux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour ça.** Marmonnant ses quelques mots il avait fini par attraper le menton de son ainé et laissant tranquillement ses doigts glisser sur la nuque de celui-ci, il lui avait volé un baiser. Plus long que le premier, moins dur mais plus convaincant. **…C'est comme ça qu'un rendez-vous se fini généralement, non ?** Demandait le Phoenix en mettant fin à son baiser et en fixant le Poisson le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **\- Hn… …oui.** Bredouillait Aphrodite déboussolé et un peu perdu après ce baiser qu'il n'attendait plus.

 **\- Bien alors si ça te dit, on pourrait recommencer. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi aujourd'hui.** Avait dit Ikki dans un léger sourire qui faisait rougir son ainé et qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter un mot ou deux. **…Je parlais de la sortie à recommencer, Poisson pervers !** Avant de regagner la grande allée.

 **\- J'le sais très bien !** S'écriait maintenant le bleuté en rejoignant son cadet qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. **…Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien être le seul à t'appeler de cette façon.**

Parfois –souvent- Ikki était très embarrassant dans ce qu'il disait sans s'en rendre compte et là, ne faisait pas exception.

Il aurait pu donner une crise cardiaque à Aphrodite qu'il ne serait pas senti fautif mais pour l'heure, les deux rentraient au sanctuaire. Pour une fois, le Phoenix était le seul à parler –lui qui n'était pas un grand parleur- et continuant d'avancer, ils avaient fini par rejoindre l'escalier.

Il était l'heure pour eux de se quitter. Ils devaient rejoindre leurs appartements et se préparer pour le diner qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. C'est pour ça qu'après un dernier signe de la main, le Phoenix avait laissé Aphrodite regagner ses appartements. Il l'aurait bien accompagné jusqu'à là seulement…, il ne savait pas bien si c'était autorisé dans ce genre de situation. …Peut-être bien, il essayerait la prochaine fois !

… .


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et nos amis avancent. J'espère que cette lecture va vous plaire. Death' et Shu' s'en mêle. Bonne lecture biz à demain pour le dernier chapitre snif, snif, Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent-vingt-quatre.**

Shura était tranquillement installé sur le canapé de son salon. Il lisait un livre quand la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas, sachant qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'homme fit basculer le bouquin vers lui et vola un baiser passionné au Capricorne.

 **\- Tu sors pas aujourd'hui ?** grogna l'invité surprise.

 **\- Pas envie. Dis ? Tu as croisé Aph' récemment, cela fait au moins deux ou trois jours que je l'ai pas vu.**

 **\- Pareil.** Puis s'asseyant près de son ami, il passa son bras sur ses épaules. **Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter pour lui, occupe-toi de moi plutôt.**

 **\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !** s'offusqua le dixième gardien avant de se faire agripper par le col de la chemise et rabattre sans ménagement vers les lèvres de son amant.

Ils furent alors interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui claqua et des pas précipités dans leur direction. Ils se séparèrent, une fois de plus ils avaient failli se faire surprendre par leur ami Aphrodite. Alors quand le Poisson entra, les deux étaient assis chacun sur un côté du canapé. Shura avait repris sa lecture ou du moins le faisait croire.

 **\- Shu', Death', vous n'imaginez pas ce qui m'arrive ?**

 **\- Raconte ?** grogna Death' de mécontentement.

 **\- Oui raconte nous,** sourit Shura de l'attitude de son amant.

 **\- Il y a quatre jours Ikki m'a invité à sortir avec lui. Alors le lendemain il m'a amené dans un parc puis dans un salon de thé. Il s'est un peu moqué de moi mais en rentrant il m'a embrassé. Avant-hier on a été au cinéma. C'était assez…. Je me suis ridiculisé mais il a dit que j'étais mignon.**

 **\- Comment as-tu pu te ridiculiser ?** s'amusa alors Death'.

 **\- Et bien… on a choisi un film au hasard et quand cela a commencé c'était un film… d'horreur, mais tu sais ceux qui sont plus ciblés sur… le suspens. Je les hais. Alors par réflexe j'ai sursauté et me suis accroché à lui. Il a rigolé et comme j'étais rouge comme une tomate, il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que j'étais « vraiment trop mignon ». Après il m'a embrassé dans le cou et il m'a fait un suçon. Pour finir il m'a tenu la main pendant tout le film. J'étais aux anges.**

 **\- Et ensuite ?** demanda alors Shura qui voulait savoir jusqu'où ils avaient été.

 **\- Hier soir il m'a emmené au restaurant. C'était un endroit très sympa et surtout très romantique. On a diné aux chandelles. Et demain il vient me chercher dans ma maison… d'habitude on se donne rendez-vous à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire une surprise.**

 **\- Tu as l'air heureux**! constata Shura ravi pour son ami.

 **\- Ouais ça fait plaisir à voir !** affirma Death' d'un air gai.

Le Capricorne vit son ami rougir puis se dandiner.

 **\- Autre chose ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- On peut dormir ensemble ce soir ? Là j'ai un rendez-vous avec Shion mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus dans la soirée.**

 **\- Oui,** répondirent les deux.

Alors le Poisson disparut. Deathmask se rapprocha de son amant et lui vola un baiser. Le Capricorne n'en fut pas contrarié bien au contraire. Ces temps-ci il était moins avare de baiser. En fait il aimait plutôt cela. Oh il continuerait à se défendre et à dire qu'il ne voulait pas que le Cancer le prenne par surprise. Il continuerait aussi à vouloir le dessus dans leurs ébats pour le sport mais surtout pour voir la sauvagerie de son amant en action. Mais au fond, lui être parfois soumis ne le dérangeait plus, mais il aimerait pouvoir y mettre quelques règles. Alors il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi celui-ci se retira de leur étreinte.

 **\- Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose avec Ikki !**

 **\- A quel sujet ?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

 **\- Sexe ! Tu as bien dit qu'il était puceau ? Bon je vais le chercher attend nous !**

Mais avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre objectif ou acceptation, il vit l'autre passer la porte. Il souffla exaspéré mais aussi amusé. Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être divertissant ? Voir cet oiseau de feu parler de ça et puis s'il pouvait le conseiller pour rendre Aphrodite plus heureux pourquoi pas ? Alors il attendit patiemment que les deux reviennent.

* * *

 **\- Hé l'oiseau, vient par ici !** Avait appelé Deathmask du haut des escaliers.

Lorgnant le Cancer, Ikki avait simplement haussé un sourcil avant de s'excuser auprès de Seiya et de le rejoindre.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que ce bleu foncé lui voulait en cette fin de soirée mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de mauvais pis une fois à sa hauteur, l'autre lui avait dit de le suivre –ce qu'il a fait- jusqu'aux appartements du Capricorne.

 **\- Y'a un problème ?** Demandait maintenant le Phoenix en apercevant le Capricorne attendre dans son salon, un large sourire malsain sur le visage. Oui, Ikki était très méfiant présentement.

 **\- Non aucun au contraire, on voulait te parler de quelques trucs.**

 **\- De quel genre ?** Soupirait le noiraud alors que l'autre le poussait à s'assoir et à écouter.

 **\- Sexualité mon cher, on sait qu't'as pas encore franchi le cap avec Aph'.**

 **\- Qui vous dit que j'en ai envie de toute façon,** grognait à présent Ikki d'un regard hautain et froid. Comme si cette perceptive ne l'avait jamais frôlé ce qui perturba une seconde ou deux les deux autres.

 **\- Rien mais dans le doute, on préfère te dire d'y aller doucement et pas comme un bourrin.** Avait repris en premier Shura.

 **\- Tu divagues complètement Shu'. L'écoute pas l'oiseau et vas-y plutôt franco.** Soupirait Death qui venait d'avoir une hallucination d'un Shura douillet.

 **\- T'es abruti ou simplement con Death' ? Pour sa première fois tu peux pas lui demander d'être un homme de Cro-Magnon, t'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai raconté !** S'emportait doucement mais surement un vert foncé qui se retenait pourtant.

 **\- Non mais faut pas non plus qu'Aph' s'endorme ! Tu sais qu'il aime bien quand ça bouge un peu. Le meilleur moyen c'est de le prendre par surprise.** Continuait Deathmask sûr de son idée et d'être de très bon conseil pour son ami.

 **\- Tu racontes n'importes quoi crétin. Suis mon conseil Ikki et n'oublie pas les préliminaires. C'est très important !** Dictait Shura en mettant un point d'honneur là-dessus et en regardant une seconde ou deux le Cancer à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu plaisantes là ? …Bon ok, je consens à dire qu'Aph' aime bien ça mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ça tombe l'oiseau préfère tout de suite passer au plat de résistance !**

 **\- On n'est pas tous comme toi Death'. Ferme-là maintenant et laisse-moi continuer. Tu vas devoir bien le préparer si bien sûr c'est toi qui le pénètre si c'est pas le cas, faudrait peut-être que tu t'entraines un peu avant, ça risque d'être douloureux.**

Face aux deux, Ikki ne savait pas s'il devait continuer d'écouter ou simplement les ignorer et les laisser se disputer.

La conversation était foutrement gênante et s'il essayait de regarder ailleurs, certaines choses l'intriguaient tout de même comme le fait que ce soit « douloureux ». Ou la préparation. La préparation de quoi ? Il avait l'impression d'assister à une sorte de recette étrange et peu ragoutante.

 **\- Hé, tu nous écoutes ou bien ?** Grondait le bleu foncé à l'adresse du plus jeune et qui repoussait Shura pour le faire taire.

\- … **Pas vraiment, j'peux savoir pourquoi je dois assister à votre règlement de compte ?** Avait dit le Phoenix en claquant sa langue à son palet.

 **\- Notre- On essaie de t'aider ça se voit pas ! On essaie de te rendre performant au lit et de faire grimper Aph' aux rideaux !** S'époumonait Death.

 **\- Ok alors c'est pas la peine.**

 **\- Comment ça ? Tu ne sais rien, c'est cet abruti qui m'a dit que tu ne l'avais jamais fait.** S'entendait maintenant dire Shura.

 **\- Ouais et ? J'pense que quand ça sera le moment j'le saurais pis je saurais quoi faire aussi. Ça se fait au feeling, non ? Comme pour un combat, alors j'm'en sortirais très bien j'ai pas besoin de vos conseils débiles ! Pis la prochaine fois, réglez vos problèmes de couple loin de moi.**

Terminant sa tirade sur ses pieds, l'oiseau de feu avait fini par partir de cette maison sans entendre aucune réplique à son encontre. Il avait eu foutrement marre qu'on lui donne des leçons alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

Là, comme des abrutis, assis et la bouche ouverte, Deathmask et Shura n'avaient jamais été jeté de la sorte. Normalement, on avait peur d'eux. Vraiment très peur et on ne leur parlait pas de la sorte. Jamais… . Personne n'osait jamais leur parler franchement à part Aphrodite mais lui était une exception.

Attendez, qu'avait dit cet oiseau ? Problème de couple ?

 **\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi il a dit ça ?** Marmonnait le Capricorne en continuant de fixer cette porte fermée.

 **\- Oh… bah tu t'rappelles qu'il nous avait surpris dans la salle d'entrainement, il en a plus ou moins déduis des choses mais ça sera une tombe. Par contre, il nous a fait taire bien trop facilement.** **…J'y crois pas…** soupirait Death qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été surpris de la sorte.

\- … **Moi non plus. On va devoir se venger.**

 **\- Et comment. …Sinon, tu voudrais des préliminaires c'est ça ? …Viens pas te plaindre après.**

Plaquant Shura au canapé, Deathmask avait maintenant un sourire des plus pervers sur les lèvres et laissant l'une de ses mains parcourir la peau de l'autre sous le chandail, il allait torturer ce vert foncé.

Des préliminaires. Il n'allait lui donner que ça…, encore et encore jusqu'à se faire supplier ! Jusqu'à l'entendre geindre de démence et il allait réussir. Peu importe à quel point il allait se débattre, il gagnerait. C'était un défi à lui-même ce soir.

…Mais obnubilé par son nouveau défi, il avait complètement oublié que ce soir, ils étaient censés dormir avec Aphrodite….

… .


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir c'est le denier chapitre snif, snif… ils vont me manquer et vous aussi. Mais non car on se revoit bientôt ! Si vous avez aimé notre trio Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shura venait les voir à partir du 15 mai sur une nouvelle fiction. Je ne peux pas vous dire son nom car on y réfléchi encore. :)** **Mais elle est écrite en entier et corrigé aussi en entier. Elle traitera de la rencontre du trio et de la relation Death'/ Shu' comment tout a commencé et comment cela va finir.**

 **Sinon pour ce soir enfin le chapitre tant attendu nous sommes au 125** **ème** **jours et nous allons pouvoir répondre à certaines questions. Es qu'Ikki est amoureux ou non d'Aphrodite ? Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Si vous désirez connaître toute ces réponses je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise. A bientôt j'espère.**

 **Nous vous remercions pour ces 5 mois ou vous nous avez lu et encourager merci à nos revieweuse qui nous ont beaucoup soutenu. Nous vous disons à bientôt, merci encore pour tout. Biz Sam et Craft.**

* * *

 **Jour Cent-vingt-cinq.**

 **\- Tu veux entrer ?** Avait proposé Aphrodite n'étant pas sûr de lui-même.

 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

 **\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre au salon et te servir si tu veux quelque chose. …J'me dépêche.**

Disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard, le Poisson s'était introduit dans sa chambre et se dirigeant vers son armoire, il essayait de trouver la meilleure tenue.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait en retard pour leur tête à tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça avait une image négative n'est-ce pas ? Et Ikki pensait peut-être qu'il était réticent à le voir alors que c'était faux, simplement impatient et anxieux à la fois. Pourquoi anxieux ? Parce qu'il avait toujours peur de faire une bourde.

Bref, attrapant des vêtements –chemise et pantalon- il s'était empressé de les enfiler pour rejoindre son oiseau et encore nu pied –puisque les chaussures qu'il avait choisies ne se trouvaient pas dans sa chambre-, il avait rejoint le salon rapidement.

Le noiraud était là, près d'une fenêtre à regarder l'extérieur puis une fois le bruit entendu, Aphrodite l'avait vu se retourner et le scruter. C'était intimidant et en même temps flatteur.

… …Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce Phoenix ne puisse réprimer un rire moqueur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandait le bleuté déconcerté par ce sourire qu'il aimait voir malgré qu'il était contre lui.

 **\- Toi…, regarde-toi,** avait bredouillé Ikki en pointant le torse du Poisson et en continuant de se moquer ouvertement.

\- … **? Rah, je… bon sang, ce n'est pas drôle arrête de te moquer !** Se vexait le plus vieux en apercevant sa chemise mal boutonnée et en essayant de rectifier cela.

 **\- T'es vraiment drôle Aph' ! J't'aime.** Continuait de dire l'oiseau sans arrêter de rire silencieusement et en reprenant le surnom que Death' avait pour ce Poisson.

Enfin le dernier mot avait bloqué ledit Aphrodite. Qu'avait dit le noiraud ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça si naturellement ?

D'ailleurs, le Poisson était sûr que l'autre ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Est-ce qu'il devait le prendre ou sérieux ou non ? A quoi est-ce que ça correspondait ?

Toujours figé à regarder cet ébène se calmer et décoiffer ses mèches de jais, ce bleu ciel voulait en avoir le cœur net. …Là, il voulait connaitre la vérité et savoir s'il devait ou non contenir sa joie.

 **\- Ikki, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **\- Que t'étais drôle.** Soupirait Ikki toujours aussi naturellement et laissant de nouveau son visage se faire impassible.

 **-Non…, non après ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Oh… ça,** soufflait le Phoenix en traçant de nouveau un fin rictus sur ses lèvres. **Ben il semblerait qu'ce soit arrivé… j'crois bien que j't'aime, Poisson pervers.**

Pinçant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rougir, peine perdue puisqu'aux mots entendus, Aphrodite avait senti son visage s'empourprer.

L'autre disait ces mots si naturellement, avec tellement de simplicité que- …il n'avait pas de mot. C'était surement à mettre sur la cause de « la première fois » et à cette pensée, Aphrodite s'était un peu plus senti troublé. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui se sentait embarrassé d'entendre ces mots et pas cet oiseau ? Il ne comprenait pas et en même temps… en même temps rien, ce Phoenix le surprenait de nouveau en étant à quelques centimètres de lui et face à lui.

 **\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?** Avait alors demandé le plus sérieusement du monde Ikki qui était sûr de vouloir une réponse.

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** s'empressait de répondre le bleuté. **…Je…, ça m'a surpris c'est tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'fasses une déclaration du genre.**

 **\- Désolé, j'avais pas prévu non plus,** était maintenant pensif l'oiseau de feu qui réfléchissait maintenant à ses propos ce qui faisait sourire le Poisson.

 **\- Je suis heureux,** avait fini par dire le bleu ciel en laissant ses mains grimper sur la nuque du plus jeune pour pouvoir la caresser et lui voler un baiser. Enfin il reprenait l'initiative !

Mêlant l'une de ses mains aux mèches rebelles de son cadet, Aphrodite pressait un peu plus son torse sur l'autre et laissant leurs langues jouer ensemble, il avait pu sentir les mains du noiraud se poser sur sa taille, l'entourer et être gardée jalousement contre Ikki.

Il appréciait, ce Turquoise était totalement ravi d'un tel échange puis à bout de souffle, ils s'étaient légèrement éloignés. …Pas de beaucoup, de rien en vrai et front contre front, leurs regards s'échangeaient des mots muets.

Frissonnant de la main qui se jouait dans son dos, sur sa peau, Aphrodite n'avait pu réprimer un soupir d'aise et ré-agrippant les lèvres de son cadet, il avait été un peu plus pressant.

Appuyant sur la nuque de l'autre, le Poisson n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, c'était instinctif…, encore plus quand dans son dos, une main remontait et le caressait de toute part.

 **\- Aph', rester encore un peu ici te dérange ?** Demandait posément le noiraud en caressant les hanches de son ainé.

 **\- Mh… non… non**. Murmurait sur le même ton un Poisson baignant dans le bonheur.

Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas et quand Ikki l'avait ramené près du canapé pour qu'une fois ce Phoenix assis, il prenne place sur les cuisses de celui-ci sans un autre mot.

De là, ils avaient repris leurs embrassades et continuant de passer et repasser sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, Aphrodite n'en n'espérait pas plus. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin, la première fois que cet oiseau paraissait si à l'aise et si demandeur.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et la chaleur augmentait.

La chemise du Poisson avait fini par s'ouvrir, sa taille prise d'assaut par des grandes mains et s'il frissonnait, il réussissait aussi à émoustiller le Phoenix sous lui. Leurs lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se gouter, de se mordre quelque peu et finalement Ikki s'était éloigné et avait attrapé le visage du Turquoise.

 **\- J'aimerais continuer ailleurs Aph'…,** soupirait envieusement l'oiseau.

 **\- Et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers,** n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner le bleu ciel, un revers de la médaille en quelque sorte.

 **\- Tu déteins peut-être sur moi. Tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **\- Evidemment que si.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer rapidement Aphrodite.

\- … **Donc tu es bien un pervers… .**

Après cette réplique, il avait éloigné le bleuté de ses genoux et le prenant par la main, il l'avait guidé jusqu'à la chambre –non sans demander son chemin-.

Ils étaient occupés de s'amuser et de s'apprendre. C'était une ambiance étrange mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, au contraire ce petit jeu leur plaisait et une fois dans la pièce, le Phoenix avait retiré la chemise grise de son futur amant pour le pousser par la suite sur la couette.

Etant lorgné des pieds à la tête, Aphrodite se sentait légèrement gêné, ne sachant pas s'il était au gout de l'autre…. Puis, il avait vu un t-shirt tomber à terre et des abdos à tomber.

Il était même sûr d'avoir gardé la bouche ouverte trop longtemps mais bon, il s'était rapidement repris et avait laissé l'autre lui prendre les mains et l'allonger pour être surplombé. Et comme une nouvelle ritournelle, leurs lèvres s'étaient de nouveau scellées. C'était bon, c'était attendu et ça respirait l'impatience du côté du Poisson maintenant. Il en voulait plus et si l'autre était pour, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Alors c'était surement pour ça que pendant les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient, le Turquoise avait renversé la situation et avait souri à son prisonnier.

Reprenant la main, il avait commencé à découvrir le torse parfaitement sculpté de son cadet, l'avait embrassé et l'avait dessiné mainte et mainte fois. Il marquait cette peau de frissons, la façonnait et il était heureux d'être le premier à lui faire vivre une chose comme celle-ci.

Descendant doucement, le Poisson inspectait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée puis sans même demander l'avis de l'oiseau de feu, il avait fait sauter le bouton de ce jeans.

Il avait laissé ses doigts caresser ce boxer malignement.

Il avait laissé ses mains descendre ses vêtements gênants.

Et laissé ses mains caresser cette verge pulsante qu'il avait face à lui.

Aphrodite faisait de légers va-et-vient sur le membre de l'autre et levant une seconde ou deux les yeux pour prévenir d'un éventuel recul, il avait fini par prendre en bouche ce sexe envieux.

 **\- Aph'… hn qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demandait à présent le noiraud qui essayait d'agripper les mèches de son ainé pour l'éloigner. **C'est…-**

 **\- Je te fais du bien, non ? N'oublie pas, je suis pervers.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre le bleuté en reprenant en bouche cette verge qui se dressait un peu plus.

 **\- Ce…, hn Aph' je…- j'ai pas l'habitude de ça.**

Relevant la tête, le Poisson avait légèrement souris à son cadet, était revenu jusqu'à son visage et lui avait déposé un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas que la première fois de ce Phoenix soit stressante ou déplaisante à cause de lui et voulait lui donner du plaisir et rien d'autre.

 **\- Fais-moi confiance Ikki, tu vas apprécier….**

Après un dernier baiser, le Poisson s'était de nouveau aventuré sur les terres inconnues de son nouvel amant et le reprenant en bouche, il enroulait parfois sa langue au gland bouillant et faisait frémir le corps entier de l'autre.

Cette main qui lui emmêlait les cheveux l'encourageait à continuer et même à aller plus vite. Le temps s'écoulait à vive-allure et échauffé par ce qu'il faisait mais aussi pensant à la suite, il avait préféré ne pas trop terrifier son cadet et donc, s'était attelé à se préparer lui-même tout en continuant sa fellation.

Le bleuté était bercé par une symphonie de soupir plus ou moins clair et humidifiant ses doigts en même temps qu'il reprenait de son souffle, il se pénétrait de son index et se dandinait entre les jambes de son amoureux. …Ou presque parce que de l'autre côté, on pouvait apercevoir l'oiseau se débattre avec ses sensations. Jamais, il n'avait connu une chose pareille et il avait du mal à le reconnaitre mais Aphrodite était foutrement doué pour ces choses-là ! Et si des tas de questions lui grimpaient à la tête pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser puisqu'il avait de nouveau repris le visage de son ainé pour l'arrêter dans sa tâche.

 **\- Faisons-le Aph'…, je… j'ai envie de toi.** Soufflait l'ébène en tenant ce visage entre ses mains.

Un sourire lui avait répondu puis retirant le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que ceux du noiraud, le Poisson s'était posé à califourchon sur le bassin d'Ikki.

Il adorait cette position. Pouvoir contempler son Phoenix de la sorte le comblait au plus haut point. …Encore plus quand les deux membres s'étaient entrechoqués. Le Turquoise frémissait d'envie, de luxure.

Puis attrapant l'une des mains de l'oiseau, Aphrodite avait suçoté lentement et envieusement les doigts de son partenaire pour ensuite les diriger vers son intimité consentante.

Le Bronze n'était pas très sûr de ses gestes, de ce qu'il devait faire mais à un moment donné et repensant étrangement à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les deux autres abrutis en Or, une impulsion s'était montrée et il s'était redressé sur le lit où il était resté allongé.

Le Poisson surpris s'était fait agripper le fessier avec hargne et gourmandise puis n'avait pu retenir un gémissement de cette pénétration. Deux des doigts d'Ikki le sondait, le préparait avec enhardisse et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. …Cette chose était de toute façon reconnaissable à la façon dont il avait de gigoter et de soupirer d'aise.

Ravi que son traitement soit efficace, le Phoenix avait continué avec un troisième doigt tout aussi humide que les autres et accrochant le visage de son amant, il l'avait embarqué dans un baiser passionné. Baiser qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les débuts de celui-ci. Aphrodite se disait même que ce noiraud apprenait vite…, trop vite pour son propre bien !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il continuait de soupirer au travers des actions de l'autre et griffant l'omoplate de son oiseau, il était maintenant occupé de quémander. Il voulait sentir Ikki au plus profond de lui, devenir sien….

Comprenant facilement cela, l'ébène avait pénétré doucereusement son ainé puis se retenant difficilement, il avait donné un premier à-coup qui avait fait gémir le bleuté plus fort que prévu ? Plus fort qu'imaginé ? Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas et il n'en n'était pas peu fier.

C'est d'ailleurs cette chose qui lui avait donné confiance en lui et qui lui avait fait rejeter ce Poisson sur le matelas pour le surplomber. Dos au matelas, Aphrodite regardait ses mains se faire emprisonner par l'ébène puis avait de nouveau gémis de cet à-coup en traitre.

 **\- Ik'ki… Mh ne~ laisse-moi te toucher… han !**

Un sourire lui avait répondu –un sourire des plus pervers lui semblait-t-il- puis une cadence s'était inscrite la seconde d'après. Une cadence oscillant entre frustration et envie.

L'autre lui faisait tourner la tête avec rien, avec un sourire, avec des allers-et-venus décousus et c'était bon ! Tellement bon ! …Tellement apprécié que les gémissements fusaient.

Entourant alors le bassin de son cadet de ses jambes, un mince sourire avait fait le chemin jusqu'au visage d'Aphrodite et resserrant sa prise, il donnait un faux rythme aux coups de butoirs d'Ikki, ce qui lui plaisait tout autant et par la même occasion il avait la possibilité de diriger son cadet.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le noiraud, il s'était même penché sur ce corps qu'il trouvait divin mais au lieu d'embrasser son amant, il l'avait mordu au niveau de la clavicule lui lançant une marque qui deviendrait très vite violacée et accompagnée d'un tas de ses semblables.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Aphrodite… …je… tu aimes ?**

Continuant d'onduler son bassin, le cœur du Poisson s'était encore plus attendrit. L'autre s'inquiétait de bien faire, s'inquiétait pour lui et cela le ravissait.

C'est surement pour ça qu'il souriait de plus en plus derrière ses soupirs répétés et pour toute réponse, il avait soufflé un « _**oui**_ », il avait dit « _**oui, j'adore et je t'aime toi aussi**_ ».

A cela, il avait récupéré une bouche et un baiser des plus ardents s'était montré. Malheureusement et pour l'heure, l'endurance n'était pas au rendez-vous pour ce Phoenix qui faisait ses premiers pas dans les relations intimes.

Le rythme s'était encore accéléré après ça, Ikki s'était excusé d'être si précoce alors qu'Aphrodite s'en moquait bien. Il était de toute façon sur le point de venir lui aussi… surement à cause de toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir et cette première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Continuant à ne faire qu'un encore et encore jusqu'au moment fatidique, l'oiseau avait essayé de se retirer avant de jouir mais le Poisson l'avait retenu à l'aide de ses jambes et il s'était répandu dans les entrailles de celui-ci pendant que le Turquoise inondait leurs bas-ventres de sa semence.

L'un était épuisé et heureux, l'autre était épuisé et un peu abasourdi.

Reprenant leurs souffles tout en s'embrassant, l'oiseau de feu recouvrait presque en totalité son ainé de son corps avant de se retirer et d'investir le côté droit de son compagnon.

L'un à côté de l'autre et leurs ventres se creusant au fil des respirations qui reprenaient un rythme normal, Aphrodite s'était glissé dans les bras de ce noiraud et rouvrant les yeux, il n'en finissait plus de graver ce visage si beau qu'Ikki portait à merveille.

Un bras dans son dos s'était alors montré, des doigts le cajolaient inconsciemment et picorant quelques fois l'épiderme du Bronze, le bleu ciel espérait rester dans ce cocon des années et des années entières.

Ça s'expliquait pas vraiment, il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais cette relation n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres qu'il avait pu avoir. Ce Phoenix le voyait tel qu'il était et il ne lui donnait pas envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Aphrodite était même heureux de montrer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité à ce noiraud.

 **\- T'es un vrai pervers, Aph'.** C'était la première phrase que l'oiseau avait prononcée et elle faisait sourire son compagnon.

 **\- Toi aussi maintenant… …pas trop déçu ?** Questionnait le bleuté en plaisantant de cette chose.

\- … **Non, pas du tout.** Soupirait à présent l'ébène en gardant les yeux fermés. **C'était super pas vrai ?**

 **\- Ouais…,** souriait le Poisson en se resserrant un peu plus à son amant. **Tu es très doué Ikki.** Avait rajouté celui-ci alors qu'il sentait son cadet jouer avec ses mèches.

 **\- Je vais continuais de m'améliorer, Poisson pervers.**

 **\- Je sais,** marmonnait à son tour le Turquoise en embrassant l'épaule halée de cet oiseau qu'il n'en finissait plus de gouter.

 **\- Je t'aime vraiment Aph' alors s'te plait… …me fait pas trop de mal.**

Il avait soupiré ces derniers mots avant de s'endormir le nez dans la chevelure de son ainé et sans qu'il ne le sache, il avait bouleversé son Poisson.

Aphrodite n'était pas heureux, c'était mieux que ça, c'était au-dessus de ça mais il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ses sentiments. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il en était certain. Il allait prendre soin de lui. Le chérir tous les jours parce que bordel, il s'était donné du mal, beaucoup de mal pour le capturer et il n'était pas près de le lâcher.

A cet instant, il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de ce noiraud à la parole trop franche. Scrutant son cadet, il lui avait volé un baiser sur les lèvres, l'avait recouvert du drap –lui dans le même temps- et Aphrodite avait fini par embrasser la tempe de son Phoenix en chuchotant près de son oreille avant de s'endormir à ses côtés.

 _ **\- J'te promets de t'aimer toute ma vie.**_


End file.
